Bella McCall
by revolutionfanatic
Summary: Bella McCall is Scott's cousin. Moved to Beacon Hills when she was 10 years old after her mum passed away and her dad disappeared. On the night before school begins Bella is dragged out into the woods to search for a body! The same night she comes across a very attractive knight in shining armour. OC/Isaac story.. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Bella McCall

Chapter 1: Bella McCall

**Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic! Go easy please! Hahaha, just leave a review please and let me know what you think! If you have any pointers then please let me know also! I'll try to update regularly but updating may also depend on the reviews I get :) so please just let me know if you like it! Enjoy!**

…

Music was playing softly in the background while I chose my 'first day of school year' outfit. I had to maintain an image and it takes time and effort to out-dress Lydia Martin. She's never liked me before. Don't know what it is but ever since I moved to Beacon Hills she has always had a problem with me. I'm pretty sure it's because I'm friends with Jackson Whittemore, her boyfriend. I don't understand why though? She's perfect and then there's me. Bella McCall, the new girl since 2003! Yep I was still looked at as the new girl of Beacon Hills High. I mean come on it's been 6 years! This year has to be different though! I saw the files at the office when I was last there and there's a new girl starting. I have to remember to make friends with that girl! I held out my chosen outfit and headed for the bathroom when I heard a noise. I stepped out into the hallway to see Scott with… was that a baseball bat?

"Scott?" I whisper to him. He spins around with wide eyes that fill with relief when he realizes it's me. "Damn it Bella! You scared me!" he whispers, "Just go back in your room and I'll check it out." Well that was Scott for you, always wanting to protect me. Since I moved here we have formed somewhat of a brotherly sisterly bond when really we're cousins.

"Are you insane?! No I'm coming with you!" I whisper-yell back and head for the stairs. Before I can take a step I feel Scott's hand holding me in place. I look to my elbow where Scott was holding me and then look to him with my eyebrows raised. He exhales and loosens his grip, "alright fine, just let me go first. Okay?" He steps in front of me and heads down to the front door. I follow him out tip-toeing as he hikes the baseball bat higher in the air ready to swing. In my peripheral vision I see a figure swing down like a monkey and hang from the roof.

Scott starts screaming. The figure starts screaming. Then I squeal and push Scott in front of me.

"Whoa! Dude, no! It's me! Just Stiles!" the figure yells. Realization sinks in and I see that it is in fact Stiles Stilinski. One of my best friends just hanging out!

"Stiles what the hell man?!" Scott whines holding onto his chest willing his heart to slow down.

"Wha-what the hell me? What the hell you! Why have you got a baseball bat," Stiles asks while dusting himself off from his fairly impressive landing.

"We thought you were a predator!" I say back after finding my voice since Stiles arrived.

"A pre… Ha yeah okay Bella," Stiles laughs. "Anyways why weren't you guys answering your phones?"

"Well it is a school night and we have lacrosse trials tomorrow," Scott states. Stiles moves his gaze to me, indicating for me to answer as well.

"It's first day of school tomorrow, I had to choose an outfit. You know I have an image to maintain," I wink at Stiles and he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, I've got exciting news! My Dad, he left about 20 minutes ago. All officers and even a few State Detectives have been called in for a search!" Stiles tells us excitingly.

"Why?" I all but breathe out.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods!" Stiles jumps a little out of excitement.

Scott's eyes pop out of his head as he asks, "What?! A dead body!" I roll my eyes at his question as Stiles responds, "No, a body of water. Yes dumbass a dead body!"

My face contorts into confusion as I realize something, "Wait, if they found the body… Then what are they looking for?"

Stiles jigs around, waggling his eyebrows, "That's the best part!" He pauses, "They only found half!"

…

Out in the forest looking for a dead body… Not exactly how I pictured my night going but eh, nothing ever happens in Beacon Hills so who am I to miss this opportunity. Stiles was up ahead a little further while I was hanging back with Scott. He has asthma and walking up this hill right now was not helping.

"We shouldn't be out here," I complain for the first time. "Stiles your dad will catch us!"

"She's right man, we should head back," Scott wheezes out.

Stiles just groans, "You guys are always bitching that there's nothing to do so no, we're staying out here."

"Just out of curiosity, what half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asks and my eyebrows raise in confusion as Stiles comes to a halt.

"Huh… I didn't think about that," he says as he picks up a pace again.

"Okay then, answer me this. What if whoever killed the person is still out there?" I question while my eyes dart around the forest searching for any movement.

Stiles stops again, "Hmm, also something I didn't think about." I mentally curse myself for thinking this was a good idea. Since when did Stiles have any good ideas!

"Good to see you thought this through," Scott says. In the distance there's the sound of dogs barking and Stiles breaks out into a full blown sprint. I help Scott along while whispering out to Stiles, "Hey! Stiles stop! Just wait a second!"

My attempt to stop him is short lived when I feel a hand clamp over my mouth and pull me behind a tree. I turn to see Scott and he motions for me to be quiet. I nod and focus my hearing to realise that Stiles has been caught by his Dad.

"Huh, where are you usual partners in crime?" Sheriff Stilinski asks and I mentally tell Stiles not to rat us out.

"Oh you mean Scott and Bella? They stayed home, wanted their beauty sleep… Bella more so then Scott," Stiles lies through his teeth. I see the flash shine onto the trees around us.

"Scott? Bella? You out there?" Mr. S calls out. I hear him sigh and feet shuffle away when he says, "You and me mister are going to have a long talk about invasion of privacy." Once it's safe Scott and I both move out from behind the tree.

"See I knew this was a bad idea! Bella how the hell are we supposed to get home?" Scott whines. I wasn't really paying attention though. What I was worrying about was why the ground felt like it was shaking.

"Bella, look out!" Scott yells as he shoves me to the side. I lost my footing as I fell down the slope that felt like it was miles long. I landed on the cold, dirt floor with an oomph before standing up and dusting myself off. I looked back up the hill I had fallen down and panicked. Now I was separated from Scott! What was I supposed to do? My phone! I could call Stiles and he can come get me. I go through each of my pockets patting them down when I finally give up, realizing that it wasn't there. It must've fallen out when I did my tumbling circus routine. Scott is gonna have hell to pay! Why they hell did he shove me?! I look around once more before deciding to find my own way home. I mean I am a strong capable woman who does not need a man to get me out of this mess! A low menacing grumble comes from the bushes behind me…Screw it! I need someone to come rescue me! I slowly turn around slightly shaking out of fear when in the darkness two red glowing eyes are watching me. What hell kind of animal has red fucking eyes! None!

My legs take over and I break out into a sprint, trying to get away from the terminator eyes. I can still hear the growls so my pace quickens and I'm running for my life when of course I trip on a fucking tree root! I scrap my knees and do a full blown belly-whack into the ground knocking the wind out of me. I roll around gasping for breath, trying to breathe in as much as I can. I open my eye as fresh tears blur my vision which is set on the glowing eyes right above me. I can feel its hot breath fanning my face as I squeeze my eyes shut again. I feel the weight lifted off me and a low growl to which I flinch at and crawl away towards anything that will hopefully shield me! I lean up against a tree and open my eyes to see a dark figure kneeling in front of me.

"Are you okay? Did it hurt you?" the figure asks in a low voice. My hands are shaking as I slowly look up at him, "What was that thing?" My voice comes out small and weak and I hate myself for showing so much vulnerability in front of this stranger. Stranger!? What's he even doing in the woods? Oh my god what if he's the killer. He must realize where my mind is and holds out a reassuring hand, "I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

I take his hand and he helps me up carefully. "Okay there we go. Now do you want to tell me what the hell you're doing on my property?" his voice sounds a little annoyed.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea! I'm a tad lost and well pretty fricken terrified at the moment," I reply looking around for any sign of those eyes.

"I can see that. What's your name?" he asks. I look back to him hesitantly and say, "Bella… My name's Bella." I see him smile slightly.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to get you home alright. You're safe now." I nod and he leads me up a small path to where an old burnt down house is. My heartbeat speeds up as I remember that there could still be a killer in the woods and that killer could quite potentially be my saviour. He takes me over to a black Camaro and opens the passenger door for me. I mumble a quiet thank-you and slide into the leather seat. Once he's in I buckle my seat belt and he speeds away from the remains of the house. I look over to him now that it's better lighting and holy hell! My god is he sexy! His face, those eyes, that body! Damn! I feel myself staring at him when he asks, "Where to?"

I blink out of my little gaze and give him the directions. He nods and I forget everything about the fact he could be a killer! Seriously no-one is that sexy! The car comes to a stop and I smile at him before unbuckling my seat belt. I reach for the handle but then turn back to face him, "I didn't catch your name?"

He turns to face me and I think I might actually drool! "My name's Derek. Derek Hale." I climb out of the sexy car and before shutting the door I smirk at him, "Well Derek, thanks for saving my life back there. You could say I owe you one." I shut the car door and head for the house. Before going inside I turn to take one last look at the Camaro drive away. I walk upstairs and check in Scott's room to see him fast asleep. Typical! I'm out scared for my life and he makes it home just fine! I walk into my room and collapse onto my bed falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2: Not a joke

Chapter 2: Not a joke…

**Author's Note: Back again with the second chapter in the same day! I probably won't normally update twice in one day but with it being my first story I thought why the hell not! Please let me know what you think! I'm pretty nervous about what people think :P Read and review please! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf  
><strong>_

"Bella! Oh my god, Bella! You're alive!" Scott yells, waking me from my deep sleep.

"Hmm no thanks to you, asshole," I groan out wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I couldn't find you and I think a wolf bit me and I just panicked and walked home," Scott says while sitting on the end of my bed.

"Hold on a sec! What'd you say?!" I shot up in bed when I processed what he had said.

"I said and then I walked home," he repeated. "No before that! You were bitten?" I asked shocked.

He nodded then proceeded to lift up the side of his shirt to reveal a big white patch on his stomach/hip. I lean forward quickly and reach out to touch it, "Oh Scotty! Are you okay?! You have to tell Mel!"

He rolls his eyes at my rant, "No I don't because she'll just worry and it's not that big of a deal!"

"Oh I'm sorry, it's not like something tried to eat you! I think the same thing attacked me but got spooked and ran away," I say back finally getting out of bed.

"Wait how did you get home?" Scott asks. "Well after you shoved me down that hill, thanks for that by the way, I decided I was going to also walk home since I dropped my phone and couldn't call anyone," I lied. Well not really lied about the phone bit and deciding to walk home because I did decide that I should walk home… It's just that then Derek came along and he dropped me home instead. Scott didn't really need to know about that though.

"Oh right, anyway you better start getting ready if Jackass is going to pick you up," his face screws up as he continues, "Oh oops… Sorry I mean Jackson. That happens every time!" He finishes with a smirk. I grab my pillow and throw it at him while poking my tongue out.

"You know you only do that because you know I lost my virginity to him!" Scott covers his ears yelling trying to block out my comment as I laugh and roll my eyes at him before shutting the door and getting ready.

…

"See you Aunt Mel," I whisper into her room. She had a late shift at the hospital last night. Thank god! If she knew Scott and I had gone out to find that body then gotten home so late she would have freaked! I climb into Jackson's silver Porsche and he speeds away.

"Morning," I say as I give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles and says, "What's got you so dressed up this morning?" I don't answer so he pokes me in the side and I shrink away from him.

"No fair! You know I'm ticklish!" I pout. His eyebrows raise and I sigh, "Okay fine. There's this guy I like and well he's dating the queen bee of the school so he obviously doesn't notice me."

Jackson snorts, "Oh bullshit! Come on Bella what's up?"

"Like you don't already know… You're girlfriend hates me so that means that I have to work to keep my place as…" I screw my face up not wanting to say the next part but mumble it out slowly, "second queen bee." I look away from Jackson and out the window wanting to shrink away at this moment.

"Hey Bell, you're the most loved girl in school and Lydia just-" before he can finish I cut him off. "Yeah I know… Lydia just sees me as a threat. I've only heard that excuse like a hundred times." We pull up to the school and both climb out. Jackson comes around to my side and pulls me in for a hug.

"Hey cheer up! Who cares about all those losers! The only thing that matters is that you're my best friend," he kisses my forehead and I smirk at him.

"You're such a dork."

He smiles at my comment before turning around and saying, "Yeah but I'm your dork!" I shake my head at his retreating figure before going to find Scott and Stiles.

…

So I survived first day back at school. I had all of my classes with Scott and Stiles except art which was awesome. The new girl's name is Allison and she totally has a crush on Scott! I totally caught them making googly eyes at each other. Now I'm waiting for the boys to finish lacrosse practice so then we can go look for my phone and Scott's asthma puffer.

"Hey Bella, you didn't want a ride home did you?" I pull my headphones and smile at Danny.

"Nah I'm all good, thanks though." He winks at me then jogs away. If only he was straight. He'd be the perfect boyfriend! Sweet, handsome and just all round an amazing guy. I look up to see Jackson jogging over to me.

"Hey we still on for tonight?" he asks. My face falls as I realize he and I had plans and were supposed to be seeing a movie! "I'm so sorry! I totally blanked!" He stops me from apologizing any more.

"Nah, it's alright. We'll take a raincheck. I should probably spend some time with Lydia." I kiss his check and say, "We'll totally do something after the lacrosse game this week?" He nods before saying goodbye, leaving me sitting alone on the bleachers. I look out into the parking lot and see no blue jeep. Assholes left without me! I walk towards the parking lot when the familiar jeep pulls up. I climb in the back silently as the boys look at each other knowing I'm pissed off.

"Bella we're so –" I hold my hand up to stop their apologies.

"Just drive okay."

…

"It was weird? Like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball," Scott explains the reason to why his lacrosse performance today was so amazing.

"That is weird? I don't think I've even seen you catch a lacrosse ball," I say with a huge smirk. Scott shoves me and I run ahead to dodge anymore hits. I got both boys back for leaving without me by giving them a slap to the back of the head.

"And all of this started with a bite?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah and I can smell and hear things I shouldn't be able to hear," Scott replies.

"Really like what?" I say back trying to balance on the stepping stones of the small creek. "Like the mint mojito gum in Stiles pocket and you're strawberry scented shampoo that you used in your hair last night," Scott says.

I screw my nose up and pull my blonde hair from my ponytail and smell it realizing Scott is right. "Weird," I mutter under my breath.

"It is weird! Like what if my body is going into shock or something and is just rushing with adrenaline until I die?" Scott starts sounding panicked.

"Actually I think I've heard of this. It's a disease called lycanthropy," Stiles says sarcastically.

Scott's eyes widen, "What is that? Is it bad?!" I roll my eyes. Seriously how does he not know that Stiles is joking around.

"Oh yeah dude it's the worst! But it only happens once a month," Stiles nods. I decide to join in, "Yeah he's right. On the night of a full moon," I add before Stiles stops and howls. I crack up laughing and start heading down the hill I was so rudely pushed down last night.

"You guys are the worst! There could be something seriously wrong with me," I hear Scott whine before I disappear further down the hill. It was right here where I landed it shouldn't be too far. If I don't find my phone Scott owes me a new one! I start backing up to get a look at the area when I back up into a tree? It's a soft feeling tree and it's breathing on my neck… My eyes widen as I realize of backed up into a person, not a tree! I slowly turn around and am face to well face to chest with Derek Hale! I let out a shaky breath as I step away from him. He winks at me before heading up the hill to where Scott and Stiles are. I slowly follow him up the slope and hear him say, "What do you think you're doing? This is private property!"

I smile at his words remembering he'd said something like that to me last night. "Sorry we didn't know," Stiles stutters out. I come into view and Scott starts saying, "We were just looking for something, Bella let's go."

Derek pulls something from his pocket and chicks it at Scott. He holds it out and sees it's his inhaler. I look up to see Derek walking away, "Hey! You wouldn't have happened to find a phone also?"

Scott and Stiles shush me and pull me back towards the preserve entrance. "Do you guys know who that was?" Stiles asks. Scott and I just shrug as he continues, "That was Derek Hale! He's only a few years older than us and his family all died in a fire like 6 years ago?" I gasp, "Oh that's awful!"

Scott looks back to where we were talking with Derek saying, "I wonder what he's doing back?"

…

The next day at school Scotty tells us how he woke up in the neighbour's pool which is weird because he's never slept walk before. Oh AND he has a date with the new girl! My little Scott growing up so fast! I sit on the bleachers waiting for practice to start. All the boys run out onto the field and I spot the familiar numbers 11, 24 and 37 (Scott, Stiles and Jackson). Before coach runs out Jackson comes over to me. "Hey you!" I say as he gives me a hug.

"We haven't hung out just you and me in forever! My house, next week, we'll have a movie date," he asks. I smile and nod, "Of course! Tell me the time and day and I'll be there." He kisses my cheek then runs over to start practice. I walk over to Stiles and sit on the bench with him.

"Okay Bella I need to tell you something! You'll think I'm crazy but here I go!" My eyebrows knit together in confusion as he goes to continue, "Alright so you remember the joke yesterday? About werewolves! Not a joke anymore, I think Scott might be one!" I quickly stand up and roll my eyes, "Are you seriously wasting my time with this crap!"

Just as I finish I look over and see Scott jumping and flipping over players to score one impressive goal. I look to Stiles with my mouth hanging open while he nods frantically. This is not good!

…

**Please let me know what you think! **

**- Chloe**


	3. Chapter 3: He's my boyfriend!

Chapter 3: He's my boyfriend!

**Author's note: Okay so another update! I'm really hoping more people review this time! Thanks so much Hotaru Himura for reviewing and thanks to those who followed and favourited my stories! Also my chapters will get longer I promise! I just wanna get the first few up to get the story going :P Please everyone let me know what you think!**

**-Chloe**

After practice I went straight to Stiles house to research werewolves cause we're pretty sure that Scott is one!

"Guys, what did you have to show me?" Scott's voice comes from the doorway. I pull him in and shut the door quickly. Stiles begins explaining, "You remember the joke from yesterday! Not a joke anymore!" he says very quickly.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott asks.

I jump in, "Probably too much! But that doesn't matter, what matters is the joke! It's all true!" Scott looks at me like I have a third head. I sigh and turn to Stiles, "Dude werewolves! If you heard a wolf howl then that probably means that there's a whole pack of them!" Stiles exclaims. I look at Scott waiting for him to say something.

"Werewolves? You're seriously wasting my time with this! I have to pick Allison up in like an hour!" he yells. I shush him and say, "Look I know it's ridiculous but what you did today wasn't just amazing it was impossible!"

Scott shrugs, "Yeah so I made a good shot! Can we talk about this tomorrow?" Stiles stops him, "Tomorrow! What, no Scott the full moon is tonight which is when your urge to kill is highest!"

"I'm already feeling the urge to kill, Stiles," Scott says eyeing the both of us. "Look it's not just on a full moon okay, you'll also change when your pulse rises and I haven't seen anything raise your pulse like Allison does!" Gag! I don't know how I made it through that sentence!

Stiles reaches into Scott's bag saying, "Which is why I'm gonna call Allison right now and cancel!" Scott rushes towards Stiles yelling, "No Stiles give me the phone!"

I quickly get Stiles phone out, "It's alright, what's her number I'll call." Scott pushes Stiles into the wall holding him there while he grips onto my wrist. I drop the phone and gasp in pain.

"Scott you're hurting me!" He lets go of Stiles and shoves me to the ground, knocking over the computer chair. His breathing becomes low and shallow as he apologizes, "I'm sorry I gotta go. I'm so sorry!"

I look up to Stiles after Scott leaves and see his gaze on the chair that was knocked over. I stand up and straighten up the chair to see three large claw marks on the back. I gasp and look to Stiles as he says, "Looks like we're going to a party."

…

When Stiles and I arrived at Lydia's the party was already in full motion. "Alright Scott's already here so I'll look inside and I'll look outside," Stiles says before rushing off to begin looking. I push through the people finally make it outside and spotted Allison dancing with Scott. I sat down by the pool and kept an eye on the couple. A few guys stand in front of me blocking my view, "Excuse me, you're in the way." I politely say.

One of them turns around quickly spilling his drink on me making me step back only to realize my mistake when it's too late. I scream as I fall backwards into the pool and go under. Just as I'm swimming up to the top I feel a hand grab my arm and lift me straight out of the pool. I look up and see my saviour is Derek Hale. Again.

He grabs my hand and leads me out the front where Allison is standing, "Hi Allison, I'm Derek. A friend of Scott's and he asked me to drive you home." Derek lies through his teeth! What game is he playing?! I see Allison looks towards our hands which are still interlocked together.

I start to panic, "He's my boyfriend too!" I blurt out and smile at my panicked thinking. Allison nods in understanding and Derek leads us over to his Camaro. I then look down at my wet clothes, "Umm I'm a little soaked right now… Not sure if you want your perfect car ruined?"

Derek shrugs his jacket off and chucks it over to me, "Just wear that." He says in an annoyed voice.

"For real babe? I don't want to be a nuisance," I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes at me and gets into the car. I smirk putting on the jacket and climb into the passenger seat. The car ride is an awkward silence the whole way to Allison's. The only words being spoken are directions.

"Thanks for the ride," Allison says before shutting the door and heading towards her house. Derek pulls away from the house and heads towards the preserve. "Umm what are you doing? This isn't the way to my house?" I say as he pulls up to the burnt down house.

"But it is to mine, get out," He rudely says as he climbs out of the car. I slowly get out and say, "If this is your idea of a hot date we're breaking up." I snort slightly at my own joke and look over to see Derek slightly smile. I blush as I realize I made the most unattractive sound in the world in front of the world's sexiest man!

He walks towards the trees and turns to me, "Well are you coming?" I nod and follow after him looking around carefully before running into something solid. I look up and see that he's stopped and I ran into him. I smile sheepishly, "Sorry." He turns to face me.

"Just keep quiet okay," I nod and he steps back into the shadows. I hear panting and footsteps before the person is even in my line of sight. Whoever it is they know nothing about stealth.

"Derek!" Oh Scott! "Where is she? What have you done?! Stay away from Allison!" Scott yells.

"Love you too Scott," I say sarcastically but I have to admit that it hurt that he didn't worry about me. "And you kidnapped Bella!" Scott says coming out from the trees.

"I didn't do anything! I dropped Allison home and Bella is with me to get you out here away from people you could hurt," Derek says stepping out from the shadows.

"It doesn't matter anyway, all he cares about is his 'girlfriend'," I mock him. Scott growls and I step behind Derek. "You need to control it Scott!" Derek growls out. I hear this whooshing sound and next thing I know Scott is screaming out in pain. Derek pushes me along yelling, "RUN! Get out of here!"

I look at him and for a split second I swear I see concern but it's gone before I can be sure. I run towards the Camaro and pray to god that it isn't locked. I check the door and it opens so I quickly climb in the back so no one can see me. After a while my eyes start drooping and I let my head fall back onto the door and fall asleep.

…

Next morning I am rudely woken up when someone opens the car door that I used as a pillow. I yawn, "Well that was wicked rude." I say sleepily.

"Well I'm glad you had a nice sleep," a sexy familiar voice says. I can practically see the smirk on his face. My mind flashes back to last night's events and I gasp, "Oh my gosh! Scott, is he okay?! Are you okay?! What happened?"

Derek helps me out of the car, "Scott healed and they didn't get me. They were hunters." I let out a breath and say, "Oh thank god! So you're like Scott? A werewolf?"

He nods slowly and I smile, "I can't believe this is happening! Fucking werewolves!" He tilts his head at me.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" I shrug not actually knowing why, "I should be but I don't know… Because I know you can't hurt me."

He smirks and takes a step towards me, "But I could hurt you, kill you even." I know he can hear my heartbeat rise but it isn't out of fear.

"I know you could hurt me but I know that you won't because yes, you're a predator but that doesn't mean you have to be a killer." I pause as I step closer towards him, "That and you save my life. Why would you do that then kill me."

He nods at my reasoning then smirks, "I've saved you twice actually."

I snort and say, "Oh is that so?" He laughs softly and I close my eyes mentally scolding myself because I made that god awful noise again! "I should probably get you home. Scott will be worried and your mum too," Derek says.

"Uh Scott's not my brother. Not biologically anyway. I'm his cousin so Aunt Mel will be having a heart attack right now," I correct him while climbing into the car.

"Where are your parents?" I tense at the mention of them. He must realize and quickly says, "I'm sorry! It's none of my business."

"No it's okay. My mum, she passed away before I turned 9 and my dad abandoned me a year later…" I finish sadly. It's still a touchy subject for me.

"I'm so sorry," Derek says. "I wouldn't have brought it up if I knew."

I smile appreciatively at him and he pulls up to my house. I turn to him and put my hand on top of his, "I'm sorry about your family too." He nods and I climb out of the car. I stand at the front door and watch him drive away. I smile to myself as I climb the stairs and thank the lord that Mel had a night shift and still wasn't home. I look at the time and see its only 6am. I flop onto my bed and decide to get a couple more hours sleep considering it was the weekend.

…

I woke up a few hours later still pissed at Scott for picking hoes before bros! Like seriously I was out in the woods for him and he's worried about Allison! Safe to say I dislike her now! Not a lot but just a little. I look up to my door after hearing someone knocking on the door. It slowly opens and HE pokes his head in.

"Bella! Thank god you're okay."

"Yeah not like you care anyway! I was out there and all you were worried about was Allison!" I scoff.

I hear another voice from the other side of the door, "Dude bros before hoes!" It's Stiles. "If you're gonna make it up to me then start by telling me what the hell happened last night?!" I ask Scott.

Scott nods and then smiles, "So does this mean you're not mad anymore?"


	4. Chapter 4: What a long day!

Chapter 4: What a long day!

**Author's note: Back with another chapter! Thank you so much t****o ****Marine76**** and ****COCACOLEMAN**** for reviewing! I've made this chapter longer than my other ones so let me know if it's any good :P Please everyone let me know what you think :D **

Okay so I forgave Scott for totally going over protective on Allison and pretty much forgetting about me. He must really like her to overlook me. "Bella come on we'll be late for school and lacrosse tryouts are on again!" Scott yells from downstairs.

I waltz downstairs in a skater dress with my brown boots, "No way! Go change right now." I roll my eyes at Scott. Seriously, so now he's being over protective!

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I ask innocently while reaching for my jacket and keys.

Scott scoffs, "Everything! I can't let you out of the house wearing that! I'll be beating guys off with a stick." I smile widely, "Maybe I actually want a boyfriend this year?"

"Ugh I can't handle this right now," Scott groans out.

I laugh at him and we drive towards the school spending the ride in a comfortable silence. When we get to school Scott flies out of the car and heads towards practice as I shake my head at him before following to watch. I sit down on the bleachers and get comfortable only to jump back up minutes later when Jackson and Scott collide. I watch as Scott rushes off towards the locker room and I decide to follow after him after seeing Stiles take off that way with me. Before I can leave the field I feel a hand pull me to a stop. I turn around and look up seeing the familiar beautiful green eyes.

"I wouldn't go after them if I were you. He can get pretty dangerous," Derek says. I tilt my head with a playful smirk on my lips, "Worried about me Derek?"

He rolls his eyes before continuing, "Your idiotic cousin almost gave away everything there! Tell him he cannot play in Saturday's game.

"Whoa I am not your messenger," I say grabbing his elbow to stop him from walking away. His eyes shift from my hand that stopped him then come back up to meet mine. "Okay I'm letting go now."

He takes a menacing step forward and reaches for my arm, "Did Scott do this to you?" I look down at my arm and see a bruise has formed from where Scott grabbed me before Lydia's party.

I shrug avoiding eye contact and he let's go of my arm to grab me by my shoulders and turn me to face him, "Did he hurt you?" I see a flicker of concern flash in his eyes but it's gone before I can really be sure.

"Okay yeah it was Scott but I know he didn't mean it," I cave. Derek growls lowly and starts walking away before stopping again, "Oh and I found this." He chucks something over to me and I catch it seeing it's my phone I dropped in the woods!

"Oh thank you!" I say and look up to see that he's gone, "Fucking werewolves." I say under my breath but what I didn't realize was that Derek was smirking as he watched me walk away. I make my way over to the locker rooms just as Stiles and Scott were coming out.

"You okay Scott?" I ask while going through all my missed calls and messages.

"He's fine! I'm the one he tried to kill," Stiles yells. I look up from my phone, "Scotty you can't play Saturday." See how I casually mentioned that in our conversation and now it won't even involve questions of how I came up with that!

Scott points to my hands, "Hey Bella, didn't you lose that?" Oh shit. Quick I need a lie!

"Oh yeah but I found it just now." Stiles nods along thinking I'm telling the truth but Scott narrows his eyes, "You're lying."

My eyes widen, "Pfft how do you know that?"

"You're heartbeat sped up and you're also the worst liar ever!" Scott deadpans. I'm also the worst at sticking to my story…

"Alright fine…" I look at both boys before continuing, "Derek gave it to me, and he found it." Scott and Stiles' eyes jump out of their heads and they both start blurting stuff out about Derek Hale being dangerous and some other stuff but I kinda zoned out until I heard, "Bella are you even listening to us?!"

I smirk at them and shake my head, "Umm no because Derek is nice and he's saved my life twice!" I began walking away and heading off to class.

…

After school I decided I need to blow off some steam with a long run. So that's what I was doing right now and well I was heading to Derek's house to see if he's maybe there. My mind had a million things going through it but the one that kept popping up was Derek.

"DEREK!" I hear a voice boom in the distance. Wait. I know that voice… Scott? I run towards the burnt remains of the house to see Scott standing and looking up into each window of the house.

"Stay away from them Derek, they don't know anything and shouldn't be hanging around with you," Scott yells.

"Who shouldn't?" Derek's voice carries from inside the house. Scott searches for the location of the voice, "Bella and Allison! Stay away from them!" I roll my eyes at him. Seriously where was all this protectiveness the night I was out in the woods with Derek! And is he serious about Derek staying away from me! I'm not going to stop seeing Derek and all his sexiness just so Scott knows I'm safe!

He's so sexy with his dark, mysterious and brooding attitude.

"She's one of them! Of course she knows!" Derek says from the front porch now.

Scott growls out, "She doesn't know anything!" Wait… Who doesn't know anything? "I saw you on the field today! You can't control it and you know you can't play in Saturday's game!" Derek yells grabbing Scott's lacrosse stick and ripping the net. Scott looks to be pretty pissed right now and Derek throws the stick into the air before Scott catches it with ease. He looks to where Derek was to see he's no longer there before picking up his bike and heading to leave.

Just as I'm about to do the same I hear a rustle of leaves behind me. I quickly whip my head around and come face to chest with Derek! "He's gone now so you don't have hide now."

Damn him and his sexy smirk! "Oh. Hey Derek! I was just going for a light jog, you know venting frustration and what not," I lamely explain. He nods at me and turns to leave and I step back to continue running but trip backwards on a tree root.

I let out a squeal and start to fall back as Derek turns back quickly grabbing hold of me to stop me from falling. But instead of him holding on he lets go quickly like I burned him or something? What the hell!

"Oww," I say while rubbing the back of my head. So instead of stopping me from falling he lets go and I hit my head!

"Shit that wasn't meant to happen! Here," Derek holds his hand out for me to grab. I stand up myself, "Nah I got it, you might let go again."

"I didn't mean to let go, it's just your touch it felt like it burned me…" he explains. I'm pretty sure I look confused as hell right now, "I see, well I guess I'll just see you around then."

Derek nods and I run off before he can say whatever it was he wanted to say. I was hurt that he pulled away… Oh and my touch 'burned him' what the hell is up with that! My phone starts ringing and I come to a stop near the entrance of the preserve.

"Yeah?" I answer simply. I'm out of breath and can't form more than one syllable yet.

"Bella, where are you? I'm coming to get you and we're hanging out." Jackson.

I take a deep breath before answering, "I'm at the entrance of the preserve." And I'm pretty sure I sound dead. Jackson chuckles, "Out for a run are we? You sound like you're outa shape McCall."

I roll my eyes, "Screw you Whittemore, I can run circles around you and you know it. Just get your ass here! It's getting dark." The phone cuts out and I see my phone has just lost service. Great, I hope Jackson got all of that!

Not long later the familiar silver Porsche pulls up quickly coming to a halt. Jackson steps out of the driver's seat, "Damn it Bella you scared the crap out of me! I didn't know what happened when your phone cut out!"

I smile playfully at him, "Worrying more in your old age, you're too kind."

"Ha ha, now get in the car already! I wanna get back before the game starts," he rushes me. I shake my head in realization as I climb into the passenger side.

"Ah I see. Lydia didn't want to watch the lacrosse game with you, so I'm your second choice?" Jackson smiles charmingly at me, "Come on Bell, you know you're my first option when it comes to watching lacrosse."

"Of course, let's just go," I smile back at him and he drives away from the preserve.

…

"Bella your phones going off like crazy!" Jackson yells to me as I return from the bathroom. I pick up my phone and scroll through the multiple messages from Stiles and Scott. I gasp at the most recent message:

'_Bella! Where the hell are you?! We think there might be a body on Derek's property! Come home already! Btw we know you were at Derek's property earlier… Scott could smell you.'_

My nose screws up at the last bit. Seriously Scott could smell me? Who says that in a text?! In fact, who says that at all?

"Bella? Bella!" Jackson clicks his fingers in front of my face, "I asked what's wrong?"

I shake my head and pocket my phone, "I gotta go! Scott and Stiles are up to no good at home. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Jackson sighs, "Yeah okay." I stop at the doorway and turn back to my best friend, "Jacky, what's up."

"You're always with McCall and Stilinski these past couple of days and I've hardly seen my best friend!" Jackson confesses. He rarely shared his emotions but I was one of the few that really understood him.

"Hey don't be like that! Come on Jacky next week just you and me, movies at yours. We'll go to the store together rent some killer horror films, crack open the popcorn and maybe some vodka as well," I say while cuddling into him on the bed.

He kisses the top of my head, "Why aren't you my girlfriend?" I chuckle and look up at him, "Cause you love me too much."

He wraps his arms around my shoulders pulling me closer, "I'm serious. You and me, we just work… And we've already slept together… We're perfect together." I kiss his cheek before climbing out of bed, "You know we only did it that one time so we knew what to do when the right person came along."

He sighs, "I know but it was amazing. Even if it was only our first time…"

"Yeah I rocked your world," I tease and wink at him. He laughs at me, "Whatever Bella! See you tomorrow I guess?"

I smile and nod, "Yeah see you tomorrow Jacky."

"You know I hate that nickname!" he yells out as I leave the room. I laugh and yell back, "You love it!" I walk out of the house and get ready to call Stiles but hear yelling and crashing from across the street. I cross to the side the yelling is coming from. A boy that looks my age storms out of the house and the door slams behind him and he flinches.

"Isaac?" I notice the boy instantly when he turns my way, "You okay."

The blonde haired boy nods answering my question. I shake my head, "No you're not. What happened?"

He shrugs and I suddenly realize that he is probably reluctant to tell me because he probably doesn't know me. We weren't friends, I only know him from the lacrosse team. He was one of the players that got a little game but also spent some of the time on the bench.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't even introduce myself, I'm Bel- "

"Bella McCall, I know who you are. Everyone does… but how do you know me?" he asks quietly.

I smile at him, "What do you mean? You're on the lacrosse team."

He nods, "Yeah but you're friends with Lydia and Jackson? How do you know me?" I nod my head in realization, "Ah you mean how do I know you if I hang around with self-centred people like Jackson and Lydia?"

He nods his head but then his eyes widen, "No I mean… I just meant…" he stutters out. Aww this is just adorable! I chuckle, "it's okay, you can agree with me. They definetly aren't the nicest human beings on the earth but back to your question. We go to school together and you were my m partner in chemistry a few years back. Oh and you play lacrosse!"

He nods, "I just thought that-"

I finish for him, "Because I'm popular and everyone knows me you thought I don't take the time to know everyone else?"

Isaac nods nervously, "It's okay I get it. But between you and me I hate Lydia Martin." His eyes widen at my confession, "R-really?"

"Yep," I say popping the 'p'. "Crazy huh, but she's a total bitch to me and I only tolerate her for Jackson's sake," I explain.

Isaac smiles shyly at me, "You're nothing like those guys."

"Thanks, I don't like it when people think I'm just like Lydia," I say genuinely glad he thinks of me different now. I notice he glances back to the house with fear in his eyes. I know what's obviously happening in the house so I choose my next words carefully.

"Isaac. Are you okay? Is your dad hurting you?"

His eyes widen, "How much did you hear?"

I speak quietly, "Not a lot, just some yelling and crashes but… I know what it's like." He scoffs, "How would you know?"

"Do you want to maybe go for a walk around the block? I can tell you how I know…" I ask him hoping he'll want to open up. He casts a glance back to the house and asks me, "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He motions to Jackson's house across the street.

I shake my head, "Not at all. When you came outside I was about to walk home." I start walking along the path and feel Isaac come up beside me.

"So how did you know what was going on in my house?" Isaac asks nervously.

"Ah so I have to share if I'm gonna get you to share?" I ask teasingly bumping into his shoulder. I hear him chuckle quietly, "Yeah basically."

I nod, "Well you should know Lahey, not many people know this about me. Aunt Mel, Scott, Stiles and Jackson are the only ones."

The words are out of his mouth before he can stop himself, "So Scott's not your brother?" He closes his eyes mentally cursing himself for being so inconsiderate, 'I'm so sorry, I didn't me-"

"It's okay Isaac, it's a fair question. No he's not my biological brother, he's my cousin. I moved her when I was 10," Isaac nods along as I continue.

"I lived in New York with my mum and dad before I was sent here. I was 8 when my mum got diagnosed with cancer. She died before I turned 9. It totally destroyed my dad. He started drinking his pain away and that's when I got this." I pull up my shirt slightly to revel an ugly scar on my right hip.

"He hurt you," Isaac gasps. I nod slowly, "He got violent when he was drinking. Blamed me for my mums death and of course I believe it! I mean I was 9 years old at the time… I got the scar on the anniversary of my mum's death. He pushed me onto a glass table and left me… that was the last time I saw him and haven't seen him since. The neighbours heard him leave and heard my screams and they're the ones that got me to a hospital. Child services came and shipped me off to Aunt Mel and Scott. They both knew what happened and I told Stiles and Jackson when I got closer with them… So yeah that's how I know what you're going through." I finish holding back tears. It still hurt to think about it all.

"I'm so sorry you didn't have to tell me all that!" Isaac says quickly thinking he's asked too much of his new friend. I stop walking and say, "It's okay I trust you won't tell anyone."

"I had no idea," I Isaac says quietly. I smile sadly, "Yeah for someone who holds it together so well, I'm pretty messed up."

Isaac shakes his head, "No not at all! You've been through hell and you were only 9! I can't believe how well you seem to handle it!"

I shrug, "It happened and I'm a lot better off here with my Aunt. After many therapy sessions I guess I can call myself somewhat normal." I finish with a chuckle.

Isaac takes a breath before speaking. If Bella could tell him about herself then he could do it too! "My mum passed away when I was 9. My dad was destroyed by it also but he still had me and my older brother Camden. A few months after mum passed away is when he got violent. Camden always took the heat off me and got the worst of the beatings but then he went to the army and my Dad was so proud… He actually stopped the beatings for a bit. But then umm… News came that Camden was killed in action overseas. That was a few years ago now and now my dad has just gotten worse," Isaac finishes.

I squeeze his hand softly, "Isaac you don't have to be afraid. Stiles dad is Sheriff and I can talk to him if you'd like."

"No you can't! Please don't tell anyone!" Isaac asks his eyes staring straight at me, begging me not to tell. I pull him close and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I promise, I won't tell. But you have to talk to me about this okay. I'm here for you," I say quietly while I hold onto him, calming him down. I feel him nod into my shoulder, "Okay." He whispers.

I look down to my phone and sigh, "I'm sorry Isaac I gotta go… But what's your number and I'll text you later so you know my number." Isaac tells me his number and he smiles shyly at me.

"Thanks Bella… For talking with me," I smile back at him. "No problem Isaac… Anytime." I start heading down the sidewalk and check my phone again. Shit! It's past 9! So much for trying to stop Scott and Stiles from ruining Derek's life! I dial Stiles number first.

"Bella! Where the hell have you been?!" I wince at how loud he is, "I got side-tracked… Where the hell are you guys? I need a lift home!"

"We're at Derek's place. I think we're almost done," Scott says through the phone.

"Wait where are you? You shouldn't be walking around late at night, especially with Derek still out there!" Stiles blurts out. I groan loudly, "Are you kidding me! Derek isn't even the one that bit Scott!"

"Oh yeah? How do you know that!" Stiles sasses.

"Because Derek saved me from the red-eyed thing that bit Scott!" I whisper-yell so I don't wake up the whole neighbourhood. I hear some shuffling around before Scott's voice comes through the phone.

"He what! Why didn't you tell me?!"

I roll my eyes, "Cause I wasn't sure what I even saw was real! I mean come on the thing a red terminator eyes!"

I hear Stiles laugh and Scott starts up again, "Bella, Derek's dangerous and we're going to prove it."

"Wait Scott!" the dial tone plays and I groan out, "Damn it! Scott McCall you did not just hang up on me!" I look around and realize I'm on the path next to the woods. Well now I'm worried about that damn red-eyed werewolf. It wouldn't come after me would it? I look down the street and notice a familiar black Camaro driving towards me. Derek? Is he following me? His window rolls down as he pulls up, "Need a lift?"

I lean down so I'm resting my arms on the open window, 'Derek you aren't following me, are you?" He focuses his gaze on the front window and I playfully gasp, "You are! That means you heard… everything." My smile leaves my face as I realize he would have heard my childhood trauma story!

"Bella get in. You shouldn't be out her by yourself," Derek says softly. I silently get in the car and pull my seatbelt on.

"So you heard everything," I say after sitting to long in silence. "I did," Derek says.

"Why did you hear everything? Why are you following me?" I ask. "Cause when I came to see you in the afternoon, you were all weird and said I burned you?"

Derek sighs, "I don't know why that happened but I didn't mean to hurt you. And I'm following you because… because."

"Because why!" I ask growing impatient.

"Because I think the alpha might come after you again!" Derek blurts out. He didn't want to share the other reason he was following her because he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"What?" I gasp.

Derek pulls up to my house and parks his car, "I think the alpha wants to turn you as well." I shake my head, "I don't want it to come after me."

"I won't let it," Derek says sternly. "Just don't go walking around alone at night." I nod and turn to face him.

"You should probably know that Scott and Stile are at your place digging up your property." He grumbles, "Yeah I know."

"Thanks for the ride Derek," I climb out of the car and head inside the house. I check Scott's room and am not surprised to see he isn't home yet. I go to my room and flop down on the bed. What a long day!


	5. Chapter 5: Ask him!

Chapter 5:

**Author's Note: Chapter 5! Yay! Thanks Everyone who as reviewed! I'm so glad people like this story! Please let me know if you like this chapter :D**

**-Chloe**

"BELLA!" Stiles voice travels throughout the house. "Bell! Bella! Where- Bella! Where the hell are you?!" Stiles voice calls as he loudly makes his way upstairs. I roll over in bed and groan.

"In my room Stiles, where I'm still trying to sleep," the door to my room flings open and Stiles jumps onto my bed.

"Bella! You gotta get up! Scott's gone missing and he was wolfed out and well we got Derek arrested and-"

"You what!" I yell and sit up to death stare the hyper boy.

"We found the body on his property and there was wolfs bane around the grave so I put it in my backpack but Scott had a reaction to it and wolfed out and now I can't find him!" Stiles rambles on about how he called dispatch line and about find the body some more before taking a breath.

"Stiles! Scott's a big boy and I'm sure he'll find his way back home okay? Okay," I reassure Stiles. He nods, "Yeah okay. Where were you last night? We couldn't get a hold of you?"

I climb out of bed and head for the bathroom connected to my room, "Well I was at Jackson's and then I left cause I got your messages but when I went to walk home I got side-tracked and spent some time talking with Isaac."

Stiles stands in the doorway of the bathroom, "Isaac Lahey? Since when do you know him?"

I shrug, "I've known who he is but last night and we have stuff in common." Stiles scoffs, "Like what?"

"Just stuff, but did you know that everyone thinks I'm a bitch like Lydia!" I say shocked. I look to Stiles and he's smirking at me, "Well I didn't want to be the one to tell you but yeah you're a bitch."

I playfully gasp, "How dare you! Now get out so I can have a shower." He nods, "Ah right well I'll be downstairs.

…

I see Scott running towards the lacrosse field and grab him before he makes it, "Hey where were you?! Stiles and I have been worried! And you got Derek arrested!"

Scott pulls out of my grip, "He killed that girl Bella! You just gotta accept that he's a bad guy." He runs back towards the field and I let out a groan before heading away from the field. Lucky I brought the second pair of keys to Mel's car. I just gotta get back before Aunt Mel noticed.

…

"Hi, I'm here to see Derek Hale," I ask the woman behind the desk.

She looks at me with raised eyebrows, "Are you here to pick him up when he's released?"

"Yes! How long will that be?" I answer quickly. She exhales like I'm annoying her or something, "He's finishing up with filling some forms out. Should be any minute now."

"Thank you," I call out as she retreats into the back rooms. I hold the finger up at her as she has her back turned. She didn't need to be so rude, gosh!

"Bella what are you doing?"

I close my eyes and mentally curse. Of course he'd be here. It's the police station. "Papa Stilinski! You know I'm just here to…" I trail off because well he'll freak if he knows the truth.

"You're just giving the bird to one of my deputies?" he questions.

"Oh you saw that! That was just… she was being rude and I'm only here to pick up Derek!" I blurt out. His eyebrows raise, "Derek Hale! Alleged killer! You know him?"

"Ah you're releasing him so he didn't do anything wrong. He's a friend," I shrug.

"He's a friend… Of course he is, I can't deal with this tonight. I'll see you at the lacrosse game," he sighs. "Bye Sheriff," I wave as he exist the station. I sigh in relief when he's gone. That was close!

"Bella?" I look up to see Derek standing in the room.

"Derek! Hey," I say. Is it possible he looks even more sexier than when I last saw him! He walks towards the exit and I follow.

"What are you doing here?"

I scoff, "What do you mean what am I doing here? I was here to bust your ass out of jail." And a fine ass it is!

He chuckles, "Right and you were doing that by flipping off officers of the law?" My cheeks flush, "Oh you heard that conversation between the Sheriff and me?" He nods and I continue, "Right well she was rude to me when I was only here to see you."

"Why?"

"Because I thought you were owed an apology for my cousin and Stiles being so idiotic. So I'm sorry they got you arrested and thrown in jail," I explain nervously.

"No you weren't here to apologize. You want to know if I did it," he says. Damn werewolf hearing! I thought I was a good liar! I nod and he asks, "Do you think I did it?"

I stand there for a moment, "No I don't think you did." Was that weird? That I trusted him even though I only just met him…

His reply is short, "Good." I motion to the car, "So do you want a ride?"

"Where are you going?" He asks. I climb into the driver's side and wait for him to climb in the passage seat before telling him, "I'm going back to the lacrosse game."

He nods, "Just take me there." I say a quick okay and head back to the school. I park the car and go to ask Derek what his plan is but he's already gone.

"Werewolves" I roll my eyes and make my way back to the bleachers to catch the rest of the game. I see the end score and realize the games over and we won! I make my way out onto the field smiling as all the lacrosse boys are screaming and celebrating. I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and spin me around.

I laugh and squeal as the arms put me down. I turn to see it's Isaac, 'Congratulations! You guys won!"

He smiles, "Thanks! Did you see the game?" I shake my head, "No unfortunately! I wish I had! It looks like it was a good game!"

"It was! Your cousin won the game for us!" I chuckle, "Well Scott will be happy! Did you get some game time?"

Isaac nods happily, "Yeah I scored a goal!"

"That's great! Now I'm bummed I missed the game!"

"Bella?" oh shit Aunt Mel probably wants to go. "Hey Mel, Sorry I was just talking with Isaac. Isaac this is my Aunt Mel, Aunt Mel this is Isaac," I introduce the two.

Isaac stutters nervously, "Nice to meet you Miss McCall."

Mel smiles at the boy, "It's nice to meet you too Isaac and please call me Melissa." He nods and says, "I better go get changed, I'll see you around?"

I smile and nod, "Of course, see ya Isaac."

He heads off towards the school and I turn back to Mel to see her staring at me. I start heading for the car when I finally have enough of the staring. "Stop it."

Aunt Mel gives me another shit eating grin, "Stop what?"

I roll my eyes, "You know exactly what. Stop staring at me!"

"Ah I'm sorry I was just wondering if this would ever happen for you?" she says. "Wondering if what would ever happen?" I ask.

"That you'd have your first crush!" she says excitingly. I scoff, "I'm not crushing on Isaac!" I gasp as I realize that Mel didn't even mention a name.

She claps in victory, "See I knew it! This is adorable! He likes you too!"

"Mel, we're friends. I only just started talking to him last night… But there might be this guy," I trail off.

"Oh well Isaac looks at you like you're the only girl in the world, it's cute," Mel says smiling. "But who's this other guy!"

I smile thinking about him and Mel aww's at me, "You gonna ask him out, this mystery boy that's got you smitten?"

I scoff, "I can't just ask him out! Are you insane!" Mel shrugs, "Why not?"

"Umm I could die!" So maybe I was over exaggerating. Mel laughs, "Just ask him! I'm sure whoever it is will be totally in love with you too!"

Scott climbs into the backseat, "Who will be in love with who?"

"No-one," Mel and I answer at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6: Chemistry Incident

Chapter 6: Chemistry Incidence

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf!**

**Author's Note: I know this is short and I really wanted it to be longer but right now I am working on writing out the next few chapters so I can just post one each day… So I might take a little bit to update the next chapter but hopefully not! Also I have exams !YUCK! but I will still aim to get chapters up regularly :D Please let me know what you think!**

**-Chloe**

…

"Wait so killed her?" Stiles asks Scott quietly. Apparently Scott was having a very heart racing dream about Allison and then wolfed out and killed her on the bus. Gross isn't it.

"I know what you're gonna say! That it has something to do with me going out with Allison tonight," Scott sighs.

"Yeah," I answer at the same time as Stiles says, "No". I look at him with raised eyebrows and he sighs, "Yeah but dreams aren't memories. It didn't actually happen."

Scott nods, "I know but I've never had a dream where I've woken up like that before." Stiles chuckles, "Really, I have… Usually ends differently."

I gag, "Gross I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Okay first never share that much information of you in bed and second I meant I never had a dream that felt so real before," Scott explains.

I push the doors open and look at the yard as I hear Stiles ask, "How real?" Before Scott can answer I gasp, "Like it actually happened?"

Scott looks at me confused, "How'd you know?" Stiles points to the bus covered in blood and looking pretty wrecked, "Because I think it did."

…

After I saw the bus I needed to get as far away from the area as possible. I turn the corner and run into someone tall falling to the ground with an oomph.

"Bella! I'm so sorry!" the familiar voice apologizes and helps me up. I smile up at him, "It's all good, I wasn't watching where I was going."

Isaac smiles nervously, "You looked pretty out of it."

I nod, "I just saw the bus. Wasn't a pretty site." He shuffles around reaching into his backpack and hands me his water bottle. I take it from his hands and take a long drink. "Thanks Isaac I really needed that," I smile sweetly up at him. He smiles back down at me. Was Mel right? Did Isaac have a crush on me?

"No problem. Umm so what class do you have?" he asks suddenly looking nervous again. "Ah chemistry, you're in that class right?" He nods and I smile, "Great! You can be my partner! They didn't assign one to me this year. I think they're scared I'll injure someone. You remember that incident that happened last year? I ask as we walk to Chemistry together.

"Umm the one where the class had to evacuate the room?" he asks.

I laugh, "Yep! That was my fault, mixed the wrong chemicals or something like that? I mean I am incredibly smart and knew what was going on but yeah they didn't give me a partner this year."

Isaac laughs as we sit down at the bench, "Is it safe for you to still be in this class?"

I gasp, "I will have you know I know exactly what I'm doing! When I'm wearing my glasses…" I mumble the last pit quickly. "Whoa hold it! You wear glasses?" Damn he did hear that last bit.

I nod, "Yeah when I really need to… I can get by without them cause I already know most of this stuff but sometimes I really should wear them…" He reaches for my glasses cases and pulls them out before putting them on me. I look at him nervously and he smiles.

"You look beautiful."

I smile and laugh, "Thanks Isaac, that's really sweet." He clears his throat, "So you understand all of this right."

Before I can answer Jackson interrupts us, "Lahey who's the new dork?"

"Ha ha, thanks for that Jackson!" I say back. He chuckles, "Oh sorry Bella didn't even recognize you!" I laugh sarcastically before flipping him off and turning back to Isaac.

"Yeah I do understand it, that's the beauty of having a high IQ,"I say while opening my books. "But you said that you caused that minor incident last year!"

I laugh at his reaction, "Yeah but that's cause I didn't wear my glasses so I didn't know what I was reading… I knew what I was supposed to do but I just didn't read the labels."

Isaac sighs, "Think you could bring my grade up then?" I smile and nod, "Of course!"

Mr Harris comes in and starts the lesson. Isaac and I were quietly working on the work assigned when some girl shouts that they've found something and everyone rushes over to the window. I stand up and look out the window with Isaac standing just behind me. Whoa they found the body! All of a sudden the man jumps up from the gurney causing everyone to step back. I gasp and step back into Isaac and he puts a comforting hand on my waist. I look up and smile at him before looking over to Scott and Stiles. Scott didn't do that… Did he?

…

Lunch couldn't come around fast enough! I was making my way to Scott and Stiles table and noticed something strange. Everyone was sitting at their table. And when I say everyone I meant Jackson, Lydia and other lacrosse players. I walk over and see Brian sitting at the head of the table. I strut over and smile down at the boy.

"Hey Bella, saved you a seat," Brian says and pats his lap.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth. Move," I tell him. Being popular had its perks I guess. He grumbles and moves to another table. "What'd I miss?" I ask everyone.

"We're bowling tonight," Jackson grumbles. I look at him confused, "But you love to bowl?"

He scoffs, "Yeah with actual competition."

I nod, "Ah is Scott coming on the bowling trip cause he…" I trail of seeing Scott death glare me, "Because he's an amazing bowler and it'll be a tight game." I finish with a wink.

"Why don't you come Bella?" Allison asks me. Before I can answer Jackson laughs out, "She's the worst bowler ever!"

I turn to glare at him before smiling at Allison, "And be the fifth wheel, no thanks."

"You can bring whatever poor unfortunate soul you bribe for a date if you'd like," Lydia teases in her sickly sweet voice.

"You know what that is a great idea Lydia! I'm just gonna go find someone to bribe… It shouldn't be too hard since you did it with Jackson?" I sass back at her. Lydia's face drops and she glares at me. "See you at 7 right?" I ask sweetly.

Jackson smiles at me, "Yeah see you later Bella." I stand up and walk away from the table leaving everyone gaping at me and a bickering Lydia and Jackson who were now fighting over why Jackson hadn't stuck up for Lydia.

I guess I'm going bowling tonight…


	7. Chapter 7: Cold and heartless?

Chapter 7: Cold and heartless?

**Author's Note: Another chapter update! I feel really bad for not updating for a few days! Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

**-Chloe**

…

It was the last period of the day and I still hadn't found anyone to come bowling with me! Maybe I will have to bribe someone? Lydia would like that very much. Lucky it was my free period and if I remember correctly Isaac has free period at the same time. But what if he thinks it's a date… Aunt Mel did say he liked me so he could get the wrong idea? I'll just have to let him know it's just as friends.

I look around the library and spot him over on the far tables by himself. I sit down next to him and smile. His eyes widen but then he smiles once he realizes it's me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Isaac shakes his head, "Nah I was just really caught up in my work." I look at his chemistry notes and nod.

"Okay so I've been roped into bowling tonight and I need a friend to come with me! Scott, Allison, Lydia and Jackson are all going and I didn't wanna fifth wheel so please be my friend and come!" I plead and even go as far as using my puppy dog eyes. No one can resist them!

"So you want me to come as your friend?" Isaac asks nervously. I smile and nod, "Yeah! Please… Only if you're free?"

His smile drops, "I can't tonight… I work until 8." I shake my head, "That's the best thing about this get together! We are meeting at 9pm."

Isaac smiles, "Uh yeah okay… Sounds like fun then!" I clap my hands, "Yay! I don't have to go alone now! You know how much of a bitch Lydia can be." He nods along and the bell goes off.

"Right well I need to go! I'll pick you up before 9 okay!" I rush out and he nods and says, "Yeah sounds good, see you later Bella!" I smile and rush off to find Scott and tell him I'm coming! With company!

…

I chuck my bag on my bed and quickly make my way to Scott's room, "Hey Scott! I'm coming tonight so your horrible bowling may not be made fun of as much as what mine will be?"

Scott throws his pillow at me and I quickly duck to dodge it. "Shut up Bella! Stiles has already told me how bad it is! I don't even want it to be a group date!" I shrug, "I dunno, it'll be fun I reckon!"

"Wait so who are you bringing," Scott asks.

"Oh yeah! I'm bringing Isaac," I tell him. Scott gasps, "You, Bella McCall, are going on a date?! With an actual real life guy?"

"You're a dick! But it's not a date, Isaac's a friend," I correct him.

"Be careful Bel, I'm pretty sure he really likes you…" Scott warns me. I nod, "Yeah Aunt Mel notice but it's okay cause I already said we're just friends."

Scott sighs, "He can still get his hopes up though so don't go shattering his heart into a million pieces okay."

"Scott it's fine, I would never do that to anyone. You know that." He smiles at me, "Yeah I know, you're not like normal girls."

I laugh, "Ha yeah I'm one of a kind."

"Definetly! Now I gotta go take some food to mum so she'll lend me the car," Scott says. I run after him and say, "Can you wait like five seconds and I'll change and come with you! Then we gotta pick Isaac up okay!"

Scott groans, "Why can't you go in your car!?" I poke my head out of my room to yell back at him, "What's the point when we're both going to the same place."

…

"Lydia text me and said she was inside," Allison says as we all make our way towards the entrance. I walk next to Isaac and ask, "How well can you bowl?"

Isaac chuckles, "Not very good…" I smile, "Great! Me either! We can suck together." We walk inside and see Lydia and Jackson already waiting for us.

"Do you wanna go get our shoes?" Isaac asks me. I smile and nod and let him lead me towards the counter with the bowling shoes. We get out sizes and I start doing up my shoes when I feel Isaac's gaze on me.

I smile, "What?" Isaac looks away nervously, "Ah, er it's just you look very beautiful tonight."

I feel my cheeks heat up, "Thanks Isaac… You're really sweet."

"Lahey what the hell?!" I look over to see Jackson coming towards us. Isaac's eyes widen and I get up to stand next to Isaac so Jackson doesn't try to hurt him.

"Jackson? Is there a problem?" I ask. "Uh yeah there is! What the hell are you two doing together?!" Jackson spits out. I take a tiny step back. Jackson never talked to me like that! Not even when he was really angry with me! What is going on?

"Jacky, Isaac is here as my friend? Why does it matter?" I explain quietly. Jackson grabs my arm and turns to Isaac, "Excuse her for a moment."

Jackson drags me to the games area and finally stops, "Bella! What the hell are you doing with Lahey?!"

"It's not a date Jackson! We're friends but even if it was a date why would it concern you?" I remind him. He scoffs, "It matters to me because you're my best friend and I'm trying to protect you!"

I shake my head at him, "You don't need to Jackson… Isaac and I are just friends."

"Bella, I love you and I know you can do better than Lahey," Jackson whispers.

"Isaac is a lovely guy and I'm sure he would be a lovely boyfriend… He's not my type and we are not dating okay!" I whisper-yell at him. I sigh and reach my hand out to cradle his cheek, "Jacky I love you too… You know that. But don't embarrass me like that ever again!"

He smiles and nods at me and I make my way back to Isaac. I see Lydia standing with him and I narrow my eyes.

"Lydia don't you have anywhere else you need to be right now?" I ask. Lydia smirks at me, "Oh Bella! I was just telling Isaac about that bet we had."

My eyes narrow again, "What bet?" Lydia looks over my shoulder, "Oh Jackson!" She struts away leaving just me and Isaac.

"I'm just some poor unfortunate soul you picked up huh?" Isaac asks.

"What? No, what're you talking about?" I ask confused. Isaac scoffs, "Lydia told me about your bet about bringing a loser to bowling… I thought that we were actually friends after everything you told me and what I shared with you. Apparently not and you know what! You are exactly like Lydia! Cold and heartless!" Isaac storms out of the bowling alley. I take my shoes off and grab my boots as quickly as I can.

I get outside and see him walking along the footpath, "Isaac!"

He stops and turns back to me, "I thought you were different Bella…" He turns back around and heads in the direction of his house. My eyes fill up with tears as I watch him walk away. Isaac words hurt.

I start walking in the opposite direction as tears roll down my face. Why did people always leave? My phone kept going off but I just couldn't be bothered checking it… Whatever Lydia said to Isaac made him angrier enough to say those nasty things to me.

"Bella?" I gasp when I voice out my name. I turn and see that Derek was in at the gas station filling up his car.

"Oh Derek… I didn't see you," I sniffle. He puts the gas pump back and asks, "What's wrong?"

I sniffle again and wipe away my tears, "Uh just one of my friends… He said some stuff about me and I think he doesn't want to be friends anymore?"

Derek sighs, "That guy is an idiot then." I chuckle quietly, "I dunno, I mean my own Dad walked out on me and now I've got a friend that called me cold and heartless… There must be something wrong with me."

He reaches out and pulls me into a hug, "Bella, you're not cold and heartless! Whoever this guy is, he doesn't deserve you." I break down and tears start flowing freely again as I cling onto his shirt. I feel him tense and I slowly pull away wiping my tears. I look over and see two SUV's have pulled up blocking Derek's car in. Derek reaches down and grabs my hand as a few men climb out of the vehicles.

"Nice ride," one of them says. I look up to Derek and then back to three guys. It was obvious that they were not friends of Derek.

"Black cars though, very hard to keep clean… I would definetly suggest a little more maintenance," the guy says while reaching for the windscreen cleaner. One of the other guys come up behind us and grab hold of me pulling me back away from Derek. I hear him growl quietly as he keeps his eyes on me. My eyes wide and I'm silently wondering why the hell are these guys here and what they are doing!

The guy that I assume is the leader continues speaking, "You have something this nice, you want to take care of it right? Personally I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learnt from my family but you don't have much of that these days, do you?"

The guy finishes cleaning the car's window as I gasp. Half because of that awful comment and half because they guy that has hold of me has tightened his grip on my neck. I see Derek clench his fists and see his eyes flicker the slightest blue. I hope I'm the only one that noticed that…

Derek relaxes slightly and unclenches his fist as the leader says, "There we go. You can actually see through your wind shield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer." The guys go to leave when Derek says, "You forgot to check the oil."

My eyes widen more thinking how stupid can Derek be! They were just about to leave! "Check the man's oil."

One of the guys walk over to the Camaro with a crowbar and smashes the window while the other kicks my legs out sending me to the ground and then he swings his leg kicking me right in the gut. I gasp out in pan and all the guys get back in their cars and drive away.

"Who the fuck were they?!" I wheeze out. Derek helps me up, "Hunters…"

My eyes have filled up with tears again from the pain of being kicked, "Why did they hurt me?" Derek looks at me concerned, "I'm sorry I let them hurt you… Does it still hurt?"

I cough, "I think I'm gonna throw up." I bend over and go to throw up but nothing comes out and I start gasping for air. Shit! This isn't me throwing up… I'm having a panic attack!

"Bella what's going on?! What's wrong!" Derek asks frantically. I keep gasping for air as I try to tell him, "I'm – uh – having – panic –ah – a – attack."

That's all I manage to get out. This is so unbelievably painful and I can feel tears running down my cheeks.

Derek cradles my face in his hands, "Bella, what do I do to help you?" I look at him helplessly when I can't get any words out. "Bella, hey you're okay now! Those guys they're gone and they can't hurt you anymore! I wouldn't let them! Not again! Just breathe Bella… Please breathe…" Derek whispers soothingly in my ear. My breathing slows down a little but not enough to speak to him.

"Bella don't slap me for this…" I get no warning except those 6 words when his lips collide with mine. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck playing with his hair. He pulls back slowly and I open my eyes.

"Better?" I nod slowly not trusting my voice right this very second. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Probably gonna have bruises on my stomach and apart from having a panic attack in front of you I'm just great," I drag out. Derek cups my cheek, "Bella I don't care that you had a panic attack in front of me…"

"Well I do… I mean first you hear about my childhood and now this. You must think I'm the biggest freak ever," I say quietly. I didn't share my secrets with just anyone and not only did Derek know about my Dad leaving but now he saw firsthand what that abandonment has done to me. This was the first one I'd had in a while and Derek was here to witness it!

"You aren't the biggest freak ever Bella," Derek says. I shake my head and he sighs, "How bout I get you home?" He motions for his car and wait for him to wipe the glass from the seat before climbing in. He starts driving towards my house but I realize that I don't even want to go home…

"Don't take me home," I blurt out. Derek turns to look at me, "You need to get home, and your Aunt will be worried." Derek in fact knew that Melissa had a night shift but didn't want to admit that he had been spying on the girl next to him. He also didn't want to admit that he liked the idea of spending more time with her.

"No Aunt Mel has another shift all night tonight and I really don't want to be at home alone," I shake my head knowing the empty house would just freak me out.

"I'm just going back to my house now. If you really don't want to go home then I guess you could come with me," Derek says. "If it's not too much trouble?" I ask quietly.

The only conformation I get is him heading in the direction of the preserve.


	8. Chapter 8: Boys and their toys

Chapter 8: Boys and their toys

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who has been reading this story, reviewing, following it and adding it to their favourites! Here's chapter 8 for you and I know it's like really really short but it's leading up to the next chapter which I hope you will be good! I'm planning on having Bella's Dad involved in the story! So hopefully I'll have that chapter up in the next couple of days! **

**Please remember to review and let me know what you think! :)**

**-Chloe**

…

We pull up to the burnt remains of the house. "Do you really still live here?" I stop at the porch steps and stare at the remains. I feel Derek walk up behind me, "Where else would I live?"

I shrug as I follow him up the steps and into the house, "I'm not sure? But doesn't this bring back too many memories?" I stop at the bottom of the stairs and look up to Derek who is now standing near the top, "It's not all bad memories. The house, it reminds me of all the happy memories that I made with my family."

I nod along at his reasoning. I don't think I could ever go back to the place I grew up. Beacon Hills is my home and I'd much rather remember my time her than when I was back with my Dad.

"Bella, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I kissed you… I just didn't know what to do and I thought that if you thought about something else then you'd calm down," Derek explains breaking the silence. I walk up to where he's standing and look up to him.

"Actually it when I held my breath while you kissed me that made the panic attack stop… But I'm glad you did because I've been wondering if it would ever happen," I admit quietly.

Derek places his hand on the side of my face guiding it back up to look at him, "I'm not sure about this…" he whispers out. I step back slightly but he holds me in place, "But I like you Bella… And it's taken you a very short time to get through my walls and I want to try this but I can't be the reason you get hurt either," he confesses out loud for the first time.

"Derek nothing will happen to me…" I say quietly hoping he doesn't blow me off. He sighs, "I wish I could believe that but-" I cut him off by leaning in quickly and capturing his lips with mine. Just as the kiss is heating up Derek pulls back and is gone when I open my eyes.

"Derek!" A voice calls out. I nod my head in understanding when I realize the voice is Scott and he almost walked in to see me and Derek making out. That could have been awkward…

"Derek I know what you did! You killed that bus driver!" Scott stops at the bottom of the stairs seeing me for the first time. "Bella! What the hell are you doing here?"

I shrug and walk down to the bottom of the stairs, "I don't have to tell you where I'm going all the time Scott…"

"I didn't kill anyone! That guy, he died." Derek's voice carries through the house.

"You killed that girl and that bus driver! Now I'm gonna tell the Sheriff everything!" Scott growls out. I reach out to Scott, "Scotty calm down! Please you need to realize it wasn't Derek!"

Scott turns to me and snarls before shoving me out of the way and into the wall. I gasp out in pain still feeling sore from the gas station. Derek growls and jumps down from the top of the stairs attacking Scott. Scott grabs a hold of Derek throwing him into the wall above me sending him through it and into the next room.

Dust and bits of wall fall down on top of me. "Cute," I hear Derek say before more crashing and fighting continues. I slowly get up and dust off the dirt and dust from my clothes. I casually stroll into what I assume used to be the living room and roll my eyes.

"Boys you're both pretty now can we not do all that again!" I say referring to the fight.

"I didn't kill anyone and neither did you!" Derek yells at Scott. Scott looks over to me before turning back Derek, "There's another…"

Derek nods, "An alpha. They're the strongest of our kind… You and me we're betas. The alpha's the one that bit you which means you're part of his pack!"

Scott stands up and silently walks over to me, "Come on Bella… Let's go." I look back to Derek and shake my head, "Just cover for me… I'll be home soon."

"What- No, Bella you're coming home now," Scott says. I smile at him sweetly, "I don't believe you have a say in what I do right now."

Scott groans before stomping out of the house. I turn back to see Derek's gone again. I look around the house realizing for the first time since getting there that the house is actually pretty creepy.

"Derek? This isn't funny!" I call out to him. I know he can hear me but is obviously choosing to stay hidden. Just as I'm about to give up I'm shoved into the railings of the stairs. I gasp but then smile at Derek when I realize he's pinned me up against the stairs.

"Not leaving are you?" he asks in a playful voice. I shake my head, "I would never!" He smirks at me before leaning in a kissing me. I smile into the kiss as I pull him closer to me. One kiss with Derek seemed to make my whole night a hundred times better! Well three kisses…

"I should probably drive you home huh?" Derek mumbles out against my lips. I nod and he pulls back from the kiss.

I smirk at him, "Can I drive?" He chuckles at me and heads for the front door. I chase after him, "I wasn't joking, can I actually drive?"

Derek's eyebrows raise, "No one drives my car."

I roll my eyes playfully, "Boys and their toys."

…


	9. Chapter 9: Glowing eyes

Chapter 9: Glowing eyes

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows! I'm a bit nervous about this chapter with Bella's Dad being brought into the story! Please let me know what you think!**

**-Chloe**

…

I make my way downstairs the next morning and sit at the table with an apple. I look up at Aunt Mel glaring at me? Why was she looking at me like that? I look behind me to make sure she really was looking at me like that.

"Mel? You okay…"

"You wanna tell me who was dropping you home so late last night?" I look over her shoulder and see Scott smirking at me. I narrow my eyes quickly before turning back to Mel, "Umm that was Derek…"

Mel's eyes widen, "Derek! Derek Hale?! Are you kidding me Bella! What are you doing with him?"

I shake my head, "He didn't do what they accused him of! It was his sister they found, he wouldn't do that!"

Mel scoffs, "Why cause you know him so well?"

I groan, "Ugh I love you Mel but I can't do this right now. I gotta get to school." Mel stops me from leaving, "Bella is he forcing you?"

I gasp, "He would never! And you know I wouldn't let that happen!"

"I know honey, it's just I worry about you… How do I know he's not a bad guy?" Mel pulls me in for a hug. I wrap arms around her, "You just have to trust that I know what I'm doing."

Mel lets go of me and smiles softly, "I do trust you… Please be careful."

I smile at her and pull away, "I'll see you later!"

…

"Scott McCall I'm going to kill you! You told Mel!" I grab him by the ear and pull him away from Stiles.

"I didn't tell her! I just said you were getting a ride home so mum waited up for you," Scott groans out. I let go of his ear and Stiles cuts in, "Yeah okay as I was saying if you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity I swear to god I will have you de-balled!"

I gag, "And I'm out! Later losers" I head in the opposite direction towards Jackson's locker to see him. I turn the corner and gasp. Derek was talking to Jackson! And Derek did not look too good! "Derek?" I call out.

Both guys turn to look at me and I say, "Come on we should probably go huh Derek." Jackson's gaze flicks between the both of us, "Wait you know each other?"

I wrap my arm around Derek's waist holding him up, "Uh yeah but I'm sorry Jacky we gotta go."

Jackson reaches out and grabs my arm, "I'm not letting you go anywhere with him!" Derek pushes Jackson up against the lockers in one quick movement.

I gasp, "Derek no! Let's go!" I grab hold of him pulling him towards the exit in the parking lot. I hear Jackson calling out to me but can't turn around to look at him. Instead I focus on a very sick looking Derek.

"Why are you here? Are you hurt?"

"I was shot," Derek groans out. I gasp, "Okay what do we do?"

Derek's eyes scan the parking lot, "There. Get me to Stiles jeep."

I nod, "Okay wait here!" Derek tries to grab me but I'm already running across the parking lot and jumping in front of the jeep. I squeeze my eyes shut as I hear the jeeps brakes squeak. I gasp as I feel something collide with me sending me out of the way of the jeep.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I hear Scott whisper. I sit up slowly seeing Derek on the ground in front of the jeep. I smile widely realizing he pushed me out of the way of the jeep.

"Guys I think she's concussed," Stiles says he waves his hand in front of my face. I smack his hand away, "I'm fine! Just get Derek in the jeep already! He's been shot!"

I feel my phone buzz and see its Aunt Mel calling. I groan before answering the phone, "Hey Mel."

"Bella are you coming straight home from school?" She asks.

"Umm I wasn't planning on it but-"

Aunt Mel cuts me off, "Could you please. I need to talk to you."

"Okay I'll be home soon," I say worryingly. It sounded kinda serious. I hang up the phone and turn to the three boys. "What are you still doing?! Get Derek in the car now and get him somewhere safe! Scott finds that damn bullet!" I order them sternly.

Stiles leans towards Scott, "How did she-"

"GO!" I yell and they all scramble to get Derek to the car. I lean into the car and threaten Stiles, "Take him somewhere safe, or I'll have you de-balled."

Stiles gulps and I smile, "Good! I gotta go! Mel wants to talk to me but please don't die!" I say to Derek before kissing him quickly and rushing to my car.

…

"Mel? Where are you?" I call out as I chuck my keys in the bowl by the door.

"In here," she calls out. I make my way towards the kitchen. "Hey how come the Sheriff's car is out the… front?" I finish slowly as I see Papa Stilinski sitting with Mel at the table.

"Why don't you take a seat kiddo…" Papa Stilinski says.

I sit down in the chair slowly, "What's going on? You guys are scaring me." Mel wipes away a stray tear, "Honey you remember when I told you your dad was finally caught and put away for what he did…"

My face pales and I nod.

"Uh he got out and he's been seen a couple towns over…" Aunt Mel explains. I shake my head, "No he can't! He's coming back… He didn't succeed the first time so now he's coming back!" That was something that no one knew but Melissa and Papa Stilinski. When my Dad left, he left because what he did to me should have killed me and now that he's out he won't stop until he finds me.

…

"Dude why's your Dad's car here?" Scott asks as the two boys pull up to the McCall house.

"I have no idea?" Stiles says as they climb out of the car. "Mum? Mum!" Scott calls out as he walks in the front door. Both boys walk into the kitchen to see Bella wide-eyed with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Boys uh do you wanna sit down for a minute," Stiles Dad says softly.

_~Back to Bella's point of view~_

I know Scott and Stiles are sitting across from me but I just can't bring myself to look up right now.

"Bella I know this is hard but now that Scott and Stiles are here I need you to tell us again what happened that night… I know it's hard but we all need to know exactly what's going on," Sheriff Stilinski instructs.

I gulp and look up with glassy looking eyes, "Uh" my voice croaks and I clear it before continuing, "Um so I've told you guys about how my dad and how he uh…"

"Left you bleeding and alone," Stiles finishes for me.

I nod, "Yeah well I wasn't supposed to survive that… He left the house fully intending for me to die but that didn't happen and now…" I break out in tears and sobs escape as Mel pulls me into her arms holding me as I cry.

Sheriff Stilinski takes over, "Her dad's escaped from jail and from witness sightings it looks like he's heading here to Beacon Hills."

"To finish the job," Scott whispers quietly to himself.

"Bel how about we get you up to bed," Mel says. I nod and let her lead me upstairs. I crawl up into a ball and Mel covers me with my blankets.

You're safe here sweetheart. No one will hurt you… I won't let them!" Mel whispers. I close my eyes as Mel walks out of my room.

"You can come out now," I whisper out. I look over as Derek comes out of the closet.

_~Downstairs~_

"Is she okay?" Sheriff asks as Melissa comes back in the room.

Melissa sighs, "She's scared… I just thought she was finished with all this."

"I know but she's a strong girl and she'll get through this and we won't let anything happen to her," Sheriff Stilinski says.

"Alright I need to get ready for my shift… Scott look after Bella while I'm gone." Melissa says.

Scott nods, "Of course Mum!"

_~Upstairs~_

"How'd you know I was in here?" Derek asks as he shuts my closet door. "I just knew," I say as I wipe my tears away. I sit up in my bed and look over at him, "You look much better."

Derek nods, "Yeah your cousin did good."

I wipe at my tears again as Derek sits down on the end of my bed. "Bella what really happened with your Dad?" Derek asks quietly.

I pull my knees up to my chest, "He said I had to die because of my eyes… He told me my eyes glowed orange and that's why I had to die…"


	10. Chapter 10: Video Store Horror Movie

Chapter 10: Video Store Horror Movie

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf!**

**Author's note is at the end**

…

"Jackson can we watch something other than a sports movie please!" I groan out as we walk into the video store.

"Alright fine! But please not the notebook! I've already had to watch it with Lydian a hundred times," Jackson grumbles. Ever since I told Derek about why my Dad wanted to hurt me, Scott had been pestering me about what I meant by glowing eyes and Aunt Mel kept telling me I had to live a normal life. She kept telling me that I shouldn't let my Dad dictate what I do so that's what I'm doing! Having a movie night with Jacky to prove I'm still living a normal life.

"Hello does anyone work here?" Jackson calls out while wandering the aisles. I look over and see the light flickering and the ladder there with no one near it?

"Jackson," I point over to the broken light and he walks ahead of me towards the light.

"Bella stay behind me," Jackson says as we move closer to the back of the store. I take a glimpse of what's up ahead around Jackson's shoulder and gasp, "Is that a dead body!?"

Jackson steps back into me and I step back into the ladder sending it into the lights blacking out the room. "Bella come on we gotta get outa here!" Jackson says as he pulls me towards the entrance. Something runs out in front of us and I scream and step backwards. Jackson grabs hold of me and pulls me behind the DVD stacks.

"Jackson what the hell was that?" I gasp out. I knew exactly what that was. It was the fucking red-eyed alpha!

Jackson pulls me closer, "I have no idea Bel." I start to hear a crashing noise and look up and see the shelves are falling. Jackson shoves me forward and out of harm's way but his legs get clipped and he's stuck under the shelf.

"Bella, you gotta run now!" Jackson whispers.

I shake my head, "No way in hell am I leaving you Whittemore!" I stand up and look around the store for the alpha. I start heading for the front desk when I hear Jackson whimper. I turn back around and see the alpha right above him.

"Hey!" I yell out to it. Its head whips towards me and it snarls before coming for me. I run towards the phone but before I can make it the alpha claws down my right side. I scream out in pain as I feel my skin literally ripped open!

"Bella!" I hear Jackson yell for me and hear glass smashing before I realize the alpha is gone.

"Jacky!" I groan out.

"Oh thank god you're alive!" Jackson sighs in relief.

I gasp out in pain as I reach for the phone again, "Yeah probably not for long… I need an ambulance Jacky."

"No Bella you will not die on me! I think I hear the sirens! Just hold on!" Jackson yells to me.

"It hurts so much…" I whine as a new set of pain shoots through my entire body. "Beacon Hills Sheriff Department, is anyone in her?" A new voice calls out.

"Yes over her! I'm stuck but my friend she needs medical attention! Bella call out!" Jackson yells.

"Over here!" I say while holding my bloody hand in the air.

"Shit… Sheriff we're gonna need the ambulance here right now!" the deputy says into his radio. "Okay kid what's your name," the deputy asks me.

I smile weakly at him, "Bella McCall."

He smiles back, "Alright Bella I'm gonna keep pressure on these wounds okay. It might hurt a little bit."

I groan out in pain when I feel pressure being applied, "A little huh?"

He chuckles, "Yeah okay I lied."

"No kidding," I say. The deputy pushes down a little harder, "Do you go to Beacon Hills High?"

I nod, "Ah yeah with my friend over there. That's Jackson."

"What're you doing all the way over here anyway?" The deputy asks. I groan out in pain again, "Ugh well I was going for the phone to call the police."

"Why didn't you just stay with your friend?" He questions. I smile up at him, "I wasn't gonna die a sitting duck."

The deputy chuckles, "I like you." I laugh but then it turns to a groan when the pain shoots through my body again. "The ambulance is here don't worry, you'll be fine," the deputy reminds me.

"What's your name Deputy?" I ask. "Sean Edwards," he says.

"Excuse me sir, we're gonna have to ask you to move," one of the medics say.

"Uh of course, you're gonna be fine Bella…" Sean tells me. I smile weakly, "Sean… Tell my Aunt Mel that I love her and tell Derek…" my eyes close slowly and I can't keep the open any longer and have no strength left to finish my sentence. The last thing I heard before I pass out is my name being called out.

…

The steady beeping of a hospital machine, that's what I woke up to. It reminded me too much of when I woke up in the hospital after my Dad left. But this time I wasn't alone.

"Jackson the doctors said she'd be fine, you need to get to school… It starts in half an hour," I hear a voice like Aunt Mel's say. My eyes flutter open and I see Aunt Mel standing at the foot of the hospital bed and Jackson sitting beside the bed.

"Jackson get your ass to school," my voice comes out all raspy.

"Bella!" Jackson gasps, "You're awake! How you feeling?!"

I chuckle softly, "I feel like I've been ripped apart then sewed back together."

"Oh honey! Thank god you're okay!" Mel wipes away a single tear as she smiles sadly at me.

"Mel please don't cry," I whine. "I'm sorry sweetheart but when the deputy told me the last words you said I was so worried that you weren't gonna fight and make it through!" Mel gushes.

"Bel I'm so sorry! It shouldn't have been you that got hurt!" Jackson apologizes as he feels guilty for causing Melissa so much stress and worry.

I shake my head, "Jacky it's not your fault you know that!" Jackson leans forward and kisses my forehead, "I'll go to school but as soon as it's finished I'm coming right back here!"

I smile, "Good! You think I'm gonna survive alone in here all day!"

Jackson chuckles, "Bye Ms McCall."

"Bye Jackson." As soon as Jackson is out of the room Mel turns back to me, "Bella I've got my shift soon… I really don't want to leave you alone though."

"Don't worry Mel, I know I need more sleep so I won't be very much fun anyways. Go do your thing," I wink at her.

Mel chuckles, "You're amazing you know that." I fake flip my hair, "Thank-you!"

"Alright sweetheart get some rest," Mel kisses my cheek and leaves me to get some more rest.

…

I don't know how long I had been sleeping for but I felt so much better than when Jacky and Mel had been here. I slowly stretch my arms out careful not to cause any pain from my wounds. I look around the room and my eyes fall on Derek who looks like he's fallen asleep on the chair beside me bed.

"Derek?" His eyes shoot open and he stares at me.

"You're up."

"You're here? What if my Aunt sees you?" I ask worryingly.

"I had to know if you were okay," Derek shrugs.

I smile, "That's sweet… I don't want you to get in trouble or anything. But I'm glad you're here."

"Oh umm your phone was going off earlier," Derek says nervously reaching over to grab my phone for me.

I sigh, "They're all from Stiles, Jackson and Danny. Jackson and Danny are just checking up on me but Stiles has called 7 times now and it's probably all about the alpha." I quickly dial Stiles number.

"Bella! Finally! Listen Lydia has a video of the alpha on her phone! Scot won't answer his phone! What do I do with it?!" Stiles rambles.

"Okay first of all 'finally'! Are you kidding me! I'm in the hospital not having a vacation! Second why does Lydia have the video on her phone and lastly why is Scott not answering?" I ask.

"Okay well Lydia was at the video store when you were but she was in her car and she was the one who called the police. I went to see how she was doing and found the video. Oh and Scott isn't answering because he's with Allison," Stiles explains.

I roll my eyes, "Of course he is! Just delete!'

"Okay yep… Sure. How are you anyway Bel" Stiles asks. I sigh, "Well apart from the nice claw marks I have in my side I'm just great."

"Good to see you didn't lose your sarcasm," Stiles jokes. I laugh, "I got that from you Stilinski."

"Alright Bella, rest up and come back to school! I can't keep doing it alone," Stiles says.

"I'll be back before you know it," I say before hanging up. I chuckle at the phone call again before turning back to Derek.

"Hey Bella… Have you umm… Have you checked the wounds?" Derek asks. I look at him confused.

"To see if they're healing? Cause if your Dad was serious about glowing eyes then you could be something supernatural," Derek explains. I flick the hospital blankets off and lift up my shirt to see a big white bandage on my side, "Well let's see then."

Derek reaches out carefully and takes the bandage off. I screw my nose up at the angry red claw marks that will most likely scar.

"They look to be healing much faster than a human but not as fast as a werewolf…" Derek explains.

"Then what am I? If I can heal then why did my mum die of cancer?" I ask.

"I have no clue. But we will find out," Derek promises.

…

Parent teacher conferences. I thought I was going to get out of these but Mel didn't have time to drop me home after discharging me from the hospital. The doctors were pretty surprised with my recovery and said I was right to go home. They told me shortly after Derek left and now I'm at the school. When I said to Stiles that I was gonna be back at school before he knew it I wasn't kidding.

"Bel, you coming in?" Mel asks me. I shake my head, "I might go hide over at the lacrosse fields… Don't really wanna deal with the gossip and whispers that will be happening around me just yet."

"Okay well be careful okay," Mel tells me. I start heading over towards the lacrosse field and smile when I see the familiar silver Porsche. As I get closer I see Jackson pick up an empty beer bottle and throw it at the tree. I hear it smash and my pace quickens as he falls to his knees.

"Jackson?" I say quietly as I slowly walk up behind him.

"I was the best at lacrosse Bella… Me! And now your cousin is the center of attention and I've worked so hard to get where I am as lacrosse captain and- and" Jackson slurs out.

"Jacky… Hey come here!" I kneel down beside him and shuffle closer and he wraps his arms around me. "No one is taking anything away from you… I know you've worked so hard to be where you are and no one is trying to take that away from you." I tell him as I wrap my arms around him pulling him close.

"Bel, I just…" I cut him off. "I know Jacky… They'd be so proud of the young man you've become… You know that right."

I feel him nod against my shoulder, "Come on how bout I drive you home."

"Wait… You're supposed to still be at the hospital?" Jackson says confused. I lift him up off the ground trying to get past the slight pain that shoots up my side.

"Yeah I broke out, they were annoying me too much," I joke. I open the passenger door and Jackson slides in, "Bella… I love you."

I smile at him, "I love you too Jacky… Now let's get you home."

…

"Is the Sheriff gonna be okay?" I ask Mel as we walk into the house. I called Mel after getting Jackson home safely and leaving a note for his parents. She came and got me after the parent teacher night was over. Mel told me how the 'mountain lion' that attacked me was in the parking lot and in the chaos Sheriff Stilinski got hit.

"He's gonna be fine, but I don't know how he'll go without work for a couple of days," Mel chuckles.

I smile, "That's great then. Stiles will be really worried about him." Mel nods," Probably as worried as I was about you."

"You hear the doctors Mel, I'm fine," I wrap my arms around her giving her the comfort she needs right now.

Mel sighs, "That's what they said about your wounds but getting attacked like that must have brought back memories?"

I tense in Mel's arms. Yes waking up in the hospital reminded me of when I woke up after my Dad left but the attack didn't remind me of what happened to me. It just brought up a whole new nightmare of being ripped apart by terminator eyes.

"Mel it's all good. I'm fine, I promise you," I pull back from our hug to head for the stairs.

"So there's nothing you're not telling me?" Mel questions. I straight away start feeling guilty. I was hiding so many things from her and I hated lying to her.

"No there's nothing," I climb the rest of the stairs and head straight for my room.

"Bella," I gasp and turn back around to face the doorway.

"Jesus Scott! You scared the hell out of me!" Scott walks into my room and shuts the door.

"Sorry but I gotta ask you something." I sit down on my bed and motion for him to ask away.

"What's going on between you and Derek?" He asks straight up.

"Well you don't waste any time… How do you even know there's something going on?" I try to avoid answering the question. Especially since I know Derek's in the room.

Scott gives me a look like he can't believe I'm trying to lie to him, "Come on Bella you kissed him in front of us, he was here after you found out about your Dad and you told him about the glowing eyes and-"

"Were you listening to my conversation Derek?!" I gasp.

"That's not the point I'm getting at. When I shoved you out of the way at Derek's house he didn't attack me to get me to finally listen to him… He attacked cause I hurt you. And then just last night when you were lying on that hospital bed going into ambulance… It was one of the first times that I could feel emotions coming off Derek. He was worried and scared for you but also angry cause he wanted to be there to protect you," Scott finishes.

I smile widely, "Yeah I guess there's something going on between me and Derek."

"Bella-" Scott starts to complain but I cut him off.

"What Scott? Are you gonna stand her and tell me Derek is a bad guy, that I shouldn't be with him cause he's dangerous? Well guess what! So is Allison! She's the daughter of a hunter family and yet you spent the whole day with her… Oh AND you were worried about her when you maybe could have saved Mr Stilinski!" I snap. I couldn't stand there and listen to Scott tell me how bad he though Derek was when he was literally sleeping with the enemy!

Scott sighs, "You know Allison isn't like the rest of her family Bella… I don't want to fight with you so I hope you know what you're doing with Derek… I can't stand seeing you get hurt."

"Why do you have to say something sweet when I'm trying to be mad at you," I grumble.

"Come here," Scott holds his arms out for a hug. I smile and hug him tightly, "Alright so don't get mad…"

Scott pulls out of the hug, "Why would I get mad?" I walk over to my closet and pull the doors open revealing Derek. I smile at Scott, "Surprise."

Scott's eyes widen, "Uh hi Derek."

I chuckle, "So he heard all that… You should probably practice those wolfy skills of yours huh Scott."

"Ugh I'm going to bed," Scott groans out.

I wave, "Night Scotty!"

I shut the door behind him and turn back to Derek, "How'd you know I was here and not the hospital?"

Derek shrugs. I smirk at him realizing how he knew, "You followed me didn't you?"

He sits down on my bed, "I just… I need to be there if you're in trouble! You shouldn't have gotten hurt at that video store…"

I walk over and stand in front of him lifting up the side of my shirt, "Derek I don't need to wear the bandages anymore cause I'm healing. I may have been hurt but whatever I am means I'm healing and I'm going to be okay."

He sighs, "That's not the point. When I saw you in the back of that ambulance I just panicked. I thought you were going to die and then I heard one of the deputies talking to the Sheriff and he said you had last words before you passed out. He said that you told him to 'tell Mel I love her and tell Derek' but you never finished what you were gonna say. I thought I was never going to see you again and I thought I was never going to get to do this again."

Derek stands up quickly grabbing me by the waist, careful not to hold onto my wound, and pulling me close kissing me with so much force it almost knocks me over. I wrap my arms around his neck to steady myself and kiss him back with just as much force.

He pulls back and moves his hands from my waist to hold my cheeks. I try to control my breathing but it still sounds as if I've been for a run or something. I feel my cheeks darkening under his gaze and he smiles. He knows the affect he has on me and is smirking about it! My eyes flick to the window and I see red glowing eyes but when I blink they're gone again.

"Derek will you stay here tonight?" I ask him. I could not spend tonight alone. Derek lies down on my bed and pulls me with him wrapping an arm around my waist as I snuggle into his side.

"Of course… It's probably best I stay here tonight anyway. With the alpha still out there and the hunters staking out my house," Derek says while running his hand through my hair.

I gasp, "The hunters! Did they hurt you?!"

"Nothing I can't handle… Get some rest Bella," Derek whispers. I shut my eyes slowly as I lay my head back down on his chest.

…

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites! I'm really happy with the feedback I've been getting :) I've made this chapter longer than the others because of the great reviews! Keep them coming!**

**I'm not too sure how I went in this chapter with writing Derek and Bella's cute moment at the end and also the scene at the video store? I know Derek seems a bit out of character to the TV series but this I how I think he would be with Bella.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! :)**

**-Chloe**


	11. Chapter 11: 5th Floor

Chapter 11: 5th Floor

**Author's Note: Short chapter I know! But I just felt like writing it up today and didn't want to go another day without updating so here is chapter 11! Please let me know what you think! :)**

**-Chloe**

…

"Scott I told you before we're on the 5th floor!" I sigh as Scott leads me onto the fourth level of the parking garage.

"Shut up for a sec…" Scott says as he puts the groceries down on the ground to get the keys out. I stand there impatiently tapping my foot waiting for him to hurry up. Seriously I've already told him like a hundred times that the car is on the 5th level! I just want to go home already because Derek is probably there waiting. He'd been doing that a lot lately… Waiting in my room for me to get home but who am I to complain!

"Ugh it's the next floor!" Scott groans out and accidently knocks one of the grocery bags sending the milk rolling under a car.

"What did I tell you just 5 minutes ago?!" I say frustrated! I swear I might as well be talking to myself.

"You couldn't have gotten the milk before it went under the car Bella?" Scott snaps back. "Hey it wasn't my fault! Just get the milk and lets go."

I start heading back for the stairs when I hear a low growl. Not again!

"Bella run!" Scott yells. I drop the bags and follow the direction Scott runs. I don't even dare look behind me! I keep my eyes forward and sprint after Scott catching up to him but he is starting to slow down. He stops and hides behind the car and I come to stop quickly as well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Keep running!" I whisper to him. He shakes his head and I roll my eyes before legging it down another level and hiding behind the cars. I sit there catching my breath when a number of car alarms start going off. I look over the top of the car and see Scott running towards the car I'm behind. He slides in next to me and we sit there hoping the alpha doesn't find us.

Next thing I know is Scott's damn phone is going off! "Are you kidding me?! Turn it off!" I whisper yell at him. He looks at me with wide eyes as he tried to find his phone and turn it off but it's too late. Scott gets lifted up from the ground and thrown on the bonnet of the car. I scream and get up ready to bolt if necessary but I hear an all too familiar voice.

"You're dead!"

I let out a breath and hold my hand over my heart willing it to slow down. "What the hell was that?!" Scott complains. I sit there for a moment to let my heart rate fall before walking behind Derek and Scott.

"Said I was going to train you… I didn't say when," Derek shrugs.

"You scared the crap out of me! And Bella!" Scott exclaims. Derek looks back to Scott with raised eyebrows, "Not yet."

Scott groans, "Ugh okay but I was fast right!" I walk behind them silently not wanting to interrupt their bonding time. They don't know it yet but one day they will get along!

"Not fast enough," Derek states bluntly. I roll my eyes at the two.

"Yeah but the car alarm thing was smart," Scott says. I laugh and they both look back at me, Scott with an annoyed expression and Derek with an unreadable expression.

"Well I think you stopping was a dumb idea! Why didn't you keep running with me?" I ask. They both ignore my input.

"Until your phone rang which put Bella in danger too!," Derek quips back while starting to walk again.

Scott looks like he's had enough, "Will you just stop! What happened the other night with Stiles dad getting hurt and Bella at the video store… That was my fault! I should have been there to do something! I need you to teach me to control this."

Before I can tell Scott that it wasn't his fault Derek cuts in, "Teaching someone who was bitten takes time! I'm not even sure if I can teach you? But you have to get rid of distractions. This!" Derek grabs Scott phone and reveals a missed call from Allison. Shocker! "This is why I caught you! You want me to teach you, get rid of her," Derek finishes.

I cough slightly trying to hide my laugh cause I know Scott will not be able to stay away from that girl! Scott looks at me briefly before saying, "Why cause of her family?"

Derek sighs before throwing Scott's phone into the concrete wall of the parking garage. I stand there wide-eyed as Scott looks to be getting angrier at Derek now. That phone is expensive!

"Getting angry? Good. That's your first lesson! You wanna learn how to control this, how to shift, you do it through anger. By tapping into a primal animal rage and you can't do that with her around!" Derek almost yells. I take a step back unknowingly from his raised voice. I hadn't seen him act like this before and although I knew he would never hurt me I just didn't like him yelling.

"I can get angry," Scott says. Derek sighs, "Not angry enough! This is the only way I can teach you! Now can you stay away from her, at least until after the full moon." I see Derek's gaze move to me but only for a brief moment.

Scott looks away from Derek, "If that's what it takes-"

"Do you want to live?! Do you want to protect your friends, yes or no?!" Derek asks.

"Yes, if you can teach me, I can stay away from her," Scott exclaims. I can't hold me laugh in anymore. I look up at the two boys and see them looking at me and I try hold it together.

"I'm sorry! It's just I find it really funny that you think he can stay away!"

Scott gives me a death glare, "Shut up Bella!" He starts storming back to the level we left our bags and calls out over his shoulder, "You can get a ride with Derek now!"

"You're only doing this cause you know I'm right!" I call back. I turn to Derek and smile, "So you can drop me home right?"

Derek smiles slightly and motions for me to follow. "So how did I go Mr Hale?" I ask teasingly.

He rolls his eyes at my attempted joke, "You were actually almost as fast as Scott."

"Yeah I'm on the cross country team," I say proudly. Derek nods, "That could explain it but I was also thinking maybe to do with what you are…"

I climb into the Camaro and ask, "So I have super speed now?" The Camaro rumbles and he speeds out of the parking garage while chuckling, "You could say that."

The rest of the ride is spent in comfortable silence until we pull up to my house and see that there's no car. I sigh, "So much for Scott staying away."

"What? Just cause his cars home he's at Allison's?" Derek questions. I nod, "I know he's at Allison's. You're welcome to come inside and tear him a new one when he gets home?" I say teasingly.

I hear Derek get out of the car and smile to myself. This shall be good.

…


	12. Chapter 12: Saving Derek

Chapter 12: Saving Derek

**Author's Note: I feel so bad that I haven't updated for almost a week! But I'm back and I really hope I did okay with this chapter! Thanks everyone that has been reading and following my story! ****Thanks ****Cassie-D1****for the review for last chapter! Please everyone review and let me know what you think! :D**

**-Chloe**

…

Scott got the fright of his life last night when he finally decided to come home from Allison's. Derek sat in the dark, in the chair, in the corner of the room and I almost wet myself! It was so funny! But then it wasn't so funny when Scott said they Alpha left him a message on the car window… Apparently the symbol was something really bad but Derek wouldn't tell Scott and he refuses to tell me also. He thinks the less I know the safer I will be but I totally disagree with that! Like if I know more about it then I can be prepared if something does happen! But I can't stay mad at him. He's too damn sexy…

Right now I was walking slowly behind Stiles and Scott talking about how Derek was going to teach Scott how to control it. Stiles couldn't not talk to Scott when he found out that Derek was helping Scott. My ears perk up as I hear Stiles say, "Well that gives me till the end of the school day to teach you then."

"Umm what how is he gonna do that?" I ask Scott as Stiles walks away. Scott shrugs and follows after him leaving me in the hallway. I go to follow when I notice Isaac walk past me. I hadn't seen him since he left the bowling alley.

"Isaac?" I call out. He turns to look at me before continuing down the hallway. I follow after him. "Isaac please can I just talk to you…"

He comes to a stop quickly and I almost run into him, "About what Bella?"

I look around the hallway glad that it's empty because I did not want to start a scene, "Isaac I just want to apologize for whatever I did to make you say those things…"

Isaac scoffs, "We both know you don't mean that apology." He goes to walk away but I reach out and grab his hand stopping him, "Isaac I don't even know why you're being like this?"

"Bella you know exactly why. Lydia told me how you only invited me so you could all have a laugh at some poor unfortunate soul. You said you were different but you aren't," I hadn't realized until my back pressed against the locker but Isaac was stepping closer and closer causing me to step back until I was pinned between him and the lockers.

I look around seeing a couple students walk past staring, "That's not true. Lydia is playing games and I can't believe you thought I would say that Isaac." My voice is quiet and I feel hurt all over again that someone thought I was that horrible.

Isaac steps back eyes a little wide not understanding why he was suddenly being so rude to the girl he thought he liked, "I uh… I have to go."

I stand there confused before trying to follow after him, "Wait Isaac… uh." I run into someone and try to side step them when there voice makes me freeze.

"Miss McCall, would you like to explain to me why you are being careless of where you are walking?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm sorry Mr. Harris I was not paying attention because I was trying to get the attention of another student."

"Ah I see. I'll see you in detention after school," he informs me.

"Excuse me?! Why?!" I ask not understanding what the hell I did wrong. "Are you going to stand here and argue with me Bella," he asks in that annoyingly smug voice where I just wanna hit him.

My shoulders slump, "No Mr Harris, I look forward to our detention." Mr Harris smirks at my response before walking off. I swear to god that man had it out for me! If I wasn't passing his class I think I would be spending more time in detentions with him than I would like.

I look back down the hall and see Isaac at his locker and sigh before going to try talk to him again, "Okay Isaac can I just say I'm really sorry if whatever Lydia said made you think I wasn't who you thought I was… I promise you, you were there as a friend because I thought of you as a friend."

Isaac shuts his locker and turns to me, "You don't need to apologize for something Lydia said… Now that you've pointed it out it makes sense that she would say something like that."

I nod, "But I do need to apologize for not trying to talk to you earlier but there has been pretty insane things happening."

"I heard about the attack at the video store and about your father…" Isaac says quietly. "Yeah but nothing I can't handle," Isaac nods at my comment.

I smile widely and hold my hand out, "So friends?" Isaac nervously wipes his hand on his jeans before reaching out and shaking my hand, "Friends."

I let out a breath, "Thank god I thought you might have left me hanging and well that could have been embarrassing for me." Isaac chuckles, "So lunch then?"

…

Running through the halls trying to make it to detention on time so Mr Harris wouldn't eat me alive is what I was doing right now. I had spent the rest of lunch talking with Isaac then my free period with a very odd acting Jackson… But I couldn't dwell on that at the moment. I had to get to detention like 5 minutes ago!

"Nice of you to finally join us Miss McCall," Mr Harris says as I rush into the room bumping into the doorway almost falling over. I stand up straight and take a breath, "I'm really sorry Mr. Harris I-"

"Just sit down Bella. Away from Mr McCall and Mr Stilinski," Mr Harris sighs. I look around the rest of the classroom and see the two boys sitting together staring at me confused. I wave before sitting down at the front of the class and pulling out my chemistry book. I may as well get something done here.

"Excuse me sir? I know its detention and all but I have work and I don't want to get fired," Scott says hoping that maybe he can get out of the rest of detention. Mr Harris just looks up and gives a slight smile before going back down to his work. I hear Scott and Stiles whispering quietly at the back of the room. They're too far back for me to hear exactly what they're saying but I know Scott must be apologizing for his behaviour.

"Alright fine get out of here," Mr Harris says. I go to pack up my stuff when his voice calls out again, "Not you Bella... You were late."

I groan and slap my stuff back down on the table. The boys both smile and wave at me before leaving. Little shits are enjoying me having to stay behind! I reach into my bag and pull out my glasses. If I'm going to get anything done then I need to wear my glasses.

…

After what feels like forever Mr Harris allows me to leave. I walk out to the front of the school and groan seeing that it's almost dark. I check my phone to find messages from Scott, Stiles and Derek. Honestly Scott and Stiles both knew I was in detention but what was Derek texting me for.

_Bella come to the school –Derek_

Well luck I was already at the school. I put my bag down beside me as I sit on the steps and go through Scott and Stiles messages. They wanted me to meet them at the school too so it must be important. I sit there for a good twenty minutes before I hear the familiar sound of the Camaro and I look up smiling as Derek pulls up and climbs out of the car.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Derek asks.

"I've been sitting her for 20 minutes because I was already here for detention…" Derek nods in understanding and smiles at me, "You look different."

I feel my face go red and my eyes widen as I remember that I still have my glasses on! I reach up to take them off but Derek grabs my hand, "Don't. I like them, you look cute."

My mouth slightly drops open and he winks at me before turning around and greeting Stiles and Scott who had pulled up without me noticing.

"Where is he, where's my boss?!" Scott demands to know.

"In the back," Derek says casually. I look over to his car and see Dr. Deaton in the back duct taped. What is going on?!

"Ah well he looks comfortable," Stiles comments sarcastically. I look at Scott and Stiles but they look at me then walk towards the school.

"Wait hey! Umm where do you think you're going what's going on?!" I ask as Derek asks what they think they're doing?

Scott shrugs, "You said I was linked with the alpha… I'm gonna see if you're right."

I throw my arms up in frustration, "What is going on?!" I turn to Derek for an explanation.

"I think Deaton's the alpha and Scott seems to have a plan to prove he's not…" Derek sighs out. I chuckle, "Deaton can't be the alpha! He's like a teddy bear!"

Derek looks at me weirdly and I shrug, "Yes a teddy bear you heard right." He goes to say something back but a noise comes over the school's speaker systems and it sounds close to a dying cat.

"What in the world was that?" I ask.

Derek rolls his eyes, "Scott trying to howl." I start laughing uncontrollably. Oh my god that is hilarious! My laughing fit is cut short when another howl comes through the speakers. A scarier, loud sounding howl…

"I'm gonna kill him," Derek says. I look around the parking lot with wide eyes and I feel Derek wrap an arm around my shoulders.

"You don't think the alpha's coming because of that do you…" I ask quietly. Derek shakes his head, "The alpha is in the back of my car Bella… You're safe."

I hear Scott and Stiles chuckling as the walk out of the school. Derek pulls away from me and I miss the comforting warmth from his body, "I'm gonna kill you both! What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to attract the entire state to the school!"

Scott smiles sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't think it would be that loud."

Stiles chuckles, "Yeah it was loud and it was awesome." I shake my head at Stiles and his sing song voice.

"Shut up," Derek deadpans. Stiles rolls his eyes, "Don't be such sour wolf."

"Wait, what'd you do with him?" Scott asks pointing to Derek's car. I look back to Derek's car, "He didn't do anything I was here the whole time!"

I hear a growling noise before I see Derek be lifted up off the ground blood pouring from his mouth. "DEREK!" I scream out. I feel Stiles and Scott try and grab hold of me but I pull away trying to save Derek. The alpha swings his claw out connecting with my shoulder. I scream out and feel Stiles and Scott grab a hold of me pulling me towards the school.

I gasp in pain as I lean against the closed doors to the school. I can hear Scott and Stiles arguing but I'm not concerned about that right now. Derek was out there bleeding to death and I had to get out there and save him.

"No Stiles don't!" I hear Scott say. I quickly get up and ignore the pain in my shoulder to follow Stiles out the door.

"Bella get back inside!" Stiles whispers to me. I walk past him and stop at the bottom of the stairs chucking the bolt cutters back up to Stiles. I hear Scott and Stiles yelling at me to look out and get back inside. My eyes widen as I see the Alpha come out from behind the jeep. I run towards where Derek was thrown but before I get there I feel myself be thrown into the brick wall of the school just like Derek was.

I scream as my shoulder hits the wall and I feel it pop. That surely is dislocated. I squeeze my eyes shut feeling the hot breath of the alpha hovering over me.

"Stay out of the way," it growls out. I open my eyes slowly and see that it's gone and I feel my eyes getting heavy. The pain is too much and my head falls to the side as I pass out.

…


	13. Chapter 13: I love hugs… Just maybe not

Chapter 13: I love hugs… Just maybe not right now

**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! I'm not too sure how I did with writing this chapter but here it is! Please please please let me know what you think in a review! :)**

**-Chloe**

…

"Bella you- ugh Bella you gotta wake up," I hear a voice call out to me. I try to roll over but a pain shoots through my shoulder and that's when I remember everything. The alpha, Scott and Stiles, the school and Derek. Derek! My eyes open wide and I gasp as I sit up quickly and look around me seeing Derek leaning against the school wall. I crawl over to him and I realize that he was the one telling me to wake up.

"Jesus Derek! I thought you were dead!" I whisper. He shakes his head, "I'm healing, slowly… But I need to get out of here Bel, Scott and Stiles are in the school with your friends and they blamed me for the killings." He explains.

"They can't do that! I-" I groan out as my shoulder hits the wall slightly. Derek looks at me with panicked eyes, "Bella hey what's wrong?"

I cradle my arm against my body, "I think my shoulders broken or dislocated and the alpha also nicked me…"

Derek coughs a little, "What were you thinking Bel? Why didn't you go with Scott?!" His voice is hoarse and tired and I know if he had his full strength he'd so frustrated with me.

I shrug, "Look Derek we can talk about that later… Right now I need to get you out of here." Derek shakes his head, "They think you're dead Bel, you need to stay here even if I think it's too dangerous for you."

I sigh, "I can't just sit here and not know if you're healing! I'm coming with-" Derek cuts me off when he pulls me closer to him, crashing his lips against mine. I forget about the pain in my shoulder and immediately kiss him back. This kiss felt different to our others… It felt like he was trying to say goodbye. For how long I didn't know?

"You're staying here," Derek whispers out when he pulls away from me. I nod reluctantly and help him up slowly despite the pain from my shoulder. We both hobble over to the driver's seat of the Camaro and I open the door to slide Derek into the seat. He looks up at me and pulls me close so our foreheads are touching.

"Don't go into that school. Stay out here and wait for the police Bella. Promise me," Derek whispers. I press my lips against his softly before pulling back and whispering, "I promise…"

I step back away from the car wiping a tear from my cheek. I didn't want to stay here… I needed to be there making sure he healed, making sure he was okay and I couldn't do that because Scott and Stiles are idiots. I watch as Derek drives away from the school and I look around the parking lot. What was I supposed to do now?! I look over at Stiles jeep and see the front has been wrecked. Then just a little away from the jeep I see the familiar silver Porsche. My stomach drops as I realize that Jackson was in the school. I promised Derek I wouldn't go in there though…

…

I could hear the sirens coming. I had sat leaning against the school wall holding my arm still for at least an hour! That's what it felt like anyway… And now the police were here and they were running into the school. I stand up slowly as I use the wall to keep me steady hoping that maybe on the officers look over and see me but no luck. I walk over to the bottom of the stairs and stand there waiting for them to come back out.

"Bella?" a voice calls out from behind me. I spin around quickly and see an officer standing behind me. Not just any officer… It's Sheriff Stilinski.

"Oh thank god!" he breathes out and rushes over to me to pull me in for a hug. I groan out in pain, "Not that I'm happy for a hug right now cause I am… it's just my shoulders probably dislocated so…" I drawl out.

He steps back quickly, "I'm sorry Bella! The boys they said… They said that you were dead…" I hold my uninjured arm out to the side, "I'm very much alive John… I'm not going anywhere."

He chuckles and pulls me in for a hug. This time it's a one-armed hug on my behalf, "I'm glad you're okay. I thought that I had lost you kid."

I smile at him, "We couldn't have that now could we! Who else is gonna scare the hell outa you and Mel." I joke.

"I think Stiles and Scott could give you a run for your money," he jokes along with me.

"BELLA!" A voice booms from the school. I look up and see Jackson run out of the school followed slowly by Scott, Stiles, Allison and Lydia.

He crashes into me pulling me in for the most painful hug I've had tonight, "Jacky, I can't breathe. And you're hurting my shoulder…" I gasp out.

Jackson pulls back quickly, "Your dingus cousin and his friend told me you were dead!" I shake my head and groan as my shoulder throbs, "Nope just in a lot of pain right now…" I smile at him and pull him in for a hug being careful not to hurt my already injured shoulder. Again.

"I'm not going anywhere… You know that," I whisper to him. He sobs against my shoulder and I hold my hand on the back of his head trying to calm him down. I feel tears roll down my face he hears me let out a small sob. Jackson looks up at me and wipes away my tears, "You need to get your shoulder checked out."

I nod, "Once I talk to Scott and Stiles." I kiss his cheek before walking over to Stiles and Scott. Before I say anything I slap them both on the back of their heads.

"Wanna tell me why Derek is being blamed for this?!" I growl out to them.

"Bella! We thought you were dead! The alpha like threw you just like he did to Derek," Stiles whispers quietly.

"Not dead. But you're gonna wish I was when I'm finished with you two! What the hell is wrong with you?! Blaming Derek!" I whisper yell back at the two.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I panicked but it's okay cause he's dead so-" I cut Scott's apology off. "No he's not! I got him the hell out of here because he said you guys accused him of the murders!"

Scott and Stiles look at each other before trying to apologize some more. I hold my hands up, "I'd be so pissed at you if we all didn't just almost die! Come here," I say and hold out my uninjured arm for a hug.

The both pull my in for a group hug and I say, "We survived the alpha guys."

They pull back and Scott speaks up, "Why are we still alive? It could have killed us all, I mean it had the perfect opportunity to kill Bella!"

I think back to when the alpha was hovering above me, "It didn't want to kill me… He told me to stay out of the way."

Stiles looks at me, "Are you kidding me?! While we were being it terrorized by it, all it told you to do was stay out of the way!"

"I think the alpha wants me part of his pack but first I have to get rid of my old one first…" Scott says quietly. I look at him confusedly, "But why would it want me to stay out of the way?"

Scott looks at me and says, "He wants you too Bella… But the worst part of it all-" Stiles and I cut him off, "How is that not the worst part?!"

I continue saying, "It wants me part of its pack too I'd say that's the worst part!" Stiles nods along. Scott shakes his head at us both, "The worst part is, when the alpha made me turn… I wanted to kill you all… Even you Stiles."


	14. Chapter 14: Never Drink Again

Chapter 14: Never Drink Again

**Author's Note: Two updates in a day! I'm feeling really generous today! :P or I am just looking for anything else to do except exam study! But oh well here is chapter 14! Thanks for the updates for last 2 chapters from the guest and Cassie-D1! I'm glad people are enjoying my story because I really do love writing it! Please remember to review and let me know how I'm going and what you think! :D**

…

"Scott! Bella!" Mel gasps as we walk up the pathway to the house. John and Stiles had dropped us home and Mel had finished her shift early so she could meet us at home. I probably looked worse than what it was with my shoulder bandaged up and arm in a sling from the dislocated shoulder. The ambulance had checked me out and I refused to go to the hospital again so they fixed me up and sent me home. I made Jackson go home although he was hell bent on spending the night here and making sure I didn't die over night or something.

"Are you guys okay?!" Mel asks as she pulls us in for hugs. Scott grumbles out, "I'm fine, mum. I'm going to bed now." I watch as Scott makes his way into the house. Allison dumped him and even though I didn't really like the girl I felt sorry for Scott. Mel looks at me with tears in her eyes as she leads me into the house after waving goodbye to the Stilinski's.

"Bella what the hell happened?! John said it was Derek-" I cut Mel off before she can say anything else. "Mel it wasn't him! I swear on my life…" I say confidently.

"Okay I'm sorry… I believe you. But I don't want you seeing him Bella. You're my responsibility and I cannot let you get hurt again!" Mel says with tears running down her face.

I pull Mel in for a hug, "Please don't cry Mel! I'm okay really… You may wanna talk to Scott though cause Allison dumped him tonight…"

Mel sniffles and wipes away her tears, "I'm just worried about you Bel… Your father is still out there and now you're being terrorized by your boyfriend."

I shake my head, "It's not Derek that's doing all this… But Mel I'm fine." Mel kisses my forehead and says, "Get some rest sweetheart okay." I nod and make my way upstairs into my room. I shut the door quietly behind me and slide down it pulling my knees up to my chest as I sit on the floor. I didn't want Aunt Mel to worry about me so I kept telling her everything was fine. But it wasn't fine.

I was scared. Scared of the alpha wanting me in its pack, scared of my father out there just searching for me, scared for Derek who was probably out there alone and healing still. I'm scared for Scott, for Stiles, Jackson, Sheriff Stilinski and Mel. If I was something supernatural like Derek said then why am I unable to use it to protect everyone. To protect myself.

…

"Where are we going?" Scott asks as we follow behind Stiles who was leading us to god knows where. The school has been shut since the attack on it happened so we've got first day of school since the attack tomorrow. What is it with these two and going into the woods before a school day? I really shouldn't follow them into the woods though because last time that happened I got lost. But I met Derek also… That night wasn't so bad I guess.

"You'll see…" Stiles answers vaguely. I roll my eyes, "Well I don't know if we should be out here?"

Scott nods, "I agree. Mum's is in constant state of freak-out from what happened at the school!"

"Yeah and she has been keeping an extra eye on me because she thinks I dated a serial killer!" I say pointedly. Scott ignores my jab at them as Stiles says, "Well your mum isn't the sheriff so there's no comparison, trust me… And Bel, that was Scott that blamed Derek. Not me…"

I shake my head at Stiles trying to blame Scott for it all, "Hey! You didn't deny it Stiles. Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?"

Stiles sighs, "Yes. When your best friend gets dumped-" Scott cuts Stiles off, "I didn't get dumped! We're taking a break!"

I roll my eyes as Stiles continues, "Okay when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break… And you other best friend is unable to see her sour wolf because of reasons that we don't need to dwell on… You get your best friends drunk!" Stiles finishes holding a bottle of jack up in front of us.

This will not end well.

…

"Dude, you know she's just one girl… There's so many- there are so many other girls in the sea…" Stiles says drunkenly. I start giggling at him. Maybe I was drunk too?

"Fish in the sea," Scott chuckles. No Scott thought it was funny too and he's completely fine! I mustn't be drunk.

"Fish what're you talking about fish for? Stiles is talking about girls!" I explain to Scott before taking another swig out of the bottle of jack.

"Yeah I love girls… I love them! I love- Especially ones with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, 5 foot 3," Stiles rambles.

Scott rolls his eyes, "Like Lydia."

"Yeah how did you know I was talking about- talking… What was I talking about?" Stiles asks confusedly. I start giggling again and can't stop this time. I can't believe Stiles talked me into this! I need to be sober and waiting for Derek.

"Hey! You're not happy! Look at Bella she can't stop laughing! Here take a drink," Stiles reaches for the bottle of Jack and tries passing it to Scott.

"I don't want anymore," Scott says. I grab the bottle out of Stiles hand, "Good! More for me!" I say excitedly.

"You're not drunk?" Stiles asks. "I'm not anything," Scott replies.

"Hey! Maybe- maybe it's- it's like not needing your inhaler anymore! Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf… Am I drunk?" Stiles slurs out. Scott looks down at Stiles and shakes his head, "You're wasted."

Stiles fist bumps the air and I take another swig out of the bottle, "What about me?"

Scott nods, "You too Bella…" I giggle but then see Scott's sad face a mimic it sitting in front of him with my legs crossed.

"Scott hey who am I?" I ask pulling the same sad face as him.

"Oh come on man… I know it hurts. Well I don't know but I know this! I know that as much as being broken up hurts! Being alone is way worse," Stiles attempts to cheer Scott up.

I drink out of the bottle of Jack again before making fun of Stiles, "That didn't make any sense loser."

"Whatever I need a drink!" Stiles says and he reaches out to take the drink off me but another hand beats him to it and the drink is snatched off me.

"Look at the two little bitches and their whore getting their drink on," the taller guy says. I look at the two guys who just rudely insulted me, "Excuse me I am not a whore!" I go to grab the bottle back but Scott holds me down.

"Give it back," Scott demands.

The taller guy takes a menacing step forward, "What's that little man?"

The shorter one speaks up, "I think he wants a drink." I stand up and get up in their face, "We want the bottle! Give it here!"

"What're you gonna do shorty?" The shorter one teases me. I go to walk towards him but Scott pulls me back careful not to hurt my shoulder in the process, "Bel, I got this."

"Scott maybe we should just go?" Stiles suggests finally sobering up a bit. Scott shakes his head, "You brought me here to get me drunk Stiles… I'm not drunk yet."

The taller one chuckles before drinking out of our bottle of jack! Scott walks closer to the taller guy and his voice gets deeper, "Give me the bottle of jack!"

I notice Scott's fingernails growing into claws, "Scott!" The guy hands the bottle to Scott but instead of drinking it Scott throws it at the tree and it smashes on impact. Scott helps Stiles up off the ground and leads us back towards the jeep. When we're away from the two rudest men on the planet I start talking to Scott.

"So please tell me that whatever that was back there is because of the full moon tomorrow," I half ask and half say to convince myself that Scott isn't dangerous like this.

"We going home now?" Stiles asks as he falls back slowly and passes out in the jeep.

"Bella get in the car," Scott orders. I look out into the woods and shake my head, "I have to find Derek he-" Scott cuts me off.

"Bella in the car now!" I nod and look down at the ground feeling like a puppy that's just been scolded. What was going on with Scott?

…

Oh my god. What was that noise?! I open my eyes but then squeeze them shut quickly. Why is my room so bright this morning?! I swear I will never drink again!

"Morning," a familiar voice says. I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. I open one eye slowly and look over seeing a very healthy Derek smirking at me. I roll over and face the wall, "Ugh you're just enjoying this way too much! I should be yelling at you right now but I don't want to hurt my head…"

Derek chuckles and sits down on the bed, "Did we have a little too much fun?"

"Where the hell have you been? I've been worried about you!" I blurt out and sit up quickly. Derek looks at my arm in the sling and then looks away saying, "I told you I was healing."

I look down at my arm in the sling and sigh, "You know this isn't your fault. I did try and take on the alpha by myself."

Derek shakes his head, "Yes that itself was a dumb idea but we both know that you wouldn't be involved in this if it wasn't for me."

I chuckle, "Derek, Scott is a werewolf! I'm in this whether you and I are dating or not." Derek looks back at me and my eyes widen, "Oh I mean we aren't dating… Umm are we?"

Derek reaches out for my hand and says, "We are. But I haven't even taken you on a date?" I smile widely, "You can't exactly do that when you're the most wanted man of Beacon Hills."

He smiles, "True but I want to…" he leans in and captures my lips with his. I smile into the kiss as I wrap my arm around his neck and his arms snake around my waist pulling me onto his lap. He pulls back and leans his forehead against mine and we take a second to catch our breath.

"Your Aunt is coming to speak to you in a minute…" Derek sighs. I nod and climb off his lap, "Don't stay away okay… You can stay here at night if you want."

He nods then disappears through my window and I lay back down with a smile on my face.


	15. Chapter 15: Babysitting

Chapter 15: Babysitting

**Author's Note: Chapter 15! Please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter! I'm not too confident about this chapter so I hope it's okay! So please let me know what you think! :D**

**-Chloe**

…

I was following Jackson through the cafeteria as he looked for a place to sit. It being the first day back since the attack Jacky insisted on me being with him all the time. But I wasn't complaining cause he carried my stuff for me considering I was a cripple. I see him find a spot and he sits down beside Allison place my tray opposite him. I grumble quietly and sit on the other side of the table. Allison smiles at Jackson and then me and I wave before busying myself with my lunch.

"You got something on your," Jackson points to Allison's lip and I look up and see him reach out and wipe chocolate off the corner of her lip before licking it off his thumb. I roll my eyes at him. I knew he was just trying to get closer to Allison to piss Lydia off and make Scott jealous. I stand up and pick up my tray careful not to drop it.

"I'm gonna go eat lunch with someone else…" I drawl out. Jackson and Allison look at me confusedly and Jackson says, "Bel sit, I said I wasn't letting you outa my sight!"

I roll my eyes, "Jacky I'm fine but I don't want you babysitting me! And nothing is going to happen in the daylight anyway!" I start walking away and hear him call out, "You're not helping your case about me leaving you alone!"

I chuckle and shake my head as I place my tray back not feeling very hungry anymore and make my way through the hallway to hopefully find Stiles or Scott. I turn the corner and a tall body runs into me causing me to groan out in pain.

"Ow… That hurt," I say before looking up at the familiar boy.

"Bella I am so sorry! Are you okay? What happened to your arm?" Isaac asks frantically. I smile up at him happy that he's talking to me again and I feel myself blush when I haven't answered his question yet, "Oh umm I fell."

I nod at my answer and Isaac looks at me with raised eyebrows, "Bella you are the worst liar."

I throw my hand up in frustration, "Why does everyone say that?! Don't you have lacrosse practice soon?" Isaac chuckles at me, "Maybe because it's true? And yes I do so let's walk and talk. But don't change the subject!"

"Ha ha you're a real funny man today huh," I say as I bump against his shoulder walking down the hallway together.

"Seriously Bella what happened to your shoulder?" Isaac asks seriously. I glance around to make sure no one can hear and sigh, "Well you know the students that were trapped in the school…"

Isaac grabs hold of my hand and stops me from walking, "That was you?!"

I nod slowly, "Yep, crazy huh…"

Isaac stands there for a moment before he seems to find something to say and he leads me towards the locker rooms for his practice, "Are you okay? Aren't you scared that the guy is gonna come back after you!"

I shake my head and a smile creeps onto my face, "I think I'm safe…"

…

"Bella! Bella! Hey Bella!" a voice calls out to me and I look up from my phone to see Stiles running over to me. He trips over his own feet and I stifle a laugh as he slides next to me trying to catch his breath.

"What's up Stiles?"

"I made first line! Well it's only on a probationary basis but I get to play!" he says excitingly. I laugh and give him a hug, "That's great Stiles! I'm so happy for you!"

He smiles then looks up to see Scott sitting on the bench, "Okay I gotta go!" I chuckle at the spastic boy and go back down to my phone and smile at Derek's message:

_Please tell me you can skip lacrosse practice and hang out with me! Being a fugitive is really hard!_

I chuckle before typing a response:

_Where will I meet you?_

Derek's response is almost instant:

_Walk away from the school and I'll pick you up_

I smile and look out to lacrosse practice before grabbing my stuff and walking towards the parking lot and along the pathway away from the school. I'm about 5 minutes down the road when I hear the familiar rumble of the Camaro. I smile as he pulls up beside me and I climb in the passenger side.

"How do the police not know what car you drive?" I ask him teasingly.

He chuckles, "I don't know but don't jinx it!" I laugh, "So you were bored huh?"

Derek nods, "You have no idea! We gotta do something!"

"Well we can't exactly go out for ice cream now can we…" I remind him.

"That is true but we can get takeout and eat it in my car?" he suggests. I chuckle, "And by we you mean I will go in and get the takeout so we can then eat it in your car."

"Yeah that's exactly what I mean… But it is my shout," Derek says sheepishly.

I nod, "Well I can't argue with that now can I?" I climb out of the car after Derek parks on the street and gives me the money to buy our takeout.

…

"Do you think we could stay here all night?" I ask hoping he responds with a yes. We had finished eating our takeout and now were sitting with the Camaro parked at the lookout point with the trunk open and us sitting in the trunk under the stars. The sun had long gone down and I didn't want to leave.

I feel Derek place a kiss on top of my head. I was sitting in between his legs and leaning into the warmth of his body, "You know your Aunt will be worried if you don't come home and it's too dangerous to spend tonight out here… It's the full moon."

I groan, "Scott was fine during the day… Maybe he'll just have an early night." At the exact my phone starts going off and I see Stiles caller ID pop up.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Oh Bella thank god you answered! Where the hell have you been? Actually no doesn't matter now! What does matter is Scott has gotten out," Stiles rambles.

I sit up, "What do you mean he's gotten out? Where is he going?"

"Well I assume it being a full moon and all he's probably gone to kill someone!" Stiles responds sarcastically.

"Stiles if you want my help you need to answer my questions without the usual level of sarcasm… I'm with Derek okay we'll find him," I assure Stiles before hanging up. I look to Derek and sigh, "So much to staying here all night…"

…

Derek pulls into the sports stores parking lot and I see a figure on top of a silver Porsche ahead, "Look up there…" I say but finish quietly when I look beside me and Derek is gone. Freaking werewolves!

I quickly climb out of the car and rush over to the hill where Derek and Scott disappeared down. I make my way down careful not to slip and hurt myself. I make it to the bottom and see Derek and Scott fighting. Scott is thrown down in front of me and he looks up with yellow eyes and snarls. I take a step back quickly but before Scott can do anything Derek jumps in front of me and pushes Scott away.

This seems to knock some sense into Scott and he looks up at Derek a little confused and frightened, "What's happening to me?"

Derek has changed back to human form now, "Exactly what he wants to happen." He reaches forward and helps Scott up and we head back to the Camaro. Scott climbs into the back and lies across the seats while I climb back in the front.

I look behind and smile softly seeing Scott sleeping and I turn my head back to Derek and see he is staring straight ahead with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Derek?" I ask. He shakes his head before speaking, "What were you thinking Bella? Scott is dangerous when he's not in control and you thought it would be a good idea to follow me?" He snaps.

I shrug, "You left without telling me to stay put or anything and I wanted to make sure Scott was okay…"

Derek's quiet for the rest of the trip and instead of helping him get Scott upstairs I go straight to the bathroom to have a shower. I knew what I did was reckless but it was Scott and as much as we had been arguing about little things lately he was still a brother to me.

I walk back into my room with just pants and a bra on. It was too hard to get a top on by myself with this sling and I wasn't asking Scott to do it. I grab my book off the nightstand and put my glasses on before sitting on my bed and getting ready to do a bit of reading.

"Bella…" I gasp and look up seeing Derek standing there, "I didn't mean to scare you I thought you saw that I was sitting in your chair."

I shake my head as an answer and he continues, "I didn't mean to snap at you in the car you know that right?"

I nod in understanding and he sits beside me, "It's just I can't have you getting hurt again… I don't know what I would do if anything bad happened to you. It's just I've spent so long by myself and not letting anyone in and then I find you and you just- you break down all those walls I put up to protect myself from being hurt again… I don't think I can ever let you go now because Bella... I – I love you."

By the end of his little speech I've dropped my book in my lap and my eyes have gone all watery. I smile and wipe my eyes under my glasses, "Derek… I-"

"You don't have to say it if you're not ready I didn't say it so-" I cut him off with a kiss.

He reaches up and carefully takes my glasses off placing them on my nightstand and then he moves to slide my arm out of the sling. I pull back and smile at him, "I love you too…" He smiles at my before lying me down and hovering above me. Derek looks at me checking to see if I'm ready. I give him a nod and push my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling our bodies close.


	16. Chapter 16: Scarred for Life

Chapter 16: Scarred for Life

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! We're almost to the end of season 1! Yay! :D**

**-Chloe**

…

I don't think I've ever had such a good sleep. It's the best one I've had since after finding out about my father and then on top of that the alpha attacking. Derek made everything better. And he is amazing in bed! I roll over and snuggle into his side and I feel his arm wrap around my waist.

"Morning," Derek says in a husky morning voice. Seriously could this man be any sexier! I move in closer to his body and moan, "Mmm morning…"

Derek runs his hand up and down my side and kisses the top of my head, "You didn't have any nightmares last night." I look up at Derek, "You've been watching over me?"

He nods and I smile, "If I didn't think that, that was so incredibly sweet I'd be creeped out right now." Derek chuckles at me, "Hmm your cousin is about to be scarred for life in 3… 2... 1…"

Just as Derek stops counting down the door burst open, "Bella you gonna get up today? Oh my god! What the hell?" Scott covers his eyes and I pull the sheet up to cover my chest.

"Jesus, don't you knock!" I yell at him. Scott stands there with his eyes covered and has the nerve to say, "Not Jesus… Sorry to disappoint it's only Scott your cousin… Who is really wishing he didn't walk in on you two!"

I pull my pillow out from behind me and throw it at him, "Damn it Scott what are you still doing in here?! Get out!"

Scott backs out of the room, "I'm so sorry… I'm just gonna go throw up now!" The door shuts and I stand up quickly grabbing my underwear and bra, "Oh my god! I can never face Scott again!"

I hear Derek chuckle from the bed and I look up and see him relaxed with his arms folded behind his head, "You are really enjoying this aren't you!" He smirks at me and I go to reach for a top to chuck it on but Derek is standing behind me in a flash and grabs the t-shirt off me.

He starts kissing along my neck and I move it to the side so he can have better access. I let out a small moan as he kisses my sweet spot and I feel him grin against my neck. He pulls away and I lean my head back against his shoulder.

"I need to go... Your Aunt will be home soon and I don't think she'll want to see her niece with a fugitive," Derek chuckles. I look up to him and smile, "You never know? Maybe you can charm her."

"Not even my moves would work," Derek jokes. I laugh, "Oh so what are these moves you have?" I ask teasingly.

Derek kisses my temple, "They worked on you, so you should know."

"Whoa you do have some moves!" I slap his chest playfully. I look down at my arm and gasp, "Hey! It's not sore anymore!"

Derek smiles at me, "That's great! Your healing seems to be getting quicker…"

I smile and nod and Derek notices my shift in moods, "Hey Bel, your Dad won't get to you… I won't let him you know that…"

I look up at him, "How did you know I was thinking about that?" He shrugs, "I brought up that you were something supernatural which reminds you of why your father wants to kill you… You also started to worry and you were scared… The police are monitoring his movements and won't let him get to you." Derek reminds me.

"I just… I wish I knew where he was so I wasn't constantly looking over my shoulder!" I exclaim. Derek pulls me to his chest and cradles my head, "I know Bel… You know I'll always look out for you."

I nod into his chest and he pulls back to place a kiss to my forehead, "I better get going… Say hi to Scott for me." Derek smirks at me as he is halfway out the window. I rush to the window and shove him with a smirk on my face and I hear a groan from the ground. I gasp and look out the window thinking I had hurt him but I see him looking up with a smirk before winking at me and running away. I close the window slowly with a smile on my face.

"Bella are you decent?" I hear Stiles ask as he pokes his head in.

"God damn it! Stiles what the hell?!" I shriek reaching for a piece of clothing to cover myself. I hear Scott laughing from the other side and Stiles eyes are wide, "I'm sorry! Scott said you were dressed and just hanging out in your room so I wanted to see if you wanted to come to the lacrosse field with us?"

I roll my eyes at Stiles rambling an excuse, "Just get out and I'll meet you both downstairs!"

Stiles nods and doesn't make a move to leave. I groan, "Stiles stop picturing me naked!" He nods again and then quickly leaves my room. I roll my eyes at the two before moving to get changed.

…

"Faster?" I ask as Stiles and Scott both turn to look behind us.

"Much faster!" Stiles exclaims. I slam down on the accelerator and we speed away from Kate Argent. When Derek asks me for a favour I may have to rethink my answers from now on!

"Bel slow down!" Scott yells at me.

"Scott I don't think you're grasping the concept of a car chase," Stiles quips back. I nod, "Stiles is right! And please no backseat driving!"

"If you go any faster you'll kill us!" Scott reasons.

"If I don't go faster she'll kill us!" I nod my head back motioning to the argents car that was tailing us. Seriously why couldn't Scott drive! This is way too much pressure for me.

Stiles slaps my arm, "Oh hey I think they're gone…" I look in the rear-view mirror and see that Kate is gone. I sigh in relief and slow down a little bit.

Stiles turns the radio on and a voice comes over saying that the suspect is on foot in the ironworks. I groan before flooring it again and heading for the ironworks. When Derek comes into view I see these bright lights flashing and we pull up near him. I order stiles to get in the back and I reach across to open the door.

"Derek!" I call out. He runs for the car and jumps in shutting the door as I speed off to dodge the bullets raining down on us. When we're out of sight I slow back down to the speed limit and that's when Scott decides to start.

"What part of laying low did you not understand?!" Scott yells out in frustration.

Derek responds with equal level of frustration, "Damn it I had him!"

Stiles puts his head in between the two front seats, "Who the alpha?!"

"Yes! He was right in front of me and then the friggen police showed up!" Derek yells. I swerve a little and look over sheepishly, "Sorry I just can't deal with everyone yelling!"

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Hey they're just doing their job."

I watch from the corner of my eye as Derek gives Stiles the biggest dirty look I've ever seen! I would not want to be on the end of that glare!

"Yeah thanks to someone who made me the most wanted fugitive in the state," Derek says pointedly at Scott who groans in response.

"Ugh I get it okay I made a dumbass mistake can we get past it!"

I choose this moment to intervene, "Okay alright everyone shut up for a sec and Stiles get back in your seat!" The whole car is silent while I take a deep breath.

"Okay now Derek how did you find the alpha?" I ask calmly. Derek looks into the backseat as if to say he's not saying anything if they're listening.

"Can you try trust us for at least half a second?" Scott sighs. Stiles jumps back in between the two seats, "Yeah all of us not just Scott and Bella!"

Derek turns back to the spastic boy and gives him another glare, "Or just Bella… Okay I'll be back here."

I look over to Derek and give him a quick smile before turning back to the road, "The last time I talked to my sister she found two things; the first was a guy named Harris-"

I hear Stiles try to scramble forward but before he can ask I speak first, "Our chemistry teacher?"

Derek nods as Scott asks, "Why him?"

"I don't know yet… But the second thing was some kind of symbol," Derek says as he pulls out a piece of paper. I can't look over because I'm driving but I hear Scott groan and Derek asks, "What you know what this is?"

Scott sighs, "I've seen it on a necklace… Allison's necklace."

I scoff, "Of course it is! See how this all seems to lead back to the Argents?" I look in the mirror and see Scott is now looking out the window sulking.

I look over to Derek and smile, "Okay so where to now?"

…


	17. Chapter 17: Jealous? No never!

Chapter 17: Jealous? No never!

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update but the good news is that I'm finished exams and studying and all that so I will have plenty of time to update a chapter each day hopefully! :D Thank you so much for the reviews! They really motivate me to write the chapters! Let me know what you guys think!**

**-Chloe**

…

"Bella… Time to get up honey," I groan as Mel pulls open my curtains letting light fill the room. "Listen they- uh they're putting a police car out the front of our house cause there's been sightings of your father, Tom, here in Beacon Hills."

I tense up and look over with wide eyes, "Will they be with me the whole day?"

Mel sits on the side of my bed and pushes my hair behind my ears, "They're putting an officer at the school as well… You'll be safe Bella. John has made sure to put his best men on the job."

I nod feeling a little bit relieved but still worried. Mel kisses my forehead before getting up, "Now do you wanna come downstairs and meet the deputy that's going to be taking you to school this morning?"

"Uh yeah sure let me get dressed first," I say. Mel nods and looks back to me before she's almost out the door, "I won't let anything happen to you Bel… You're safe here." I smile and jump up out of bed wrapping my arms around Mel's waist. She rests her chin on top of my head and kisses the top of my head.

"Okay that's enough tears for me! I'll meet you downstairs," Mel says as she wipes away her tears and walks out of my room. I sigh and wipe away a tear as well. I couldn't break down. Not now… I couldn't let my father have this much control over me. The police will catch him before he gets to me and he'll go back to jail and I can go back to live a normal life. Well as normal as it can get with a werewolf boyfriend, a werewolf cousin and me being something supernatural…

After getting changed and applying my make-up I made my way downstairs to the kitchen for something quick to eat and to meet the deputy that would be my personal chaperone. I look into the lounge room and see the deputy has his back to me and his in conversation with Mel.

"Hi Deputy I'm-" I start saying but he's quick to cut me off.

"Bella McCall, nice to see you again. Wish it could be on better circumstances," Deputy Sean Edwards says.

I smile brightly, "Ah Sean Edwards! My favourite deputy!" He chuckles, "So you remember me then…"

I nod, "Of course! You saved my life…"

Mel gasps, "Oh you're the young deputy that saved her at the video store! I never got to thank you!"

Deputy Sean's head ducks sheepishly, "It's all part of the job Ms McCall." I clap my hands, "Great well I'm gonna grab something from the kitchen then we'll go?" I walk off towards the kitchen to grab an apple and then back to the lounge room to hug Mel goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight for Scott's game maybe," I say. Mel nods and says, "Shoot me a text if you need anything okay honey."

I smile and nod, "Right deputy, shall we?" He smiles and leads me out to the police cruiser. I look into the back seat and see the cage wall separating it from the front seats.

"I don't have to sit in the back do I?" I ask teasingly.

…

"This is gonna be impossible you know," Scott says as I walk in behind Stiles and Scott. They both waited for me so I didn't have to get out of the police cruiser and walk alone. They're really sweet when they want to be!

Stiles sighs, "Just ask her to borrow it!" I laugh, "And she'll look at you like you're weird."

Both Scott and Stiles turn and glare at me and I hold my hands up, "Okay I know when I'm not wanted…" I walk past them quickly and head for my locker. I'm almost there when someone runs into me knocking me to the ground. For someone who is supposed to be supernatural being I sure don't have balance!

"Watch it freak!" the voice says harshly. I look up and see it's one of those nasty wannabe girls. I go to gather my stuff up but see some hands reach out and sweep it up for me. I look up again to see Isaac gathering my stuff up and glaring at the brunette bitch.

"Leave," Isaac says harshly. The brunette scoffs then storms off in her heels. I smile and push my hair behind my ear, "Thanks Isaac…"

He hands me my books, "No problem…"

I go to make my way towards my locker again when Isaac's voice stops me, "It's not true…" I look back to him with a confused look.

"What she said… It's not true… You're not a freak Bella," Isaac says strongly. I smile at him widely before walking back towards him giving him a hug.

"Thanks Isaac," I whisper. He tenses as his arms wind around me and after a second I pull back, "Word must have got out about my father I guess…"

"I saw you get out of the police car just before… Are they following you everywhere now?" Isaac asks. I sigh and nod, "Pretty much… They better find my father soon cause I don't think I can deal with being followed everywhere."

Isaac nods, "Yeah that would suck." The bell goes and I smile widely at Isaac again, "Thanks for what you said! I'll see you around Lahey!"

Isaac smiles and waves and I make my way towards my locker again hoping that I don't have another run in with that brunette bitch like before!

…

"Aunt Mel please please tell me you have money! I need to buy lunch today!" I ask her as I rush up to the front desk. I made Sean drive me here cause I was sick of everyone staring and I also wanted to buy my lunch.

Mel chuckles at me before handing me $5, "Here you go, where's Deputy Edwards?"

I pocket the money and wave my hand towards the entrance of the hospital, "Waiting for me out the front… I'm gonna get sick of being babysat you know."

Mel nods, "I know but it's better this way…" I sigh and nod in agreement. I look over and see Jackson walking towards us, "Jacky?"

"Hey Bel, what're you doing here?" he asks confused. I nod my head in Mel's direction, "Lunch money, what about you? Why are you here?"

Jackson rubs the back of his neck, "Uh I had an appointment. Ms McCall, uh would you mind if I look something up on your computer real quick?"

My eyebrows raise in question and he just shrugs at me, "I bet a handsome face like that doesn't hear no very often." Mel quips. I snicker quietly and Jackson glares at me before turning his charm back on Mel and he chuckles a bit.

"Just cause you're Bella's friend and you know Scott right?" Mel asks. Jackson nods, "Yeah good friends actually."

I scoff and Mel nods, "yeah okay… Be quick."

She gets up out of her seat and Jackson goes around to use the computer, "Jackson what are you looking up?" I ask as I go to look at the screen and I see he's look at a page about wolfs bane and werewolves. My eyes widen and Jackson closes the screen.

He gets up and starts walking away and I chase after him, "Jackson wait up! Why were you looking that up?" I ask trying to act like I don't know that he's figured out Scott's secret.

"Bella don't act like you didn't know!" Jackson says harshly. I try to reach for his arm but he pulls away, "I thought you were my friend Bella! I complained about Scott being better at lacrosse than me and you knew all along why!"

I stand there with watery eyes for a moment before trying to chase after him again, "Jacky I'm sorry I couldn't and-" He turns around quickly and I stop talking seeing what he's going to see but he just shakes his head and starts walking towards his Porsche.

"Jacky wait!" I call out but he doesn't turn around as he yells out, "Just don't Bel…"

I stand there with unshed tears in my eyes as he drives away. "You ready?" I hear Sean say from behind me. I nod silently and walk towards the police car, "Bella you alright?"

I nod, not trusting my voice to say that I'm fine. I wasn't fine… Jackson didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault for not telling him the truth. How could I though? It's not like he would have believed me… I'd be sent to the nuthouse and laughed at.

"You sure?" Sean asks trying to get through to me. I clear my throat as we both get in the car, "I'm fine…"

…

I climb into the police cruiser again after school. This day has been the shittiest ever and I just want to go to Stiles and get his stupid plan about finding the alpha over and done with.

"Where to?" Sean asks. I look over and smile slightly, "uh the sheriff's house please."

He nods and I continue, "You can probably go and catch up on some work at the station… I mean I'm at the Sheriff's house so I'll be safe."

"I don't know? I'm supposed to be with you all the time," he reminds me.

"Yeah I know but what could possibly happen at the Sheriff's house?" I ask him. He looks over at me with raised eyebrows, "What could possibly happen at the video store? Or the school?"

I chuckle, "Touché… But seriously you don't need to wait around and I'll be at the lacrosse game later so you can meet up with me there again."

He sighs, "Okay but if I get in trouble for this…"

I smile widely as I climb out of the car, "You can tell them I am like a crazy good hypnotizer?"

He laughs and shakes his head, "Be careful Bella."

I mock salute him, "You too Deputy." I walk up to the house and let myself in making my way upstairs.

"Oh me too again… Oh," I hear Stiles voice and walk up and see Stiles and John hug and I smile. They let go and Stiles waves to his Dad and John turns and sees me.

"Bella, good to see you. Sean outside?" He asks. I shake my head, "Nah I said he could go to the station cause well what could happen here?"

John chuckles, "Stay outa trouble kiddo." I smile and wave goodbye before following Stiles into his room, "Why weren't you letting your Dad into your-"

I stop talking as I hear a thud behind and I turn to see Stiles pinned up against the wall by Derek, "Ahh I see…"

I set my stuff down on the bed and sit down on it ignoring Stiles and Derek threatening each other. It's getting old guys, come on.

"Scott gonna get the necklace?" Derek asks as Stiles sits down in his computer chair.

"No, he's still working on it… But there's something else we can try," Stiles explains. Derek motions for him to continue, "The night we were trapped in the school Scott sent a text to Allison telling him to meet him there."

I groan saying, "Ugh that was dumb then" at the same time Derek says, "So"

"So it wasn't Scott…" Stiles says.

"Well can you find out who sent it?" Derek asks growing impatient.

Stiles turns back around to his computer, "Not me no… But I think I know someone who can."

Derek walks over to the bed and sits beside me, "So you have police following you everywhere now?"

I nod, "Yeah but I got rid of him for a bit so you're safe here."

"Yeah I heard you two talking out the front. He likes you," Derek says grumpily. I nod slowly not understanding why he was upset, "Yeah? It's good that he likes me because that way he wants to protect me from getting hurt…"

"No he **likes **you," Derek emphasizes on the word 'likes'. My eyes widen in realization, "What like you like me? No! He's a deputy!"

Derek grumbles and I smirk, "You're jealous!"

He scoffs, "I'm not. Stiles where's your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the right," Stiles says without looking away from the computer screen. Derek gets up and walks out of the room going to the bathroom and I follow quickly behind him but he shuts the bathroom door before I can get in.

"You are jealous! I can tell!" I say teasingly. "No I'm not," Derek calls out.

"Mhm so you won't mind if the deputy is sitting in his police cruiser watching my bedroom window… I forget to close the blind and he starts to see me change and-" my fun teasing Derek is short lived as I hear a growl and I'm pulled into the bathroom and pushed against the basin faster than I can blink.

I look up to see Derek's eyes are an electric blue and he shuts them quickly ducking his head. I reach up and tilt his head back up to look at me, "Derek… Open your eyes."

He opens them slowly and they're still an electric blue, "They're beautiful, don't hide them…" I whisper. He leans his forward against mine and he whispers, "You're mine Bella, you know that right."

I nod and smirk, "I won't leave the curtains open I promise…"

"You better not," he says warningly. I chuckle, "No one else could handle me anyway."

He smiles widely, "No they couldn't." I slap his shoulder playfully before wrapping my arms around his neck, "You're supposed to say no Bella you're perfect for everyone…"

Derek leans in a kisses me softly before whispering, "Bella you are perfect…" I smile against his lips as I pull his head closer kissing him with more passion this time. I could not get enough of this man. A knock at the door pulls Derek and I out of our little bubble.

"Umm guys you've been in there for a little bit and I don't want to point out the obvious but no sex in the bathroom," Stiles says sternly like a parent but in teasing way also. I feel my cheeks heat up and I know I'm blushing. Thanks Stiles!

"Yeah we're coming," Derek chuckles as he looks down and sees me with red cheeks. We walk out of the bathroom and back into Stiles room and I see Danny sitting at the computer now.

"Hey Danny!" I say as we enter the room. He turns and smiles, "Bel, how're you?"

I smile back, "Yeah I'm good thanks… What's Stiles got you here for?"

"Lab work," Danny sighs. I nod and lie down on the bed kicking off my shoes. I shut my eyes ignoring Stiles trying to get Danny to trace the text but I hear my name and my ears perk up.

"Uh yeah that's Miguel, my cousin and Bella's boyfriend," Stiles lies badly.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Bel?" Danny asks. I smile and nod, "Oh yeah I haven't really told anyone yet… Early stages."

"Why's there blood on his shirt?" Danny asks confused. My eyes widen and I look over and see blood on the bottom of his shirt. Seriously! He couldn't change?"

Stiles stutters out an excuse, "Uh he gets really bad nose bleeds. Miguel, I thought I said you could borrow one of my shirts?"

Derek- Oh no sorry Miguel looks up glaring at Stiles as he gets up and looks through Stiles shirts. I go to lie back down but stop in my track as I see Derek take his shirt off and put another one on. Ugh his body is perfect! I think I might drool…

"Oh hey Danny what about that shirt?" Stiles asks. I smirk realizing Stiles is trying to convince Danny to trace the text.

"It's not really his colour," Danny says shyly. Derek sighs before taking his short off again and looking for another. I sit there smiling at him like a complete loser. He glares at me for not doing anything and groans, "Stiles none of these fit!"

Stiles looks to Danny, "You swing for a different team but you still play ball, don't you Danny boy?"

"You're a horrible person," Danny deadpans.

"I know it keeps me awake at night… So about that text?" Stiles asks hopefully.

Danny turns back to the computer, "I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of text."

I get up and walk over to Derek, "Here try this." I pick up a shirt that is Derek's colour and looks like it will fit. He grumbles and takes it from me putting it on.

"There. It came from that computer," Danny says after a little while of working on the computer. I lean in and see that the computer says where the text is from.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asks shocked. I step back confused as to why it says that?

"No, no, no that can't be right," Stiles says. I nod my head in agreement. There is no way.

_Account Registered to:_

_Beacon Hills Hospital – Melissa McCall_

"That can't be right, can it?" I whisper.


	18. Chapter 18: You're the Alpha…

Chapter 18: You're the Alpha…

**Author's note: Another update! Yay! It's getting closer and closer to the end of season 1 :D I'm having so much fun writing this and I can't wait to get onto season 2! Please let me know what you think!**

**-Chloe**

…

"Yeah I did and it looks just like the drawing," Stiles says to Scott on the phone while we sit in the Hospital car park. I was staring out the window at the long term care part of the hospital… Mel couldn't be the Alpha? It just couldn't be right. There had to be some mistake.

I hear Stiles complaining as Derek grabs hold of his arm and brings the phone over to his face to speak, "Is there something on the back? There's gotta be something on the back… An inscription, an opening, something!"

"No the thing's flat and no there's nothing on it, there's nothing in it, on it, around it nothing… And where are you? You're supposed to be here, you're first line!" Scott says over the speaker. Stiles takes Scott of speaker and Stiles says to tell his Dad he'll be there then hangs up the phone.

"You're not gonna make it," I deadpan. Stiles looks at me annoyed, "I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mum either," Derek adds.

"Not until we find out the truth," Stiles sighs out.

I sigh, "Stiles you can go… Derek and I have this covered. I'm already in so much shit anyway and you probably will be too for not getting to the game and not getting me there so you might as well go and play. You're first line for once."

Stiles shakes his head, "No it's okay, I'll stay."

"Oh by the way one more thing," Derek says thoughtfully before reaching across and slamming Stiles head into the steering wheel. I gasp and smile slightly before giggling.

Derek points to Stiles sternly, "You know what that was for. Go… GO!" I stop giggling and follow after Stiles but Derek's voice stops me.

"Bel be careful okay…" he reminds me. I smile and nod, "Always!" He rolls his eyes as a strut after Stiles.

"I'm glad my pain made you have a little giggle back there," Stiles glowers at me. I smirk, "It never gets old."

Stiles and I wander into the hospital looking out for Mel or anyone that could help us. This place is deserted… Why is it deserted?

My phone rings and I pull it out seeing it's Derek calling, "Hey, umm we can't find her?"

"Ask for Jennifer, she's looking after my uncle," Derek instructs me. I tell Stiles to ask for Jennifer and he turns back to me and motions wildly around showing that no one is here.

"Yeah she's not here… And neither's Peter?" I say confusedly.

"What?!" Derek asks harshly.

"He's not here Derek, he's gone…" I say quietly. When there's no response I call out his name.

"Bella get the hell out of there now! You and Stiles need to get out! It's him, he's the alpha!" Derek yells into the phone. I gasp out and drop the phone and Stiles turns around and his eyes widen. I turn around and come face to face with Peter.

"Bella, it's nice to finally meet you… And you must be Stiles," Peter says calmly. I go to turn and run with Stiles but Peter reaches out and grabs my arm.

I turn to see Stiles has run into Peter's nurse, "What're you doing here? Visiting hours are over." Stiles looks between the two putting the pieces together and realizing that the two are working together.

"Oh my god… Uh we're gonna die, we are going to die!" Stiles says slowly freaking out more and more. I smile slightly as I see Derek come in from the side and elbow the nurse bitch in the face. She was not a nice lady!

"That's not nice, she's my nurse…" Peter says in that calm voice again. He pulls me to the side a bit but keeps a firm grip on my forearm.

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people, get out of the way," Derek tells Stiles.

"Stiles go get out of here," I whisper yell to him. Stiles looks to Derek, "Oh damn…" He drops to the floor and crawls away looking back at me briefly. I nod at him and tell him to go and he reluctantly gets out of the way and leaves the area hopefully going to get help, I don't know?

"Let her go," Derek says sternly.

Peter smiles sassily at me, "Ah yes you've come sort of attached to this one haven't you Derek? We all know how your relationships turn out though don't we…"

Derek growls warningly and Peter's smile gets bigger, "So you haven't told her?" I look to Derek confused and his gaze softens a little before turning back to Peter, "I said let her go."

"Yes I suppose this is just between me and you…" Peter says slowly ramming my head into the hospital wall. The last thing I hear is my name being called out by Derek…

…

"Scott!" Stiles calls out as he rushes through the locker room, "We have a huge problem!"

Scott looks around the lockers confused, "What, why? What happened? Where's Bella?!" Scott asks frantically noticing his cousin isn't there. His mum would kill both him and Stiles if she disappeared while one of them was with her!

Stiles stumbles a little before leaning into the locker bay Scott is in, "That's the problem okay so-" he goes to relay the events that happened at the hospital but the power is cut out and they're in the dark.

"Danny?" Scott calls out thinking Danny had just turned the lights off because he forgot that Scott was still in there…

Stiles looks around and goes over to the light switches flipping them on and off but the power has been cut out completely. A lacrosse ball rolls out from the showers and Stiles points as Scott walks forward to check out.

"Dude, wait…" Stiles whispers out. Scott holds his hand up telling Stiles to be quiet. Scott leans down to pick it up and walks further towards the showers to see if anything's there. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees it's Derek and Stiles rushes over to Scott's side.

"Thank god! Where the hell have you been? Where's Bella! Do you have any idea what's been going on," Scott asks frustrated. Stiles starts stuttering and Scott tells him not now but when Peter's voice comes out from behind Scott he quickly turns around and sees why Stiles was panicking.

"I really don't get lacrosse…" Peter says as he plays with one of the nets on the lacrosse sticks. Realization dawns on Scott and his eyes widen, "It's you."

Peter ignores Scott's comment and continues on about sport, "When I was in school we played basketball. There's a real sport." Scott turns to Derek and gives him a disbelieving look as Peter continues, "Still I read somewhere that lacrosse come from Native American Tribes and they played it to resolve conflict. Oh wait, no? Eh. I have a conflict of my own to sort out Scott… And I need your help to do it." Peter finishes.

Stiles backs away slightly as Scott stands confidently, "I'm not helping you kill people. Where's Bella you probably killed her too!"

Peter rolls his eyes while reaching back to where he was hiding before he came out of the shadows, "I don't want to kill all of them… Just the responsible ones and do you really think I would hurt this beautiful young girl… Who can be part of my pack also?"

_*Back to Bella's point of view*_

I look around the room slowly still having a thumping headache from Peter. He could have done it a little softer I still probably would have gone down.

"Bella! You okay?!" Stiles asks worriedly because he was the one that left her there but apparently Derek hadn't done anything to help her either.

"I'm fine Stiles… It's okay," I say quietly.

Peter smiles, "Yes right now we've established that Bella is in fact okay let's get back to my problem shall we? Okay good. Right so I only want to kill the responsible ones and that doesn't have to include…" Peter trails off as he looks to Derek and I for the name.

"Allison," we say in unison. Scott looks between us both with a disbelieving expression.

"You're on his side now? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?!" Scott's voice raises a little and he turns to me next, "And you?! He's terrorized you since the beginning! The video store, the school and now you're on his side!"

I look away from Scott and wipe away a tear, "I had no choice…"

_~Flashback~_

_My eyes flutter open as I hear crashing from the next room. I slowly get up and make my way to the room holding on to my head. Damn he hits hard! I'm almost in to the other room when I hear Peter's smug voice, "I was going to wait for dramatic flare but… when you look this good, why wait?" There's a small pause before he continues, "Derek you have to give him a chance to explain… After all we are family."_

_I step into the room and make my presence known, "Why should he listen to you? You're just going to manipulate him into trusting you." _

_Derek turns to me and I see his bloody nose and his eyes are wide worrying what's going to happen to me. Peter turns around slowly, "Ah Bella… You're healing must be getting faster hmm. It's alright you can hear this too." He reaches out and grabs for me but I turn to run as Derek yells, "Run Bella! Go now!"_

_I turn and run out of the room as fast as I can but I hear a low growl and next thing I know my legs are pulled out from underneath me and I hit the broken glass on the ground. I roll over slowly groaning as I feel pieces of glass shards poking into me. Peter towers over me with a sinister smile, "tsk tsk… Always the damsel in distress aren't we?"_

_Now that cut deep. I do not want to be the one always needing help!_

_He reaches down and grabs hold of my arms pulling me up and dragging me back to the room, "Now Derek… Maybe you'll be more inclined to listen now hmm." Derek's eyes flashes his electric blue and he growls lowly, "Don't touch her."_

"_Oh well that depends on you… I want you to help me but if you don't agree to then I may have to think about hurting her. You see my dilemma now? I don't want to have to hurt her but I can be easily persuaded…" Peter says while tightening his grip on my arms cause me to gasp in pain._

"_You don't have to Derek, we can get out of here… Together," I say through grit teeth. Peter sighs, "Mm see that wasn't the answer I was looking for." I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and I groan out in pain as I look down and see a claw mark through my top. Great how will I explain that one!_

"_No don't I'll help you just don't hurt her!" Derek says frantically as he watches me double over in pain._

_Peter claps, "I'm glad that's over now Bella you'll help me too now won't you?" I look at him with disgust, "I would never help you!"_

_He sighs, "See I knew this would happen… But you see I have different ways of convincing everyone. You love your family right Bella? I assume yes because you came here to prove that Melissa wasn't the one that sent that text am I right?" My eyes widen as I realize where he is going with this._

"_From you reaction I see you know where I'm going with this… Right well it would be a shame if I had to bring Melissa into this to convince her children to join me hmm," Peter teases as he knows he's gotten under my skin._

_My breathing comes out short and shallow as I feel anger bubbling up inside me. He would not lay a hand on Aunt Mel I would make sure of it!_

_Peter smirks at me, "You're getting angry…" He reaches out and grabs a mirror holding it up to my face and shows me my eyes. They've turned an orange colour and are glowing just like a werewolf would. I gasp and take a couple of steps back. I stand there for a moment thinking about my eyes, Aunt Mel and what would happen to her._

_My voice is quiet and I hardly recognize it, "Alright I'll help you…"_

_~End of Flashback~_

"What do you mean you had no choice?!" Scott yells at me. I instinctively step back not liking Scott getting so angry with me and Peter steps forward in front of me protectively, "Scott I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential…"

Stiles scoffs and Peter turns to glare at him for a moment shutting him up.

"By killing my friends?" Scott asks.

Peter nods, "Sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most."

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you… I'm okay with that," Scott says. Peter starts walking towards Scott and he turns to me and Derek trying to comprehend what is going to happen.

Peter holds his hand up examining his fingers, "Maybe you can try and see things from my perspective." His claws are out now and he reaches behind Scott's neck putting his claws in. Scott falls to the ground groaning and convulsing in pain. Stiles rushes over and tries to help him and I'm forced to leave with Peter. I look at Scott one last time with tears in my eyes and follow after Peter. Derek reaches out and grabs my hand squeezing it showing his support and trying to comfort me.

Have I made a big mistake trusting Peter?

…

We pull up a block away from my house and I go to get out but Peter's voice stops me, "I'm glad that you decided to join me Bella."

I scoff, "Join you? I didn't join you! I was forced to because who know what will happen to Aunt Mel if I didn't! You really think I wanted to stand there and watch Scott in pain?! No! And not that I could do anything about it anyway next time you hurt him, I'll hurt you! I'll get some wolfs bane and shove it up your-" my rant is cut off by Peter laughing. I am very mad right now why the hell is he laughing at me?!

"Wow I like this one. She's feisty. We'll be in touch," Peter finishes with a smile. I smirk at him, "I hate to disappoint the big bad might alpha but I'm on 24 hour watch from the police… Good luck with that."

I climb out of the car and slam the door and as I walk away I hear Peter call out, "You're a smart girl and I'm sure you'll figure something out."

I turn back around to the car to glare at him but my gaze falls on Derek and it softens. He mouths 'sorry' to me and I smile and slightly nod as I turn to walk towards my house. When I get closer I see the police cruiser out the front and walk up to it.

I knock on the window the Sean jumps out of his seat and gets out of the car, "Jesus Bella! What are you doing? Where have you been?!"

I shrug, "I didn't go to the lacrosse game… I stayed at the Sherriff's house and walked home just now."

Sean's eyes widen, "Jesus Christ are you insane! You walked home alone in the dark! Oh my god I'll lose my job!"

I shake my head, "Just say you picked me up… I won't tell anyone." I start walking up to the house and turn back, "Have a good night Deputy…"

He shakes his head at me with a smile and he climbs back in his police cruiser. Once inside I go up to my room and shut the door. Hopefully Scott won't even try to talk to me… I can't deal with him looking at me like I've disappointed him. Which I have… I'm on Peter's side now and am literally fraternizing with the enemy now, Derek!

Ugh I'm going to get a lecture from Scott about all of this…


	19. Chapter 19: No more running

Chapter 19: No more running

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 19! :D Only a couple more chapters to go!**

…

I was sitting in the back of the jeep silently not saying anything. I wasn't allowed to speak unless spoken to according to Stiles' rules he came up with. Scott had gotten home **that **night and I just pretended to be asleep. I couldn't deal with him. But I couldn't pretend to be asleep forever. And now they were taking me everywhere. They even managed to get Sean to stay at the house! I wasn't allowed to do anything without them! Stiles actually went to follow me to the bathroom at one point. I shut that down straight away!

The jeep pulls to a stop as we pull up beside Jackson's Porsche and the Argent SUV. I hadn't talked to Jackson since he walked away from me at the hospital… But I have a plan! Kind of… Maybe… We'll see how it goes.

"Sup," Stiles says and waves to the two guys standing in front of the Porsche. Jackson looks at them weirdly and Mr Argent puts on his charming smile, "Hey Scott, your friend here was having car trouble and we're just taking a look…"

I roll my eyes slightly. Jackson takes good care of his car and Mr Argent probably did something to it…

"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck," Scott says helpfully. "Yeah you want a ride?" Stiles adds.

Scott opens the door and I smile trying to get Jackson to come to the car, "Yeah come on Jacky, you're way to pretty to be out here all by yourself."

I see Jackson roll his eyes slightly at my comment and my smile widens. Scott looks at Jackson and from the look of Jackson's face I'd say he's giving a pretty good glare. Jackson walks towards the car and I watch as Mr Argent slyly reaches into the bonnet of the Porsche and pulls something out.

"Hey boys," he calls out as he goes to the driver's side of the car and starts the engine, "Told you I knew a little something about cars." He walks back to his car and leaves finally. I climb out of the car and stand back leaning against the Jeep.

"What are you following me now?!" Jackson asks annoyed.

Scott steps toward him and looks just as annoyed, "Yes, you stupid freaking idiot! You almost gave away everything right there!"

Jackson looks confused, "What are you talking about?"

"They think you're the second beta!" Scott says getting angrier. I step forward to say something Stiles points to me sternly and I sigh rolling my eyes and lean back against the jeep. Seriously!

"What?!" Jackson says confused more than he was before.

"He thinks you're me!" Scott yells and turns around hitting the jeep narrowly missing me. My eyes widen and I step over towards Stiles as he complains about Scott hitting his jeep.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away, literally! Now he thinks there's something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" Scott yells and looks like he's about to hit Jackson but turns around and tries to hit the Jeep again. Stiles jumps forward and says, "Alright no let's stay away from Stiles' jeep!"

"This is your problem not mine! Okay I didn't say anything which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed! Okay this is your fault!" Jackson finishes by pushing Scott into the jeep. I jump in between the two while Stiles complains.

"ENOUGH!" I yell. All the boys step back from me and I gasp. I never yelled… I hated it so much because it reminded me of when my father would yell and I never wanted to be like him but I just yelled at my best friends… I step out from the middle of the group and lean against the jeep again.

Scott's voice is quiet after my outburst when he speaks to Jackson again, "When they come after you, I wont be able to protect you! I cant protect anyone…" Scott finishes looking from Stiles to me.

"Why're you looking at me?" Stiles asks. They look at each other for a moment when Jackson speaks up, "You know what, now you have to do it. Get me what I want and I can protect myself."

Scott sighs annoyed, "No you won't! Just trust me! All it does is ruin your life…"

Jackson shakes his head, "It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it! It's like you turn 16 and your parents buy you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me, I drive a Porsche…" Jackson walks back to his car and I quickly follow after him wanting to talk.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Stiles says. I turn around and flash them a small smile, "Going with him…"

I quickly climb in the passenger seat and Jackson looks at me, "Get out Bel."

I shake my head and fasten my seatbelt, "Can't do that Jacky… We have some things to talk about." Jackson sighs annoyingly and speeds out of the industrial place we're in. Is that what it is? I have no idea…

"Well?" Jackson says.

"Oh right well Jacky it breaks my heart that you think I wasn't a friend to you! It wasn't my place to tell and as if you'd believe me anyway and I just… I can't go to school without my best friend by my side," I finish lamely.

Jackson chuckles, "You're such a dork!" He looks over and smiles widely at me and a smile, "So you're not mad?"

He shakes his head, "No I was never mad Bel… I was upset that's all and I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you in the first place."

I reach over and grab one of his hands squeezing it, "Jacky you're my best friend and I don't ever want to keep a secret from you again…"

"Me either Bel… I can't lose you over something stupid like that. I can't lose you ever," he admits quietly. My eyes start watering and I break the comfortable silence, "Wow okay that's enough of that! Almost had me crying there Jacky!"

He looks over at me, "So you do have feelings?!" he teases. I smack him softly and we laugh at each other… I really did miss my best friend.

…

Jackson dropped me home just as it was getting dark after we drove around and had lunch, laughing together and just enjoying each other's company. It had been a long time since we did anything like that. I make my way upstairs and into my room and see a folded piece of paper on the floor near my window. I reach down and pick it up to see what it says:

'_I'm sorry, it has to happen – D'_

Why was Derek saying he was sorry? And what has to happen?

"Bella can you come help me please," Mel calls out from her room. I practically run to her room thinking she's in trouble but I get there and see she's all dressed up.

Mel chuckles at me as I come to a halt and take a deep breath, "Where's the fire?" she asks teasingly.

I smile at her joke and shake my head, "What did you need?"

Mel holds out a necklace and says, "Could you please do this up?" I nod and take the necklace out of her hands and unclasp it.

"So you got a hot date huh?" I ask her with a hint of sarcasm. Mel smiles widely, "Yeah actually I do! A medical rep from work today asked me out and I'm really hating myself for skipping the gym last week…"

I chuckle, "You look hot Aunt Mel! Don't worry he won't be able to keep his eyes off you…" Mel turns around after I do the necklace up and smiles at me, "Thanks Bella."

The bell rings and her eyes widen, "Uh I'm not ready. I'm not ready! Scott will you get the door please!" She calls out to Scott.

I laugh, "Don't worry I got it…" I make my way downstairs and open the door to see no one standing there and look behind to see Aunt Mel at the top of the stairs.

"What're you doing? Aren't you going to invite him in?" Mel asks me. I look back and my eyes widen as I see Peter standing at the door. I hear loud footsteps coming down the stairs and Scott is beside me trying to slam the door in his face.

Peter holds his hand out and stops it from closing, "Really slam the door in my face… Come on Scott, take a second to think that through."

"What are you doing?! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" I whisper quietly finding my voice again.

Scott looks to me confused then back to Peter, "that's why you had to? Cause he threatened mum?!"

I take a step forward confidently, "If you hurt I'll-"

Peter rolls his eyes, "Ugh come on Bella I thought you could have come up with something better than listing the top 5 most impotent sounding threats… Let's first just try and remember that I've been in a coma for 6 years! Don't you think I just want to go on a date with a beautiful woman?"

"Just half a second sorry!" Mel calls out as she looks for the last touches to her outfit. I watch as Peter smiles at her then continues tormenting us, "Or maybe you both think that I've come up with an idea like how it might be easier to convince you, Scott, to be part of the pack if your mother is too…"

Peter's face changes and he starts walking forward stepping into the house and getting closer to Scott, "You need to understand how much more powerful we are together… You and me and Bella and Derek… Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the second world war where the German U-boat attacks? Do you know what they called them?"

Before Peter can answer his own question I answer instead, "Wolf-packs…" Peter turns to me and smiles brightly, "Bella knows… Did you know that? Or are you failing history too Scott?"

Scott starts seething, "I know the Germans lost the war." Peter nods chuckling, "I think you'll find most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership… And trust me we don't have that problem here."

"I'm ready, I'm ready. Sorry again…" Mel apologizes as she walks up behind us. She gives us weird looks at our faces and I quickly smile at her to cover up my worry for her. Peter holds his arm out for Mel and she loops her arm with his.

Scott panics, "Mum!" Both adults turn and look at Scott expectantly. I whack his arm and flash a smile, "Have a great time you guys…" Mel nods and walks off to the car with Peter.

When they're out of ear shot Scott turns to me, "What the hell Bella? We gotta stop him!"

I nod, "No shit! Call Stiles now!"

…

I run out to the car and go to get in when I hear the Deputy on duty call out, "Bella? Where are you going?"

I close my eyes and sigh before turning around to face the new deputy, "Ah I have to stop my Aunt's date…"

The deputy looks at me with raised eyebrows, "I think you should wait for her to get home." I groan and Scott comes rushing out of the house, "It's okay Bel, you stay here and I'll take care of it."

I stomp back to the house and slam the front door. If the Deputy was going to make me stay I was going to make sure he knew I was not happy about it. I go up to my room and start pacing back and forth holding on to my phone waiting for some good news.

There's a knock at my door and I look up to see Allison standing there. I look at her confused, "Oh umm Scott told me to wait for him… Do you know when he's getting back?"

My phone starts ringing and I look down and see it's Scott, "Oh this is him hold on. Scott hey what-"

Scott cuts me off as he starts speaking loudly into the phone, "Bella I stopped Peter! But Derek is going to kill Jackson! You gotta get to the Hale house like now!" The dial tone comes through the phone and I groan.

"He's gonna be a while…" I say to Allison. She nods, "Right well I might go then. Can you tell him I had to get home please…"

"Yeah sure, let me walk you out," I say and we walk downstairs and I wave her goodbye as she climbs in her car and drives away. I look down at the phone and see it's been a few minutes since Scott called. I have to get to the Hale house now! I look out to the Police Cruiser and rush over knocking on the window. The deputy is leaning over the steering wheel and not looking up at all from the noise? Is he asleep?!

I rush around to the driver's side and open the door and he still doesn't move. I carefully reach out and push him slightly and that's all it takes. His body falls out of the car and onto the road and I gasp out covering my mouth with tears in my eyes. He was dead. His throat was slit open and his eyes were dead and lifeless. I look back to the house and gasp thinking back to the note on my floor. That note wasn't from Derek it was from my father… This couldn't be happening! I need to call the police. I call the sheriff's number as I walk back up towards the house. The call goes straight to voicemail and I wait for the beep.

"John… Uh it's Bella. I'm sorry but your Deputy that's at my house, he's uh… He's been killed and-" I gasp as the front door slams behind me and I quickly turn around and see no one is there. "My father, he's here." I finish as I drop the phone and turn to run up to room and hide but just as I'm halfway up I feel a hand wrap around my ankle and pull me down.

I scream as I hit the stairs with a loud thud. "Isabella I'm sorry but it has to be done," he says as he flips me over holding the knife high above his head.

I kick my leg out and turn back to crawl up the stairs and I make it to the top when I make the mistake of turning back. My father is running up the stairs, bloody knife in his hand and a bit of rope in the other. He swings his arm out and the knife connects with my chest leaving a gash across it. Blood spatters onto the wall as I fall backwards. I bring my hand up to the wound and crimson red is all of my hand now.

I look back to the man I once called Dad with watery eyes and quickly get up again to run to my room. I scream out as he throws the knife sending it deep into my shoulder blade. I try to use the wall to hold me up but instead I spread blood onto the wall as my hands grasp for anything to stop me from falling. I pull the knife out and throw it back at him narrowly missing his arm as it lodges into the wall behind him. He turns to pull it out and I use this as my chance to run past him. Blood is running down my back now and most likely dripping on the floor. I start making my way down the stairs and start to feel a little light headed from the amount of blood loss. I see my phone on the floor and make a mad dash for it. There's a loud growl and my father is running down the stairs after me. I grab my phone and make my way to the kitchen grabbing the glass vase on the counter.

I turn around and scream as I throw it towards my father. He ducks and it smashes behind him. He runs up to me and pushes me into the cabinet behind me. I groan out in pain as my shoulder hits it awkwardly and I feel it pop. The same shoulder that I dislocated at the school…

He leans down and picks me up by my shirt, "Show me your eyes! Make them glow! Show me I'm not insane!" he screams in my face. I whimper and look away from him as he throws me away from him and I slide across the wooden floor. I crawl towards the lounge room and hear him chuckle.

"You can't run from me Isabella. Not anymore," he says lowly. I look up to him anger boiling up within me, "You are insane!" I scream out.

He laughs darkly and I pick up the coffee cup sitting behind me on the coffee table and throw it at him. It hits him in the head and forces him back a step as he looks a little dazed. He shakes his head and his eyes seem to go darker as he glares at me.

He screams at me and runs forward lifting my head up by my hair and ramming my head into the coffee table knocking me out…

…

**Author's note 2: Yes I know I'm cruel leaving it like that! :P Please review and let me know what you think! **


	20. Chapter 20: Make them glow!

Chapter 20: Make them glow!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf

**Author's Note: Chapter 20! We're so close to the end of season 1! What does everyone think about Bella's kidnapping?! Please read and review!**

**-Chloe**

…

I gasp out in pain and shock from being woken up so suddenly. I start coughing and sputtering and look around but I can't see anything because my vision is blurred from the water. I try to move my hands to wipe it away but they're tied behind my back.

"Good you're up," his voice calls out from the shadows. I shake my head and get rid of some of the water on my face to see I'm in a small shed? Why hasn't he just killed me?

"Why haven't you killed me?" I ask through shivering teeth. The bucket of water that was thrown on me was not warm. I look down at my chest and see the knife wound isn't as big as what it was and I feel constant pain in my dislocated shoulder. It needs to be popped back in sooner rather than later.

"Because Isabella… You still need to show me your EYES!" he finishes with yelling right in my face. I turn away from him a feel my eyes water. I couldn't be here. This couldn't be happening…

…

"I'm so sorry that our date got ruined…" Melissa says as they pull up to her house.

Peter turns to her and smiles, "It's quite alrig-" he doesn't get to finish his sentence as he looks up to the house and sees the door wide open. Peter quickly gets out of the car and walks slowly towards the house breathing in the air around him. Blood. He could smell a lot of blood.

Melissa gasps as she looks to the house and sees the door open. She runs towards the house screaming, "Bella! Scott?! Bella!" Her voice is loud and shrill as she runs into the house and sees the blood on the staircase railing. She runs upstairs and screams when she sees the upstairs hallway covered in blood and a small puddle of blood on the rug of the hallway. She rushes back downstairs calling out for her kid's names again.

Her cries get louder as she runs into the kitchen and sees the glass on the floor and more blood. "Melissa, this is a crime scene now… You need to come outside," Peter says calmly as he walks up behind the wailing woman.

"Bella, she- her father… He-" she chokes out between sobs. Peter carefully helps her out of the house just as police cars show up flashing lights and sirens going. Peter didn't want to admit it but he was actually worried for the young girl. He liked her. Even though she was a part of his pack unwillingly he had been watching her and Derek together and had grown fond of the relationship she had with his nephew.

"Melissa! Is she okay?!" John asks frantically as he runs up to her. Melissa breaks down in tears again and Peter steps in, "There's blood everywhere but no sign of her daughter…"

The sheriff nods and goes into the house to check it out himself. Peter looks to Melissa and sighs. He really needed to get out of here, "I'm sorry Melissa but I should probably get going."

She doesn't even say anything she just slowly nods her head and I decide it best that I go. Melissa looks back to the house and feels fresh lot of tears coming on. How could she have gone on a date when she knew Bella's father was out there? What was she thinking?

"Melissa," John says softly and he reaches out laying a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turns around, her eyes bloodshot already from crying, "Did you find her? Is she okay?! What about Scott?"

John shakes his head, "There's no sign of anyone there anymore… If it is Bella, she put up one hell of fight."

Mel smiles sadly, "I should have been here… I should have- If I had just-" John wraps his arms around her, "Sshh hey! Listen to me Melissa… She is one hell of a fighter and we will find her! You can't blame yourself for this… He killed the Deputy to get to our Bella so he would have done the same to you! Don't you dare blame yourself for this…" he says softly.

Melissa sobs into his shoulder and holds onto his shirt as he tries to calm her down. He need to get Stiles on the phone and find Scott. That would at least bring some piece of mind to Melissa. Just as he thinks about pulling away and calling Stiles his blue jeep pulls up to the house.

Stiles jumps out of the jeep and rushes over to the two hugging adults. "Dad? What happened? Is Bella okay?!"

John pulls away from Melissa and turns to his son, "She's missing… She left a voicemail saying her father was at the house. It's all on the voicemail. Smart girl didn't hang up the phone when she dropped it." John pauses for a moment before continuing, "Uh have you heard from Scott?"

Stiles nods, "Yeah he wasn't at the house… I think he said he'd be back late?" Stiles lies knowing that he hadn't heard from Scott about any of his plans but he knew that he wasn't at the house. But Bella was...

"Uh Dad can I hear the voicemail?" Stiles asks, his voice hoarse and filled with emotion. John looks to his son hesitant about letting him hear the voicemail. He had heard it himself and it was something he never wanted to hear again. Bella was like the daughter he never had and to hear her fighting like that, to hear her in pain… It was too much.

"Please I need to hear it too," Melissa adds.

John nods and pulls out his phone passing it to the two and leaving them alone to listen to it. He walks back into the house where the other Deputies were collection evidence. John stops as he hears Bella's ringtone throughout the house and finds it near the coffee table. He picks it up and sees the caller ID is Jackson Whittemore. John knew the two were friends and thought it best that the young boy know.

"Bella! You there?" Jackson yells out over the phone.

John clears his throat before speaking, "Jackson Whittemore? It's Sheriff Stilinski here. Listen kid, uh… Bella she's uh- She's missing and-"

"What do you mean she's missing?! Where the hell is she?" Jackson asks angrily over the phone. John sighs, "I mean she's been kidnapped. Possibly by her father we are not sure yet. It looks like she's injured, son. I'm sorry to have to tell you this over the phone."

Jackson stutters out through the phone a couple of times before his voice becomes clearer, "I'll be there soon."

…

"Mum?" Scott calls out as he makes his way through the house seeing blood on the walls on the floor. "Mum!" Scott rushes into the kitchen and finds his mum, Stiles, John and Jackson sitting at the kitchen table with all the mess still around them.

"What is going on?" Scott asks worriedly. Melissa jumps out of her chair and pulls her son in for a bone crushing hug. She had been worried all night about where the hell Scott was and if Bella was still alive.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Melissa whispers out in relief. Scott looks around at the people in the room again before answering, "Uh I was at the clinic and fell asleep on one of the couches by accident. Mum why is there blood everywhere? What happened?"

Melissa looks at her son with fresh tears in her eyes, "Uh its Bella..." That's all Melissa gets out when she breaks down in tears again. John gets up and leads Melissa back to her seat sitting her down in front of the tissues.

"Scott take a seat," John says softly. Scott sits down next to Stiles and looks around confused and worried, "What is going on? Is that Bella's blood all through the house?"

John sighs, "I'm afraid so kid… Listen last night Bella called and her father got to her. She's been taken and as far as we know she could still be alive."

"No she is alive! She has to be alive!" Jackson says as tears roll down his face. He never showed this emotion in front of anyone. But this was Bella and she was out there somewhere scared and bleeding! Someone had to find her.

"Have you got any leads?! Is there any clues to say where she is?" Scott asks quietly. John shakes his head, "We've got every Deputy on this case I promise you and I'm going to go to the station now and do everything I can okay. We will find her."

Melissa hugs John, "I'll walk you out." They both walk out through the kitchen and Scott turns to Stiles, "What the hell happened?!"

Stiles pulls out his phone and says, "I got the voicemail off my Dad's phone okay and listen to this." Stiles presses play and loud crashing and thudding come through the phone along with Bella's screams. There's a bit of shuffling and then clear as anything the sound of smashing glass comes through the speakers. There's more crashes and then a voice screams through the speakers.

'Show me your eyes! Make them glow! Show me I'm not insane!'

Stiles stops the recording and looks at Scott and Jackson, "She's something supernatural… That's why her Dad's after her. Cause he's a fricken nut job and must have seen her eyes glow when she was younger!"

Scott stands up and breathes in smelling fear and anger in the air from Bella, "She put up one hell of a fight."

Jackson nods and wipes away a tear, "Where the hell is she then?"

…

I scream out in pain again as the blade pierces my skin again and again. "Make the glow! Prove to me I'm not insane!" he orders me as he pulls back the knife covered in blood. My blood…

My head drifts to the side and I turn away from him. I had to get out of here. I was not going to die in here! His fingers grip my chin roughly and he pulls my head back to look at him. "Just show me your eyes Isabella. Then I can end this…"

I pull back and head butt him sending everything in the room spinning. He chuckles and wipes the blood from his split lip, "Alright fine, we'll take a break. But I will be back Bella." He finishes threateningly. I look around the room quickly after he disappears. I needed to get out of here! I don't even know how long it's been since I've been gone. By now they're probably found the house covered in blood. My blood again…

Aunt Mel is probably panicking so much, Scott and Stiles are probably trying to solve the alpha problem and trying not to worry about me. Jackson. Oh god Jackson is probably out looking for me. And Derek! He is probably too caught up in Peter's mess to know what's happened to me. It's probably for the best though. Derek could quite potentially tear apart the whole of Beacon Hills looking for me, trying to save me.

No! I needed to get my own way out of this. I would do it all myself. I am not the damsel in distress anymore. I look around the shed again and look down by my feet for anything that could help me. I start moving my wrists and trying to wriggle out of the ropes. I can feel the rope burning against my skin as I try and get out of them. I can feel the rope loosening just the tiniest of bits. I could do this. I could get out of these ropes, even if it means rubbing my skin raw…

…

"Call it again," Scott says as he comes up from under the bed. Stiles sighs, "It's not here! So you lost your phone, why don't you just get a new one?"

Scott rushes over to the other side of the bed and looks under it again, "I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone! We have to find Derek… Not only to help us find Bella but to bring Peter down also."

"Well A: you're not alone you have me, B: didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire… He sounds pretty dead and C: my dad's got every officer out there looking for Bella. They'll find her," Stiles lists.

Scott sighs, "Argents plan was to use him to get to the alpha, they're not gonna kill him!"

"Alright so just let them do what they're planning, they use Derek to get to Peter. Problem solved and we can focus on Bella," Stiles suggests hopefully.

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek! I can't protect her on my own which means we need to find Derek first and if Bella heard you say that about Derek she'd hit you! So just help me!" Scott says while rushing around his room checking every spot possible for his missing phone.

Stiles is hit in the head with a small bouncy ball and he throws it to the ground annoyed, "You know you probably lost it when you were fighting. You remember that? When he was trying to kill you? After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson! Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behaviour here?"

Scott looks at Stiles stopping the search for his phone, "He wasn't going to kill Jackson. He wouldn't do that to Bella… And I'm not letting him die."

"Can you at least think about letting him die? For me," Stiles says hopefully. Scott's ears perk up as he hears his mum's car pull up.

"What?" Stiles asks.

"My mum just got home from work… She's uh, she's crying," Scott says sadly. Stiles looks at Scott sadly, "I can't believe she went to work after finding out about Bella…"

Scott nods, "She couldn't stay here at the house, it made her too upset… She doesn't even know if Bella's alive and that's all she's worried about now."

Stiles sighs sadly, "Scott you can't protect everyone…"

Scott looks up with a determined look, "I have to."

…

"Come on Derek he killed your sister… Now either you're not telling me because you want to kill him yourself or you're protecting him," Kate says as she ransacks Derek's wallet. Derek keeps his eyes down as he hears Kate walking towards him. Derek's eyes open slightly bigger as he sees she has his phone on the messages sent between him and Bella.

"Bella huh? New girlfriend Derek… I'm jealous!" Kate says mockingly. Derek growls lowly and Kate whispers to herself, "Bella? Scott has a cousin called Bella… That wouldn't be her would it?"

Kate chuckles as Derek's silence tells her everything, "Oh it is! Well I'm sorry to be the one to tell you honey but she's dead."

Derek's head shoots up and his eyes flash electric blue for a moment, "you're lying." Kate laughs loudly, "Yes well they haven't found the body yet but her house was found a crime scene last night. Blood all over the walls, broken glass everywhere… They say it was her father that did it and that now he's kidnapped her. If you ask me he's just out burying the body like a dog would a bone."

Derek growls and pulls against the handcuffs trying to attack Kate. He had listened to her heart beat and the part about her being dead was a lie but what she said about the house was all true. Bella was out there somewhere probably tied up just like him and bleeding out. Slowly dying alone and scared… He never even got to hear her voice again. Kate chuckles and walks back over to the table with all of his stuff. He should be out there looking for Bella. He had to get out.

…

"Isabella… Wake up!" My eyes shoot open as I feel my cheek being slapped to wake me up. My eyes land on my father as he smiles darkly at me, "Ah there we go… Now shall we start again?"

I look around confused. I don't remember falling asleep… Maybe I was losing more blood than I thought. I move my wrists slightly and feel that the rope is a lot looser. I must have made pretty good progress before I passed out.

"Okay show me your eyes. Make them glow," my father says quietly. I shake my head confidently, "I have already told you I can't!"

My father screams and punches me in the face before turning around and punching the wall a few more times, "I've seen you do it before! You need to die!" I wriggle my hands a little more while he's turned the other way and immediately stop when he turns back around holding on to the knife tightly. He smirks at me again, "No matter… We have plenty of time to see what makes them glow."

He drags the knife over the cut on my chest opening it up again letting more blood slowly ooze out. I whimper in pain as he does this again over my exposed stomach. I don't know how much more of this I could take…

…


	21. Chapter 21: You're a fighter

Chapter 21: You're a fighter

**Author's Note at the end**

…

"This is really nice how did you afford a- Oh…" Melissa cringes when she sees the duct tape on the inside of Scott's tux.

"It's not gonna work is it?" Scott panics thinking he won't have a tux to wear for the formal. Melissa looks up and gives him a convincing smile, "No, no, no it's fine. No one will notice, no one legally blind…"

Scott turns back to the mirror to finish tying his tie, "Hey! I heard that."

"Just come in here and we can try it," Melissa says holding out the jacket. Scott comes out of the bathroom and puts the jacket on. Melissa nods, "Yeah see, I actually think this is gonna work, turn."

Scott turns showing his mum the rest of the outfit and Melissa notices something wrong with the pants now, "And no." Scott turns and looks at her with wide eyes and she points down to his pants showing a split.

Scott groans, "What? Argh, I don't have time for this! I can't buy new ones, mum what am I gonna do?"

"Okay don't panic, alright. Take them off… Pants off now," Melissa instructs. She goes down the hallway to get a needle and thread. She chuckles to herself at how much Scott, her son, is panicking about an outfit. Bella wouldn't have panicked this much…

Melissa looks to walls imagining all the blood still on them. The police had cleaned everything for them but the memories were burnt into her brain forever. She just wanted her baby girl home. Melissa walks back into the room and starts working on the pants.

"So is she coming here? Cause you know I need the car tonight," Melissa reminds her son. Scott's voice sounds unhappy, "No I'm going stag."

Melissa looks up from her work, "You're going alone?"

"Stag, there's a difference. Sort of…" Scott explains. Melissa looks back down to the pants, "I'm sorry I'm just a little surprised that you know, you don't have anyone else to ask besides Allison."

Scott sighs, "There are no other girls besides Allison."

Melissa looks up again with a small smile, "You really feel that way?"

Scott screws up his face not wanting to talk about it with his mum. That's what Bella and his mum would do but Bella wasn't here… "Can you please keep sewing?!"

"Oh no, no, no you have time for just one question. Come here," his mum says patting the spot on his bed beside her. "Do you really feel that way?"

"I can't help it… I mean every time I look at her I get this hollow feeling in my chest and it's like someone literally took a shovel and dug a hole in me and it's the worst feeling I've ever had in my entire life and I didn't know anyone could actually feel this bad," he explains sadly.

Melissa nods her head, "I know, everyone knows eventually, it does go away."

"I don't want it to," Scott shakes his head.

"Have you told her how you feel?" Melissa asks.

Scott shifts around a little before answering, "She knows." Melissa smacks her son on the forehead. How could she have not said this to her son already, "Come on she knows? She knows! Listen dumbass, I'm gonna let you in on a secret that most guys don't even have a clue about! Women love words!"

Scott looks confused, "Huh?"

"You need to tell her how you feel! Just say it, say it again, say it differently… Learn how to say it better, learn how to sing it… You know just write it in a poem in a letter attached to flowers, carve it in a tree, in the sidewalk of cement, tattoo on your arm," Melissa says happily.

Scott looks to his mum excitedly, "Really? Can I get a tattoo?" Melissa looks to him, "No not really. Just tell her the truth…"

She smiles at her son and finishes the stitching, "Here you go." Melissa gets up and goes to walk out of the room but Scott stops her, "Hey mum… Thank you."

Melissa smiles at her son before walking completely out of the room.

…

"Just show me your eyes!" My father screams for what feels like the hundredth time. I'm losing too much blood and if I'm going to make it out of here, it needs to be now. I wriggle my wrists some more and feel the rope come undone enough for me to slip my hands out but I quickly stop when Tom walks behind me with the knife still firmly in his hand.

He runs the blade over my shoulder slightly piercing skin but then yells out as he stabs it into the almost healed stab wound from back out the house. I scream out in pain and he leaves the knife in there as he goes over to the small bucket of water washing his hands, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to let that sit there for a bit."

I chuckle quietly to myself as I pull my hands out of the ropes and letting it drop to the floor. Tom looks over at me, "Why are you laughing? Stop it!" He walks closer to me getting ready to shut me up when I scream and kick my legs out knocking him backwards. I get up out of the chair quickly and reach for my shoulder and pulling out the knife and ready to fight back when my father charges at me knocking me to the ground and knocking the knife out of my hand.

I look up and see him smiling darkly at me before trying to punch me. I move out of the way and turn away from him trying to crawl towards the knife. He pulls me back by my ankles yelling at me, "No more running Bella! This is the end for you! Just show me your eyes." I scream again kicking my legs trying to get him to let go. My foot connects with his jaw and I hear in groan in pain.

I kick out again and connect with his chest sending him backwards and I crawl towards the knife. Tom gets back up running towards me ready to pin me down but I quickly grab the knife and turn over holding it up and he impales himself onto the knife. I let out a small gasp as I twist the knife in his stomach and he looks at me with an almost too peaceful look.

"You're eyes. They do glow…" These are his last words as he falls limp on top of me. I let out a small sob and quickly throw him off me. I just killed him. I killed someone… I quickly get up and run over to the door but catch a glimpse of myself in the water that shows my reflection. My eyes have turned an orange colour… He was right.

I look back at his lifeless body and whimper. What have I done? I reach for the door but let out a groan as I use my dislocated shoulder arm. I let it fall limp by my side and open the door with my other hand. It's dark outside. I have no clue how long I've been out here for? I need to get home.

I take a look at myself and see blood all over my clothes, the gash across my chest is red and angry and my shoulder is throbbing non-stop. I need to find help…

…

"No I'm not just letting you leave her here!" Stiles voice cracks as he looks at the girl he's had a crush on for years now. He just wanted to be back at the dance with her. But all she wanted to do was find Jackson…

Peter wipes his mouth, "You don't have a choice Stiles, you're coming with me."

"Just kill me! Look I don't even care anymore!" Stiles exclaims on the verge of tears. Peter reaches out with his clawed hand and forces Stiles to stand up, "Call your friend. Tell Jackson where she is. That's all you get."

Stiles reaches into his pocket and quickly pulls out his phone calling Jackson's number.

…

Jackson runs towards the school holding Lydia in his arms. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't lose Lydia and Bella. He just couldn't.

"Stay with me Lydia… Please stay with me!" Jackson says quietly before yelling out, "Someone help me! Help me! Help!" Everyone screams as he carries his bloodied ex-girlfriend through crowds of other school kids.

"Get help please!" He yells out again. Why was no one doing anything? "Lydia please stay with me…" He whispers as lays her down on the concrete. She had to be okay. There's no way he could lose Lydia. Jackson sobs as he gets his phone out ready to call the ambulance.

Bella was missing. Probably dead and he couldn't let Lydia die either…

…

The jeep screeches to a halt as Stiles parks in the parking garage. Peter gets out quickly and grabs hold of Stiles pulling him towards another car.

"Whose car is this?" Stiles asks as Peter as they get closer to the said car.

"My nurse," Peter replies curtly. Stiles looks at the car confused, "What happened to your nurse?" Peter opens the trunk of the car revealing the dead body of the nurse.

"Oh my god!" Stiles exclaims. Peter looks back at Stiles shamelessly and shrugs, "I got better." He shuts the trunk after prying the laptop bag out of the dead nurse's arms.

…

Scott sat at the animal clinic… He couldn't go home. Allison knew. Mr Argent knew. They knew what he was. He couldn't go home and talk to his mum about it… And the one person that he wanted to talk to, the one person that would listen to him was out there somewhere… Being tortured most likely, by her father…

He had to find Derek. Derek could fix all of this.

All the dogs in the clinic start barking and howling at each other. That's when Scott remembers something Stiles said right when he was finding out about all his werewolf abilities. A wolf howls to signal its pack where it was.

That means he can find Derek…

…

"Where is she?" Jackson asks as he rushes off the elevator looking for a nurse or doctor that can show him where Lydia is. He looks into the room closest to him seeing Lydia in the hospital bed.

Sheriff Stilinski comes up behind the young boy, "Hey! What the hell happened to that girl?"

Jackson looks back to Lydia before stuttering out an answer, "I don't know I went out looking for her-"

"What and you just happened to wander in the middle of that field and found her like that? Don't lie to me son," Sheriff cuts Jackson off.

Jackson goes to stutter out an answer again but the Sheriff grabs hold of the boy and pushes him up against the glass window, "Hey what happened to her?!" He was overwhelmed and tired. John hadn't got much sleep since Bella went missing and the longer she was missing for the less likely it was that she was still alive. Now another young girl was lying in the hospital, hanging on for dear life and this kid couldn't even give him a straight answer.

"She's your girlfriend, she's your responsibility," Sheriff yells in Jackson's face.

"No she is not! She didn't go to the formal with me!" Jackson exclaims.

The sheriff calms down a little and quietens his voice, "Then who'd she go with?"

"Do you really want to know?" Jackson pauses and the Sheriff looks a little confused before Jackson continues, "She went with Stiles."

"What?" John asks in disbelief. His son wouldn't let that happen to a girl. Jackson nods, "Stiles took her."

John lets go of the young boy and steps back pointing angrily at him, his breathing shallow. If that girl in there was attacked and Stiles was with her then his son could be hurt too.

"Somebody better find my son."

…

"What happens after you find Derek" Stiles asks while typing away on Peter's computer.

Peter exclaims, "Uh don't think Stiles, type!"

"You're going to kill people aren't you…?" Stiles sighs out. Peter rolls his eyes. He thought he had made his plan pretty clear but he needed to keep spelling it out for everyone, "Only the responsible ones."

"And if I do this, you have to leave Scott out of this," Stiles says confidently. Peter sighs as he has to explain why he needs Scott and Derek and Bella, "Do you know why wolves hunt in packs? It's because their favourite prey are too large to be taken down by one wolf. I need Derek, Scott and Bella."

Stiles shakes his head, "Well Scott's not gonna help you and Bella she's out there somewhere dying!" Stiles voice cracks a little as he thinks about his friend.

Peter smiles, "Bella's strong and I have a feeling she's going to be just fine…"

Stiles looks to Peter confused, "Do you know something about Bella that we don't? Do you know where she is?!"

He shakes his head, "I'm afraid not but I think she's capable of more than you think… And Scott will help because it'll save Allison and you will because it'll save Scott, your best friend who you know so well you even have his username and password."

Stiles turns back to the computer and types in the username reluctantly. Peter looks at Stiles in disbelief, "His username is Allison…"

Stiles types in the password and Peter rolls his eyes, "His password his also Allison."

"Still want him in your pack?"

…

My feet shuffle along the ground kicking up leaves as I make my way through what I presume is the preserve. I haven't got the energy to pick up my feet and it feels like it's been hours since I broke out of that small shed. I hear a noise in the distance and stop walking to listen. It's a… A howl? Scott's howl! He's out here somewhere. I go to walk in the direction the Scott's howl comes from when another weaker sounding howl breaks out closer. Derek? I turn and follow the direction of the Derek's howl. I groan and gasp in pain as I climb up the small slope and see the burnt down Hale house in the distance.

Slowly but surely I make my way into the house and call out, "Derek? Scott?" My voice is hardly recognizable and I double over in pain as I walk into the railing of the staircase. I pant as I slowly slide down the wall and rest my head against the hard wood. This is where the howl came from? Where was he?!

"Bella?" A voice calls out. I look up and see Peter standing in front of me. I let out a breath of relief, "Oh thank god. I never thought I'd be so happy so see you Peter. Where's Derek? You gotta get me to the hospital?"

Peter kneels down in front of me, "What did he do Bella?" I chuckle dryly, "Yeah I'm sure I don't look like a ray of sunshine right now but that's why you gotta get me out of here." He reaches out and takes my arm and I watch as black veins go up through his arm. I gasp and pull back, "What was that?"

He stumbles back slightly, "You're a fighter for sure, I'll say that much. You are in so much pain and still walking and talking! I took some of your pain… That's all I can do right now. I have to end the ones responsible." Peter steps back and reluctantly turns away from the young girl going back to the shadows.

I gasp out in pain as I try and reach out for him, "No Peter wait!" My head turns to the front door as I hear yelling outside. I slowly get up and move as fast as I can and walk out to the front porch and scream as I see Kate Argent shoot Derek.

"Derek! No!"

Everyone turns their attention to me as I stumble down the steps and fall into a heap on the ground. Kate chuckles, "Is this Bella? This is the girl Derek was so worried about?"

I look up and I know my eyes are glowing again, "You bitch." Kate holds her gun up and keeps it steady on me. I guess she wasn't expecting me to be something supernatural.

"Allison do it, kill him now," Kate says through gritted teeth. She didn't have time for her niece to suddenly back out and now there was another supernatural creature there to take care of.

"Oh I know that look, that's the look that I'm going to have to do it myself…" Kate sighs out. "Right well they do say ladies first so…" Kate steps away from Scott and walks over towards me fully intending on putting a bullet between my eyes when…

"Kate, I know what you did," Mr Argent says as he comes out of nowhere. I let out a small breath and feel my muscles relax as Kate's attention is now elsewhere. I feel my vision blur and I know I can't stay awake for much longer.

"Put the gun down," Mr Argent tells his sister sternly.

Kate shakes the gun in her hand a little, "I did what I was told to do!"

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones that were human," Mr Argent says. My eyes widen as I realize this is why Peter was after the Argents. It was Kate that started the fire…

"Look what you're doing right now, you're holding a gun to a 16 year old girl with no proof she's spilled human blood and no clue what she is!" Mr Argent exclaims.

Kate scoffs, "Oh please she was kidnapped by her deranged father! How else do you think she got way? You think he just let her go? No she would have had to fight to get away!" I close my eyes as images flood my mind of my father dying on top of me, his eyes losing their life because I killed him. Me.

"We go by the code," Chris says sternly. Kate turns back to me with a dark smirk on her face and her finger dances on the trigger. I look over to Mr Argent with wide eyes hoping he does something to stop her. He pulls his own gun out and points it at his sister, "Put the gun down."

I whimper as a shot is fired but it's not from Kate. Mr Argent shoots narrowly missing Kate and hitting the tree behind her. "Before I put you down," he finishes.

Kate drops her arm and I quickly use my good arm to shuffle away from her and over to Derek's lifeless body. I bring my head close to his chest listening for a heartbeat and hear a soft thump and smile happily. He was still alive.

"Allison get back!" Chris orders his daughter. I look up and see everyone's attention is on the door of the Hale house. Peter… He's decided to make himself know.

I slowly stand up but my vision blurs again before my eyes roll back into my head and I collapse down on the hard forest floor. I hear Scott call out my name before I completely pass out.

…

**Author's Note: Okay so what does everyone think?! I cut out a fair bit of the last couple of episodes because I had to focus on Bella's kidnapping and her escape so I hope its okay! Please let me know what you think in a review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Fire…

Chapter 22: Fire…

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a few days since I updated but I had trouble writing this chapter and I know it's short and I'm sorry but don't worry next chapter will be better! I lost all motivation but I think it's back now so hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! :D**

…

I could hear fighting. Smashing of windows, growling, and the ground was rumbling… My whole body protested as I slowly sat up using my good arm to help me up. I look around and its complete chaos. Peter has hold of Scott but it's not really Peter… He's a monster now. Given in to the animal urges and gone full alpha. I watch in disbelief as Scott kicks the alpha backwards with so much strength that I didn't think he had. Just as the alpha regains its balance car lights shine bright and a car horn is clearly heard.

I quickly look over and sigh in relief when I see its Jackson's Porsche. Stiles jumps out and throws something at the alpha… A chemistry flask? What is that going to do? The alpha catches it and roars in annoyance.

"Allison!" Scott calls out and he reaches for a crossbow, throwing it to the girl. I watch as Allison catches the crossbow with ease and fires an arrow hitting the flask and it smashes engulfing the alpha's arm in flames. Another flask is thrown but Jackson and it smashes on the alpha and again more flames cover its body.

The alpha stumbles, roaring in pain and goes towards Allison ready to attack before it seems to rethink its tactics and turns in my direction.

"Bella?!" Jackson calls out confused and in warning for me. Scott growls angrily and kicks the alpha away and it stumbles into the trees surrounding the clearing. I stand up slowly and walk over to Peter's burnt body. He's still alive and is back in human form.

I hear someone walk up beside me and I look behind me to see its Derek! "Oh my god!" I gasp and he pulls me in close. I forget all about the pain and hug him back, "Bella, I thought I lost you…"

I pull back and look up at him with unshed tears in my eyes, "I don't know how I'm still here…" A groan comes from Peter and Derek looks at me for a moment before walking over to his Uncle. He stands over him before kneeling down above him.

"Wait, you said the cure comes from the one who bit you! Derek if you do this I'm dead! What am I supposed to do?" Scott asks from behind me. I walk closer towards Derek and hear Peter talking, "You do this and I can't tell Bella what she is… I can't help her… But you know that already, you've already decided… I can smell it on you!"

Derek raises his hand and slashes Peter's throat. I gasp out and step back. Peter knew what I was. And now I would never know…

Derek stands up and turns to the rest of us, his eyes the red alpha colour, "I'm the alpha now!" I look towards Scott and see Scott is crushed. He wanted to be cured and Derek just ruined that plan… I stumble backwards as my legs give way and my head starts spinning.

"Bella, no!" I hear someone call out as I fall backwards. I open my eyes again slowly and see everyone has crowded around me despite what has just happened.

"Listen, I'm gonna need to take her to the hospital. I'll say I found her wandering the road and we'll go from there," a stern voice instructs everyone. I look towards the owner of the voice and see Mr Argent instructing everyone.

"Is she gonna be okay? There's so much blood…" I hear Jackson say. His voice is quiet and hoarse. I can only imagine what he's been going through while I've been missing.

"I'm fine Jacky," I whisper out. Everyone's heads turn towards me and I smile slightly, "It doesn't even hurt anymore…"

"No, no, no Bella stay with us okay… Keep your eyes open!" I hear Derek instruct me softly. I turn my head slowly towards him, "I'm so tired though." I feel strong arms reach underneath me and lift me off the forest floor.

My head rests against their chest and I look up and see Mr Argent again, "I know you're tired sweetheart but you gotta stay with us, okay can you do that for me?" Someone opens a car door and slides me in the backseat and I feel my eyes drift shut.

"No, Bella keep your eyes open! Bella!" A voice shouts but I feel nothing as I slowly slip into the darkness…

…

"Scott, Derek! Can you hear a heartbeat?" Chris asks worriedly. Scott looks over with tears in his eyes, "No there's nothing! What do we do?"

Derek looks to the young girl that was with them just a moment ago. She didn't deserve this. He needed to do something. He reaches in to the SUV and picks her up placing her back on the ground before starting CPR.

"No she can't die! She has to be okay! There's gotta be something you can do!" Jackson yells as he's held back by Mr Argent. Derek checks her airways after 30 compressions and nothing. He starts again and again until he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Derek. She's gone," Mr Argent says quietly. There's a small gasp from Allison as her and Scott lean into each other for comfort. Stiles watches on with glassy eyes as Derek stands up angrily and punches a tree yelling out in frustration. Jackson drops to his knees with his head in his hands as he cries quietly for his best friend. Mr Argent looks around at the group and starts instructing them on what the story will be with Kate's death.

When everyone agrees with the story he goes to ask what they will say about Bella but as he turns to look at the young girl something catches his eye.

"Derek? Scott? Are you sure she has no heartbeat?" he asks confused. Everyone turns to back to their fallen friend and see tiny flames beginning to appear around her body. Derek takes a step forward towards her in curiosity but the flames flare up and appear all around the body in a protective motion and force everyone to step back away from her.

Chris holds his arm out in front of his daughter, "Allison stay back!" Jackson scrambles to get up and away from the flames as well.

"What is going on?" Stiles asks. No one answers though because no one has the answer. Just as quickly as the flames appear they burn out leaving Bella's body the same condition as it was before. Bloodied and beaten. Derek listens in closely trying to pick up on anything when he hears the quiet thump-thump of a heartbeat.

"She has a heartbeat! You have to get her to the hospital now!" Derek rushes out. He quickly rushes forward and places her back in the SUV and Chris runs around to the driver's side. Derek steps back from the SUV and watches as it speeds away from his house.

"We have to call the police and then get back to the hospital…" Stiles says quietly as everyone stands around worried and confused as to how Bella is still alive. Derek walks back into the house grumbling something about taking care of the plan Argent told them. He couldn't go to the hospital and wait for Bella to be okay. He wanted to be there for her but he was a fugitive thanks to Stiles and Scott. He would do anything to be there when she wakes up but would she even want him there? He killed the only person who knew what she was… Although after that fire that surrounded her he had an idea of what she could be. But still he killed Peter and stopped him from telling her what she was. But did it for her, he did it so he would be strong enough to protect her.


	23. Chapter 23: You're my mother…

Chapter 23: You're my mother…

**Author's Note: Last chapter of season 1! :D Let me know what you think!**

…

"Someone help me! Please she needs help!" Chris calls out as he carries the teenage girl into the hospital. A couple of nurses come rushing over and instruct him to put her on the hospital gurney and they wheel her away to someone who can help.

"Bella? No Bella! That's my baby girl, no I have to- please help her!" Melissa screams out as she notices the young girl brought in is Bella. The sheriff comes rushing over and watches with tears in his eyes as he sees Bella pale and lifeless.

"Melissa, do you know who brought her in?" John asks her quietly. Melissa shrugs while trying to control her sobs that wrack her body. Mr Argent overhears them and makes his presence know, "Sheriff, I was the one who brought her in."

John helps Melissa into one of the waiting chairs and leads Mr Argent away from the mother so she doesn't hear, "Mr Argent right?" When the other man nods John continues, "Where did you find her?"

Mr Argent clears his throat, "She was wandering the highway just beside the preserve when I found her. I stopped and helped her into my car and she passed out in the back. She's the one that was kidnapped by her dad, isn't she?"

The sheriff nods, "Yeah and it looks like she's the only one that can tell us what happened…"

…

Stiles slides across the floor to behind the door while Scott ducks down under the windows so no one can see him.

"Shut the door," Stiles reaches up for the handle and tries to shut the door quietly but his face screws up when the door creaks loudly as he shuts it very slowly. Scott cringes at the noise and tells his best friend to hurry up. So much for being stealthy…

Both boys stand up and make their way over to their friend in the hospital bed. Lydia had been bitten by an alpha so she should be turning or she would die. Scott moves her arm carefully and pulls away her night gown to get a look one of the wounds. He pulls back the bandage as Stiles looks away not wanting to see the bloody wound.

"Is it completely healed," Stiles asks. Scott looks at the wound confused and shakes his head, "No not at all."

Stiles looks over and quickly sees that the wound is in fact not healing, "I don't get it the doctors said she'd be fine."

"The bites not healing like it did with me. Which means she's not a werewolf," Scott says as he puts the bandage back on and pulls the blankets back up over her.

Both boys look back to the strawberry blonde haired girl, "Then what the hell is she?"

…

Jackson walks up the steps and into the burnt down house that he was just recently at. If he helped them fight the bad guy he wanted to be rewarded for it. And now that Derek was an alpha he could get what he wanted. He could be powerful again and he would back to being top of the school again.

"Derek!" he calls out as he cautiously steps further into the dark house. He looks around the room slowly and notices Derek standing at the top of the stairs.

"I- I helped you, I helped save you. Okay you got what you wanted and now it's my turn to get what I want," Jackson demands. Derek steps forward out of the shadows and then jumps down to come level with the boy. He smirks showing his teeth and his eyes turn to scarlet red as Jackson's eyes widen and he yells out.

…

**A few days later**

"Doctor is there any change yet?" Melissa asks quietly as the doctor stands at the end of Bella's bed checking the charts.

"I'm sorry Melissa but you're just gonna have to give it time. She's been through a lot and keeping her asleep for as long as possible is going to be best for her in the long run. She's out of woods for now and I know she's been out for a day already but hopefully she will wake up within the next few days," the doctor explains but just as he finishes there's a groan from the bed.

"I'm sorry Doc but I think you're judgement is a little off," I groan out as my eyes flutter open and I smile slightly at Mel sitting beside my bed.

"Bella! Oh my god honey, are you okay? How're you feeling?!" Mel asks me in a rush. I slowly sit up using the arm that isn't in a sling. Fantastic, probably another few weeks with this baby on, "Mel, I'm okay… Just a few scrapes and bruises that's all."

The doctor clears his throat, "Uh if I may interrupt, Bella, you have a dislocated shoulder, a stab wound in that same shoulder, your body is covered in tiny cuts, a fairly deep one across your chest that needed 22 stitches and from all of that you lost a lot of blood… I don't even know how you're awake right now…"

I shrug my shoulder, "Would you believe positive thinking?"

He looks at me astonished, "I'll tell your friends you're awake…" and with that he walks out of the room leaving just me and Mel. I look over to her and see her smiling with tears in her eyes, "Bella I'm so glad you're okay…" I smile back at her and she sighs, "Don't ever do that to me again! You hear me young lady!"

I hold my hand up in surrender, "I promise I'll try not to get kidnapped ever again... mum." Mel's eyes widen as tears fall down her cheeks, "You've never called me that before…"

I smile at her with my own eyes filling with tears, "It feels right… You are my mother." Mel smiles and I pat the side of the bed shuffling over giving her room to lie down beside me. She hops up out of the chair and lies beside me wrapping her arm around my back as I rest my head on her shoulder.

She kisses the top of my head and whisper, "And you're my daughter…"


	24. Chapter 24: What really happened?

Chapter 24: What really happened?

**Author's Note: Okay so season 1 is finished! But this isn't the official start of season 2 just yet! There's just gonna be a couple of filler chapters before we get into the action of season 2! Hope you enjoy this chapter please let me know what you think! :D**

…

"Bella!" Scott and Stiles say in unison when they enter the room, "The doctor said you were awake?! How? What? When," Stiles stutters out.

Mel and I both chuckle at the boys, "I'll leave you guys to catch up… But Bella honey I'll have to go tell John you're up and you can tell him what happened…" Mel finishes sadly. I nod in understanding and give her another hug before she leaves the room.

"Bella how the hell are you up right now?! You were dead!" Scott exclaims. My eyebrows raise, "I was dead?"

Stiles nods flailing his arms around, "Yes! For several minutes! Then you did this weird fire thing and your heartbeat came back!"

My eyes widen, "Hold up! Fire thing? What are you talking about?" Scott sits beside the bed in the chair that Mel was sitting in, "What do you remember?"

I squeeze my eyes shut tight as a flood of memories come rushing back. My father, the pain, the colour of my eyes, Peter, the alpha, Derek killing his uncle and then everyone watching as I slowly slipped away…

"Bella?" Stiles calls out softly. He reaches an arm out to comfort his friend but her eyes open wide and she flinches away from the comfort. Stiles pulls back quickly and holds his hands up, "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

I cut him off, "No I'm sorry I didn't mean to pull away…"

Scott clears his throat, "Bella what do you remember?"

"Uh after I got out of the small shed I was kept in I heard you and Derek howl… I went to where I thought the sound came from and I ended up at the Hale house and Peter was there. And then I heard shots and Kate Argent was there. She was going to kill me and you, Scott, and then the alpha came out and uh I blacked out for a bit I think," I quietly recounted.

Scott nods, "And then you woke up and Peter tried to come after you but I stopped him… You and Derek reunited and then Derek killed the only chance I had to be normal."

"Yeah just remember that it also prevented me from finding out what I am," I remind Scott before he goes saying I was okay with Derek killing Peter.

Stiles speaks up, "Well after all that you collapsed and then told us that all your pain was gone and you passed out."

"Bella you had no heartbeat for several minutes… And just before it did this fire just appeared all around your body and it flared up when Derek tried to get close. When it did die down you were completely fine… No burns at all," Scott explains.

I look at both the boys with wide eyes, "No that can't have happened! How did that even happen?"

Stiles looks towards the door before speaking again.

"Look we can talk about that later but right now my Dad is coming to talk to you so we need to figure out what you're gonna say. Chris Argent said that he found you wandering the highway so what will you say…" Stiles asks carefully. I know he's trying to tread lightly around the subject. And I know they both know that I killed my father.

"Uh I'll say that when I escaped I wandered the preserve and found my way onto the road and tried to follow it back to someone who could help?" I say with a hoarse voice.

Scott's eyes soften, "Bella what did he do to you?"

I look up at Scott and Stiles, "He tortured me. And when I got free, I killed him." Stiles gasps, "Bel your eyes!"

I squeeze my eyes shut tight and take a deep breath in and slowly open them again, "Has it stopped?" Scott nods slowly. I let out sigh in relief just as the door to my room opens.

"Bella… Thank god you're okay kiddo," John says and he walks over to the side of my bed and kisses the top of my head.

I force a smile, "I've missed you all so much…" Scott gets up and offers the chair to Mel while both him and Stiles stand at the end of my hospital bed. Mel reaches out and grabs my hand giving it a squeeze and I softly squeeze it back trying to show her I'm okay.

John pulls up a chair also and sighs, "I have another Deputy coming to listen in also but Bella I'm gonna need you to tell me exactly what happened…"

I nod slowly and look to the door and see the said Deputy coming in. When he turns around I gasp. "Sean?!"

He smiles sadly at me, "Hey Bella… How are you?"

I nod, "I'm fine but you- I swear I got it in my head that you were the Deputy on duty when I was taken…"

He shakes his head, "No it was my night off…" My heart sinks as I think back to the Deputy that died protecting me, "I'm sorry about your Deputy John…"

"Thank you Bella. But you know it isn't your fault," John reminds me. I nod to convince him but deep down I was blaming myself for that poor deputy's death. He didn't deserve to die and he died watching over me.

John clears his throat, "Okay now Bella… Start from the beginning. What were you doing before you called me?"

I look around the room and they look at me waiting. I look to Mel and she nods subtly telling me it's okay. I take a deep breath, "I was uh going to stop Mel- uh mum's date and I needed to make sure that the officer on duty would drive me or at least let me go but when I got to the car he was already dead. I saw all the blood and his eyes- his eyes were so lifeless and so wide open. I guess he didn't even see it coming…

I knew it was my father before I saw him. Earlier in the evening I found a note saying 'sorry it has to happen' and it was signed D. I didn't know what it meant until the moment I saw the Deputy. I knew I should have run but I felt that if I called you, John, it would all be okay but he was already in the house. I tried to run but he just attacked me again and again. I fought back but uh he got the upper hand and knocked me out cold…"

John stops me there for a moment, "Bella on the phone you didn't hang up and it recorded the whole fight. Do you know why he said show me your eyes?"

I look to Scott and Stiles before shaking my head quickly, "No, he had completely lost it. I didn't even recognize him anymore. He had this look in his eyes… I- I don't think I'll ever forget it…"

"Okay Bella what happened after you passed out," John asks.

I take another deep breath, "Right um I was woken up later. I don't know how much time had passed… It was dark in the small shed and I didn't know what time of day it was. He threw a cold bucket of water on me to wake me up. I was tied to a chair in the middle of the room and I was already losing so much blood-"

Sean interrupts me, "What injuries did you already have?"

"My shoulder was already dislocated, the stab wound in that same shoulder and the cut across my chest. I probably also got a fair few bruises as well…

But when he woke me up for the first time I wanted to know why I was still alive? Like he spent all this time hunting me down and now he had kidnapped me. It didn't make any sense why but he just kept yelling at me telling me to show my eyes… I have no idea what he meant by that but I went through a hell of a lot to just for him to try and find out," my eyes are starting to fill up with tears. I know what question is coming next but I don't want to think about how everyone will look at me after I tell them.

John and Sean take a few notes before looking back to me, "Okay Bella, now you were brought in 3 days after you went missing. How did you get out?"

I look up and shake my head and Mel rubs up and down my arm, "It's okay sweetheart. I'm right here… Nothing's going to happen to you again."

I wipe away a tear angrily, "No you don't understand. I can't tell you because you will all hate me!"

John puts his notes down, "Bella honey… We could never hate-"

"I killed him! Okay! ME! I killed someone! I had to get out of that place so I killed him!" I exclaim as I bring my hand up to my hair pulling slightly on the strands.

Mel reaches forward, "Oh sweetheart it's okay-"

I flinch away, "No! I killed someone! I took a life! I-"

"Bella calm down!" Scott yells. I look to him with wide eyes and I see how serious his face is. I take a couple of deep breaths and sob quietly as my anger disappears and all I'm left with is a hollow, dark feeling inside me.

I nod, "I'm okay… I'm alright now…"

John clears his throat, "Bella, we're gonna need you to show us where you were taken."

…


	25. Chapter 25: Anger fuelling the fire

Chapter 25: Anger fuelling the fire

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Back with another chapter :) this still isn't the start of season 2 yet and I think it'll be a couple more until I start it. **

**I'm so happy with the feedback I got last chapter! Thank you so much your reviews are the best and really motivate me to write these chapters faster! Xx**

**Did anyone notice how Scott got Bella to calm down? I put that in there to show that Scott was already having kind of an alpha influence over her in that moment when he yelled at her to calm down and I hope some of you picked up on that! :)**

**Anyway please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! :D**

…

"I don't think you understand sheriff, she can't go anywhere just yet. She's recovering from a very traumatic experience and you want to take her right back to where it all happened," the doctor tells John in a hushed voice. I don't know how but I can hear them so clearly all of a sudden…

I clear my voice, "Excuse me? I am right here and I need to show them where it all happened. It is a crime scene after all."

The doctor shakes his head throwing his arms up in frustration, "Right well it seems she's made up her mind and doesn't want to listen to the doctor who is only trying to help her recover."

John slaps the man on the back, "We are all very thankful for the work you've done to keep our Bella alive but this needs to be done. And if we do it now it's gonna be fresh in her mind so she can show us exactly where it is."

I slowly climb out of bed, "Right well I'll need some clothes then."

…

I look around nervously as a whole group of police cruisers pull up to the reserve entrance pulling out police dogs. I feel an arm place on my shoulder and I jump slightly.

"Sorry kid but the dogs are necessary. Been a lot of animal attacks and the recent one was the day they brought you in," John informs me as all the deputies gather around us.

"Alright listen up. Keep an eye out for anything. Our suspect may already be dead but he also could have escaped. Bella is going to show us the way so I want two up front and the rest follow behind okay," John says in his Sheriff tone. All the deputies nod and get into position.

John turns to me and nods, "Okay Bella, what do you remember?"

I look around the preserve entry, "Umm it all kinda looks the same here but I'm positive I was on some sort of track at some stage…"

"Okay that's good, a good start. You lead the way," John encourages me. I force a smile and nod walking in the direction that feels like the right way. I can't describe it but there's just a feeling that I know where I'm going.

I look around the area as we slowly make it along the path. Flashes of the night I got away come into my mind and I look around quickly as I hear the yelling right next to my ear. No he was dead. I couldn't be hearing him right now.

'_Show me your eyes!'_

I bring my hand up to try and cover my ears and I squeeze my eyes shut. I can hear someone trying to call out for me, "Bella! Bel!"

I gasp and step back quickly as everything comes back into focus and I can hear the dogs barking mad. I look to the Sheriff with tears in my eyes and his face softens as he takes in the sight of me. He must think I'm completely losing it. Next stop for me will be a mental institution.

"Bella are you okay? What did you see?" John asks me.

I shake my head, "Nothing uh it- it was nothing." I watch as the deputies let the dogs of the leashes and they run after the dogs trying to see what it is they're barking at.

I point in the direction of where they're running to, "Where are they going?"

"The dogs have picked up a scent and they're following it to check it out. It could be where you were taken to," John explains to me. I nod slowly and I keep leading them in the direction that seems most familiar to that night.

'_Sheriff, we found the shed.' _A voice comes over the radio that John holds in his hand. He looks to me with a worried expression. I know he thinks I could have another little freak out like just before and he's right to be worried.

"We're on our way," John says back to the Deputy on the radio. I start walking in the direction the dogs went and I hear John sigh before following after me. I don't want to talk about it and he obviously doesn't want to push me to talk about it. My steps falter slightly as I look up ahead and see the small shed. Maybe it wasn't wise for me to come out here so soon.

"Bella you don't have to go any further now," John tells me quietly. I shake him off and walk towards the door of the small shed and pull it open slowly. I immediately gag and rush over to the nearest tree dry retching. The smell is horrible and there must have been over a couple dozen flies in there. But he was definitely dead. He could never hurt me again. Not physically anyway.

I feel a hand land on my shoulder in comfort, "Bel, I'll get Deputy Edwards to take you back to the hospital now okay…"

I nod and stand up slowly to see Sean standing close by looking over me. I look to John, "Wait but what happens now?"

John gives me a small smile, "It's okay Bel, nothing will happen to you. It was self-defence… We all know that."

I let out a breath, "Yeah okay, thanks John." I look over to Sean and he holds out his arm to help me back to the car. I loop my arm through his and we walk back towards the entry of the preserve. Sean is basically holding me up right now. Apparently it takes a lot of energy for me to do anything right now.

"Bella," Sean's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. "The Sheriff's right you know. You won't be in trouble for any of this because it was self-defence and from what he did to you he got off easy."

I shake my head, "You don't understand I took someone's life. And yeah I know it was either him or me in that moment but that- that doesn't make me feel any better about it!"

"I know what it feels like Bella. I know what it feels like to watch the life go out of someone's eyes knowing it was my shot that did it… I've seen the effects of it countless number of times. Especially with people who shut everyone out-" I go to cut him off to say that he doesn't know a thing about me. That I have not shut anyone out but he stops us just beside the police cruiser and turns me to face him.

"No Bella I know what you're gonna say! That you don't shut people out but I saw it. You had a moment of weakness in front of the Sheriff and he reached out to you, asking you to tell him what happened. Instead you said it was nothing and brushed off what you had seen," I look at him with wide eyes. How in the world did he know I was seeing something?

"Yeah I saw it. I've seen it many times before with fellow deputies. You remembered something from the kidnapping and it scared you. But instead of letting someone in and letting them help you, you shut John out and convinced him it was nothing. It's going to take time for you to recover from this but you do it with the support of your family and friends," Sean finishes scolding me.

I look up at him with glassy eyes, "Just take me back to the hospital."

His head tilts to the side and his gaze softens, "Bella I'm sorry if it seems like I'm being tough but you can't shut people out. Not now when you'll need them more than ever."

"Take me back to the hospital!" I yell angrily. He seems shocked by my sudden outburst and I can't blame him. I wasn't like this. But I was too angry to care about his feelings, "Or I'll find my own way back!"

He sighs before letting me into the passenger side of the cruiser. Before he gets into his side of the car I look down at my hands and see they're burning. Literally. My eyes widen and I quickly squeeze my hands shut tight to get rid of the small flames.

"Do you smell that?" Sean asks as he gets in the car screwing his nose up. I shake my head slowly and he shrugs starting the car.

What was happening to me?

…

"Wait so you had fire coming out of your hand?" Scott asks me for the second time since I told them what happened.

I sigh, "Yes! I don't know what's happening to me?!"

Stiles shushes me, "Keep it down and if what you said is true then the fire thing happened cause you were angry which is unusual? Since when do you have a temper?"

"Stiles is right. If this fire thing happens when you're angry then we need to keep you as calm as possible," Scott reasons with me.

I look pointedly at Scott, "Well one way of keeping me calm is to not ask the same question twice and also if you can get the doctors to release me then that'd be good. I don't want to be here anymore. And also the one person that I want to visit still hasn't because mum doesn't like him!"

Stiles holds his hands out, "Okay we'll work on it. And Derek is free to visit you. He's not a fugitive anymore. They exonerated him."

"Right and as for the doctor's we'll go find mum and talk to her now," Scott and Stiles go to leave the room but Scott backtracks, "Wait since when has it been mum and not Mel?"

I groan and yell, "Just get me out of here!" They both scramble out of the room and I know it's because my eyes have turned orange. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't even keep my anger in check.

"Bella," a familiar voice calls out. I gasp as I look over to the corner of the room and see a figure hiding in the shadows.

I sigh, "How long have you been there for?"

"Long enough," is his short reply. "I've wanted to visit but I just- I didn't know what to say."

I go to tell him it's okay but he cuts me off, "No I didn't know what to say. But I do now. I'm sorry." My eyebrows knit together in confusion as he continues.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you like I said I would."

I shake my head, "There is no way that you have known I was going to get taken that night. Me getting taken was not your fault Derek! You need to understand that!"

He sighs, "Do you remember what happened when you escaped?"

I look down, "Every minute of it."

"So you know that I killed Peter to become alpha," he reminds me.

I nod slowly, "Yeah I do. But I know that there has to be a perfectly good reason as to why you did it…"

"Yeah I did. I need to be strong and powerful to protect you Bella. And because I'm too selfish to let you go I need to be able to build a pack to protect us," he tells me as he walks closer to the side of the bed.

I sit up quickly, "Good! Because there I'm not going anywhere you know that!" He reaches out and cups my cheek with his palm.

"I thought I lost you…" his voice is quiet and hoarse. I lean into his hand and close my eyes briefly, "I thought I was going to die out there as well. I thought I would never see you again."

Derek holds my face with both hands and pulls me close pressing his lips against mine. The kiss is soft and full of emotion. I actually missed him. I mean I missed everyone while I was gone but I really missed him.

He pulls back slowly and my eyes flutter open, "Your heart stopped Bella. You were dead. But somehow you were strong enough to bring yourself back."

I chuckle dryly, "With fire apparently…"

Derek smiles sadly, "Yeah with fire. But I have some ideas about that…"

My eyes widen, "You know what I am!?"

"I have some ideas. I'm not entirely sure but I think you could be a type of fairy," Derek says complete seriousness in his voice.

I smile. I genuinely smile, "A fairy? You're kidding right?"

Derek sits on the bed next to my legs, "I know how it sounds but just listen. My mother used to tell us stories of different types of fairies. I think you're a Fire Fairy. The fire that surrounded you when you were essentially dead made me think of it. And what you just told Scott and Stiles it makes me think you really are a Fire Fairy…"

"You're serious," I deadpan.

Derek rolls his eyes, "Yes I'm serious."

I take a deep breath, "Okay so why now? Why is it all coming up now? I mean my father saw my eyes change but why hasn't the other powers come through until now?"

Derek sighs, "I don't know… But it could have something to do with the fact you died maybe? Or the traumatic experience. Or even because you killed someone…" My eyes drop to my lap when Derek mentions this. So he did know.

"Either way we need to teach you to control it. This Fire ability has brought up a lot of anger in you and I think that's what fuels it. So we teach you to control your anger you can control your power."

"This is insane! I cannot be a Fire Fairy! Fairies don't exist," I exclaim. Derek grabs hold of my hand and I watch as his eyes turn Scarlet red and I feel mine eyes change as well.

"Neither do werewolves," he quips back.

I shut my eyes and groan, "Ugh touché. But seriously! A Fire Fairy! What the hell is up with that? I am not an angry person! I never have been!"

"Bel, calm down… We'll figure this out together okay," Derek squeeze my hand in comfort. I nod slowly, "You better hide, Scott and Stiles are coming back now with a Doctor."

Derek looks at me confused, "How do you know?"

I smile slightly, "Well apparently Fire Fairies have good hearing as well." I watch as he concentrates on his hearing and he smirks, "Right well it sounds like you're getting released sooner than I thought you would. I'll be there when you get home okay."

I nod and he kisses me one last time before sneaking out the door. I lay my head down on the pillow and let out a breath. A Fire Fairy? How is any of this possible?!


	26. Chapter 26: Control

Chapter 26: Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf!**

**Author's Note 1: Another chapter up! What does everyone think about Bella being a Fire Fairy? Thank you for the reviews! I'm loving the feedback :D There's another author's note at the end so enjoy this chapter! :P**

…

Home at last. Although it didn't feel like it used to… I look around the foyer and flashes of what it looked like that night come into view. The blood on the walls, the crooked picture frames and even a bleeding version of myself lying on the staircase… I close my eyes tightly before opening them again and it's all back to normal again. I let out a breath before making my way to the kitchen. I must be slowly losing it.

"Bella!" Mel exclaims as I walk into the kitchen, "Are you sure the doctors are okay with you leaving?"

I flash a smile, "You know they'd do anything to get rid of me. I annoy the hell of out of them!" Mel chuckles and nods, "I know how they feel."

I feign hurt, "Mumma Mel how could you!"

She smiles at me, "I'm only teasing. Right well you should probably get upstairs for some more rest then."

I roll my eyes, "I just got out of that hospital bed and now you're making me get into another! Although a sleep in my own bed does sound good…" I listen in upstairs and hear a small shuffle and smile slightly knowing Derek is up there.

"Hold on, did Scott drop you off?" Mel asks. I nod, "Yeah he said he had work also so he couldn't get out of the car."

Mel nods in understanding, "Okay good. Now off you go, get some rest now."

I give her a small hug before leaving the kitchen and make my way up the stairs. As I stand just at the top of the stairs I look down each side of the hall picturing my blood staining the walls again. I shake my head and everything goes back to normal** again**. I look to my room and see Derek leaning against the doorframe watching me. I rush over to him as fast as a cripple can and quickly push him back into the room.

I shut the door and lean softly up against it, "Are you trying to get caught?"

He chuckles. Oh so he thinks this is funny! "I can hear your Aunt downstairs so she wouldn't have seen me."

I sit down on my bed and moan before lying down on it. I missed my bed. It was so much more comfortable than the hospital bed, "Mhm I've missed you bed." Derek clears his voice and I open one eye to look at him.

He's staring at me with raised eyebrows and I shrug, "What? I have." I stretch out my arm and try and snuggle deeper into the mattress. I was just so damn sore and this mattress was really comfy.

I hear Derek clear his throat again and I sigh in annoyance, "What now?" I look over to him and see a different look in his eyes. I can even sense the desire coming from him right now. I smirk deciding to have a little fun, "I'm sorry? Is this turning you on?"

He rolls his eyes, "Is this you trying to tease me?" I stand up and slowly walk over to him. I place my hand on his shoulder before running my finger across his chest a few times.

"Only if it's working…" I whisper in his ear. I feel his muscles ripple under my touch and I smirk again before pulling away and sitting back on the bed. I can see the longing in his eyes and it only makes me hate having my arm in a sling even more.

I sigh, "Right well as much as I want to keep teasing you I have something else we need to do."

Derek groans, "Really what could be more important!"

I chuckle at his reaction, "I really want to but I thought of a new way to find out what I am exactly… Well actually Scott thought of it."

"I thought we already said you could be a Fire Fairy?" Derek says as he sits down beside me. I nod, "Yeah I know but I just don't feel like Fairy. Is that a thing? Where I don't feel Fairy like?" I ask rhetorically

"Oh anyway what Scott suggested was that I talk to Deaton, his boss. He knows about supernatural stuff so he might know what I am," I finish.

Derek sighs, "Alright we'll go now then." I smile, "Okay good I'll meet you out the front. You have your car right?"

He nods in response, "Good. I'll just tell Mum I'm going to go hang out with Scott at work." Derek looks at me with raised eyebrows, "Will that work?"

I shrug, "I don't know but I guess we'll see."

…

The bell rings as Derek opens the door to the vet for me. I thank him softly and walk into the waiting area.

"Bella, it's good to see you're up and about. How are you feeling," Dr Deaton says as he walks out of the back room.

I smile at the vet, "A lot better, thank you. Uh did Scott say anything about me maybe coming to talk to you?"

Deaton smiles knowingly, "He did mention it. I've got the Sheriff out the back here too so I'll be with you in a moment."

I freeze up. What would John do if he saw me and Derek together?! "Bella you out there?" I hear him call out. Shit here he comes! I use my good arm to motion for Derek to sit down but instead he's forced into his chair by an invisible force. I look down at my hand with wide eyes. Did I do that?

Derek looks to me with wide eyes also and then down to himself as he is now sitting in a chair when it was only two seconds ago that he was standing right next to me.

"I didn't think Melissa would let you out of the house?" John jokes as he comes into view. I chuckle nervously, "I know I'm surprised I wasn't tackled as I was leaving the house."

John laughs, "Right well I better get back to work. I'll come pick the dog up tomorrow Doc." Deaton smiles and nods, "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow."

I smile and wave as John is about to leave but it was too good to be true.

"Derek, what're you doing here?"

Shit! You're picking up your cat. Picking up your cat!

Derek clears his throat, "I'm here to pick up my cat…"

John nods and seems to accept his answer, "See you later guys." The bell rings at the front and I let out a sigh of relief.

"How about you two come out the back now," Deaton says and he opens the little gate out to the back. I turn to Derek and hold out my hand for him. He grabs a hold of it and we follow Deaton out the back.

"Bella I didn't think you were coming so soon," Scott says when he comes out of the Cat Clinic. I nod slowly, "Yeah but I really need to find out what I am."

"Scott's told me you have some theories Derek," Deaton says looking directly at Derek.

Derek nods, "Yeah, my mother told us stories of different fairies when we were younger. I think that Bella might be a Fire Fairy. But what she just did there I don't understand?"

Scott looks confused, "What did she do?"

"I panicked when I heard the Sheriff! I thought he was gonna catch me and Derek together so I used my hand to motion him to sit down but I somehow forced him to sit down myself," I explain getting confused myself. How was that possible? Could I move objects and people without having to have a hold of them now?

"I saw it too. It's like a telekinesis ability which very powerful Fire Fairies can have," Deaton says and Derek looks at me pointedly. I roll my eyes as Deaton continues, "And it seems quite likely you being a Fire Fairy from what I've been told. Have you turned yet?"

I look at him confused, "Turned? You mean have my eyes changed colour? They change to an orange colour when I get angry…"

Deaton nods, "Hmm that is interesting. I think that if you get angry enough you could potentially turn and show your true character or in this case true supernatural being..."

"So I have to get angry? That should be easy enough since I've been having trouble keeping my anger in check," I say.

Deaton nods slowly, "Well making you turn shouldn't be too hard then. But the thing is you need to be able to control that anger once you turn-"

I nod cutting him off, "Okay control my anger once I turn, got it."

"Because if you don't control your anger then it could take over and, if you are a Fire Fairy, you could turn dark…" Deaton finishes explaining.

I let out a shaky breath, "Fantastic…"

…

I storm back into the house Derek hot on my heels. Mumma Mel had already left for work getting a lift from another nurse. I walk into the kitchen and find the note she left for me saying to call her if I needed anything and make sure Stiles or Scott were with her. I rip up the note angrily and storm up to my room as Derek follows me still.

I let out a scream in frustration and throw my arm up in the air. It would really be more affective if I had both my arms to throw up in frustration but this damn sling is still on! I pace back and forth in my room and Derek quietly sits down on my bed.

"I could be a Fire Fairy but we don't know really know for sure! If I do turn and I am a Fire Fairy I need to be able to control it or I could turn dark! I could literally go over to the dark-side?! This is all insane! I just- I ARGGHH," I let out another frustrated scream. I throw my hand out to the side and I hear a crash.

I slowly turn and see one of my photo frames knocked onto the ground, "Oh and apparently I can fricken move objects now!" I exclaim.

I hold out my hand and focus on the photo frame and it slowly floats up in the air. I move my hand up to the dresser and the photo frame moves back into its spot. I start pacing back and forth again when Derek speaks up, "Bella?"

I stop and stare at him abruptly, "What?!" I know my eyes have turned orange and I squeeze my eyes shut trying to stop them from glowing. I feel Derek stand straight in front of me and he moves his hands up and down my shoulders soothingly.

"Bella open your eyes," Derek says softly. I slowly open my eyes and I know they're still glowing. He cradles my face with his hands and leans in capturing my lips with his. I slowly move my lips against his and shut my eyes again.

"We'll figure this out together…" He murmurs against my lips. I moan in response as he lightly bites my lip. He pulls back slowly and leans his forehead against mine, "You calm now?"

"Yeah," I sigh out. He smiles slightly, "Good. Now can you do that thing with the photo frame again?"

I look back to the photo frame on my dresser and shrug, "I have no idea how any of this works?"

"Well maybe we can work on controlling your telekinesis power as well… Or whatever the hell Deaton called it," Derek says.

I nod, "Maybe if I control my power I can learn to control my anger?"

He reaches up and cups his hand on my cheek, "Whatever happens I'll be here for you."

I smile, "Even if I turn dark-side."

Derek chuckles, "Ever if you turn dark-side. But I'm serious Bella, I'll help you through everything and you will learn to control it. You are the strongest person I know and I know you will do it."

I wrap my arm around his waist and tuck my head under his chin. How was it that I could completely lose my temper only to then be calmed down in seconds by this man? Derek made everything seem possible. Everything he said made me think I could really control this.

…

**Author's note 2: So more of Bella's powers are coming out! What do you all think! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! Also about the guest who said something about the phoenix. I actually did think of Bella being a Phoenix but then decided against it. I also thought about making her like Deputy Parrish from season 4 but then I would have had to wait to see what Parrish was and that would have taken too long so I decided on a Fire Fairy. About her powers and stuff I'm pretty much using different things to make up all of her powers. Obviously she has fire powers and she has the ability to move objects with a force and maybe even with her mind later on which is Telekinesis power (I just recently finished watching the tomorrow people and thought it would be cool lol) and probably plenty more abilities to show up throughout the story also. Let me know what you think :P**

**I think that if she does fully turn there'll be an aura around her like in this picture ( . ) and I reckon she would only have fiery wings like this ( fs70/f/2012/272/8/a/fire_fairy_revisited_by_little_ ) when she gets more powerful and controls it better.**

**I also think her eyes would look like this ( fs70/f/2010/262/2/6/fire_fairy_by_ ) when fully turned with the orange/yellow around the eyes as well but just the glowing orange when she uses fire magic. **

**What do you guys think?! Am I giving away too much?! :P Let me know in a review please :)**


	27. Chapter 27: First day back

Chapter 27: First day back

Author's Note at the end

…

I rip the sling off my arm. I had to at least where it for another week but I didn't need it anymore. My shoulder had completely healed and so had the bruises and scratches. I only wore it so no one would ask questions about how fast it healed. I sit down on my bed and cross my legs. I had been excusing myself early every night because I couldn't stand to be in areas of the house. I spent most of the time in my room just fiddling around with these so called 'telekinesis powers'. It was actually kind of fun…

And I had learnt I didn't have to use my hands to move objects. I focus my thoughts on moving the book in front of me over to my bedside table. I smile slightly as the book floats towards the table but there's a knock on my window and the book falls to the ground. So I hadn't worked on moving things if something breaks my concentration.

I look to the window and see Derek opening the window and climbing in quietly, "Sorry I didn't think you'd be in here so early."

I raise my eyebrow, "So you thought just come to my room and wait for me?"

"Yeah pretty much… How are you?" Derek kisses my forehead. I smile at the affection. I never thought Derek Hale would be the forehead kissing type.

"I was working on moving that book but you broke my concentration," I tease. He smirks and sits beside me, "Try it again."

I focus everything on the book again and it floats in the air. It slowly makes it closer to the bedside table but Derek again starts breaking my concentration. I feel him lean in closer and whisper, "Concentrate on the book Bella."

I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. I try and focus more on the book and use my hand this time to help it along. Derek leans in even closer and starts leaving hot kisses along my neck. My head tilts to the side giving him more access. I hold my hand out steady trying to focus on the book still but it falls to the ground as I moan quietly when Derek's kisses become more passionate.

"No fair," I pout.

Derek chuckles and sits back against my bed head looking please with his efforts, "Looks like you need to work on your concentration more."

"Hmm I don't know… I think I have pretty good concentration actually," I smirk at him and slowly move towards him and straddle him. I lean in and kiss his lips softly but pull back straight away and smile widely again. I can see the annoyance in his eyes, annoyance because I'm teasing him like he teased me.

I look down at his shirt focus on the buttons as they slowly come undone. Derek looks down and watches on as well with a small smile. I lean in to kiss him again when we both freeze up hearing a shrill scream. It seems like its pretty far away but somehow we're both hearing it.

The scream rings through my ears and my head starts hurting. I bring my hands up to both ears and scream as the shrill scream still rings through my ears even though I'm pretty sure no one is screaming anymore.

Derek catches me as I go to fall sideways and stands up in front of me hold me upright. I bring my hands down slowly and nod to Derek, "I'm fine. It's just- the scream was- the scream it-" My words a cut off as I feel myself fall backwards and I black out.

…

Ugh oh my god my head feels like it's going to explode. I open my eyes slowly and immediately regret that decision. The sun is blasting in through the window. So apparently I forgot to close the blinds. I slowly sit up and look around my room. What the hell happened to me last night?

I look to my bedside table and see a note. I slowly pick it up and I gasp when I read '_I'm sorry it has to happen – D'_

I shut my eyes quickly and when I open them again the note says something different _'I'll talk to you soon. We need to talk about what happened last night – Derek'_

I let out a breath of relief and then screw my face up in confusion. What happened last night? Why couldn't I remember? What I did remember was Derek coming to see me and me practicing moving objects then nothing…

There's a knock at the door and I scrunch up the note quickly and look to see Mumma Mel standing at the door smiling. Her smile drops when she looks to the floor seeing my sling, "Bella! You're supposed to keep this on!"

I sigh, "I know I just took it off last night and I don't sleep with it on anyway…" Mel nods, "Uh fine but only because I'm sure you're sick of wearing it. Now come on it's your first day back at school!"

I groan and cover my head with the blankets. I hear Mel chuckle, "I know you don't want to go back but it's time. Don't you wanna see everyone again…"

I flick the blankets off and groan again, "Yes I want to see everyone but I don't want to go to school."

"I know you don't want to go but it's about time we let you back into civilization," Mel teases.

I chuckle, "You got some jokes today Mum!" She sits on my bed and tucks some hair behind my ear, "I don't think I'll ever get used to you calling me that…"

I smile, "I thought it was time…"

Mel nods and sighs, "Okay now get ready! Jackson's coming to pick you up!" I smile widely and head to my closet to pick out an outfit.

…

We pull up to the school and I nervously grab hold of my bag. I feel Jackson grab hold of my bag as well, "Bella I got it."

I shake my head, "I can carry my own bag Jacky its okay…" He smirks at me, "I'm carrying your bag."

I chuckle at his new found confidence. Well more confidence than usual. I climb out of the Porsche and take in his appearance. New clothes?

I gasp and go to grab his arm but a voice interrupts us, "Nice car." Jackson turns back to the homeless man and hands him a dollar saying, "Here's a dollar, go find another parking lot to die in," he then turns to the security near the front of the school and calls out for them.

I gasp out, "Jackson! I'm sorry about him." I reach into my pocket and pull out a twenty dollar bill, "Here." I take his hands and place the money there and he gasps and pulls back.

I look at him confusedly, "I thought you were myths!" My eyebrows knit together in confusion again, "What're you talking about?" But the homeless man doesn't get to answer because the security starts taking him away. I rush after Jackson and grab his arm, "You got the bite didn't you?!"

Jackson rolls his eyes, "Derek told you didn't he."

"No but he should have! What were you thinking Jacky!" I ask him.

"I wanted to be powerful. I wanted to be top of the school again and this is how I will make it happen! And I also want to be able to protect you! Do you know how much I hated myself for not being able to do anything for you when I found out you were gone?!" Jackson whispers to me.

I stop him from walking any further, "I hope you know what you're doing…"

Jackson nods, "I promise Bel… Everything will be fine."

We start walking towards our lockers when I catch sight of Isaac, "Jacky I'm gonna go talk to Isaac. Take my bag to your locker please?"

He nods and kisses my cheek before striding off. I turn and follow in the direction Isaac went and catch sight of him again, "Isaac!"

He freezes and slowly turns around to face me. I see him smile slightly before rushing up to me and pulling me in for a tight hug. I wrap my arm around his waist and I feel him let out a sigh of relief. I smile slightly at his sudden hug. He pulls back quickly and smiles sheepishly, "Uh sorry I uh just-"

"You missed me Lahey?" I cut him off teasingly. He chuckles, "Yeah I really did."

I smile widely. I felt so different around Isaac. I almost felt normal, "I missed you too Isaac!" His eyes go wide and I nod, "Yeah I really did." I repeat what he said to me.

He smiles at me, "Are you okay? You didn't get any of my messages did you?"

I shake my head, "They haven't given me my phone back yet… It's evidence." I finish quietly. Isaac nods in understanding, "But are you okay? I mean you've been through hell…"

"And back…" I whisper quietly. All the voices around me were slowly getting inside my head.

'_I bet she's completely lost it now'_

'_How could she kill someone?'_

'_I heard that she had a trip to Eichen House'_

'_She's probably just enjoying all the sympathy and attention'_

I feel Isaac's hand on my arm and he guides me through the crowd quickly before we enter the library. It was usually empty this early in the morning.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Isaac asks quietly. I look over to him a smile slightly, "Thanks for bringing me some place quiet… All the whispers were starting to freak me out."

Isaac nods, "What they were saying though isn't true. You know that right…"

"It still hurts and-" I stop myself and look at him confused, "Wait how did you hear them?"

Isaac's eyes widen, "Uh how did you hear them?"

I point my finger at him accusingly, "No I asked you first you can't ask me the same thing until you answer me."

Isaac smiles at me, "You're one too…"

"One what?" I ask.

"A werewolf?" he says quietly. I gasp, "No, no, no, no what have you done? Isaac what did you do?" He looks at me confused, "You're not one…"

I shake my head, "No I'm not… I'm something else but please tell me Derek didn't turn you."

"You know Derek?" he asks. I nod, "We're together… But Isaac that doesn't matter did he turn you?"

Isaac's face falls, "Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah like that…" I say quietly. Isaac nods, "Uh I see… Umm yeah he did turn me."

I shake my head, "But Bella why is that so bad? I have strength now and I can protect myself and uh- and my friends."

"Isaac did Derek tell you everything?" I ask him softly.

"He told me about the hunters and all the dangers that come with it but Bella the power that I can have that I will have… You have no idea what it feels like to be helpless. To be afraid to fight back…" he explains to me.

I look over to him with my eyebrows raised, "Really Isaac? I don't know what its like to feel helpless and afraid to fight back? You really gonna stand here and talk to me about that. I just spent days tied up in a small dingy shed tied up and you want to stand here and talk to me about feeling helpless."

"I'm sorry Bella I didn't mean it like that…" Isaac says quickly.

I sigh knowing I lost it a little, "I know you didn't… I'm sorry I've been having some anger issues lately."

Isaac sits down on the floor and sighs as well, "Why didn't he tell me about you?"

"What?" I ask as I sit down beside him. He looks over to me, "Derek, he told me about Scott but not about you?"

I nod, "That's because we don't really know what I am…"

Isaac looks at me confused and I continue, "My father was after me because he wanted to kill me… That's what everyone knows. But what they don't know is he wanted to kill me because he saw my eyes glow. They glowed orange and he saw it and freaked out obviously. Tried to kill me but I heal fast." I take the sling off my arm and slide my top down showing him the stab wound on my back.

He reaches out slowly and runs his hand over the small scar that's now there, "It's healed already."

"Yeah it healed… Isaac this- all this supernatural stuff is dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt," I whisper quietly. Wait why was I so worried about Isaac? Well he was so quiet and sweet and innocent and now he was brought into this world oh and Derek hadn't even told me! I'll be giving him a piece of my mind when I see him next that's for sure!

"Bella you're heart's beating like crazy," Isaac says confused.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, "Remember how I said I was something supernatural."

I open my eyes and watch as Isaac's eyes widen as he sees my eyes change colour. He reaches out and cups my cheek with his hand, "Your eyes… They're-"

"Glowing, I know…" I whisper quietly. Isaac shakes his head, "They're beautiful."

My gaze drops and I feel my cheeks blush. I shouldn't be feeling like this with Isaac. I shouldn't be blushing under his gaze. My heart shouldn't be beating like crazy because he's so close to me. I was with Derek. I AM with Derek.

Isaac takes his hand away quickly, "Uh I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

I shake my head, "No its okay umm thanks for listening… But Isaac please be careful okay."

He nods and I wrap my arms around his neck and he holds onto me. After a moment I pull back and smile, "Uh right well you have practice soon right?"

"Derek told me I probably shouldn't do it today cause I'm still transitioning…" Isaac says.

I nod, "Oh okay well I should probably-"

"Wait Bella… If you want to talk about anything I'm here to listen anytime," Isaac says nervously. I smile slightly. He was still the same Isaac. He goes to get up but I grab a hold of his hand and stop him.

"I feel like I'm losing it. My house feels different. I keep seeing it the way it was when there was blood everywhere. It was all over the walls. My blood. And the night I was found is all a lie…

I died Isaac. But apparently all these flames appeared around me then my heartbeat started up again… Everyone keeps telling me how lucky I am and that I'm so strong but they're wrong. I'm so scared and I keep hearing his voice. I know he's dead because I was the one that killed him! How can people say I'm so strong and be so worried about me when they know what I did…"

Isaac wipes away a tear running down my cheek. I hadn't even realized I was crying... "Bella its okay to be scared. You've gone through so much and I think it's amazing how well you're keeping it together…"

I chuckle dryly, "I'm sitting here crying and you think I'm keeping it together…"

Isaac pulls me into a side hug, "I'm surprised you haven't broken down before this. You are so strong Bella and don't ever forget it…"

I sniffle and look up to him, "I haven't told anyone what's going on with me… Could you-"

"I won't tell anyone. I wouldn't do that to you Bel," Isaac says softly.

I lean my head into his chest and listen to his heartbeat, "You're hearts beating really fast…"

"You make me nervous…" Isaac whispers. I look up slowly and he goes to lean in. I quickly pull back and shake my head, "I'm sorry Isaac I can't do this."

Isaac stands up quickly, "No I'm sorry I shouldn't have… But my offer still stands I'm here for you…"

I smile and reach down for my sling, "Thanks Isaac. I mean it… I'll see you around."

He smiles and nods to me as I put my sling back on and walk out of the library. I lean against the door and take a deep breath. My hearts beating like crazy and I feel nervous all of a sudden

What just happened?

…

**Author's Note: So this is the start of season 2! Thank you everyone for the reviews for last chapter! I've really enjoyed them! And the reviews about Bella being a Phoenix has given me an idea maybe about her being part Phoenix? I haven't figured it out yet but I may decide to incorporate the phoenix in the story :)**

**And Isaac is back this chapter :D and having moments with Bella?! What is going on?! :P maybe her and Isaac will get together?! :O So all you Isaac/Bella fans will be happy about their little interaction this chapter :P I think I need some ship names! Everyone suggest some ship names for Isaac/Bella or Derek/Bella or Jackson/Bella!**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	28. Chapter 28: Blackouts

Chapter 28: Blackouts

…

It was now Chemistry and I thought it best that I sit with Danny and Jackson today… Considering sitting next to Isaac may have been a bad idea after what happened today. I don't even know what really happened? I mean yeah Isaac tried to kiss me but it didn't happen so I have nothing to feel bad about when it comes to Derek. But I did want to kiss Isaac… Ugh stupid feelings.

"There it is again, your voice! Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently," I hear Mr Harris say. I look up and chuckle knowing he had to be talking to Stiles. "I'll see you at 3 for detention."

I chuckle quietly as I can just imagine Stiles reaction to getting a detention with Harris. They were the worst. Although I was on his good side so it didn't matter for me.

"Dude your nose," I hear Danny whisper. I look up and see black blood dripping from Jackson's nose. I gasp quietly, "Jacky are you okay?"

He wipes his nose before quickly storming out of the room. I quickly shoot up out of my chair and hear Mr Harris call out for me, "Bella? And where would you be off to?"

I look at Mr Harris then back to the door and sigh, "I think Jackson's sick…" Mr Harris looks at me with his blank stare, "And do you need to hold his hair back for him?"

I roll my eyes, "No but I need to make sure he's okay!" I turn and rush to the door and Mr Harris tries to stop me again, "Excuse me Miss McCall!"

"You're excused!" I call out before rushing after Jackson. He had just gotten the bite and now he was bleeding black blood. I couldn't stay in here. I would accept my punishment later…

I push open the door to the boys toilet and see Derek standing next to Jackson who has blood coming out of his ears now! "Jackson! Oh my god! What's going on?"

Derek turns Jackson's head to the mirror and he sees the black blood, "What's happening? What is this?"

"Your bodies fighting the bite," Derek answers. I look to Derek with wide eyes. Does that mean he's going to die?!

"Why?" Jackson asks. Derek backs away from the teen, "I don't know…"

Jackson turns and faces Derek, "What does it mean? What does it mean?!" He's getting angry now and I can feel it rolling off him in waves. Derek shakes his head as he disappears further into the showers. I quickly grab some toilet paper and hand it to Jacky and he grabs it out of my hand and starts wiping the blood away.

"Bella go find out from your boyfriend what this means!" Jackson tells me angrily. I nod and quickly rush after Derek. I catch him in the hallway, "Derek wait!"

He motions for an empty classroom and I follow him inside, "First off turning Jackson without telling me! What's up with that? You're not supposed to keep secrets from me! And another big one is you turning Isaac! They're innocent Derek and now they're both in danger!"

"Jackson asked for it! He wanted this gift and Isaac you know what his home situation is like so why would he say no? The bite will help him," Derek tells me.

I nod, "Oh okay so it'll help both of them right?" Derek looks away from me, "Yeah see Jackson is in the bathroom right now bleeding black blood! Does it mean he's going to die?"

"Maybe! I don't know! I've never seen this happen before!" Derek exclaims.

"And what if it happens to Isaac? He doesn't deserve to die! Neither of them do!" I say angrily. I can feel it bubbling up and I know I need to calm down or something very bad could happen.

Derek sighs, "I don't want to argue with you Bella… Please can you just understand that I am trying to build a pack. We're stronger together, in packs."

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, "Fine. But this isn't over. We will talk about this but for now I'll forget about it because we know what happens when I get angry."

Derek nods curtly and walks out of the room leaving me by myself. I am just about to leave the classroom as well when someone comes in. Not just someone, Mr Harris… Well that's just fantastic.

"Bella, my class is over but I'm sure you can catch up in detention at 3," Mr Harris says to me happily. So it is true that he is extra happy when it comes to punishing students.

I roll my eyes, "And I can't wait until 3!" I quickly walk out of the room before he can make it an extra-long detention. I walk down the hall towards my locker hearing all the whispers again.

'_She killed her own father. What a monster!'_

'_I sit near her in maths'_

'_I'd be changing classes'_

I open my locker angrily with tears in my eyes when a voice startles me, "Bella, right?"

I look to my right and see a boy leaning against the locker and I nod slowly. "Uh I'm Matt, we have Art together…"

I look at him more closely and nod, "Oh right, Matt. Yeah…" my voice trails off as I look behind me and the two girls that were so rudely bitching about me are now having a good old chuckle.

"Hey! Do you want wear that coffee?" Matt asks looking pointedly to the cup one of the girls are holding. They both look at each other and then look back scowling at Matt shaking their heads. "Then get lost!"

Both girls scurry off down the hallway and I flick my hand subtly and they both trip over their own feet. I look back to Matt and give him a small smile, "Thanks for that…"

Matt nods, "No problem…"

I shut my locker and start walking to my next class when Matt's voice startles me again, "So how long until you take that cast off?"

"Excuse me?" I ask confused.

"Oh well I just meant it must be hard to do Art class with only one hand," Matt explains quickly.

I chuckle, "Oh yeah I guess I manage… Umm I'll see you around Matt." I say and walk down the hall towards my class again. I hear a couple of clicks and I turn back to him and smile quickly. I see he is holding his camera up and I quickly turn back the other way. Was he taking pictures of me? He felt a little strange and if taking the long way to class meant dodging him then I was okay with that.

…

Still stuck in detention. Not exactly how I wanted to spend my afternoon… Harris had let Stiles leave a good half hour ago but no apparently skipping class and back chatting meant more detention time!

"Excuse me Mr Harris," I say politely. If I was going to get out of here I definetly needed to turn my charm on. He looks up from his desk, "Sorry to interrupt you but its just you let Stiles leave half an hour ago and I think I've definetly learnt my lesson."

Mr Harris sighs, "Look Bella I know you've been through a lot but that doesn't mean you can walk out of the class like that. You have the highest grade in the class and I have cut you a lot of slack but I can't tolerate the behaviour you showed today."

I nod, "Of course sir. It won't happen again…" Mr Harris nods as well, "You can go then." I quickly gather up my stuff in one arm and rush out of the classroom. I didn't want to give him a reason to change his mind so I just got out of there as fast as I can!

I walk out into the parking lot and groan. I had no way of getting home. Maybe I could call Stiles. No they're at the funeral for Allison. I start walking along the path trying to think of anyone that could maybe come pick me up when I start to feel light headed.

I shake my head and just brush it off from me rushing around so fast and my energy not back to what it used to be just yet. But then I feel a sharp pain in my head and my legs give way as my vision blurs. I hit the pavement with a thud and my eyes slowly flutter shut. The pain in my head comes back again before everything goes dark…

…

_I rush around to the driver's side and open the door and he still doesn't move. No, no, no, no go back. Run! This can't be happening again…_

_I carefully reach out and push him slightly and that's all it takes. His body falls out of the car and onto the road and I gasp out covering my mouth with tears in my eyes. He was dead. His throat was slit open and his eyes were dead and lifeless. I look back to the house and gasp thinking back to the note on my floor. That note wasn't from Derek it was from my father…_

"_Isabella I'm sorry but it has to be done"_ _he says as he flips me over holding the knife high above his head._

_I kick my leg out and turn back to crawl up the stairs and I make it to the top when I make the mistake of turning back. My father is running up the stairs, bloody knife in his hand and a bit of rope in the other. He swings his arm out and the knife connects with my chest leaving a gash across it. Blood spatters onto the wall as I fall backwards. I bring my hand up to the wound and crimson red is all of my hand now._

"_You can't run from me Isabella. Not anymore," he says lowly. I look up to him anger boiling up within me, "You are insane!" I scream out. _

_He laughs darkly and I pick up the coffee cup sitting behind me on the coffee table and throw it at him. It hits him in the head and forces him back a step as he looks a little dazed. He shakes his head and his eyes seem to go darker as he glares at me._

"_Just show me your eyes!" This was all a dream. I need to wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!_

My eyes shoot open and I try gasp for breath as I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me holding me against their body. That was a dream… This is still a dream. He was dead. He couldn't hurt me anymore! I struggle against the strong hold scared that I was still being tortured when I hear a soft familiar voice in my ear, "Ssshh Bella… Its okay, I got you… You're okay."

I look up and see Isaac looking down at me with a worried expression. I don't blame him… He probably just found me lying on the ground convulsing from that nightmare or hallucination or whatever the hell it was.

I lean my head into his chest listening to the soft beat of his heart. "Bella what were you doing out here?!" Isaac asks me.

I shrug, "I don't know. I blacked out… I remember leaving the school and next thing I know you have a hold of me…"

Isaac lets out a shaky breath, "What were you seeing?"

I shiver slightly and his hold tightens around me, "Uh I was reliving my kidnapping…" I look around and see I'm in the same spot I was in right before I blacked out but it was darker now…

"What were you doing out here?" I ask him.

He looks over to his lacrosse bag, "I was getting a little practice in before I went home and lost track of time… You're lucky I found you and not someone else Bel."

I look up confused, "What do you mean?"

He looks at me worried, "Anyone could have come along and taken advantage of you… What if it was some low life and they tried to-"

I cut him off and grab hold of his hand, "I'm okay Isaac… I'm glad you found me." He smiles slightly and I sit up slowly as I hear the familiar rumble of the Camaro in the distance.

"You called Derek?" I say softly.

Isaac nods, "I didn't know what else to do…"

"No that's good, thank you. He can drive us both home," I say with a smile.

Derek pulls up and quickly climbs out of the car, "Bella! Are you okay?!"

I wrap my arms around his waist and he holds onto me tight. Everything from earlier all seems forgotten for the moment and right now all I want is some comfort.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" I whisper.

"What? Why?" Isaac asks worryingly.

Derek nods and puts me into the backseat, "Because this is the second time she's blacked out and they can do something for her… I need you to take her into the hospital for me."

Isaac looks confused, "Why me?"

Derek sighs, "Because I can't take her in without people asking questions."

I stretch out across the seats. Isaac looks back at me with a small smile before quickly looking back to the front. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep again.

…

**Author's Note: More Bella and Isaac interactions! :D Thanks everyone for reviews and I'm happy you guys are all enjoying this story :) Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29: Fear and Forgiveness

Chapter 29: Fear and Forgiveness

…

"Bella… Bel," a voice calls out to me. I slowly open my eyes and see Isaac and Mel standing next to my bed. A hospital bed.

"Hey sweetheart, how're you feeling?" Mel asks me.

I sit up and nod, "Refreshed I guess… That was a good sleep. How long have I been sleeping for?"

"Isaac brought you in a good 2 hours ago and he hasn't left since," Mel says as she smiles at the young boy. My eyes widen. That means it was really late! What if he got home and his father was angry? He'd get hurt because of me…

Isaac must hear my heartbeat racing and he reaches out and holds my hand trying to reassure me. I nod subtly and turn back to Mel, "Mum, what did the doctor's say?"

Mel sighs, "They did some test but they were fine… They've said that it's probably just from the trauma you've been through and they suggest you see the guidance counsellor at school. So I'll call and set up an appointment everyday just to start off."

"Great so I'm basically going crazy then…" I say quietly. Mel shakes her head quickly, "No honey you're not going crazy. This is all normal I promise you. You're just dealing with what happened pretty much…"

"Am I allowed to leave?" I ask. Mel nods, "They said you could leave as soon as you wake up. Scott's on his way to come get you now."

I pull the blankets off me and climb out of the bed noticing I don't have my sling, "I don't need the sling anymore?"

Mel smiles slightly, "No they said its crazy how fast it healed but you don't need the sling anymore."

"Thank god! I was getting sick of it," I say with a slight chuckle. I stand up and hug Mel, "I'm sorry for scaring you again."

Mel holds onto me tight, "You did give me a fright. Go home and get some more rest and I'll check on you when I get home…"

I nod and walk towards the door where Isaac is waiting and holding the door open. He walks close beside me and I feel our hands brush slightly before he grabs a hold of it. I look down at our hands and smile slightly. Isaac was definetly more confident with the bite.

"Did Derek leave?" I ask him.

Isaac nods, "He couldn't stay but he said he'd see you when you got home…"

I force a smile. That means we'd have to talk about what he kept a secret from me. I wasn't in the mood to argue with Derek but I knew that we'd have to talk about it at some stage. "Is that your ride?" Isaac asks as the blue jeep pulls up in front of us.

I nod, "Yours too. You can't walk home by yourself…"

We both get into the back of the jeep and Scott and Stiles look back at me waiting for an explanation. I sigh, "I had another blackout… The doctor's say it's from the trauma and that I should see the guidance counsellor at school so Mum's set up appointments."

Stiles starts up the jeep, "What do you mean another blackout?"

"I had one the night Lydia went missing. That's all I know… I think Derek was with me so you'd have to ask him what really happened… I think I was working on moving objects?" I say.

Isaac and Stiles look to me confused, "Moving objects?"

I sigh and look in the front of the jeep to see Stiles phone sitting on the dashboard. I hold my hand out and motion for it to float up in the air and then bring it closer to me so it falls into the palm of my hand. Stiles swerves the car slightly and Isaac watches with wide eyes.

"Scott I thought you told Stiles already?" I say confused by Stiles reaction. I thought he knew. "Sorry man, I completely forgot…" Scott says guiltily.

"How could you forget that?! That's fricken awesome as!" Stiles exclaims. I chuckle quietly as we pull up to Isaac's place. He looks out to his house and I know he's worried what's going to happen. I reach out and grab his hand and he looks back to me and smiles slightly, "I'll see you tomorrow Bella…"

I smile, "Thanks for tonight Isaac." He nods in response and shuts the door the jeep heading up to his house. Stiles drives off and Scott turns back to me, "What's going on there?"

I feel my cheeks blush, "Nothing. We're friends."

Scott looks at me disbelievingly and I turn to look out the window. Isaac and I were just friends. That's all.

…

"Bella wait!" I hear Scott say as I go to walk into the kitchen. I keep walking and Scott still follows me, "Bella can we talk?"

I look on the bench and see my phone with a note from the Sheriff saying they were finished with the phone as evidence. I pocket it and make a mental note to listen to all the voicemails later, "What is it Scott?"

"Are you okay? Like really okay… I know you have little moments when you're in certain parts of the house," Scott says with a worried expression.

I shake my head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do Bel. Don't forget I can hear your heartbeat… I hear it spike when you are walking up the stairs and walking into the kitchen and lounge-room. You're seeing what the house looked like that night aren't you?" Scott asks quietly.

I nod slowly and Scott sighs, "I can talk to mum and maybe we can paint the walls? Do something to get rid of the bad memories…"

I shake my head, "I'm dealing with them… And they're memories Scott… I don't think I can ever forget but I can learn to live with it."

I walk out of the kitchen and head for my room. Scott hadn't been here to look after me because he spent every second he could with Allison. And now he thought he could come up with something as simple as painting the walls to make everything go away… I love Scott like he's my brother but lately he hadn't been around when I needed him most. I wasn't angry with him about that… I was upset that we weren't as close like we were before this whole werewolf bite started.

"Bella…" I look over to my window and see Derek standing by it, "What did the doctor say?"

I sit down on my bed fiddling with my phone, "They said I'm blacking out because of the trauma I've been through… I have to see the guidance counsellor every day at school."

Derek nods, "Are you okay?"

I look up at him, "Why didn't you tell me about Jackson and Isaac?" I blurt out. Derek looks taken back by my sudden question.

"I- uh I don't know…" Derek says quietly.

I shake my head, "You don't know or you don't trust me?"

Derek sits down beside me, "Bella I trust you… I do, I trust you so, so much!"

"Then why keep secrets?" I ask feeling hurt and betrayed.

Derek reaches out for my hand but I pull away, "I think you should just go…"

He looks to me with a hurt expression, "Bella please just-"

I shake my head, "I'm not ready to hear your excuses Derek… Please just give me some space."

He nods curtly, "I'm sorry Bella…"

"Sorry I found out you kept secrets or sorry you didn't tell me first," I ask quietly.

He climbs half out the window before looking back at me, "I'm sorry I hurt you…" He jumps down and I rush over to the window and shut it. I sit back down on the bed with tears in my eyes. Why did he have to lie to me? Why couldn't he tell me?

I look back down to my phone again and unlock it seeing all my unread messages and missed calls. I call the number to listen to all my voicemails.

'_Bella! Are you still there?! Pick up!' _That was John… He must have only just missed my call that night.

'_The Sheriff just called me Bella! You better be alright! I can't lose you…' _I feel a tear run down my face as I hear Jackson's voice crack at the end of that message. I wipe it away as the next message starts.

'_Bella… It's uh it's me Isaac. You face is all over the news… They're saying that it's your dad that has you and they're not sure if you're still alive. I mean it's been a whole 24 hours since you've been missing and I've looked up the statistics about the chances of finding you alive after this amount of time… I guess I was just calling to hear your voice again.' _I let out a small sob as the beep goes off signalling the end of the message. I'm about to hang up when another message comes through.

'_Hey Bel… I don't know if you've got your phone on you but I'm calling to say I'll be at the hospital soon. I don't care if anyone sees me I need to know that you're okay. When I saw you lying on the ground with no heartbeat I thought I'd lost you forever… I don't know why I'm saying this over a voicemail because I know I'm probably going to tell you when I see you but I love you Bella McCall.' _I hear the window slide open again but I'm too upset to care. I feel Derek climb onto my bed and pull me into his lap. I let out another sob wracks my body. I cling to his shirt and he carefully takes the phone out of my hand and sits it on the bed.

"Ssshh its okay…" Derek says soothingly. I close my eyes slowly and breathe in and out slowly trying to calm myself down. I feel myself drifting off to sleep as Derek whispers soothingly to me.

…

I stretch out my arms slowly and look around the room slowly. The window was closed again and the blind was pulled down. I look to my bedside table and see another note with a daffodil tape to it. I smile slightly and pick up the note;

'_I'm sorry I hurt you...'_

I smell the flower and I can't help but smile even more… Damn Derek did have some moves! But he can't get off that easily! That reminds me I better tell Scott that there are two more werewolves that will be feeling the effect of the full moon tomorrow…

I climb out of bed and go to open my door when it swings open and Mel smiles, "Oh you're up! How're you feeling this morning?"

"Better… I don't feel tired like I did last night so that's good. Has Scott left?" I ask.

She nods, "Yeah he just did which means you only have like 10 minutes until Jackson gets here."

"Shit! I need to get ready!" I curse not realising I'd slept in so much. Mel chuckles as she watches me rush to my closet, "I've got another shift today so I'll see you tonight. Oh and don't forget I set up a meeting with the guidance counsellor first up."

I groan and hang my head down, "Mum really!"

"Come on Bel, these sessions will be good for you."

I sigh, "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like them though…"

Mel smiles, "Okay I've gotta go! Have fun at school and learn lots!" she calls out as she walks down the stairs. I chuckle at her before focusing on what to wear! Jackson would be here any second…

…

"Bella. I'm Miss Morrell and I understand this is your first session with a counsellor in a while," Miss Morrell says as I sit down in the chair across from her desk.

I nod, "Yep it's been a couple of years actually…"

She smiles and nods, "Why are you back?"

"I'm sure Melissa told you over the phone… And you've seen the news lately," I remind her.

"Yes I have seen it. By why are you here? What are you hoping to get out of this?" she asks me.

I sigh, "I don't know I guess- I'm here to keep my mum happy…"

"Your mum?" she says while looking down at a sheet. I nod, "Oh well she's my Aunt but I've started calling her mum recently…"

"Since the accident," Miss Morrell concludes.

I nod, "Yeah…"

"Have you spoken to your friends about what's happening to you?"

"I've spoken to one or two of them about some of what's happening to me…" I say with a nod and she continues, "Do you think telling them everything will help?"

I shrug, "Why so they can stare at me like I'm crazy? Or look at me like I'm going to lose it any second?"

"So you're afraid of what people will think if you tell them what's going on…" she concludes again for me.

I shake my head, "No I didn't say that-"

"But you were thinking it, weren't you?" Miss Morrell cuts me off. "Bella your friends can be very supportive if you let them. I suggest you talk to someone. That someone can be me, in here right now or it can be someone you trust…"

"Where would I even start?" I ask quietly.

"Start from the beginning…" she says like it's the simplest thing ever.

I scoff, "The beginning? So how all of this began?"

Miss Morrell nods and I chuckle dryly, "You might want to cancel your other appointments then."

She smiles slightly and says, "You're my only appointment today."

I nod, "Ah you were hoping I'd open up…"

She nods as well, "You could say that."

The bell rings for 2nd period and I sigh, "Well I wish I could stay but I better get to my next class. Chemistry is very important." I get up out of the chair but Miss Morrell stops me.

"Bella, you have a free period now and you just missed out on chemistry. Sit."

I shut my eyes and let out a breath in annoyance before sitting back down in the chair. "Do you have a boyfriend Bella?"

My eyebrows raise, "What does that have to do with anything?" She looks at me expectantly and I sigh, "Yes I do…"

She nods, "Have you talked to him about what's going on?"

I shrug, "Some of it. He knows about the blackouts I've been having…"

"Do you feel like you can trust him with the rest of it?" she asks.

I think about that for a moment… If I haven't told him everything does that make me just as bad as him when he didn't tell me about Jackson and Isaac? "Uh we just had a small fight because he kept something from me…" I say quietly.

"Do you think that happened because he knew you were keeping something from him?" she asks. Seriously what was with all of her questions?

"I don't know maybe? Are you helping me with my relationship or helping me overcome-" I stop myself from continuing. What was I trying to overcome…?

"Overcome what Bella?" she asks me.

"Fear," I whisper quietly, "Fear of my father, of what happened to me happening again…"

Miss Morrell scribbles something down quickly, "Your father is dead. You know that. You were there."

I nod looking down to my hands in my lap, "Yeah I killed him myself but that doesn't mean that everything goes away… I can still hear him. His voice in my head sometimes… And the house it's not the same anymore."

"And you're afraid of what people will think if you tell them you are hearing voices?" Miss Morrell asks.

I shrug, "Maybe… Is it normal? To feel jumpy and have the constant overwhelming, crushing fear that something terrible is about to happen again… That my father will jump out and be like surprise you didn't actually kill me…"

"It's called hyper vigilance. The persistent feeling of being under threat…" she says.

I shake my head slightly, "Does it ever get better?"

She shrugs, "That's something you'll have to answer yourself…"

I look down at my hands in my lap again, "Bella," she calls my name out softly.

I look up with a single tear falling down my face, "Yes he was your father but you don't have to let that dictate who you become…"

I nod and wipe away my tear and she smiles at me kindly, "I'll call Ms McCall and let her know I'll only need to see you once a week."

"Thank you… This session- uh it has actually made me feel a bit better already," I sniffle and carefully wipe under my eyes not wanting to leave mascara tear marks.

Miss Morrell nods and I quickly pick up my bag and head for the door. I check the time and see I only have 10 minutes before my next class. I head to the bathroom quickly to fix up my makeup. That session was different to all the ones I had when I was younger… And Miss Morrell's tactics to getting me to open up were very different. Well I guess I'm not eleven anymore and candy wouldn't work now. I walk into the bathroom and check myself in the mirror.

I roll my eyes as I see my mascara had smudged. I quickly do some touch ups and play around with my hair before the bell goes. I let out a sigh and look at myself one last time, "Yes he was my father but I don't have to let that dictate who I become…"

…

**Author's Note: Another chapter done! Thank you for the reviews last chapter! So Bella's counselling session I used some of what Miss Morrell says to Stiles about the hypervigilance stuff so I hope that worked alright. This chapter is the day before the full moon so it's the day before Isaac gets locked in the holding cell. Also I'm not sure about the title to this chapter? If it doesn't seem right for the chapter let me know what you think it could be and I might change it :) Please review! :D**


	30. Chapter 30 Derek… Isaac… Derek… Isaac…

Chapter 30: Derek… Isaac… Derek… Isaac…

…

"Thanks Scott I'll call you when you can come get me…" I say to Scott as I climb out of the car. "Okay Bel, but remember I'm meeting Allison at midnight…"

I nod, "Yeah I remember, just be careful okay… I don't want her crazy grandpa coming after you like you said he did to another werewolf…"

Scott shudders, "Yeah I'll steer clear of him."

I wave goodbye and start walking up the path. Isaac wasn't at school all day and I was worried since he had just got the bite. What if it didn't work? What if he was dying…? I know Isaac's father wasn't the nicest and I don't know if Isaac would really want me knocking on his front door but I had to make sure he was okay. Just as I am about to knock I hear smashing from inside. Without even thinking I run inside and follow the noise to the kitchen.

I walk in just in time to see who I assume is Isaac's father throw something glass at Isaac who is ducking his head trying to shield himself from what is about to be throw.

I gasp, "No!" I hold my hand to try and stop the glass from hitting Isaac but only some of glass bits stay floating in the air. Isaac's father looks to me with wide eyes, "What the? Who the hell are you?!"

Isaac looks up and I throw the glass shards to the ground away from Isaac and I see he has a small piece under his cheek. His father looks to Isaac and sees the blood on his cheek, "Well that was her fault."

Isaac looks to me with wide eyes and then stands up tall looking angrily back to his father, "You could have blinded me!"

His father scoffs, "Shut up! It's just a scratch! It's hardly even-" his sentence trails off as he notices the scratch healing. I look to Isaac and gasp as he brings his hand up to the almost non-existent wound now. I look between the father and son with wide eyes. Not only did I just reveal my abilities but now Isaac was healing in front of him.

Isaac quickly runs and grabs my hand pulling my hand along with him. He grabs his bike, "Jump on the front!" I look at him with wide eyes, "Are you insane? I'll fall off!"

Isaac's dad's voice booms from the house, "Isaac!"

He looks to me with wide eyes and says, "Get on!"

I nod quickly, "Yeah man!" I jump on the front and hold onto Isaac's hand on top of the handle bars. "Isaac!" his Dad calls out again and Isaac pedals faster down the street. I hold on tight when it starts pouring down rain. I inwardly groan. Of course it would rain now! Isaac turns down an alleyway and stops the bike. I quickly jump off and he drops it grabbing hold of my hand again and pulling me behind a dumpster.

His breaths are coming out in short and shallow puffs and I turn to him and hold my hands against his cheeks, "Calm down Isaac… He won't find us." He nods slowly and leans against the brick wall trying to listen for his dad but the rain is too heavy.

I cover my mouth with my hand as I hear Isaac's father screaming out for help. I look out around the dumpster with Isaac and I gasp as I see something literally ripping Mr Lahey to shreds. I grab Isaac's hand and pull him further down the alley and run around the back of the building.

"What the hell was that?!" Isaac asks out through breaths. I look back the way we came and shake my head, "I have no idea…"

"What are you doing here Bella? Why were you at my house?" Isaac asks.

I shrug, "You weren't at school. I came to see how you were doing when I heard the crashing…"

Isaac looks to me like I'm insane, "And that didn't make you turn the other way?! What if he had hurt you for intervening?"

"I wasn't thinking about that in the moment. I didn't want you getting hurt," I say quietly.

He shakes his head, "So you put yourself in danger for me!"

"I was hardly in any danger! I stopped most of the glass from showering over you and if he tried to hurt me I can defend myself," I tell him confidently. I didn't need to be the damsel in the distress anymore!

"That's not the point! If he hurt you because you were worried about me-" he cuts himself off from finishing the sentence. I reach out and turn him towards me, "What?"

Isaac looks to me confidently, "I don't know what I would have done to stop him from hurting you!"

I go to say something but he cuts me off by pulling close and smashing his lips against mine. I close my eyes and wrap my arms and his neck and one of his hand grips my waist pulling me in closer. I pull back quickly realising how bad this is. Well not the kiss itself. That was good. Very good! But I shouldn't be kissing him in the first place! I was with Derek.

I run my hands through my soaked hair and step back, "Oh my god… What have I done?!"

Isaac looks at me with hurt all across his face, "Bella I'm sorry… But I really like you! Like a lot and I know you're with Derek and I probably shouldn't have done that but I know you like me too! Otherwise you would have pushed me away as soon as I kissed you…"

I shake my head, "We have to get out of here… Derek will know what to do…" Isaac runs his hand through his hair and scoffs, "Yep of course Derek will know what to do!"

I throw my arms up in the air, "What do you want me to say Isaac?!"

"The truth! Tell me the truth!" he exclaims. I step closer to him getting up in his face, "You want me to tell you the truth! Okay fine! Yeah I do have feelings for you! I don't know when that happened but I do! I like how you are so sweet and caring and can make my heart race by just smiling at me! But it can't happen because I'm with Derek!"

Isaac steps closer as well, "Why?! People break up all the time! Do you like me like you like Derek?!"

I look down and Isaac steps closer and I look up at him quickly, "Do you?" he asks softly.

I shrug, "I don't know…"

"Well you better figure it out… Because I don't know if I can watch you and Derek together and still be friends with you," my eyes go wide and fill with unshed tears.

"Are you saying I have to decide between you and Derek?!"

He shakes his head, "No!" he pauses for a moment and sighs running his hand down his face, "Maybe! I don't know?! All I know is I can't stand by and watch the girl I'm falling for be with someone else…"

I step back away and let out a breath I hadn't realised I had been holding, "Look we need to get out of here before someone sees us…"

I start walking away from him when he grabs a hold of my hand pulling me back. I look up to him with an annoyed look and he points out to a car driving past. I nod in realisation knowing that if I had walked out there then they could have seen us…

I look back to Isaac and he looks both ways before saying, "Alright no one's around…" he trails off as he looks down and catches me staring. I reach up slowly and cup his cheek as I lean in slowly pressing my lips against his. His hand finds its way back to my hip and pulls our bodies closer together. I pull back slowly and lean my forehead against his, "I don't know what is going on between us but right now we need to go see Derek and tell him what has happened…"

Isaac nods, "Okay but will you-" I cut him off, "Will I tell him what just happened… I will but you need to leave when I tell him."

Isaac shakes his head, "I'm not letting you take the blame… I kissed you first…"

"But I didn't pull away. He needs to hear it from me," I whisper quietly. Isaac nods hesitantly and I step away as Isaac leads the way to where Derek has been hiding out.

…

"Derek!" Isaac calls out as we make out way down the steps. "Derek!" I call out as well. We walk onto the train car and I see Derek's red eyes glowing in the shadows.

"What's wrong?" he asks in a low voice.

Isaac looks to me and I nod telling him to go on, "My dad… I think he's dead." Derek steps out of the shadows and his eyes are back to normal, "What did you do?"

I shake my head, "That's the thing… It wasn't him."

Derek looks to me confused and I continue, "We didn't see what it was but it was fast and it wasn't human…"

"Tell me exactly what happened," Derek says looking towards Isaac.

Isaac nods, "My dad he got angry and threw a glass bowl at me… Bella stopped most of the glass shards from hitting me, which I don't understand how she did that, but one of them got my cheek and my father he saw it heal right in front of him… I freaked out and ran taking Bella with me and we got to an alley way and I dumped the bike and we hid. I couldn't hear him over the rain but Bella heard something and we looked out seeing something attacking my dad… Uh then we came here."

Derek nods playing the spike in his heartbeat off as being shaken up about what had happened, "Bella did he see you use you Telekinesis ability as well?"

I nod, "Yeah but he was more worried about Isaac..."

"Okay Isaac go home and go to school tomorrow like it's a normal day… It's the full moon tomorrow so Bella will keep an eye on you," Derek instructs.

Isaac nods in understanding and I nod along as well. Isaac turns to leave saying his goodbye, "Thanks Derek… I'll see you tomorrow then…"

I wave goodbye to him and smile slightly when he smiles back at me. I wait until he's completely left the underground train depot and I turn back to Derek, "We need to talk…"

He sits down in one of the seats and looks back to me expectantly. I clear my throat, "Uh first thank you for last night… I was a mess and you didn't run when I tried pushing you away."

Derek nods, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Isaac and Jackson."

I shake my head, "No it's okay you don't need to apologize because I haven't been completely honest with you lately…"

He grabs a hold of my hand, "Bella if its about your hallucinations or episodes or whatever they are then it's okay… I already picked up on it."

I look at him confused, "How did you know?"

He shrugs, "You would have little moments where your heartbeat would spike and your breaths would quicken… They only happen in the parts of the house where you were attacked… Like the hallway and the staircase."

"Okay yeah I haven't been honest about that either but that's not what I'm talking about…" I say quietly.

He looks at me confused, "Bella what is it?"

I pull my hand away, "Isaac kissed me… And I didn't pull away." I look up to Derek and see him nod curtly, "Uh I see…"

"I'm sorry Derek… I'm confused and I love you! I do! But-" Derek cuts me off, "But you have feelings for Isaac as well."

I nod slowly with glassy eyes, "I'm so sorry Derek…" I whisper out. He shakes his head, "You should go… You have school uh it's a school night…"

"Aren't you gonna get mad or something?" I ask confused to why he is so quiet.

"What good would that do?" he says back.

I shrug, "I don't know! It would make me feel a bit better if you got angry with me though…"

He shakes his head, "I'm not gonna get angry with you… I'm going to let you decide… You have feelings for me and Isaac so you need to decide who you want to be with." He says simply.

"I don't know if I can…" I whisper quietly. He walks back towards the shadows, "I love you Bella I do… But you need to decide who you love more…"

"I'm sorry Derek… I really am," I say quietly as I walk out of the train car and make my way to the surface… How could he be so calm about all of this? I basically cheated on him and he wasn't even mad with me… He just wanted me to decide who I loved more. Do I love Isaac like I love Derek? Would Derek and I ever be the same again after this…? Derek… Isaac… Derek… Isaac

I wipe at my eyes getting rid of tears that had fallen. Why was I crying? Derek didn't cheat on me! I cheated on him and I was crying! I pull out my phone and check the time. Great! Scott would be meeting with Allison right about now… I let out a sigh and start the long trek home. Maybe a long walk could help clear my head.

…

**Author's Note: Isaac kissed Bella! Bella told Derek! Who is she going to choose?! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I was so surprised to see how many I had! Well it was only 8 but that's a lot and it's the most I've had for the whole story :D Thank you so much I love reading what you have to say about it! Xx **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter :D**


	31. Chapter 31: I have a plan!

Chapter 31: I have a plan!

**Author's Note: Okay so what does everyone think about Bella and Isaac kissing?! Bella has some thinking to do! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! Here's chapter 31!**

…

"I'm serious! It's not like the last full moon, I don't feel the same!" Scott says as we walk down the hall towards the locker room. I roll my eyes at Scott trying to convince Stiles that he was fine. He says that now but then later on the fangs and claws come out.

"Does that include urge to maim and kill people? Like me," Stiles quips back.

Scott sighs, "I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill!" I look around the locker room for Isaac. He was supposed to be at school and I still needed to keep an eye on him… And Scott doesn't know about him, "Oh uh Scott I need to tell you something…"

Scott looks at me, "Not now Bel." Stiles and him continue bickering about Scott's urge to kill and how good things are with Allison. I roll my eyes and look around the locker room again not seeing any sign of Isaac. He must be outside already…

I go to leave when I hear the sound of clanging metal. I turn back to Stiles and Scott and see a long chain coming from Stiles locker. My eyebrows raise as Coach comes over staring at the chain, "Part of me wants to ask… The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I can imagine so I'm gonna walk away."

I stifle a laugh and quickly head out of the room in search for Isaac. "Hey Bella!" a voice calls out and I turn to see Matt jogging after me.

I smile, "Oh hey Matt, I didn't know you played lacrosse?"

He nods, "Yeah I get a bit of go… Usually I just take pictures though."

"Right maybe you'll have to show me some of these pictures…" I say.

He looks at me shocked, "Really? You'd be interested in that…"

I chuckle, "Yeah I hear you're pretty good!"

He smiles shyly, "Uh yeah I'd love to show you…" We sit down on the lacrosse bench together and I sigh, "You haven't seen Isaac have you?"

"Umm no not yet I don't think? Why?" Matt asks with a shake of his head.

I smile, "I hadn't had the time to catch up with him before school so I was hoping to do it before practice but it doesn't matter I'll wait till after.

"Matt!" A voice calls out and I smile as Jackson sits down next to me. "Hey Jacky!"

He smiles at me and kisses my cheek, "Hey Bel!" He then looks past me to Matt, "Matt I need to use one of your digital cameras…"

I look at Jackson confused. Why did he need a camera? Was he suddenly interested in taking up photography?"

"You need a digital camera?" Matt says in disbelief.

Jackson looks up, "Yeah something that can record in low light, all night long…"

I choke on laughter and Jackson looks at me unimpressed, "Something the matter Bella?"

I shake my head smiling, "Nope… Nothing at all."

"What are you recording?" Matt asks.

Jackson now looks to Matt annoyed, "Something in low light all night long. Do you have the camera or not?"

Matt nods, "You have a hundred bucks?"

Jackson chuckles, "I drive a Porsche, what do you think?"

"I think your parents have a hundred bucks," Matt sighs out. "Just get me the camera!" Jackson says frustrated. Matt looks at me, "You know what he's doing?"

I shake my head, "God no! And I'd rather not find out." I look to Jackson with a smirk and he shoves me playfully and I bump into Matt's shoulder, "Ha, ha very funny Bel!" Jackson gets up and leaves in a huff and I laugh.

Matt looks to me smiling and I look towards him and smile back, "What?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing it's just your laugh…"

I cover my mouth, "Oh my god! I didn't snort did I?! Sometimes I do that and it just comes out and-" I stop myself from rambling as I hear Matt chuckling, "You think this is funny?" I ask teasingly.

He smiles at me, "Uh you didn't snort when you laughed I was going to say it was cute…"

"Aww thanks Matt!" I bump my shoulder against his. I don't know why I got a weird vibe off of him the other day? He was totally sweet! Seems like a nice friend!

I look up to see Isaac staring over at me looking like his breaths are coming out short and laboured breaths… Oh boy. He was feeling the effects of the full moon…

Coach blows the whistle, "Let's go! Line it up!" I turn to Matt as he puts his helmet on, "Have fun!"

He chuckles and runs out onto the field with the rest of the players. I let out a breath and rub my hands on my jeans. Yes I was nervous! Not only was Isaac out there and it was a full moon but Scott didn't know! He didn't listen to me!

I look to Isaac in the line and look around to see if anyone was listening to me, "Okay Isaac… It's alright, just keep calm… Everything will be- Oh my god!" I exclaim as rams into one of the players knocking them to the ground.

My eyes widen and Isaac looks to me with wide eyes wondering why I suddenly yelled out like that, "Oh no it's fine! Everything is fine… What in the world is Scott doing?" I say quietly to myself as Scott rams into Matt sending him flying over his shoulder.

I wince as another guy flies through the air hitting the ground with a thud. Coach comes over to me and grabs hold of my arm standing me up and pointing to Scott, "Bella! What the hell is wrong with your brother?"

I shrug, "Umm well he's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough his jawlines kind of uneven…"

Coach nods, "Interesting…"

I stay standing as Scott rams into Danny and lands on top of him and- Was he smelling him? What the hell? I look away shaking my head, "What the hell are you doing Scott?" I say quietly to myself. My eyes widen and I look around nervously as Jackson leaves the line and Isaac is up next.

"Oh shit. Isaac stay calm… Control it," I whisper quietly. Coach blows the whistle and they run towards each other, "Damn it Scott don't hurt him!"

I flinch as they both land on their hands and knees staring at each other. Coach blows his whistle again and I turn my head to see John coming across the field with a couple of officers, "Shit!" I whisper. I rush over to Isaac quickly and hear him saying, "Don't tell them, please don't tell them…"

I grab his arm and lift him off the ground, "He won't tell anyone it's okay… They're probably going to ask you questions okay I want you to tell them you were with me at that time alright."

Isaac shakes his head, "I'm not dragging you into this-"

"I'm already in the middle of it all… Just tell them that okay!" I tell him quietly. He nods and John comes over, "Isaac we need to talk to you privately."

I give Isaac a slight nod and he follows John and the other deputies away from the lacrosse practice. I rush over to Scott and Stiles interrupting Scott explaining what John and the deputies were saying.

"His father was killed last night and they're probably saying it was murder," I whisper quietly. Both Scott and Stiles jump at the sound of my voice.

"Damn it Bella! Why didn't you tell us?!" Scott whisper yells at me. I look around to make sure no one is listening, "I tried to tell you! You didn't listen to me! Anyway that's not the point Isaac is a werewolf and the police are probably going to hold him in a cell overnight…"

Scott looks confused, "He's a minor though? Doesn't that mean he can't be held overnight?"

Stiles shakes his head, "Not if he's a suspect. They can keep him in a holding cell for 24 hours…"

"During the full moon," I let out a sigh.

Scott looks to me, "See it would have been nice to have a little warning about this!"

I turn my head and look at Scott annoyed, "Maybe I could have if you weren't off with Allison every chance you got! Oh and I did try and tell you in the locker room but you were too busy talking about…" I trail off looking at him pointedly waiting for him to answer.

"How good things are with Allison," he grumbles under his breath. I nod, "Ah there it is. Look I have a plan to maybe stop Isaac from being in a cell overnight okay!" I tell them both as Isaac is led away from the field. He looks back to me and I nod subtly letting him know its okay.

Stiles scoffs, "You have a plan?"

"Yes I have a plan! Why is that so hard to believe?" I turn looking at Scott and he shrugs when Stiles laughs, "Bella when have you ever come up with the plans!"

I roll my eyes, "You'll see okay… This will work."

…

"Bella I'm gonna need you to come down to the station with me and make a statement…" John sighs. Okay maybe it wasn't the best plan…

I nod, "Uh okay so do I need call mum?"

John shakes his head, "No it should be fine. You're just making an official statement saying you were with Isaac last night… And we are gonna have to ask a few more questions."

"Okay that's fine," I say as John leads me to the police cruiser. He opens the back door, "I don't get to ride shotgun this time?" I say teasingly.

John chuckles, "Afraid not…" I climb in and smile at Isaac as he looks at me with wide eyes. His looks out the back of the car and I follow his gaze seeing Scott looking at us with wide eyes. I smile and hold my thumb up mouthing to him 'I got a plan'

I see him roll his eyes shaking his head and we drive off towards the station. I turn to Isaac, "What're you doing?"

I shrug, "I'm you alibi so I need to answer a few more questions… Don't worry this is all under control." I whisper back quietly. He gives me a look as if he's saying 'are you kidding me! This is so far from being okay!'

Yes I got that from the look he gave me. I cross my arms over my chest and huff looking out the window. I have good plans!

**~Back at the school~**

Derek pulls up to the school quickly. His new beta was just taken to jail for being a suspect in his dad's murder and Bella was in that car as well! And to make things even more complicated Bella had feelings for said beta! What was she even doing anyway?! When he told her to keep an eye on Isaac he didn't mean get herself arrested either!

"Get in!" he calls out to Scott. Scott turns around and looks frustrated, "You're serious! You did that, that's your fault! Bella was in that car too you know!"

Derek sighs, "I know that. Now get in the car and help me!"

"Nah I got a better idea! I'm gonna call a lawyer because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the full moon goes up!" Scott says.

Derek rolls his eyes. Seriously how were him and Bella even related… "Not when they do a real search of the house," Derek tells him.

Scott shrugs, "What do you mean?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops what's in the house is worse! A lot worse!" Derek exclaims. Scott looks away as if he's thinking about it. Derek reaches across and opens the car door trying to get him to get in. If he didn't have Bella here to help him he needed Scott.

Scott sighs and gets into the car, "Fine."

Derek drives away quickly as soon as Scott's in, "Why is Bella even getting taken to the station?" Scott asks.

Derek shakes his head, "I don't know. I told her to keep an eye Isaac but I didn't mean for her to get arrested as well."

"She's not getting arrested I don't think… She has plan…," Scott says.

Derek sighs, "Bella has a plan?" Scott nods and Derek sighs again. When does she ever have a plan…?

…

"Okay Bella now last night what were you doing? Specifically before midnight…" John asks me.

I look around the room. They were really taking this seriously! I thought it'd just be in John's office or something but apparently not. "Isaac and I were together before midnight…"

John nods, "Okay can anyone confirm that?"

I shake my head, "No it was just us…"

I watch as John takes notes… Shit Isaac and I didn't go over the details! What if he said someone was with us?! Who let me come up with the plan…?

"Okay so you were at your house for how long?" John asks. I let out a small breath of relief, "Umm I don't know… I kinda lost track of time."

John nods, "That's what Isaac said too…"

"Yeah but I guess it was pretty late when he left… Mum wasn't home from her shift so it was probably midnight?" I explain. I really hope he was buying this. I didn't want to lie to John but if it meant keeping Isaac out of jail on the night of the full moon then everyone would be better off.

John sighs, "Bella are you telling me the truth?"

Shit! Was he onto me?! "Of course John… Why would I lie?"

John sighs again, "I know you wouldn't usually but is Isaac forcing you to be an alibi for him?"

I shake my head, "Of course not! Isaac is the sweetest guy I know! He couldn't have done this…."

"Okay I think that's all Bella… Thanks for coming down. I'll get Sean to drive you back to school," John says as he packs up his notes.

"Uh actually am I able to see Isaac?" I ask hopefully. John shakes his head, "I'm afraid not… I'm sorry Bel."

I nod, "Okay so can wait here for him to be released?"

John looks at me confused, "He's going to be here overnight most likely…"

I nod, "I know but since he doesn't have any family now I'd like to wait here for him…"

John sighs, "You can stay in my office if you want."

I smile and follow John to his office, "Thank you!" John shakes his head, "Don't touch anything okay…"

I nod and he shuts the door to his office. I take a seat on the couch in his office and focus on listening for Isaac… I need to come up with another plan… My first one didn't go as bad as I thought. I mean I'm here at the station keeping an eye on Isaac! Kind of…

Ugh! I hope Scott and Stiles came up with something. Or maybe even Derek… I let out a sigh and lay down on the couch. Another thing I had to think about… What was I going to do about Derek and Isaac?!

…

**Leave a review and let me know what you think :D**isHi


	32. Chapter 32: A night of fangs, claws and

Chapter 32: A night of fangs, claws and Dirty Dancing…

…

Jackson walks down the steps money in his hand ready to pay for the camera. He had to get this on video… Matt looks at him sceptically, "I'm starting to feel a little weird about this…"

Jackson shakes his head, "No, no, no what you're feeling is a hundred dollars richer." He says as he puts the money into Matt's front pocket. He wasn't backing out of the deal now.

"Give me the camera and go buy yourself another fancy lens or light meter or whatever gives your photography geeks a hard-on," Jackson says holding his arm out for the camera.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Bella, does it? Cause I've seen you two together and I assumed you were together," Matt asks. He hoped they weren't together… He really liked Bella and wanted to ask her out sometime...

Jackson looks ticked off, "You have a little thing for Bella, Matt? A little crush?"

Matt forces a smile trying to get away from talking about having a crush on Bella, "No…"

Jackson nods, "Good… Cause no Bella and I aren't but she's my best friend and I feel obliged to tell you that you're not her type anyway…"

"Right well I just assumed-" Matt starts saying but Jackson cuts him off.

"You think I'm gonna waste my time by doing something as unbelievably ordinary as making a sex tape?"

Matt looks confused, "Then what are you doing?"

"Documenting history. My history. And I want to be able to see it happening. All of it," Jackson says frustrated that he's wasted so much time out here answering the photography geek. He grabs the camera bag of Matt's shoulder, "You'll get it back tomorrow…"

Matt walks down the steps but stops looking back as Jackson goes inside. What was he doing with the camera? At least he wasn't with Bella…

…

I let out a sigh. Maybe I should have thought this plan through… I've been sitting here for hours now! When was the chivalry getting here?! And by that I really mean Stiles, Scott and Derek… Seriously what could they possibly be doing…?

"Bella?" I hear my name called out. I look around for the voice but notice it's not coming from the office.

"Isaac?" I say confused. I hear him let out a breath of relief, "Thank god you're still here! I'm starting to feel it Bel… It's getting hard to control…"

I sit up quickly and pull my phone out, "It's okay Isaac… I'll call Derek or Stiles or even Scott! One of them will get you outa here! Just listen to my voice okay…"

I hear Isaac's laboured breaths and I quickly go to dial Stiles number when his caller ID pops up on the screen, "Stiles! Tell me you guys have a plan?!"

"Bella! Are you home?" Stiles asks frantically. I hear a shuffling noise and Stiles letting out a pained noise, "Bella!"

"Derek?" I say confused, "What's going on?"

I hear more shuffling and I roll my eyes, "Guys? Do I need to remind you that we need to get Isaac out of the station to keep your werewolf secret a secret?!"

"Bella I'm coming in to get the keys to the cell! You need to try and get in there now because there's a hunter and he's dressed in a deputies uniform and he's going to kill Isaac!" Stiles says through the phone. I quickly stand up and go to the door, "How the hell do I know if he's dressed in a deputies uniform?"

Stiles grumbles, "Just figure it out! I've gotta sneak past the desk while Derek distracts the front desk lady!"

"Fine I'm going to the cell now!" I grumble back into the phone before hanging up. Seriously he thought his job was hard, what if I had to take on a hunter?! I turn poke my head around the corner checking for anyone then turn to go the other way when I bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I'm just-" I stop trying to come up with a lie when I look down at his leg and see blood staining his pants and an arrow sticking out of it… So I found the hunter. He follows my line of sight and looks back up at me…

My eyes widen as I turn to run the opposite direction. Who was I kidding I couldn't take on a hunter! He grabs a hold of my shirt pulling me back towards him and I send my arms flying back which sends him falling backwards. I turn back around and see him groaning in pain trying to get back up.

I smile slightly and quickly go to run past him and towards the cells but I feel something grab hold of my leg and I'm sent tumbling to the floor. I cough and splutter as the winds knocked out of me and I roll over seeing him towering over me.

"Oh shit!" I say loudly and try to crawl away but he grabs my shirt again and pulls me up holding his hand over my mouth to keep me quiet. I try grabbing hold of something to stop him from dragging me along and my hand pulls down on the fire alarm.

I kick my legs out and the hunter drops me. I turn around and look at him angrily standing up slowly. He steps back hesitantly and I know it's because my eyes have turned orange…

I look over his shoulder and see the cell door wide open and no sign of Isaac. Well shit. I gasp as Isaac comes out from the side and rams into the hunter. I scramble over to the side out of the way of the fighting. I was not getting involved in this!

The hunter holds his hand up with the needle in it and I let out a sigh, "I'm so gonna regret this!" I throw my hand out in front of him and focus on the needle as it flies out of the hunters hand and into mine. I drop it and quickly stomp on it while Isaac knocks the hunter out.

"Huh we make a pretty good team," I nod my head looking around the room at the damage we'd done. I look back smiling at Isaac but he turns to me and snarls. My eyes widen and I hold my hands out, "Isaac, it's me Bella… I don't want to hurt you…"

He snarls again walking towards me and I push my arms forward sending him flying backwards into the wall. I wince as he slides down the wall but it doesn't seem to faze him as he gets up and starts walking towards me again. I look to the door and see Stiles stumble into the room and he looks from side to side and Isaac turns on him instead.

I run towards Stiles trying to reach him before Isaac does but he grabs a hold of me throwing me into the cell bars. I groan as I slide down the bars, "Damn he's strong…" I hear some shuffling and look over to see Stiles hiding behind the desk, "Ya think!"

I get back up and run towards Isaac pushing him back away from Stiles. He snarls in my face and push him off me and stand there breathing heavily. Why couldn't he just back off?! I didn't want to hurt him!

Isaac swings his arm out connecting with my stomach. I gasp and look down at my torn shirt, "Are you kidding me this is my favourite shirt!" Okay now I wanted to hurt him! I look back up to Isaac and I feel my hands start to get warmer. I look down and see flames coming out of both of them and look back up smirking at Isaac. I go to push my arms out in front of me when I hear the sound of glass crunching and I look over to see Derek standing on the needle I crushed.

Isaac turns his attention to Derek. Derek's eyes turn scarlet red and he bears his teeth growling at the both of us. My eyes widen and I step back looking down at the ground like a child that's just been scolded.

Isaac shrinks behind me shielding his face from Derek and I keep my head down letting myself calm down. Stiles voices his confusion, "How'd you do that?"

Derek looks back to Stiles with a smug smile, "I'm the alpha." I look behind me and see Isaac has turned back to normal. Fangs and claws all gone… I can feel him shaking beside me and I notice he's sweating as well.

"You guys need to get out of here before my dad sees you! Take the back door down the hall and to the right… No one really uses that anymore," Stiles explains. Derek nods and orders me and Isaac to follow. We both stay quiet behind him hanging our heads. I could tell Derek was pissed with us… We were both just attacking each other back there. I don't even know what came over me.

I notice my shirt again all ripped and blood stained. Oh yep now I remember why I got so pissed… I shiver as we walk out into the cold night air, "Where's the car?"

"A few blocks away," Derek grumbles. I let out a sigh and follow behind slowly. "Bella," Isaac's voice brings me out of my thoughts, "I'm sorry about that…" he looks pointedly at my torn shirt.

I nod, "It's fine… I'm sorry I fought back."

"No you had to… I could have seriously hurt you," Isaac says quietly. I go to say its really okay but Derek speaks up, "He's right. He could have seriously injured you! What were you thinking?!"

"I was defending myself! What else was I supposed to do?" I ask annoyed that he's lashing out.

Derek lets out a frustrated sigh, "Damn it Bella you shouldn't have even been there in the first place! You could have gotten seriously hurt!"

I scoff, "When did it look like I didn't have a handle on things!"

Derek turns back to and exclaims, "When you had fire coming out of your hands and you were about set Isaac on fire!"

My eyes widen and I look to Isaac. Did I almost set him on fire?! I didn't remember that… Derek nods, "Yes you did almost do that… You can't control it yet either… Did that hunter see you use it?!"

I close my eyes and grimace, "Yes I used it when he tried to grab a hold of me…"

Derek shakes his head, "Great now we have that to worry about!"

Isaac looks confused, "What? What's wrong with that?"

"They didn't know about me… Well Chris Argent knew but he wouldn't say anything but now that hunter could go back and-"

Derek cuts me off, "He could go back and tell Gerard and then you're in more danger than you already were!"

I sigh, "Derek it's gonna be fine… That hunter should be going to jail for pretending to be an officer. They won't find out."

"What if they do?! Bella if they get to you it's my fault! And I don't care that you have feelings for Isaac now because no matter what happens I'd still do anything to protect you!" Derek exclaims.

"I'm just gonna wait in the car…" Isaac says awkwardly.

I stand there silently. My eyes are wide and filled with unshed tears… "Derek… You can't blame yourself for what happens to me," I say quietly.

"I promised I would protect you," Derek says quietly as he holds his hand up to my cheek. I lean my head into his hand, "You can't always be my knight in shining armour…"

"I can try…" He whispers back leaning in closer. I step back shaking my head, "I can't do this to you… I can't, it's not fair to you… I need you to be mad at me, angry with me! Anything!"

He reaches out and grabs my hands, "Then don't Bella…" I feel tears coming and I shake my head again. I wouldn't do this. Not here. "I need more time…" I whisper quietly and turn away walking down the street.

"Bella!" Derek calls out. I look back over my shoulder and he throws his shirt over to me leaving him in just a singlet, "Be careful…" I look down at my shirt again and nod. I couldn't go home in this… I look back up to Derek and nod in thanks.

I couldn't stand there and listen to Derek worry about me when I'd been the worst girlfriend in the world to him… I reach up and wipe away my tears. What the hell was I going to do?!

…

"Bella is that you?" Mel calls out. I walk into the kitchen and see her sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee in hand. She looks up and sees me straight away getting up out of her chair and coming over to me. "Bella honey what's wrong!"

I wrap my arms around her and she holds onto me tightly. I had managed to hold off crying until I got home… As soon as Mel asked what was wrong though I couldn't do it…

"Do I need to get the ice-cream and Dirty Dancing out?" she asks me. I chuckle slightly and nod into her shoulder, "Yeah…"

She pats my back, "Okay you go set up the in the lounge and I'll get the ice-cream and spoons." I wipe my eyes and walk into the lounge room setting up the movie. Mel comes in with the ice-cream and spoons like promised and we sit on the couch together waiting for the movie to start.

I can see Mel looking at me from the corner of my eye and I look over, "What?"

Mel shrugs, "I was just wondering when you were gonna tell me what happened?"

I scoop out a big spoonful of ice-cream and look up at her with tears in my eyes again, "Mum I screwed up…"

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

I put the spoon back into the ice-cream, "So I have a boyfriend and-"

"What! Why didn't I know about this?! Who is it?!" Mel interrupts me.

"Derek Hale," I mumble quietly… I look up and see Mel is looking at me angrily, "Mum before you go yelling at me about him being bad! He's not! He's so sweet and kind and I love him…"

Mel sighs, "And I guess this is his shirt?"

I nod, "My shirt got ripped and he gave me his…" She sighs again, "Well what's the problem then?"

"I kissed someone else…" I say quietly. Mel gasps, "Who?!"

"Remember Isaac?" Mel nods, "I kissed him… It just happened and I love Derek I do! But I have feelings for Isaac now too! And it's so complicated and I don't know what to do! Isaac wants me to choose and Derek he didn't even get mad at me when I told him?! He just told me that I should figure out what I want?"

Mel smiles, "Derek does sound sweet… So what do you want?"

I throw my arms up in frustration, "I don't know! I love Derek but if I love Derek why did I kiss Isaac?! Why do I suddenly have feelings for him?!"

Mel pulls me into her side and I rest my head on her shoulder, "You're a teenage girl Bella… This stuff can happen…"

"Why is everything so complicated…," I pout. Mel chuckles, "You'll do the right thing Bel, you always do…"

I shake my head, "I don't know what to do Mum… I stuffed up big time. I don't know if Derek and I will be the same again... And I don't think I could be with Isaac."

"Why?" Mel asks confused. "He's a great friend but I think I just got caught up in the moment with him…"

"Then maybe you need to walk away from both of them… Maybe you need to walk away and give yourself time to think everything over," Mel says.

I shake my head, "I couldn't ask them to wait for me to decide though…"

Mel pulls a strand of hair behind my ear, "Then don't…"

I look up to her, "Break up with Derek?" Is that what I wanted? Was that what I had to do?

Mel shrugs, "I can't make the decision for you Bel… You need to think about this and make the decision that you want. You can be selfish Bella… It is allowed sometimes…" Mel says with a smile.

"I don't want to hurt them though," I whisper quietly. Mel kisses my forehead, "But you need to be happy as well Bel… You deserve to be happy too…"

We turn back to the movie and I sit there thinking everything over. Mel was right I had to be happy with the decision also… I close my eyes slowly and lay my head back on Mel's shoulder. A good night sleep would help and then hopefully when I wake up everything would seem clearer. Hopefully…

…

**Author's Note: Another chapter! :D I had a bit of trouble writing this one! It took me forever to finally get it to how I wanted it to be but I finally got it! :P I'm missing all my fantastic reviewers! Where is everyone :( Please review this chapter! :D Let me know what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33: Friends?

Chapter 33: Friends?

…

"Derek!" I call out as I slowly go down the steps of the abandoned train depot. I did not like this place one bit… But I was here because I'd thought over it and decided what I needed to do... That talk with Mel really helped.

"Derek?" I call out again when no one answers. "Bella…" Derek's voice comes from the train car. I walk on and see him doing push ups. Okay so apparently this is going to be much harder than what I first thought…

"Uh I need to talk to you…" I say quietly. Derek stops what he's doing and looks up, "You've made up your mind…"

I nod. "So you're choosing Isaac?"

I shake my head quickly, "No Derek I couldn't do that to you… But I think it's best that we break up…" I finish quietly. He nods slowly and I continue, "Is that even what I say…? I don't know I just feel that after you not telling me about Jackson and Isaac and then me kissing Isaac- I just feel that it's not fair to be with you if I'm not 100% with you… Does that make sense? It sounded better in my head and now I'm rambling. I'm sorry I ramble when I'm in uncomfortable situations…"

Derek nods in understanding, "You don't want to be with me if you're not 100% committed to me…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry Derek… I'll always love you but I don't think that we're right for each other. I think we're just meant to be friends," I whisper quietly.

"I understand…" Derek says back. I look to him with teary eyes and rush forward giving him the biggest hug, "Can we please not be one of those couples that break up and hate each other… I want you to still be in my life…"

Derek wraps his arms around me tightly, "Of course Bella…" I let out a sigh, "You know I expected this to go a lot worse…"

"What do you mean?" he asks.

I shrug as we let go of each other, "I dunno… I expected that I'd cry or you'd be angry…"

"You always cry Bella," he teases me with a smirk, "And I'm upset that this didn't work out between us… Because I do love you Bella and I respect your decision…" He smiles at me and holds out his hand, "So friends?"

I chuckle slightly and slap my hand against his and we shake on it, "Friends…"

…

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! They helped me decide what I was gonna do about Derek, Bella and Isaac which is why it's so early :D! This is a really short chapter but I wanted to have Derek and Bella break up on good terms cause I still want them to be close friends! I thought I should do it now before everything gets too crazy with the Kanima and I'm very sorry to all the Derek/Bella fans! But now that she's not with anyone she can focus more on herself and her abilities! Let me know what you think! Was their break up too short?!**


	34. Chapter 34: Afraid of heights? Pfft no!

Chapter 34: Afraid of heights? Pfft no!

…

Gym class... I love that. Climbing the rock wall with everyone watching. Not what I like about gym class… I couldn't do heights, especially not in front of the class like this. What if I fell?!

The whole class erupts into laughter and I look to the rock wall and see Scott hanging just above the ground after falling off it! Scott's a werewolf and has super reflexes and he fell! I'm screwed… My eyes widen as they just drop him onto the cushioned mat. Well at least that was there to catch me…

Coach sits down beside Scott and chuckles, "McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." He gets up and looks around at the group, "Right, next two! Bel and Daehler!"

I let out a breath and step up to get harnessed in. I could do this! I am a Fire Fairy! Actually no that makes me sound like a wimp…

"You ready?" Matt asks me with a smile.

I give him a nervous smile and nod as we start climbing. I close my eyes for a moment. Don't look down… I make the mistake of looking down and quickly look back up. Come on Bella! You were what 3 feet off the ground? This is pathetic…

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" Matt asks with a small smile.

I shake my head and scoff, "Pfft no! What are you talking about?!"

"Oh my god! You are!" he says quietly.

I look over to him as we slowly make our way up the rock wall, "Ssshh shut up! Don't say anything!"

He chuckles, "I just didn't know that about you…"

"Laugh all you want I think my fear of heights is very rational thank you very much!" I say with a nod. He chuckles at me again, "Well I promise you won't fall…"

I start breathing in and out slowly, "How do you know that?"

"You have a harness on… And surely the people holding onto the rope down there won't let you fall like Scott did," Matt smiles at me reassuringly.

I look at him doubtfully, "Are you sure…?"

He nods confidently, "Everyone loves you Bella…"

I smile widely, "Really…"

"Why wouldn't they?" he adds shyly. I smile at him widely forgetting all about the descend down the rock wall, "That's really sweet of you to say Matt…"

My feet land safely on the mat and I let out a sigh, "Oh well that wasn't so hard…"

Matt chuckles, "Fear of heights gone?"

I shake my head, "God no!" He laughs and I walk back into the group of kids with him when someone grabs my arm pulling me away.

"Bella! What's going on between you and Matt?!" Scott whispers to me.

I look at him and my eyes widen. I hadn't told anyone about breaking up with Derek! "We're just friends…"

Scott looks at me oddly, "That didn't look like 'just friends'? He likes you!"

I shake my head, "No he doesn't! We're friends… But that reminds me I uh broke up with Derek…"

"What?! When?!" Scott says surprised.

"2 days ago…" I say quietly. "I'm sorry Bel… I know how a break up feels…"

I shrug, "I broke it off with him though… I didn't think it'd be like this."

"But you still loved him… It's going to hurt. I don't know what he did to make you think differently about him but it's his loss," Scott says with a smile.

I nod, "Uh thanks Scott…" I walk back to Matt at the back of the group. I felt guilty for not saying it was really my fault for breaking up… I mean Derek lied but I kissed someone else. And that someone else was Isaac who is Derek's beta.

"You okay Bel?" I look up to Matt and nod, "Yeah I'm fine…"

I look back to the wall and see a blonde girl shaking holding onto the wall… Maybe she was scared of heights too? Wait that's Erica… She was epileptic… Poor girl.

"Just kick off from the wall. There's a mat to catch you, come on," Coach calls out somewhat supportively. Erica slowly lets go of the wall and comes back down landing on the mat softly.

"See, you're fine. You're on the ground. You're all right. Just shake it off, you're fine…" Coach says as Erica walks past forcing a smile trying to brush off the embarrassment.

"Erica are you-" I start asking if she's okay when she turns and gives me a cold look, "What would you care!" She walk off quickly towards the locker room and I step back into Matt from her sudden outburst of rudeness. What had I done to her?

Matt looks down at me confused, "What was that about?"

I shake my head, "I have no clue!"

…

I look around the girls locker room for Erica… I knew I should just leave it alone but I wanted to find out why she was so rude to me? I didn't think I had ever done anything for her to be that unfriendly to me. When I can't see her around the locker room I head back to the gym to see if she was in there and see her trying to climb the wall. With no harness! Did she had a death wish?!

"Erica, you shouldn't be climbing with no harness!" I call out. My voice seems to startle her and she slips and starts falling backwards. Nice on Bella!

I hold my hands out trying to hold her in the air and I groan when I manage to hold her in the air for a moment as I call out to Scott, "Scott!" but just as I call out to him he runs past me bumping me slightly wrecking my concentration and I lose my hold on Erica and she starts falling again.

Scott catches her just in time and I smile slightly before my head spins and I feel myself falling backwards. "Bella!"

I hear someone call out and I feel someone's arms catch me. I look up and smile when I see Matt, "Oh thanks for that…"

He looks at me worried, "What was that? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just had a little dizzy spell… I'm fine though," I say as I go to stand up but I stumble slightly still feeling tired. Matt holds onto me keeping me upright, "Do you want me to take you to see the nurse?"

I shake my head, "No it's fine… I just probably stood up too quickly." I knew what the dizzy spell was from… Apparently holding people in the air takes a lot of energy to do.

"Is Erica okay?" I ask him as I look over to see people crowding around her. Matt shrugs, "I think she was having a seizure… Bel I'd really feel better if you went to see the nurse."

I look at him and smile, "Its sweet you care but I promise I'm fine now…" Matt nods hesitantly, "Okay… Have you got your stuff?"

"Oh it's still in the locker room! I'll just go grab it," I say with a smile. He nods, "Okay I'll wait out here…" I walk back into the locker room and lean against the cool metal. I lied to Matt. I still felt a little bit out of it and really tired all of a sudden. If this is what using my power was going to do to me every time then maybe I'd hold off on using them so much…

…

**Author's Note: Another short chapter but I didn't want to not update today so here is chapter 34! Thank you so much for all the reviews! :D I loved reading them all and I was so happy to have so many on my birthday :P Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Let me know what you think of this chapter! **


	35. Chapter 35: Think about me… Naked

Chapter 35: Think about me… Naked.

…

"How're you feeling today Bella?" Miss Morrell asks me as I sit down in the chair across from her. I clear my throat, "I'm fine."

She nods, "You were in gym class this morning, with Erica Reyes?"

"Uh yeah? Why…?" I don't really understand why she was bringing this up.

"The nurses say she was mumbling about floating in mid-air… I understand you were the one to call for help when you saw her fall?"

My heartbeat quickens. Did Miss Morrell know? No. How could she know what I had done to stop Erica from falling before Scott there? "Uh yeah Scott caught her… Just in time too," I say with a nod.

She smiles knowingly at me, "That's amazing how he was able to get there after you called out… She would have been falling when you called so it must have been almost impossible to get there in time to save her…"

"Almost… Uh correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't we be talking about what's been going on with me? I don't hear the voices anymore and I don't picture things that aren't really there … The nightmares are still happening though," I ramble quickly trying to avoid the topic she is trying to push on me. How would she know? She couldn't possibly know…

"Anything else been happening lately?" she asks. She looks at me with a small challenging smile. Oh my god. She knows.

I nod, "Uh actually I broke up with my boyfriend…"

"How does that make you feel? Sad, happy, free, annoyed? Angry…" she lists of emotions purposely leaving anger last. I know she's trying to get under my skin. Why am I letting this get to me?

I shrug, "Why would I be mad? I broke up with him and I'm sad I ended it but-" Miss Morrell doesn't let me finish before asking me another question.

"If you are upset about the break-up then why end it?"

I click my jaw matching her challenging gaze, "It wasn't working… I loved him- I still do but things got complicated I became-"

She cuts me off again, "More emotional? Sensitive to small things that wouldn't normally faze you… You're temper got the better of you? Like your temper got the better of you that night when-"

I stand up angrily and push my hands out in front of me sending her desk papers everywhere, "Enough!" I exclaim.

She leans back in her chair with a satisfied smile and I sit back down slowly while looking down at the ground. She wanted me to snap. Wanted to see how far she could push me? I have no clue but she succeeded.

"Why did you say those things?" I ask quietly.

"I needed to see just what you'd do when the right buttons were pushed… Probably very unprofessional of me as your guidance counsellor but as someone that can help you I think the reason why is justified," she says cryptically. Someone who can help me? How did she know about me?

I shake my head, "How did you know I'd do that? How did you know I saved Erica?"

"Someone I trust dearly mentioned I should keep an eye on you… Bella you're abilities, they're a gift but certain people may see them as a threat," she leans onto her desk that no papers or anything on it.

I nod, "I understand… The hunters will want me dead but they can't get to me here, I'm safe at school right?"

She shakes her head, "You haven't heard yet?" I look at her confused and she continues, "He's become the new principal of the school. If he finds out about you then your gift could be used against the ones you love…"

"What do you mean? That they will use me… Turn me dark to use for their purposes…" I say disbelievingly. I wouldn't let that happen ever.

"The anger you have, that you showed just from me saying a few choice little words is going to make you strong. It's what brought out your abilities in the first place am I right?" I nod in response, "I guess-" instead of letting me finish she continues.

"I don't think Gerard being here is a new job opportunity for him… He has a plan and if he finds out about you then I think it will just make his plan go a whole lot smoother. What I'm saying is, you need to learn to control… Before he learns that he can manipulate you into something you're not," she warns me carefully.

I feel that my whole face has paled. Why wouldn't it?! I just found out that I could potentially become a weapon for the 'opposing team'. For the hunters! I mean I knew I had to control it or I could 'go dark' or whatever and that was enough pressure! But now add in the fact that if I don't then me not being in control could be used against my friends. Jacky… Scott… Derek… Stiles… And Isaac too!

"But what if I am meant to be the dark kind of Fire Fairy… I mean I've killed a human being. And he was no saint but I still killed him and I'm his daughter still! And you know what they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…" I exclaim.

"Bella you remember what I told you last session…" she says with a small comforting smile.

I look down at my hands, "Yes he was my father but I don't have to let that dictate who I become…"

She nods, "I think you should come see me twice a week now… We can still focus on your nightmares and you can still share anything you need to get off your chest but I also want to spend time looking into your abilities. I can help you with your anger and what you can do to calm yourself down but controlling it… That's all up to you."

"Okay, uh thanks Miss Morrell. And please thank whoever told you to keep an eye on me," I say with a smile as I get up and reach for the door.

"Bella," she says to me and I turn to face her, "Don't mention to anyone that your guidance counsellor sessions have turned into somewhat of a training session…"

I chuckle slightly, "I won't tell anyone, oh and sorry about your office…" I give her a sheepish smile as I look around the office at the mess of papers. I shut the door behind me and let out a sigh. That was interesting…

…

I feel someone bump into my shoulder and I look up to see its Jackson. I go to call out to him thinking he didn't notice me but I watch as he grabs a hold of Lydia's arm harshly and starts trying to grab her dress. What the hell was he doing?!

I stand there quietly trying to listen in and I hear him speaking harshly to her, "Whatever it is Blood, saliva… Whatever soul-killing substance is running through your veins, you did this to me. You ruined it for me. You ruined everything!"

He storms back towards me and I grab his arm, "Jackson what the hell are you doing? She doesn't deserve you screaming in her face!"

Jackson pulls out of him grip angrily, "What do you care?! She hates your guts." I gasp and look at Jacky with a frown and walk over to see if Lydia's okay. I mean we may have hated each other but I think that it was time we got past that…

"Lydia are you oka-" I start saying but she looks at me with a cold look on her face. Much different to the distraught face she was wearing just 5 seconds ago.

"I don't need your pity!" she reaches her hand up and slaps me. I gasp as the sting of the slap sinks in. I hold my cheek with tears in my eyes. She leans close just to whisper 'murderer' in my ear. And then she storms off leaving me standing there with eyes all on me.

The slap hurt like a bitch. But the sting from that word hurt more than any physical pain I had felt. Apparently it wasn't time to get past hating each other. Could this day get any worse?

'_Bella McCall please report to the principal's office'_

I quickly straighten and my tears seem to disappear. Why do I need to go to the principal's office? I haven't done anything wrong? Gerard's the principal now? What if he knows? I quietly make my way towards the principal's office silently praying that it's just a check up on how I'm doing. I think back to how Miss Morrell said I need to be careful.

Okay Bella you can do this. Don't be weird. Just be normal.

…

"Miss McCall," I look up to see Gerard standing at the door to his office smiling, "You can come in now."

I nod and get up slowly walking into the office. He shuts the door behind me and I hear the click of the door closing properly. I'm going to die. I'm going to die at school…

He sits down in his chair with a sigh, "How are you today Miss McCall?"

I look at him nervously, "Uh you can just call me Bella… Miss is a bit too formal for my liking…" He chuckles at my comment. Is that a good thing? That I made him laugh…

"Okay well Bella, how have you been today?"

I shrug, "Just an average school day so far…"

"You saving a classmate of yours in gym and then a session with our guidance counsellor… That doesn't sound like an average day," he says acting surprised that I called it an average day.

I nod playing along, "Right well no offence sir but I don't really know what average is anymore…"

"Yes I'm aware you've been through enough traumatic experiences to last a life time… From what I've been told you were lucky you survived that. And from your medical records they say you shouldn't have," he says and I notice his tones gotten more serious. He means business and he isn't wasting any more time getting to the point.

I can feel my heart beating faster and faster. Some of it's from fear of what he might do to me but the other is I'm getting angry again. And that never ends well…

"I've been told I'm very lucky to still be here and I'm grateful that I am. But I've also been told that medical records are supposed to be confidential…" I say confidently. No, what am I doing?! I'm definitely going to die now.

He smirks giving me a stern glare at the same time, "Right you are but I thought being the new principal I should be looking into students that may be struggling…"

I glare back at him, "I think that if you look into my school records, which you have permission to access, you'll see that my grades are fine and although I have been through a lot I am still managing with school."

"And yet you're seeing the guidance counsellor once a week?" he quips back without missing a bit.

I feel myself getting worked up more and more and I know I need to get the hell out of here now or all hell is going to break loose, "Yes which is the reason why I'm doing so good with school still. Am I getting in trouble for anything or can I leave?"

Gerard slaps my folder down on the desk forcefully, "Miss McCall it might do you good in the future to watch how you speak to me…" I gulp slightly but don't back down as I glare back at him with equal anger and he nods, "You may leave."

I quickly get up out of the chair and rush to the door, "Oh and Miss McCall if you step out of line when speaking to me like that again I won't be so forgiving."

I shut the door a bit harder than I had wanted and quickly rush for the closet door that can get me outside for fresh air. I was lucky to get out of there when I did. Any longer something would have happened that I wouldn't have been able to explain. Something that would have confirmed his suspicions about me… He would have had to have some sort of clue of what was happening to me…

I collapse against the trunk of a tree as I make it into a clearing. I had run across the lacrosse field and into the trees for some sort of privacy. Where I could calm down in peace…

I let out a frustrated scream and punch the tree I'm leaning against until I feel strong arms pull me away from the tree to stop me from hurting myself. I swing my arm out behind me sending whoever had a hold of me flying into a different tree with a groan. I turn around quickly and gasp when I see Isaac sitting up from the ground.

"Oh my god Isaac! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you!" I gasp out as I rush over to check if he's okay.

I kneel down in front of me and chuckles, "No it was my fault. I should not have snuck up on you when I know what you can do…" He reaches out and takes that hand that I was using to punch the tree and I see it's all bloody and scratched.

"It'll heal soon… Why are you sneaking up on me?" I ask confused as to how he knew where I was.

He blushes slightly, "I could hear your heartbeat. I thought you were in trouble…" I smile and look down at the ground from his comment. This was the real Isaac. The one that would blush and say the sweetest things to me…

"I was angry…" I say as an excuse. He shakes his head, "That's not it. You were scared as well… and you used your powers no questions asked… You wouldn't do that unless you thought you were in danger?"

"I might be… in danger that is… Gerard, I think he has suspicions about me. And I've found out that he might use me to his advantage. If I don't learn to control it he could use the dark side of me against the people I love… against my friends…" I whisper out. I knew I couldn't tell him how I knew this but it felt good to tell him what could happen…

"How do you know he knows?" Isaac asks me.

I look up at him and I can tell my eyes have turned their orange colour by the way his face changes when he looks into my eyes. I wasn't angry… Why were they changing colour now?

"He called me to his office… Had a chat with me and got me worked up a little bit. I didn't expose my powers but I think he knows. Why else would he have called me to the office?"

Isaac pulls me into his lap and I basically curl up wanting to shrink away from the problems I faced. The problems we all now faced because of the supernatural world. "Bella, you would never go against the people you love… You will learn to control it. I know you will."

Hearing Isaac say it to me makes me feel more confident about my abilities. Having Isaac here seems to calm me down and send all of the bad feelings and emotions away. He leans down and kisses the top of my head and I try and move closer to him wanting to be as close as I possibly can to him right now.

"Things would be so much easier if you were at school to keep me calm," I whisper.

He moves hair back behind my ears and holds his hands on the side of my face, "Bella you don't need me there to stay calm and in control. You are strong enough to do it yourself… I know you can do it yourself."

I shake my head. I don't know if I could. I remember Derek telling me that to keep in control on a full moon you need a kind of anchor. Something that keeps the human side in check… Maybe that's what I needed. Maybe Isaac was my anchor.

"Isaac what if I need something to anchor me from losing control… What if you're my anchor…?" I whisper out.

He holds me tight as we sit on the forest floor surrounded by the trees that I knew would keep anyone from finding us, "Then think of me when you think you're starting to lose it…" He stands us up and kisses my forehead, "The bell just went… You need to go." He whispers. I shake my head and he grabs a hold of my face and leans in pressing his lips against mine. He smirks against my lips as I let out a small moan. I didn't know a kiss could make me feel so turned on!

He pulls back leaving me breathless and I close my eyes momentarily as he leans in close to my ear, "Think of me naked…"

I open my eyes wide when he says this and see that he's no longer in front of me. He no longer has a hold of me. I feel my face flush from his comment and I look down to the ground smiling. I can sense that he's still watching but he's right. I have to get back to school. And if I lost control maybe I would just think of Isaac naked…

…

**Author's Note: Arggh! Isaac stepped up and made a move! Well they didn't exactly get together then but it's a start! Thank you so much for all the reviews! There are over a hundred reviews now and I'm so shocked that it's gotten so many reviews just in the last few chapters alone! :D Thank you everyone and thank you ****Cassie-D1**** for saying Happy Birthday :D Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think! I love getting your feedback about the story!**


	36. Chapter 36: Scary movie and pizza night

Chapter 36: Scary movie and pizza night

…

I jog up the front steps of school as I see Scott and Stiles standing there. I didn't go back across the lacrosse field like I had done to get out into the forest area. I follow there line of sight and see Derek smiling a cocky smile and driving off.

"Was that Derek?" I ask making sure I wasn't just seeing things.

Stiles nods, "Yep and Erica…"

I look back to the two boys, "Erica Reyes?" I feel a pang of jealousy. I have no right to anymore we've broken up. And Isaac and I did just have a pretty heated moment back there.

"Yes. Looking a lot hotter than she did this morning…" Stiles drawls out slowly.

I stand there for a moment. She's getting in a car with Derek. Derek never mentioned knowing other teenagers. Oh my god! I look to Scott and Stiles with wide eyes and they both nod slowly at me. Derek gave her the bite! I couldn't be angry with. We aren't together so he didn't really need to tell me.

"You know Bella for an IQ as high as yours you can be a little slow," Stiles says with a smirk. I look to him with a glare before turning to Scott, "What're you going to do?"

He sighs, "I'm just going to focus on the double date tonight. I can't do anything about him turning Erica now. But maybe I can stop him before he turns someone else."

I shrug, "Maybe you should just let him? I mean he gives them a choice…"

"No offense Bel but your opinion is a little biased considering you're dating the guy," Stiles says as I follow behind them as we walk back into the school.

Scott shakes his head, "No she broke up with him."

Stiles stops and I run into the back of him as he grabs a hold of Scott stopping him as well, "What? Why?"

I got to answer but Scott interrupts me, "I dunno? He probably did something though…"

"Uh no he didn't do anything wrong. It was me…" I tell them harshly. They assumed the worst of Derek but he's a nice guy. Just not the right guy for me…

They both look to me shocked and I look down at the ground, "I kissed Isaac…" I hear both of them gasp and I wince. I knew they're reaction would be big. Everyone thought I wouldn't be the type to cheat but apparently I'm a lot of things I thought I wasn't these days…

"Isaac?! You kissed him! When did all of this happen?!" Scott whispers quietly. It would be pretty disastrous if someone heard us talking about Isaac. I mean he was a fugitive these days after all.

I cringe. I hadn't told them I was with Isaac when his father was murdered, "Umm I was with him the night his father was killed. We saw it happen… And then we had this cliché moment in the rain where we kissed… Twice."

Scott and Stiles eyes widen as they pull me down into an empty hall where they can freely scold me, "Are you kidding me?! Why are we only just hearing this?"

I roll my eyes, "We've all been distracted and that day we were worrying about getting Isaac out of jail and I think my plan worked perfectly." I add with a small smile but when I see that both Scott and Stiles are looking at me with looks as if to say 'really?' I roll my eyes.

I think back to the kiss in the forest with Isaac. Then about Erica getting in Derek's car… Wait a second. Was Isaac out there talking to me a distraction? So I wouldn't see Erica with Derek? So I wouldn't see that he had given the bite to another teenager… No it couldn't have been. How would he have known that I would go out there though? There was no way that he could have known that I was going to almost lose control and need to go out for fresh air…

Oh Scott and Stiles also didn't know about that, "Well while we're on the topic of sharing things we haven't mentioned to each other you should probably also know that Gerard may know about me…"

Scott's eyes practically jump out of his head, "He knows! Like he knows that you are something supernatural?!"

I nod, "Yes. And if I don't control it soon then he could use me against you guys… Use me as a 'dark fire fairy' or whatever Deaton said would happen if I didn't control my anger when I fully turn."

Stiles flails his arms around, "This is not good! How are you going to learn to control your anger? You wanted to take Isaac down at the station because he ruined your favourite shirt!"

"I know that! Which is why I am freaking out! On the inside that is… I'm a vision of calm on the outside," I say with a nod.

Scott chuckles, "Bella when are you ever a vision of calm?"

I scoff, "Always…" They both give me another one of those looks and I sigh, "You losers enjoy your double date tonight then." I start heading down the hallway and Stiles whispers to Scott, "How'd she know we have a double date?"

I spin around and call out to them, "I'm everywhere!" I chuckle slightly and head for next classes when someone grabs me by my elbow and pulls me into the boy's locker room. I let out a sigh when I see its Jackson, "Why am I in here? You gonna man-handle me too?"

He sighs, "Bella I feel really bad for what I did to Lydia and then for what I said to you… I'm so sorry Bel, but I did see what she did to you. Are you okay?"

I immediately feel the way her slap cut like a knife and then how her words finished me off… That really did hurt me more than I wanted anyone to know but I didn't have time to dwell on it at that point in time because I was called to the principal's office and I was too busy freaking out. But now that Jackson's reminded me it all comes rushing back.

I shake my head, "She like publicly shamed me… And the slap wasn't even the worst part."

Jackson pulls me in for a hug and rests his head on top of my head, "What did she say to you?" I wrap my arms around his waist tightly. I needed this. And I know that what he said to me he didn't mean… He was obviously worked up from whatever he had said to Lydia.

"She called me a murderer… Which is true but it still hurts!" I say with teary eyes. I hear him gasp, "Bella don't you ever think that! What you did, in order to survive, is justified! You are not a murderer!"

He pulls out of the hug and moves hair away from my face, "Say it to me Bella… You are not a murderer!"

"I am not a murderer!" I exclaim. I smile at him and chuckle as he smirks at me. He wipes at my eyes getting rid of the tears, "Good. Don't ever forget it!" He grabs hold of my hand and walks us back out into the hallway and on to our next class.

…

"Bella! I'm leaving for work now! There's money on the bench for you to order in tonight," Mel calls out to me. I rush down the stairs and meet her at the bottom, "So I can order pizza?!" I ask excitingly. They always sent the really cute pizza delivery guy to our house!

Mel chuckles, "Yes you can order pizza from the cute pizza delivery guy… I take it you decided about Derek?"

I nod, "Yeah I broke it off… It wasn't fair to him and well Isaac's a fugitive now for something he didn't even do…"

"Well if he ever gets off those charges then do you think you'll give him a shot?" Mel asks me with knowing smile.

I shrug smiling as I think back to the kiss we shared earlier today, "Maybe…"

"Aww I did like Isaac! Right well I have to go now or I'm going to be late! See you Bel," Mel says with a kiss to my cheek.

I smile and wave, "Bye mum…" I make my way to the kitchen and grab the phone ready to dial the pizza place when I feel a presence behind me and I smirk. Isaac…

I turn around slowly and smile at him as he leans against the kitchen counter, "So who is this cute pizza delivery guy?"

I shrug dialling the number for the pizza place and holding the phone up to my ear, "Oh he always delivers the pizza's here… Actually he asked for my number last time…" Isaac's smirk drops and the pizza place answers.

"Hi I wanted to order some takeout… 2 large pizzas. One meat-lovers and the other Hawaiian please…" I say into the phone. Isaac slowly makes his way towards me and turns me around with his hands on my waist keeping me steady. I lean into his body as he dips his head towards my neck. I close my eyes and bite my lip to stop from moaning out loud. I was on the phone and I don't think that would be very wise of me to moan into the phone.

The guy on the other end asks for my address and it takes all my willpower to not moan as I tell him the address. He tells me it will be a 15 minute wait and I say a quick thank you before hanging up the phone. I slam it down on the counter and lean on my hands on the counter. Isaac walks around to the other side of the L-shaped kitchen top and smirks at me.

I let a breathy sigh, "That was very unfair." He leans across so there isn't much distance between us, "I had to do something to distract you from the hot pizza guy…"

"The hot pizza guy delivers. I don't even know who I was talking to… So I'll get to see hot pizza guy in person when the pizza comes!" I say with a playful smile.

I start walking towards the lounge room and plonk myself on the couch and I hear Isaac follow me. He stands at the side of the couch and looks at me. I look up with a smile, "What?"

"I heard you tell Miss McCall you broke up with Derek…" Isaac says quietly, all playfulness from before gone.

I nod slowly. "Were you going to tell me?" he asks.

"I assumed you would have found out from Derek…" I say quietly. I know I should have had a conversation with him about it but I don't know if I could have told him that I was basically saying no to both of them. For now… I didn't want to move on from Derek so quickly.

He shakes his head, "No I didn't know… But if you broke up with Derek then does that mean-"

I cut him off, "I chose you? Maybe… I don't know what this is but I do like you Isaac… And I don't want everyone thinking I moved on so quickly from Derek either…"

"But what do you want Bella?" he asks me as he stands awkwardly by the side of the couch. He had a lot more confidence now and I loved that but his sweet shy side was still there and I loved that so much more…

I smile, "I want to be with you Isaac… I do just maybe not publicly yet. Not only because of me breaking up with Derek so recently but because you are a fugitive still…" I stand up and walk towards him and stand in front of him looking directly up into his eyes. I reach for his hands and get up on my tip toes to kiss the side of his mouth and he smiles back at me.

"Now will you please sit on the couch with me and pick a movie! We have the house to ourselves and we can make the most of the lounge room being free and being able to pick a movie we want to watch!" I say with a chuckle. He sits down on the couch and I sit down in front of the TV cabinet and read out some movies.

The doorbell rings and I quickly jump up, "Our pizza's here!" Isaac grabs my arm, "How bout I answer the door?"

I smirk at him playfully, "You just don't want me to see the pizza delivery guy! And you can't cause what if he knows that you're being hunted down by the police…" He grumbles and stands behind the wall near the door. I open the door and smile when it is the hot pizza guy standing there.

"Bella! How are you?" He asks with a flirty smile. I reach for the pizzas, "Fantastic! It's good to see you!" I say knowing that Isaac is listening in and I just couldn't help but tease.

"It's been a while since you ordered in. Mel and Scott out tonight?" he asks with a friendly smile.

I nod, "Yep Scott's got a date and mum has a late shift tonight so I got a hot date with the DVD player…"

He chuckles, "Sounds like fun, wish I could join!" I hear a low growl from inside and I cough trying to cover it up, "Oh sorry just swallowed weird…" I lamely say. I hand him the money with a smile, "Keep the change!"

"Thanks Bella! See you around…" he winks at me as I close the door. I walk back into the lounge room and sit the pizzas down on the coffee table and turn back to Isaac. He's stalking towards me with a smirk and I step back towards the couch and sit down. He pulls me back up and smashes his lips against mine.

My eyes flutter shut and I wrap my arms around his neck and lift myself off the ground wrapping my legs around his waist. He turns and sits on the couch without breaking the kiss and I feel the vibrations of his moan through his kiss as I shift around on his lap.

I knew what he was doing. He was jealous of the pizza guy flirting with me and wanted to show me that I was his. That when everyone found out about us they would know I was his… I should be offended that he is basically claiming his territory but I'm too incredibly turned on by it that I don't care.

I pull back breathlessly and lean my forehead against his smiling. I open my eyes and kiss his nose before getting up to go back to picking a movie. He clears his throats and I look back to him, "Umm what am I supposed to do about this now?" he says gesturing to his crotch where a very noticeable bulge is standing up.

I giggle, "Now, now Isaac Lahey! I am not a girl that will sleep with a guy on the first date so you need to say good-bye to your little 'friend'." I tilt my head as I stare at his crotch, "No I'm sorry he's not little at all…"

I watch as Isaac blushes and I smirk, "Scary movie? Or action… Or romance?"

He looks at me challenging me, "Scary." I nod with a faltered smile. I didn't really want to watch a scary movie. I hoped he would say action cause guys like action! But I would not back down!

"Scary it is then…" he says with a smile. I reach for The Cabin in the Woods and pull the disc out putting it in the DVD player. I don't even know why we have this movie! Scott's a wuss and so is Mel and I wouldn't dream of watching this either! Maybe it's Stiles DVD?

I turn on the TV and get it all set up and reach for the pizza box. I sit it on our laps and we have a couple of slices just in the beginning of the movie and then I set it on the coffee table again. I sit back and start really watching the movie.

Before I could concentrate on eating but now I was paying attention. I feel Isaac's eyes on me and I look over, "What?"

He smiles, "Your heart its beating really fast…" I shrug and he chuckles, "You're scared of scary movies!"

I hide my head in my hands, "They're called scary movies for a reason!" I mumble into my hands. I look up to the movie momentarily but I look to my side and see Isaac's not there anymore. My eyes widen as I look around the room and he's not there either.

"Isaac? This isn't funny! Get your ass back here!" I call out. No answer… I stand up slowly and do a full turn around the room. The front door swings open and Stiles and Scott come in chuckling and I squeal as I quickly turn to the door and Stiles lets out a small scream as well.

"Bella! What the hell?!" Scott exclaims. I let out sigh of relief, "I was watching a scary movie… And I heard noises and then you guys come in like elephants and scare the crap out of me!"

Stiles holds a hand over his heart, "Jesus Bella. You scared me!"

I roll my eyes, "I'm gonna go to my room now…" I assume that's where Isaac went. He must have heard them coming up the path. I hope he's in my room still. "There's pizza left over," I call back as I make my way upstairs.

I shut the door behind me and smile as I see Isaac lying casually on my bed, "Sorry I heard them coming up the path so I came up here…"

I sit on the end of the bed at his feet and cross my legs, "I thought you were going to scare the shit out of me by jumping out…"

He sits up and grabs my hand pulling me towards him. I lay down beside him resting my head on his chest and he wraps his arm around me. I close my eyes and let out a breath, "Does Derek know you're out? I didn't think you'd be allowed to leave that creepy train depot…"

He shrugs, "I told him I was going out but I don't think he was going to be there either so it didn't matter… And I think he just knew I was coming to see you." I run my finger along his chest in circular motions.

"Isaac… Do you think you'll be back at school soon?" I ask quietly. I know I had Scott there to look out for me and Miss Morrell was helping me also but if Isaac was there I think I would feel a lot better…

He shrugs, "I don't know. Jackson would have to say he didn't see my father and I fighting that night… He'd have to take back what he said to the police."

"Did he know about what your dad did?!" I gasp. I feel Isaac nod slightly.

I lift my head up, "Oh my god! I can't believe he didn't say anything?!"

Isaac shushes me and guides my head back down to his chest, "Don't worry about that…"

"But if he had said something maybe you wouldn't have gone through it all…" I say quietly.

"True but if he had said something I could have been sent into foster care in another town and I wouldn't be here with you right now," he says with a kiss to the top of my head.

I close my eyes and smile, "And we wouldn't want that… Would we?"

"No we wouldn't… Go to sleep Bel," Isaac whispers. I snuggle in closer to Isaac's side and he tightens his hold on me like if he didn't I'd slip away. I didn't want this night to end. I didn't want him to go back into hiding. I wanted to go to school with him by my side tomorrow and not be afraid that Gerard would get to me…

I wanted everyone to know about me and Isaac…

…

**Author's Note: Another chapter! :D I really loved writing the scene with Bella and Isaac! It was so much fun! Cute Jackson moment in the beginning and cute evening with Bella and Isaac! Let me know what you think! :D**


	37. Chapter 37: Definitely not out of shape!

Chapter 37: Definitely not out of shape!

…

I stretch my arms up above my head and smile. That was a really good sleep. I roll over spreading my arms to the side of the bed I expected Isaac to be. But it's cold and I open my arms to see he's no longer there. I let out a sigh and grab my phone seeing an unread message.

'_I'm sorry you had to wake up alone… I'll try come back tonight to see you again -Isaac'_

I smile widely at the message. At least I would see him today, even if I wasn't going to be able to see him at school…

I let out a chuckle and fall back down onto my pillow. When the hell did I become the girl who is so dependent on a guy!

…

"Bella come on! We gotta get to Scott! I think I know who Derek's gonna turn!" Stiles exclaims as he grabs my arm and pulls me away from my lunch table. I just wanted to eat something! I skipped breakfast and it was now lunchtime and I was starving.

"Stiles I'm hungry! Let me eat!" I say as he drags me towards Scott's table.

Stiles lets go of me as we walk past Allison and he slaps Scott's shoulder, "Scott! You see that?" He nods his head to an empty table and I groan. I was dragged away from lunch because of an empty table!

Scott sighs, "It's an empty table…"

"Yeah, but whose empty table?" Stiles asks.

Scott takes a minute to register, "Boyd!"

I look at them both confused as I follow them out of the cafeteria, "Umm what does that mean?"

Stiles looks at me annoyed, "It means that Derek is going to turn Boyd most likely!"

"Okay I'm going to go to the ice rink and see if he's there. If he's not at home you call me! Got it? Bella you go with Stiles," Scott instructs.

Stiles stops and sighs as Scott asks, "What?"

"Maybe Bella was right yesterday? I mean Derek is giving them a choice," Stiles says.

Scott grabs hold of Stiles and pulls him along again, "We can't!"

"You gotta admit Erica looks pretty good! You know the word sensational comes to mind…" I roll my eyes at Stiles. Of course he would say that.

Scott stutters a bit before saying, "How good do you think she's gonna look with a wolfs bane bullet in her head?"

Stiles nods, "All right, all I'm saying is maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility…"

"He's right Scott… I mean Isaac chose the bite as well," I add in.

Scott shakes his head slightly, "They all are. And you know this thing's going to get out of control that makes me responsible."

Stiles sighs, "Alright I'm in! And I also gotta say this new found heroism is making me very attracted to you."

Scott chuckles slightly, "Shut up."

"No seriously. Do you wanna just try making out for a sec, see how it feels?" Stiles says sarcastically.

I laugh as Scott pushes Stiles along and he looks back to me, "What about you Bel?"

"I don't think that you are responsible for them… But I will go with Stiles just in case he gets his ass kicked," I finish with a smirk in Stiles direction.

Stiles pulls a face at me and I push him along, "Come on let's get this over with…"

…

"Hey Boyd!" Stiles calls out as he looks through the window. I try knocking on the door but I don't hear anyone inside, "It's Bella and Stiles here!"

I let out an annoyed sigh, "You know I don't think he's home…"

Stiles turns around to leave, "Oh wow!"

I quickly turn around thinking that maybe he'd found Boyd but no it's just Erica. A very different and changed Erica… She smirks at Stiles chuckling sweetly, "What are you doing here Stiles?"

"Uh nothing, I was just looking for, umm" Stiles stutters out and I roll my eyes at him before finishing what he was saying, "We're looking for Boyd."

Her gaze slides to me briefly and she looks me up and down with a dirty look. I raise my eyebrows at her bluntness. Seriously what the hell did I do to her?

"You know what you're doing right now that's kind of funny? You're only looking in my eyes," Erica continues to only look at Stiles and seems to forget that I'm there. If Erica was here for a distraction for Stiles then did that mean Boyd was at the ice rink?! I gotta go help Scott!

"Uh you guys seem to be pretty interested in each other I think I'm just gonna-" I stop myself from continuing when I notice that they're not even listening. I rush past Erica and start running for the ice rink. It shouldn't take me too long and I don't think it's that far from here.

…

I stop out the front of the ice rink and double over trying to breathe in as much air as I can. Apparently it was a longer run than I had expected. I limp in through the doors and spot Scott, Boyd, Isaac, Derek and Erica on the ice. How the hell did she get here before me? Why in the world was I so puffed from that run?

And what happened to Stiles if Erica is here?

I step out onto the ice and everyone looks over to me but I have to stop at the edge and lean onto the wall around the ice, "Holy shit that was a long run! I think I'm getting outa shape… Does it look like I'm getting outa shape?!"

I hear Isaac chuckle and mumble something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "You are definitely not out of shape!" Is he basically saying I'm hot?

Scott turns back to Derek after giving Isaac a death glare, "This is exactly a fair fight."

I limp to Scott's side and scoff, "What're you talking about? I'm here now!" Everyone seems to ignore my comment.

"Then go home Scott," Derek shrugs. Since when did Derek become this cocky asshole? Erica and Isaac start heading for Scott and I feel that this is about to become violent…

Scott turns and punches the ice, "I meant fair for them!"

I nod, "Right okay… I'll take Erica then?" I obviously wouldn't fight Isaac and I didn't even want to be fighting Erica but I couldn't let Scott do it alone.

Erica charges towards me and push my hands out towards her and send her sliding backwards. She growls and gets straight back up tackling me to the ground. I let out a groan as my back smacks into the ice and I kick her off me and scramble to stand up on the slippery ice.

Erica grabs my leg and pulls me back towards her and my arms slip out from under me and I hit the ice hard. I start coughing and wheezing from knocking the air out of me when Erica picks my up by my throat and throws me into the big machine that Boyd is on.

I let out a scream as I hit the ice again, "God you're a real bitch you know that!" I call out to Erica but instead of coming for me she starts attacking Scott. Apparently she was finished with me after she threw me away like a chew toy. Scott kicks Isaac in the gut and I push both Erica and Isaac away from Scott and over to Derek's feet with one quick motion. They didn't need to be hurt anymore and I think Scott has made his point very clear.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you! He's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some kind of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs!" Scott exclaims.

"It's true. It is about power…" Derek says. I shake my head as he starts walking towards Scott. His claws coming out, eyes changing to that alpha red…

"Derek don't do this!" I yell at him as he head-butts Scott and claws at his stomach. I slowly get up from the ice. I feel like something's taken over my body, like I'm not really in control of what's about to happen. But all I know is that I have to stop Derek from hurting Scott really bad.

"ENOUGH!" I scream and everything around me shakes. Every one of them holds their hands over their ears and Derek stumbles away from Scott. My eyes have turned bright orange and the ice around me is melting and I feel my hands getting warmer.

I look down and smirk when I see that my hands are covered in flames. I throw my hand towards Derek and his jacket catches on fire. He quickly flicks it off and looks at me with wide eyes. No one was expecting that to happen.

"Bella… Calm down," I hear a familiar voice whisper. Isaac's voice…

I shake my head and look back down to my hands and they're back to normal. I look over to Derek with a tired shrug before I feel myself falling. The last thing I hear is Scott talking to someone telling them that they don't want to be like them…

…

"Don't. You don't want to be like them," Scott says as he holds onto his stomach. He had no idea what just happened to Bella but she stopped Derek from hurting him more.

Boyd lifts up his jumper, "You're right. I want to be like you." He walks after Derek and the rest of the pack as the walk towards the exit. Everyone except Isaac…

He can see her lying there, in a puddle of melted ice that she melted. He couldn't leave her there… He didn't want to leave her there.

"Isaac, let's go," Derek says sternly. Isaac listens for her heartbeat just to make sure she's still alive before reluctantly following after his pack.

Scott sits up slowly and looks over to Bella. How the hell was he supposed to get her out of here too? He slowly makes his way over to her and lifts her up out of the freezing cold puddle and carries her to the car. He needed to get to Deaton to see about the cuts that weren't healing on his stomach…

…

Ugh where the hell am I? Why is everything hurting? Why the hell am I so cold?!

I slowly sit up and look around realizing I'm in the back of our car. I look out the window and see the vet's office. Why is Scott here? I think back to what happened before I passed out. Scott and Derek were fighting. Ugh cue eye roll.

So I separated them and then did I lose it completely?! I set Derek's jacket on fire. I hang my head and sigh. I can't believe I let that happen. Scott must be in seeing Deaton for some medical help…

I go to get out of the car when the front car door opens and Scott climbs in breathing a little laboured. I reach out and put a hand on his shoulder, "Scott you okay?"

"Jesus Christ!" he exclaims and turns around to face me with wide eyes. "You scared the crap out of me Bel!"

"Well you did leave me here? So you shoulda remembered I was still here," I say while climbing into the front seat.

Scott starts the car, "Yeah I did leave you here cause you were passed out… What happened back that Bel?"

I shrug, "I don't know. I just had to stop you guys from fighting… Why the hell am I cold and wet?" I ask realizing that my clothes are drenched.

"Oh that. The ice around you melted and when you collapsed you were just kinda lying in it," Scott says casually.

I nod, "Of course. Get me home so I can shower already!" I really needed to get out of these clothes before I caught a cold or something!

…

Another shiver wracks through my body as I quickly put on the warmest pyjamas I have in my closet. Seriously not even a hot shower has warmed me up. What is up with that anyway? I melted the ice around me… How is that even possible?

I had fire coming out of hands! I set Derek's jacket on fire. If I couldn't control it then someone was going to get seriously hurt. And I didn't want that to be anyone I loved…

I hear someone clear their throat from behind me and I turn around towards my window, "Isaac…"

He steps towards me and I quickly run forward and he catches me stumbling back a little from the force of my hug. He wraps his arms around me and holds me tight. I just really needed a hug from him right now.

"What's wrong?" Isaac whispers close to my ear.

I step back and shake my head, "I just really need a hug…"

He smiles, "Well I'm not gonna complain about that."

I shiver again as Isaac's body warmth makes me remember just how cold I really was. He pulls back from the hug to look down at me, "Are you cold?"

"Freezing actually… I was lying in that ice cold puddle until Scott got me out of there but then I was still in the wet clothes until about half an hour ago…" I say while rubbing my hands up and down my arms trying to warm myself up.

Isaac grabs my hand and tugs me over to the bed, "Hop in…" He pulls the covers back and motions for me to get in the bed. I smile at him and crawl over to one side of the bed and he flicks his shoes off before climbing in after me.

He wraps his arm around me and I cuddle in close resting my head on his chest much like I did the night before. He runs his hand up and down my side trying to warm me up, "Better?"

I nod, "Much better… Thank you Isaac."

"Do you think Derek's pissed that I set his jacket on fire?" I ask softly.

Isaac chuckles, "He was more shocked than pissed. I think he's just really worried about your control considering it could be bad for everyone if you do lose control…"

I sigh, "How am I gonna do this? There's so much to worry about! The thing that killed your father, the hunters and the little difference of opinion going on between Derek and Scott! How am I going to control it?!"

"We'll do it together… You're not alone in this Bel and I'll be with you every step of the way to controlling it," Isaac whispers softly to me.

I smile at his comment and nod, "I know you'll be with me all of the way but what if it's something I have to achieve by myself? What if I have to be strong enough to do it all myself?"

Isaac pulls me in closer as if to comfort me and convince me that he's there for me, "Bel you're the strongest girl I know… You will be able to do it, I know you can. But I will still be by your side no matter what…"

I smile wider. Knowing Isaac believed in me made me feel so much better about controlling it. I close my eyes and listen to the soft beat of his heart. I could get through this… We both would get through all of it. Together…

…

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! I love hearing from you all so please make sure to review this chapter and let me know what you think! :D**


	38. Chapter 38: Confrontation all round

Chapter 38: Confrontation all round

…

"Okay Derek I'm here! I have school you know and I don't even understand what your text meant but- Oh my god!" I gasp out Derek shoves Isaac to the ground. When Derek said there was an important meeting with the pack that I couldn't miss I didn't think it would be this? Is Isaac okay? That look like it really hurt…

"He's training us. Isaac's been thrown to the ground the last 10 tries I think…" Boyd says with a chuckle from the stairs. I smile slightly at him. I hadn't really seen him around school but he always looked so unhappy… At least he had a smile now. Even if it was because of Isaac's pain.

I watch as Isaac runs back a bit and then start flipping over things and running back towards Derek. I have to admit it was kinda hot seeing him do all that… Until Derek put him back down on his ass again.

I wince again as he hits the floor with a thud. Seriously this was a bit much for training… I watch as Erica tries sneaking up from behind and jumping off the rundown train. Seriously Derek is an alpha and he will know that she's coming.

Derek turns quickly and chucks Erica on her ass and I can't help but chuckle a little. I didn't want to be mean but that bitch threw me into that machine at the ice rink!

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable," Derek asks with a roll of his eyes. Erica straight away jumps onto him wrapping her legs around his waist and practically devouring his mouth. This was not what I wanted to see…

Derek and I were over but that doesn't mean that I need to see him lip locking with another girl so soon after our break up. Okay so maybe Isaac and I have done that but we didn't do it in front of Derek!

I roll my eyes as Derek kisses her back before throwing her to the ground again. Derek wipes his lip, "I said not completely predictable!"

I drop my bag on the floor and smirk as I wave my hand out in front of me and Derek goes flying into the train car. I walk down the rest of the steps and saunter into the middle of the area, "Is that less predictable for you?"

Derek shakes his head and me and wipes off the dust from his pants. He walks towards where I'm standing looking sternly at Erica, "And that's also the last time you do that!"

"Why? Cause I'm a beta," Erica says. I roll my eyes. No because he obviously isn't interested in you…

"No! Because I have someone else in mind for you," Derek tells her. What poor person does Derek have in mind for her?

"Are we done? Cause I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal," Isaac says as he sits up with a pained look on his face.

I watch as Derek gives Isaac a fake sympathetic look. He reaches down and takes Isaac's arm pretending to examine it when he snaps the bone breaking it with a sickening crack.

"101," Derek says holding Isaac's arm the wrong way still. I hear Isaac's pained breaths and I panic.

"DEREK NO!" I scream and force him away from Isaac with a quick flick of my hand. I rush over to Isaac's side and try get a good look at the arm. Derek may be trying to teach them to survive but he didn't need to be breaking bones to do it!

I pop the bone back into place and Isaac groans in pain. I hold my hand up to his cheek and run my thumb across it soothingly, "I'm sorry I had to pop it back into place to heal…"

Derek comes up behind me and pulls me up by my arm, "You think I'm teaching them how to fight?! Huh!" he says in a loud stern voice. I look away not wanting to listen to him treat me like I'm a child! I knew what he was doing but I was not going to stand by and let him hurt Isaac to teach him a lesson!

Derek grabs my head and turns it to him, "Look at me! I'm teaching them how to survive! And you too!"

He shoves me to the ground and I look up at him with a shocked face. I never would have thought Derek would do something like that to me!

Isaac pulls me towards him but not close enough to suggest that anything was going on between us, "If they wanted us dead then why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" he asks with wide eyes.

Derek looks back down to us and I can see his eyes are filled with the tiniest bit of regret, "I don't know. But they're planning something and both of you especially know that's not our only problem! Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father I think it killed someone else last night… Until I find out what it is you all need to learn everything that I know as fast as I can teach you!"

I watch as Derek makes his way into the train and disappears out of sight. I look to Isaac and hold out my hand to get him to give it to me. He slowly moves it towards me and I feel around to see if the bone is back into place.

"Okay the bones back in place but it'll take a bit to heal…" I say with a nod. I hear Erica scoff from the side and then get up slowly.

"What the hell is your problem Erica?! What have I done to make you hate me so much?" I ask finally having enough of her crap!

She smiles at me in that sickly sweet way that makes you just want to punch her, "Aww is Bella McCall upset that she doesn't have everyone wrapped around her finger like Isaac?"

Isaac pulls an annoyed face, "Hey! That's not what it-"

"Can it Isaac! I got this," I say with a determined nod. "Okay so you have a problem with me that much is obvious but I want to know the reason behind it? Did I shove you in middle school? I heard I was bit of a bitch back then…" I say with a sarcastic smile.

Erica narrows her eyes at me as we start circling each other. Getting ready to attack at any moment, "No it wasn't anything like that I just see right through your good girl act! You have everyone fooled that you're the sweetest girl in the world I figured you out straight away…" She smirks back at me.

I hold my arms out wide, "Okay go on! What did you figure out? Tell me Erica!"

She laughs, "Okay well there's abandonment issues from you daddy leaving that much is obvious but on top of that there's daddy issues. I'm surprised you're not a stripper yet?

Not only that you have trouble trusting people but with you and Jackson it's different. You're both cold, lifeless people and you don't care about anyone else but manage to care so much about each other because of the similarities of you lives. I mean Jackson is adopted and never knew his parents so he's got this unbelievable need to be the best to try and prove himself to people he never even knew."

My eyes narrow and I feel the anger bubbling up inside. She could attack me all she wanted but bringing Jackson into it is taking it too far!

"But you, you're the interesting one. You try so hard to not be like your father so you overcompensate by being nice to everyone, being friendly with people you hardly know. That's how it started with Isaac right? You bonded over sad sob stories of both your father's being dicks…"

My eyes start glowing and I feel the anger taking over, "Hey! You say whatever you want about me but leave Jackson out of it and don't bring Isaac into this either!"

She chuckles darkly, "Oh but wait I'm not even up to the best part… The overly nice side of you has recently died down because you actually became worse than your father! You killed the sorry bastard! The anger took over just like it's taking over now and you know what the sad part is. You, Bella McCall, are worse than your father. You are becoming everything you tried so hard not to be…"

I let out a frustrated scream before charging at her, "You bitch! You think you know me! You know nothing about me!"

I grab a fist full of her hair and throw her to the ground. She growls bearing her teeth and glowing her eyes at me. I punch her across the jaw and she shoves me backwards sending me on my ass. This obviously wasn't the best of things to be doing right now. I had school soon and well it was kind of immature. But I didn't care this bitch is going down!

Erica swings her hand out going to punch me but her claws collect with my cheek and I gasp holding my hand up to my face. I pull it back and see blood covering my fingertips, "Oh hell no!" She scratched up my face!

Isaac and Boyd watch on with wide eyes, "Should we do something?" Boyd asks.

"Probably," Isaac nods.

"Are we going to?" Boyd asks as he winces from the girls punches and groans echoing through the underground area.

Isaac shakes his head slowly, "Nope…" Seeing Bella this fired up was actually kind of a turn on…

I let out a scream as Erica slams me down on the concrete. I push my hands out and send her flying back. I quickly get up and she crouches a few feet away from me growling and her eyes glowing their yellow colour.

I shake my head at her and run for her giving everything I've got. We push against each other and I let out another scream as I push her backwards and into Derek who has now decided to come out of his little hidey hole.

"That's enough you two!" Derek yells out us glowing his red eyes pulling rank on us both. I step back breathing heavily and keeping my eyes trained on Erica. I would not back down and I knew my eyes were still glowing orange.

Derek looks to me with raised eyebrows, "Bella! I said that's enough! You need to control it!"

I close my eyes momentarily and when I open them again they're back to normal. I grab my bag as I quickly make my way towards the steps but stop to turn back to Erica briefly, "Oh and just so you know. I went through months of beatings from my father before he finally saw my orange eyes. He tried to kill me because of that and when he finally caught up with me a few months ago I did kill him! I did what I had to do to survive and I now like to think that I was strong enough and had enough guts to do it!

Yes he was my father but I don't have to let that dictate who I become… And I'm nothing like my father! I'm using my knowledge and what I am to do good things! To help you guys out but if you're not okay with that then I'm done trying to be nice to you!"

I stomp my feet as I walk up the steps and up to the car. I had to get to school and I wasn't wasting any more time proving myself to Erica!

"Bella! Hey wait please…" I hear Isaac call out as he runs up the steps. I turn around and meet him with an angered expression.

"Are you okay?" he asks reaching for my hand. I pull it away from his reach, "Am I okay?! Look at me Isaac! Do I look okay?! I have a scratched up face that I now have to go to school with and that bitch down there doesn't know a thing about me but thinks that she 'has me figured out'!"

He looks at me hurt, "Bella I know you're angry but don't take that out on me please… I don't want to be your punching bag…"

I shake my head, "I am so much more than angry! I just- She- Arghhhhh!" I let out a frustrated scream and throw my hands out in front of me one after the other as bursts of fire come shooting out of them.

"Okay wow…" Isaac says with an impressed smirk.

I nod, "I know that's how angry I am!"

Isaac steps towards me and holds a tissue up to my cheek and wipes the dry blood away, "It's almost healed..."

I lean towards the car side mirror and look at hit closely, "Yeah I'll be set for school thank god."

"Are you really going to go to school?" Isaac asks.

I nod, "I have to. And I'm not staying here to train with you guys after that!"

"I never thought I'd say this but I wish I was going to school with you…" Isaac says with a chuckle.

"I need to document this conversation! Make sure I remind you if you do get to come back to school," I say back with a smile. I step closer and wrap my arms around Isaac and let out a sigh, "I'll see you soon okay…"

He nods, "See you soon."

…

I walk through the school quickly ignoring all the looks people are giving me. Yes I am on a mission! I'm angry and I have a good idea of how to put that anger to some good use.

I push the door open to the boy's locker and catch the last of Jackson and Danny's conversation, "Oh and FYI I'm everyone's type…"

Jackson starts walking away and Danny's chuckles when he sees me, "Where's the fire?"

I shake my head, "Not the right time Danny. Jackson is in trouble!"

Danny holds his hands up and nods with a smile and I chase after Jackson, "Jackson!"

He turns around with a smile and I punch him in the shoulder. His face changes to a look of pain, "Damn it Bella! When did you get so strong?!"

"Shut up for a sec and listen to me! Jackson please tell me that I was mistaken when I found out that you knew about Isaac getting abused by his father?!" I ask him stepping closer to try and intimidate him into telling me the truth.

He rolls his eyes, "Why does it matter?"

I shove him backwards with a flick of my wrist, "It matters to me Jackson because he basically went through what I went for but for so many more years! Would you say something if it was me?!"

"That is not the same and you know it Bella! And how the hell did you just shove me?!" He asks is eyes wide.

I shake my head, "Don't change the subject! Maybe it isn't the same but you still didn't tell anyone and that- that is a new low Jackson!"

"Bel hey don't do this! I'm sorry! Do you want me to retract my statement about it to get him out of the suspect list?" Jackson asks grabbing hold of my shoulders to stop me from leaving.

"Jackson it doesn't matter what you do now… You still didn't say anything about what was happening in Isaac's house," I whisper out quietly and quickly walk out of the locker room. Maybe I let the anger get the better of me but he needed to know that what he did this time was not right.

I wipe away a stray tear as I think back to his hurt expression when I told him it was a new low. I didn't want to hurt him I just wanted him to know it was awful that he didn't say anything…

"Bella?" I hear a voice off to my left as I quickly wipe another tear away.

I turn to where the voice came from and give a small smile, "Oh hey Matt…"

"What's wrong?" he asks concern evident in his voice.

I shrug, "Uh Jackson- we had a small fight… I confronted him about something but it's nothing we can't get over." I hope I think silently.

"You coming to the game tonight?" he asks changing the subject knowing I obviously don't want to spend any longer talking about it.

I smile and nod, "Yeah definitely… Supposed to be a good game I hear."

He chuckles, "Where did you hear that? The guys we're versing tonight are gonna kill us!"

"I can see you are looking forward to the game!" I say with a laugh.

He smiles and shakes his head, "I'll probably just take pictures of the game."

"Well we wouldn't want you getting slaughtered out there now would we," I say smiling trying to get into a good mood after the shitty day so far.

Matt goes to say something when someone almost runs into him as they run past. I watch as the figure disappears around the corner, "I think that was Stiles?"

"What's he doing?" Matt asks confused.

I shrug, "I have no idea…?" I look back to Matt and smile as we walk down the hallway together to get some lunch. I needed to find out what the hell Stiles was up to. Maybe they were onto something with that thing that killed Isaac's father…

Whatever it was I'm sure I'd find out tonight at the lacrosse game…

…

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I've said it before but I really do love getting such amazing reviews from you guys!**

**So what does everyone think about Erica and Bella's confrontation! Leave a review and let me know! :D**


	39. Chapter 39: Two hours…

Chapter 39: Two hours…

…

I look around the lacrosse field and then up into the bleaches for anyone I knew. "Bella!" a voice calls out to me and I see Jackson waving me over to him, Matt and Danny. I let out a sigh and waltz over. I needed to apologize to Jacky for being so angry with him. It was horrible what he did but my anger got the better of me and I took it out on him.

"Just wait here a second I want to talk to you after this," Jacky says and sits me down on the bench. I smile and wave to Danny and Matt and they both wave back.

"Okay so it's an edit point. It's been looped, 2 hours' worth," Danny explains pointing to a tablet.

"What does that mean?" Jackson asks with a shake of his head.

Matt steps in, "That means that there's 2 hours of footage missing…" Matt and Danny walk away still looking and the tablet and Jackson looks to me and smiles after they leave.

"Jacky… I need to tell you-" I start saying but he stops me from speaking by holding his hand over my mouth.

"No Bella let me talk this time okay…" he says with a nod.

I look at him with raised eyebrows, "I will lick you!" I say in a muffled voice because he has his hand over my mouth.

He chuckles and takes his hand away, "Okay I know I was such a dick and I'm sorry now that I didn't tell anyone what was going on with Isaac… I'm so, so sorry and I hate disappointing you so much you know that…"

I smile at him, "Jacky I can't believe you just apologized! I was about to apologize for getting so angry with you. I mean I was mad that you didn't say anything but I was already really angry and I let it take over and I let myself take it out on you… So I'm sorry too Jacky."

"So we've both apologized but is it still too much if I give you this?" Jackson asks with a smirk and pulls out a small jewellery bag from his pocket.

I punch him in the shoulder with a smile, "Shut up! You didn't buy me anything did you?!"

"No this is for me I just thought I'd tease you," Jackson says with a sarcastic smile and opens up the bag to show a beautiful silver necklace with an infinity symbol.

I gasp, "Jackson oh my god it's beautiful!"

"The lady at the shop told me it symbolizes everlasting love and I had to get it for you…" he says quietly as he turns me around and lifts my hair out of the way to put it on.

I turn back around to face him and wipe my fallen tears away, "its beautiful Jacky! You didn't have to buy me anything though, you know that…"

He smiles and nods, "I know but I thought it represented us… Even though we fight we still manage to get through it all and our love will be everlasting…"

I shake my head and jump into his arms, "That was the cheesiest thing ever but I love you too Jacky!"

He chuckles, "I love you too Bel…"

"Jackson! Let go of Bella and get your ass on the field!" Coach yells to Jackson.

I kiss him on the cheek, "Jacky I gotta talk to you later as well… But good luck out there."

Jackson nods and runs out onto the field ready to play. I needed to talk to him about what I did in the change rooms. How I shoved him without actually having to touch him… He needed to know what was going on with me too…

I quickly scan the bleachers and find Mel sitting on the edge and I rush over to her, "Hey mum!"

"Hey sweetheart how are you?" she asks with a smile. I nod, "Yeah I'm great actually… Look what Jacky got me!" I say excitingly showing her the necklace.

She smiles, "Aww that's adorable! He can be really sweet when he wants to be…"

I chuckle, "Yeah when he wants to be…"

I wince as a player on a stretcher goes by us. I look to Mel, "Mum its okay… Scott will be fine."

"That wasn't Scott was it?" Matt asks from beside me.

I look to him and smile, "Hey Matt! Uh this is my Mum… Mum this is Matt…" I introduce the two and Mel smiles politely.

"Ah no that wasn't Scott… He is still on the field. While I'm here really wishing he would have stuck with tennis!" she says jokingly. I knew she was proud that he was playing lacrosse…

Mel looks at his camera, "Are you taking pictures for the school yearbook?"

"No I just take pictures," Matt says with a shake of his head.

Mel nods, "Just lacrosse or other things?"

Matt smiles and holds the camera up to me, "Anything that catches my eye…" I chuckle and shove him softly, "Hey no pictures of me please! I don't have the right make up on today!" I add jokingly.

"Come on Bel, you look beautiful…" Matt says shyly. I smile at him, "Thanks Matt!" I catch sight of Stiles walking away from the lacrosse field and realize he must be up to something that had to do with him running past us in the hallway…

"I gotta go! Stiles will give me a ride home Mum!" I call out as I run towards the school.

Mel looks at the young boy beside her. He was now staring at a photo that he'd just taken of Bella… She could tell they were friends but Bella always had a habit of not noticing if someone had feelings for her.

…

"Stiles! Dammit! How the hell can I lose him?!" I ask myself quietly as I walk down the hallway of the school. I mean I was safe here cause there were heaps of people at the school tonight for lacrosse. But that didn't mean I was still a little freaked out. I mean no one works here at night anymore because of what happened with Peter when he was the alpha!

"Bella," someone says with a low voice. I gasp out and turn around to see Derek standing there with Isaac.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god! I thought that you might have been a killer…"

"A killer that calls out your name so you know they're coming?" Isaac says with an amused smile.

"It could happen! What are you guys doing here? Wait Isaac what are you doing?! What if someone catches you?" I ask quickly realizing that Isaac was still a fugitive.

Derek grabs my arm and pulls me along towards the pools, "It doesn't matter right now. Erica's gone to get Stiles and we need to ask him some questions about what he saw at the mechanics…"

"What happened at the mechanics?" I ask confused as to why we need to know what he saw. There was probably just a few alarming things wrong with the hygiene in that place!

Derek lets go of me and we stand waiting for Stiles I assume, "They didn't tell you?"

I shake my head, "Tell me what?"

Derek picks up a basketball and looks up behind me. I turn around and see Erica dragging Stiles in, "Stiles?" I ask confused and giving Erica a glare before turning back to Stiles.

"Bella?" he asks confused as I am. What was going on?"

"So Stiles, what did you see at the mechanics garage?" Derek asks.

Stiles shrugs, "Several alarming eta violations I am seriously considering reporting…" Derek pops the basketball in his hands and Stiles eyes widen, "Holy God!"

Derek smirks, "Try that again."

"Alright the thing was slick looking… Um skin's dark, kind of patterned I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Because I have someone I really need to talk to and Bella needs to come too…" he adds in with a nod and reaches out pulling me over to him.

Did he think I was in trouble or something?

Derek looks at Stiles expectantly and Stiles sighs, "All right fine… Eyes are um yellowish? It has a lot of teeth oh and a tail too! Are we good? What?" Stiles looks at their faces seeing them have a look of recognition over their faces, "Have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about…"

I follow there gaze and look up seeing the lizard thing that Stiles just described! Oh my god! We're going to die!

Isaac rushes forwards and grabs a hold of me pulling me away from where I was standing. It jumps down and pushes Erica out of the way knocking her out. I chuckle inwardly at her misfortune but then focus back on the problem at hand.

Isaac and Derek both growl and bear their teeth at it. Derek turns around to Stiles and me, "Run!" but just as he says it the lizard swipes Derek across the back of his neck.

Isaac steps in front of me protectively and we step back slowly away from it, "Derek your neck!" I call out and he starts falling but Stiles catches him and we all rush away from the creature.

"Stiles call Scott!" I call out as Isaac and I stand in front Derek and Stiles who were both defenceless now. I hear Stiles and Derek stumbling along when Derek calls out, "Stiles no!" I turn around quickly and Isaac jumps in after Derek going to grab his alpha and stop him from drowning. Stiles stops and bends down to pick up his phone but I quickly run past him, "I'm sorry Stiles!"

I shove him in the back and he goes flying into the pool as I keep running to the other side of the pool. I quickly pool the phone out of my pocket and dial Scott's number holding the phone up to my ear as I kept running around the pool. I could hear the lizard thing behind me and I wasn't turning around to get a good look at it!

"Bella get in the pool!" I hear Isaac call out to me. I shake my head, "Not until I get a hold of Scott!"

"Climb up the diving board!" Stiles calls out. I quickly look at the diving board and scramble up the steps to one of the diving boards.

"Bella I can't talk right now!" Scott says quickly as he finally answers.

"Scott wait!" I say but it's too late because I hear the dial tone loud and clear, "Son of a bitch!" I say frustrated that he didn't listen to me!

I hear the splashing in the pool and look over to Stiles and Isaac trying to hold up Derek, "Bella look out!" Isaac screams his eyes wide. I turn around too quickly and slip seeing the lizard thing crawling towards me on the diving board.

I lose my balance and start falling backwards off the board when the dark scaled lizard grabs a hold of my arm and stops me from falling. I gasp out and try and wriggle out of its grip! It was gonna eat me! Oh my god I'm going to die!

"What the hell is it doing?" I hear Stiles ask quietly. It pulls me up and back onto the diving board safely before looking at me with soft eyes. Different to the ones that we saw when it was hissing at Derek and Isaac… Almost like it knew me and I know I knew those eyes.

And then it occurs to me…

It then quickly turns away and crawls back down the diving board. I sit there eyes wide not knowing what even happened just then?! I look back to the water and place my phone on the other end of the diving board before running off the end and jumping in. I swim over to Isaac, Stiles and Derek quickly looking around for that thing!

"What the hell just happened?!" Stiles asks spitting out water from bobbing under for a second.

I shrug, "I have no clue… But I think it knew me and those eyes… They looked so familiar!"

"Where is it now?" Derek asks.

I look around the pool area and see no sign of it, "I can't see it anywhere?"

"Did Scott answer?" Stiles asks hopefully.

I shake my head, "No he hung up on me! I am going to give him hell when I see him next!" I start swimming towards the edge as all the boys yell at to me to stay in the middle.

"I can't see it anywhere just let me get Stiles phone and we can call Scott again," I say quietly in case the lizard is actually still around.

I quickly pick up the phone and go to dial the number when I hear a hissing sound. I look up with wide eyes and see the lizard only a few feet away from me… I hold my hands out carefully, "Please don't hurt me…"

Okay maybe that wouldn't work but it was worth a try. I place Stiles phone down carefully and stand back up when it runs towards me and swipes across my stomach. I let out a scream and step back falling into the pool.

"Bella!" Isaac calls out. He lets go of Derek leaving Stiles to holding him up. He quickly swims under and pulls her back up above water.

I let out a gasp as I breathe in air quickly and spit the water out of my mouth. Isaac swims us back towards the middle and holds me up. I wince as the water seeps into my open wound. The chlorine wasn't helping it right now.

"Damn it Bella! You're bleeding a fair bit!" Isaac says as he kicks his legs holding us up.

I try to nod but I can't move anything, "That's the least of our problems… I can't move at all…"

…

It had been 2 hours. 2 hours Isaac had been holding me up to keep me from drowning. 2 hours Stiles had been holding Derek up to keep him from drowning… 2 hours and nothing from Scott yet! Stiles had tried calling him again but that almost resulted in Derek drowning! So we had all stayed in the middle of the pool and established that the lizard thing couldn't swim.

And that maybe it had a connection to me which I quickly shut down. I did not have a connection with the lizard man!

"Bella I don't know if I can keep this up much longer…" Isaac says his legs kicking a lot softer to what they were when he had the energy.

Stiles nods, "Yeah I can't keep you up much longer Derek… I need something to hold onto…"

Isaac looks around and motions for the diving board, "We can grab onto those handles over there?"

Both Isaac and Stiles swim us over towards the diving boards and Stiles reaches up to grab hold of the bar but his hand slips and they both go under.

"Stiles! Derek!" I call out and try and to hold them up without using my hands. I focus on them floating up to the top when someone reaches down and pulls them out of the water. Then the same person reaches down and pulls both me and Isaac out.

I lay on the wet ground shivering and unable to move my arms and legs. I move my head to the side slightly and see Scott fighting the lizard thing when I squeeze my eyes shut when the pain in my stomach flares up.

"Bella? Bella!" Isaac calls out and I feel him pull my top half of my body into his lap. I open my eyes and smile, "I'm fine Isaac it just hurts is all…"

I hear more glass smashing and look over to see that the lizard thing is gone. Scott looks over to us and lets out a sigh of relief that it's gone and that we're all okay… Well almost all okay…

"Bella what happened?" Scott asks as he rushes over to me.

I wiggle my fingers and toes and try to sit up but nothing, "It scratched me and I can't move now… I can't even tell if the scratch is healing…"

Scott shakes his head, "It's not? Why isn't it healing?"

Derek and Stiles come over and surround me, "It could be because of the paralytic substance that is on its claws… Maybe that's why it isn't healing…" Derek says examining the wound.

"Well that's great and all but how do we get it to heal?" I ask worried.

Isaac looks down at me with worried eyes, "I can take her to the nurse's office and patch up the wound for now?"

Scott nods, "That should work… Go now before she bleeds too much more." Isaac lifts me up and my head lolls to the side and rests on his chest. He rushes down the hallway and stops in front of the nurses office and kicks the door in.

I smile up at him, "That was kinda hot…" I whisper out. He chuckles, "We don't have time to focus on how hot I am… We gotta get you cleaned up."

"I'll talk you through what you need to use…" I say quietly.

Isaac shakes his head, "I got it Bel… Just save your strength okay."

"I wasn't the one holding me up for 2 hours in the pool," I say with a smirk.

He rubs something on my stomach and I wince, "Sorry Bel… I just have to clean the wound." He whispers close to my ear in a soft voice. I immediately relax at the closeness of his voice and close my eyes slowly.

"Bella? Bella…" I hear Isaac call out to me. I open my eyes and smile as he smiles widely at me. I sit up slowly finally being able to move, "You fixed me up?"

He nods, "Yeah you've been out for a few minutes but I've patched it up and it looked like it was starting to slowly heel…"

"It must have been because I had such a sexy doctor," I say with a smirk.

Isaac leans in close smirking as well, "This isn't exactly the fantasy I had in mind… Mine involves you in a cute nurse outfit."

Isaac winks at me before helping me up and I look at him with wide eyes. This whole confidence boost was really working well for him… I liked this Isaac almost as much as I loved the soft, shy side of him!

"The others should be out the front of the school by now…" he says to me as he wraps a hand around my waist carefully and walks me down the hallway.

We walk out to the front of school and hear Scott yelling just a little bit away from us, "Nobody trusts anyone that's the problem! While we're here arguing about who's on what side, there's something scarier, stronger and faster than any of us and it's killing people! And we still don't know anything about it!"

Isaac and I walk over slowly and watch as Derek starts walking away, "I know one thing… If I find it, I'm gonna kill it!"

I look up to Isaac and nod for him to follow after Derek. He looks at me and then looks back to Derek reluctantly. He leans down and kisses me on the lips quickly before running after Derek. I walk over to Stiles and Scott and sigh.

"So you know what it is?" I ask holding onto my stomach.

Scott and Stiles looks to me and nod, "It's a kanima… It doesn't know who it is, or what…"

I look down to my stomach, "I can't go to pick up Mel with you looking like this…"

Stiles nods, "I'll drive you home Bel…"

I smile and go to start walking towards the jeep when I stop and turn back to Scott and punch him in the shoulder, "That's for hanging up on me!" I pull him in for a hug after I punch him, "That's for saving us."

He chuckles at me, "I'm glad you're okay…"

I start walking towards the jeep and Stiles clears his throat, "Umm are you going to thank me as well?"

I laugh, "What did you do Stiles?"

He scoffs, "I- I umm… I helped keep Derek alive!"

"Okay, okay thank you for saving Derek," I say with a chuckle.

Stiles wraps his arm around my shoulders, "I'm glad you're okay too Bel… I mean it. I know you haven't been in the loop very much lately but we all still love you…"

I rest my head on his shoulder, "Thanks Stiles… I appreciate it…" He opens the door for me and I slide in. I look out the window the whole way home…

I knew who the Kanima was… But I wasn't sure whether I wanted to share with everyone that I knew. It couldn't be him! It just couldn't… He wouldn't have cut my stomach up. Whatever that thing was it wasn't my friend when it was in that form…

I needed to talk to him about it. Maybe he didn't know what was going on… But I knew I couldn't tell anyone. Especially not Derek because if he finds out who it is he will kill them and I could not lose my best friend… I just couldn't…

…

**Author's Note: Argghh! Thanks so much everyone for the lovely reviews on last chapter! So I put Isaac in this chapter because well I wanted Isaac to be there! Even though I know he's still a fugitive at this stage… And cute Bella and Jackson moment! I didn't want them fighting still and both of them apologizing seemed the right way to go :)**

**So Bella knows who it is! Of course she would she's best friends with him and knows him better than anyone! Let me know what you think of this chapter :D**


	40. Chapter 40: I hope you're happy…

Chapter 40: I hope you're happy…

…

"I'm hitting the shower… If I come back and you're lying dead under a pile of weights, I'm taking the Porsche," I hear Danny say as he walks out of view. I quickly walk out from behind the lockers.

"Jacky… I gotta talk to you," I whisper to him. I watch as his head moves around and he looks as if he's listening for something when he shakes his head.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks as he goes to lift up the bar. I quickly rush around and stand behind his head spotting him like Danny just was. He smiles up at me and I look down to see I'm in a dress.

I roll my eyes, "Keep your eyes focused on the bar or I'll poke them out."

He chuckles, "What're you doing here? When you text it sounded kinda important…"

"Yeah it kinda is actually…" I say watching as he tries to lift the bar up from his chest. I flick my hand and bring it up for him and he quickly places it back on the stand thing. He looks to me with wide eyes and I shrug, "It's about what I just did and also-"

My sentence is cut off when I feel something struck me in the back of the head knocking me out cold as I collapse to the floor.

Jackson gasps, "Bella!" He sits up quickly and Erica grabs Bella by the throat and holds her up even though she's out cold.

Erica smirks, "You'll come with me or I'll hurt your precious Bella…"

Jackson nods quickly and follows behind Erica. He didn't want to be the cause of Bella getting hurt. He would do anything if it meant that Bella would be okay…

…

**~Back to Bella's point of view~**

I slowly open my eyes and look around seeing I'm in the underground train depot. I bring my hand up to the back of my head and groan as I accidently press a little too hard on the area I was struck. I look down at my hand and see dry blood. Great now I had to wash that out of my hair!

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" I hear Derek's voice and I look over to where it came from and see Isaac and Erica holding Jackson in front of Derek.

"What? Nothing! Nothing happened! Now just let me get Bella and we'll go! Your bitch of a slave knocked her in the back of the head and she probably has a concussion!" Jackson growls out.

Derek looks up from where he's sitting, "You're lying…" He grabs a glove and starts putting it on when Jackson start panicking.

"No wait! I can prove it! I taped myself…" Jackson says quickly. Isaac chuckles, "You taped yourself?"

I slowly stand up from where I am ready to get Isaac and Erica out of the way if they hurt Jackson…

Jackson looks to Isaac frustrated, "Yes! It was the full moon and maybe while you were curled in the corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so-called gift your big, bad Alpha promised me, and what did I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me get the video."

Isaac and Jackson are both seething at each other and I step in, "Derek stop it… He isn't what you think he is!"

Derek shakes he his head, "No, no I have a better idea…" he says as he holds a piece of mirror up.

I gasp, "No Derek you can't!" I go to run for Jackson when Isaac turns around and grabs a hold of me holding me back. I struggle against his hold as Derek stalks forward and Jackson asks, "What is that?"

Erica makes him kneel on the ground as Derek speaks, "You know Jackson you've always been kind of a snake and everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." Erica holds his mouth open while Derek pours the Kanima venom into his mouth.

"No!" I scream and shove Isaac off me and push Erica out of the way and shove Derek backwards. But I'm too late when Jackson falls to the ground paralysed. I pull him into my lap as he shakes slightly, "I'm still here Jacky…"

Derek watches realizing he was wrong about Jackson being the Kanima, "You're still a snake Jackson… You're just not the one we're looking for…"

I shake my head at Derek, "I can't believe you did this! This isn't like you Derek! Or you Isaac!"

A look of hurt flashes across Isaac's face briefly before he looks to Derek and Derek nods to both Erica and Isaac. Erica saunters over to me and pulls me away from Jackson holding claws up to my throat.

Isaac looks to me momentarily before kneeling down close to Jackson, "You're still going to have to do one more thing for us. Well actually for me…"

Erica chuckles beside me as Isaac tells Jackson he has to retract his statement about what he saw the night of his father's murder or Erica will rip my throat right open. I shake my head as a tear falls down my face. I couldn't believe Isaac was doing this to me…

"Anything… I'll tell the sheriff tomorrow!" Jackson says through laboured breaths.

Isaac walks away slowly and Erica pushes me down to the ground. I quickly rush over to Jackson and use what strength I've got plus a little help from my telekinesis powers to carry him above ground. I sit him down and sit beside him.

"Bella… What is going on?" Jackson asks as the actual fear of the whole situation settles in.

I shake my head, "I can't tell you here… We need to get far enough away so they can't hear what we say… I don't trust any of them one bit. Not right now anyway." I finish bitterly when I hear footsteps coming up behind me. Isaac's footsteps…

I know what I just said will cut deep for him. But I didn't care. He used me to get something he wanted. Put my life in danger which is something I never thought Isaac would do.

"Bella I need to know what's going on!" Jackson asks as he starts to move his body a little. Obviously he only got a little bit in his system which must wear off quickly…

I sigh, "There's a lizard thing killing people in town… They thought it was you because you got the bite but didn't turn into a werewolf."

"What the hell?! Why would I be a lizard thing?" Jackson asks annoyed.

I shrug, "They just want it to be the simplest option so that the problem can be contained quickly before anyone else dies…"

"This is insane!" Jackson exclaims.

I nod, "I know… I'm sorry you got dragged into it. I thought I could trust them but they just used me to get to you…"

I help Jackson up and he leans on me taking small steps towards the Porsche as most of the venom has worn off, "Well what else did you have to talk to me about?"

"I need to tell you that the reason I was able to lift the weights off you and how I was able to push you the other day with a flick of my wrist is because I'm not exactly human…" I say with a sigh.

Jackson nods, "I think we all figure that out when you had fire all around you and your heart started beating again…"

"Yeah well I know what I am… I've known for a little bit and I've wanted to tell you but with what's been going on-" Jackson cuts me off.

"Bella it's fine… There's a lot been going on and I don't blame you for not telling me. I mean I've been all caught up in becoming a werewolf but that hasn't happened…"

I let out a sigh, "Well I'm a Fire Fairy and don't you dare laugh!"

"A Fire Fairy huh?" I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. "That's interesting… So you can control fire?"

I nod, "Basically… I can move people and objects by motioning for them to move and I can also do it without having to use my hands. If I focus hard enough I can do it then… I heal quicker than humans… My eyes glow orange and I get really, really angry! I can go from like 1 to 10 quite quickly…"

Jackson chuckles, "You've always been like that…"

"I will leave your ass on the side of the road!" I say teasingly.

Jackson pulls me closer, "You wouldn't leave me…"

I shake my head, "No I would never." He kisses the top of my head and I help him into the passenger side of the Porsche before getting in the driver's side and driving to the school to get Jackson's stuff.

…

I run through the hallways looking for Stiles and Scott. I had to speak to them especially after what happened last night! They probably already found out that Isaac was back in school but I still had to tell them what happened!

I feel someone's hand reach out and grab my arm pulling back and I stumble over my feet and ram into the lockers with a bang causing everyone to look over.

"Jesus Jackson! What the hell?!" I ask holding the side of my face that collided with the locker.

He looks at me sympathetically, "Sorry! Sorry that's my bad…"

I look over his shoulder and I see Isaac looking at me with a sad smile. I quickly turn my attention back to Jackson, "Why did you stop me from running?"

"I just heard Isaac and Erica saying they were going to test and then kill someone in chemistry… They mentioned the word Kanima? And I heard them mention Lydia…" Jackson says confused.

My eyes widen. They were going to test someone! That someone was Lydia! If they tested Lydia and she failed then they would kill them. The bell rings and Jackson covers his ears. I grab his arm and pull him along to economics. We had to warn Scott and Stiles!

…

Jackson sits down behind Scott and I look to the girl in the seat behind Stiles, "Out of my seat." I say sweetly. The girl nods and quickly moves. I can be mean when I need to be…

"Hey testicle left and right! What the hell is a Kanima?" Jackson asks Scott and Stiles. Both boys quickly turn around with wide eyes both wondering how Jackson knew about the Kanima…

Coach slams a book down on the table, "Alright listen up! Quick warning before we begin our review. Some of you like McCall, not you Bella, might want to start their own groups because tomorrow's midterm is so profoundly difficult I'm not even too sure I could pass it." He says with a chuckle.

"Okay I need a volunteer at the board to answer the first question! Who's got it, huh? Come on let's go Bella." Coach says pointing to me. I let out a sigh and get up to answer the question quickly so I can sit back down to tell Scott and Stiles everything!

"Jackson!" I hear coach yell, "Do you have something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

Jackson looks to me for help and I shrug as he comes up with a lame ass excuse, "Umm just an undying admiration for my coach…"

I chuckle silently and coach smiles, "That's really kind of you…" Jackson looks at me with a smug look and coach yells again, "Now shut up! Shut it! Alright Bella you done?"

I nod and smile and he holds his hand up, "That's how it's done!" I slap his for a high five and chuckle. Coach had always looked out for me. I was always I the cross country team and he always mentioned that I was his star cross country athlete.

"Thanks Coach!" I say with a nod. I walk back to my seat as Stiles and Scott shake their head at me. I smirk at them and sit down in my seat.

"How do we know it's not her?" Scott asks Stiles when coach turns back to the front of the classroom.

"Because I looked into the eyes of that thing, okay… And what I saw was pure evil. When I look into Lydia's eyes, I only see 50% evil. Alright maybe 60 but no more than 40 on a good day…" Stiles reasons.

I lean forward to Stiles desk, "Stiles, that's not a very good argument..."

"I'm aware of that okay but I swear it's not her… Lydia's fine," Stiles sighs. I look up to the board and see a whimpering Lydia standing at the front.

"Lydia?" Coach calls out, "Okay then… Does anybody else want to try answering? This time in English…" The class erupts into laughter.

"What is that, Greek?" Scott asks.

Stiles shakes his head, "No I think it is English…"

I nod, "It says someone help me…" I say quietly.

The bell goes shortly after the incident with Lydia and the board and I follow behind Scott and Stiles out of class. They both start talking and I jump in between them, "Okay whatever you think is happening just forget it for a moment and listen to me. Okay? Okay!

Lydia was bitten by Peter and he was an alpha. Nothing happened to her and now Derek thinks that it's her that's the Kanima. He is going to test her which is why Isaac is back, obviously. And from what Jackson heard it's obviously happening now in chemistry." I nod my head towards Isaac and Erica who are standing at the other end of the room.

Scott and Stiles eyes widen and they rush to sit next to Lydia. I roll my eyes at the two boys and quickly take my seat next to Allison. I never really got along with her but she should probably be in the loop…

She looks at me with wide eyes, "Bella? You're sitting next to me…"

"Yeah I know… It's a shock but considering I was totally betrayed by certain people last night I thought we should try and get along and you need to be in the loop," I say with a small smile.

Allison smiles back, "Ah that's great… Really… I've really wanted to get to know you cause well you're Scott's sister basically and I want you to like me…"

I nod, "Okay well Lydia is about to be tested by Derek's goons back there and we are going to try and stop them even though Lydia has been a complete bitch to me lately… Oh and for the record I always thought you were a lovely girl it's just I don't really like your family history… Or your Aunt."

Allison nods with a small smile, "Good to know…"

Mr Harris walks into the classroom and starts addressing all of us students, "Einstein once said, 'two things are infinite: The universe and human stupidity; And I'm not sure about the universe'. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity. So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one… Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with…"

Mr Harris trails off as all the boys in the class raise their hands, "I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr McCall. All right, next two… Bella and Isaac."

I roll my eyes as Allison gets up and mouths 'good luck' to me. I give her a nod and Isaac slides into the seat beside me, "Bella… It's good to see you."

I look to Isaac with an annoyed expression, "Let's skip the pleasantries. You can't kill Lydia."

"Why not? I know you hate her… She's been such a bitch to you and I think a lot of other people would agree that she is not the nicest girl in the world," he says while handing me a test tube to continue with the experiment.

"You can't justify you killing her because I hate her. I can't let you kill her… I won't be a part of that," I say with a determined nod.

Isaac leans in close, "But you've already been a part of something like that." I gasp and immediately turn and slap him across the face. I watch as Isaac closes his eyes and I can tell he immediately regrets what he said but it doesn't matter now. He said it.

The whole class quietens down and I push my chair back and pack up my stuff storming out of the class room. I would not sit there and be attacked by Isaac. I couldn't believe he said that to me. He knew how insecure I was about what I did and he still said it.

"Bella!" I hear him call out to me. I quicken my pace as I hear his footsteps get closer, "Bella! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that. I don't even mean it! It just came out and I'm so sorry. I don't want this to ruin what we had going…"

He grabs a hold of me and pushes me softly into the lockers to keep me from walking away. I look up to him with tears streaming down my face, "You made what we had complicated when you used me to get to Jackson… I still though maybe Isaac is still the same… Maybe this is all just a misunderstanding-"

"It is the same me! I'm still me… Please don't walk away because I have a big mouth and was told you rile everyone up," Isaac whispers to me.

I shake my head continuing on with what I was saying before he cut me off, "And you ruined it right there in that chemistry classroom… I hope you're happy." I whisper out and push him away from me. I hear his footsteps come after me again and I run down the hallway and as far away I can get from him.

…

I walk into the library and see Matt, Jackson and Danny sitting at one of the tables and walk over wiping my eyes again. I'd been sitting in the bathroom for a while now just crying… I couldn't stay there forever and I'd fixed up my make-up best I could to re-enter classes again.

Matt gets up from the table and I almost run into him, "Oh Bel! Sorry…"

I look up and smile slightly, "I wasn't watching where I was going… It's fine." Matt looks at me concerned, "Are you okay? You look upset…"

I shake my head, "No I'm not okay but what am I gonna do…?" I brush off me being upset quickly hoping he doesn't try and talk more about it.

"Are you sure you're okay though? Like you're not hurt…" Matt asks worried.

I shake my head, "Uh no I'm just a bit upset…?"

Matt nods, "I have to go to my next class but I'll come back here and I can listen if you want to talk about anything?" he asks me. I nod and quickly give him a small hug and he smiles and nods before walking out of the library.

I sit down next to Danny and see Jackson looking at Danny with an amused look and Danny shrugs, "What?"

"Got a little crush going on there?" Jackson asks. I look to Danny and smile, "Danny! You didn't tell me you had a crush!"

Danny looks back to the tablet, "No! Shut up!" Jackson chuckles and Danny sighs, "It doesn't matter anyway…"

"Why's that?" I ask happy to be thinking about anything but what happened in Chemistry.

"Because if you haven't notice he's completely obsessed with Bella here…" Danny says looking to me pointedly, "So whatever…"

I scoff, "No me and Matt are friends!" Jackson shakes his head, "Bella you have to be blind to not see that Matt is totally in love with you!"

"This is going to take a couple of hours," Danny tells Jackson.

Jackson sighs, "So you can't tell me who did the editing?"

"Is there anyone else you know who can get into house?" Danny asks. Jackson looks to me with raised eyebrows and I hold my hands up, "Don't look at me! Why would I want to do that?"

Jackson sighs, "Yeah you're right…" He looks over to the door and nods, "There's someone else who can get in actually…" Jackson walks off over to Stiles and Lydia who just walked in and leaves me and Danny sitting there.

"What's up Bel?" Danny asks me. I shrug and he shakes his head, "I know you Bel and I know you are obviously upset!"

"Okay… So I was starting to really fall for this guy and he said something that is so unbelievably rude and it just- it hurt…" I say as I wipe another tear away. Danny wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close, "Aww Bel… Whoever he is he's missing out! Anyone would be lucky to have you! In fact maybe I'd turn straight for you!"

I sniffle and smile wiping my eyes, "You're sweet Danny… And I would definitely love if you went straight for me." I finish teasingly. He kisses the side of my head, "Cheer up! I'll take you to jungle tonight… We can both forget our broken hearts!"

I nod, "Sounds amazing… Will I be allowed to drink?"

"Of course I'll hook you up with the right booze," Danny says with a chuckle. We both go back to our work and wait for Matt to get back from his class so he can help Danny with the footage.

…

Matt walks in a sits down beside me with a smile, "So you want to talk about it?"

I smile at him sweetly, "Thank you but I'm going to do a bit of partying tonight with Danny at Jungle! We'll see how I go after that…"

He chuckles, "Well I'll be here if you want to talk."

Matt looks down to his tablet and starts scrolling through pictures, "That is so bizarre…"

Danny leans across me to look at the pictures, "What?"

"My camera's having some sort of glitch slash meltdown…" Matt says confusion lacing his voice.

I look over to the pictures, "It's a lens flare."

Matt looks up to me with a smile, "You know about cameras?"

"A little," I shrug.

"It's only happening with only player… McCall?" Matt says looking back to the pictures again. I watch as he goes through each of the pictures some more. It must be because of his werewolf eyes…

I hear the library door open and I look over and see Erica and Isaac looking around the area. I inwardly groan. Of course they would come in here. They scan the area then look directly at me and walk over determined looks on their faces.

Isaac reaches down and pulls Matt up by his shirt, "Where is she?" Matt looks back down to Danny and I and I quickly stand up shoving Isaac away from Matt. He looks at me hurt flashing across his face before he smirks at me.

I cross my arms over my chest, "She's not here! Back off."

Erica chuckles and shakes her head before going to leave and Isaac looks at me longingly before following after Erica. I sit back down slowly and sigh. Both Danny and Matt exchange looks and both look back down to their work obviously not wanting to push me to tell them what's wrong.

I look down to my phone and see Stiles message saying _'we're at your house for "study group"'._

I gather all my stuff up and stand up, "I gotta go… Thank you Danny for the invite tonight but I'm gonna pass… I might just watch some depressing movies."

Danny looks at me and smiles sadly, "He doesn't deserve you if he's breaking your heart Bel…" I nod and say quick good byes to both of them and rush out of the library and rushing to the parking lot and quickly sprinting over to the jeep. I slam on the driver's side window and Stiles jumps slightly from the noise.

"I'm coming!" I say with a nod. Stiles motions for me to get in the back and I look in the window and see Lydia roll her eyes. I let out a frustrated sigh and quickly climb in beside Jackson. He nods at me and I grab hold of his hand and squeeze it supportively.

Maybe it was just to keep my nerves at bay but I was glad that Jackson was there too. I could watch over him while stopping Derek's pack from killing Lydia.

…

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews everyone! And with last chapter when Bella got scratched by the Kanima she got out of the pool and tried to call again so even though Matt's controlling him and is obsessed with Bella he still would have needed to do something to stop her but her getting hurt wasn't part of his plan though. I'll talk about it more when it gets to the episode in the Sheriff's station which won't be for a few more chapters still :P**

**So Isaac went too far with his new confidence and cockiness this chapter! Do you think it a bit out of character for him? I wasn't sure about what he said to Bella but then I thought well his cockiness could have gotten the better of him and it just slip out. But don't worry this isn't the end of them! **

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! :P**


	41. Chapter 41: Saving Jackson…

Chapter 41: Saving Jackson…

…

We pull up to our house and we all scramble to get out of the car. Stiles walks up ahead with Lydia and I drop back with Jackson and Allison.

"If we're studying at Scott's house then where's Scott?" Lydia asks with a sigh.

I hold my hand up walking behind everyone, "It's my house too?"

Stiles ignores my comment and answers Lydia's question, "Meeting us here I think… I hope" I roll my eyes at Stiles comment and hear Allison thank Jackson for being her and getting Lydia to cooperate.

Jackson looks back to me briefly, "I need to talk to her anyway…"

We get inside and Stiles quickly locks the door and looks out the window beside the door to check if anyone's out there. Lydia looks to the door then back to Stiles with raised eyebrows.

Stiles looks to me for an excuse and I sigh, "There's been a few break ins around the neighbourhood…"

Stiles then grabs a chair and puts it under the door and I roll my eyes at him before turning back to Lydia who is motioning to the chair with raised eyebrows again, "And a murder." I look over to Allison who's trying to hide a chuckle and Jackson exhales at my excuse.

I nod and Stiles says, "Yeah it was pretty bad…" I watch as Allison motions for Jackson to take her upstairs and he rolls his eyes, "Lydia follow me… I need to talk to you for a minute."

Lydia lets out an annoyed sigh, "Seriously what is going on with everyone?"

"Okay well what do we do now?" I ask.

Stiles and Allison both look at each other before turning back to me. It was going to be a long night tonight…

…

Stiles looks out the window, "Okay we need Scott!" Allison quickly calls Scott as I pace in the living room. What could we do? Derek, Erica, Boyd and Isaac were all outside our house wanting to get to Lydia.

"What are you doing?" I hear Stiles ask Allison.

She shakes her head, "I think- I think I need to call my Dad." I rush back to where they're both standing.

Stiles eyes widen, "But if he finds you here then you and Scott-"

"I know! But what are we supposed to do… They're not here to scare us they're here to kill Lydia!" Allison says looking hesitant about what she should do.

Stiles nods, "I got an idea! We'll send Bel out there and-" I look to Stiles with an angry face and he shakes his head, "Okay not that one. I have another idea! How bout we just shoot one of them?"

Allison looks to Stiles bemused, "Are you serious?"

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves! So let's do it! At least give it a shot right?" Stiles says determined. I shake my head. They were going to be able to catch an arrow. I look out the window with wide eyes seeing Isaac missing.

"Did any of us lock the back door?!" I ask suddenly. Stiles and Allison both ignore me and I sprint to the back door to lock it when it swings open and Isaac steps in.

I step back slightly and I see his face soften, "Bella I don't want to hurt you…" He starts walking towards me and he reaches out his hand placing it on my cheek. I lean my head into his touch and close my eyes as a tear rolls down my face.

"Funny cause you already have Isaac…" I say with a shake of my head before flicking my wrist and throwing him into the door. He lets out a groan and his eyes change yellow.

I run back towards the living room when Isaac tackles me to the ground. I scream out and kick him off me when he gets up and goes after Allison and Stiles. Allison runs up the stairs and Isaac grabs a hold of Stiles.

"Isaac don't!" I yell out but Scott comes through the living room and attacks him. I let out a sigh and walk out the front door smirking at Derek. Scott comes out behind me throwing Erica and Isaac onto the front lawn.

"I think I know why you keep refusing me Scott… You're not an omega. You're already an alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't beat me," Derek says with a smile and a shake of his head.

"I can hold you off until the cops get here," Scott says with an angered look.

Derek's smug smile disappears and everyone can now hear the faint police sirens in the distance. There's a hissing noise on the roof and we run out onto the lawn to look on the roof. I shake my head, "No, no, no not here…" I whisper out.

I let out a frustrated sigh and run in the direction the Kanima went. I had to look out for Jackson.

"Bella! What the hell?!" I hear Scott call out to me but I don't stop. It's Derek's voice I hear next, "Bella! Don't!"

It's only a matter of time before they figure out it's not Lydia so I had to keep up with Jackson. Even if he was the Kanima at the moment maybe I could get through to him. And I definitely couldn't let Derek kill him!

I run along the road and stop for a moment to catch my breath. I look up ahead and see the Kanima/Jackson beside a car parked on the side of the road. Just as I'm about to run up the road the Kanima/Jackson speeds off into woods and the car drives off just as fast.

I let out an annoyed sigh and run after Jackson.

…

I push my legs faster. I don't know how I was still keeping up with him. I don't even know where we were. But it looked like industrial buildings. I hear footsteps behind me and I turn my head and see Derek is coming up on my left.

I shake my head. I had to get to Jackson before Derek did. I look up ahead and see a fence blocking the path. Shit. I hear Derek chuckle slightly. He thought it was the end of the line for me too. Well I'd show him.

I throw my hands out and fire bursts out of them melting a hole in the fence. I jump through it quickly and keep running in the direction Jackson ran. I hear Derek jump over the fence and let out a growl.

I turn my head and see his eyes are now red, "I won't let you kill him Derek!"

"And I can't let him hurt anyone else. Especially not you again," I hear Derek growl out. I push my legs faster willing them not to let me down now.

I wouldn't let him kill Jackson just so he could feel better about being the reason Jackson's like this. We could save Jackson! I knew we could…

…

Derek and I come to stop looking around the area for Jackson. Where the hell did he go? Derek turns around quickly and I follow his lead seeing the Kanima/Jackson on all fours hissing at us. Derek growls at him and the kanima/Jackson charges towards us. It pushes Derek up against the wall and swings punches.

I flick my hand to the side and throw Jackson away from Derek. He turns towards me and hisses and Derek pulls him back pushing him into the wall. Derek goes to punch the kanima/Jackson but he ducks and Derek punches a chunk out of the concrete wall.

Jackson pushes Derek back then turns to me pushing me away roughly. I fall backwards and hold my arm out behind me to break my fall but I hear it crack and I let out a scream. I look over as both Derek and the Kanima/Jackson stop fighting for a moment and look over to me.

Derek uses this to his advantage and starts getting the upper hand on the Kanima/Jackson when it starts climbing up the concrete wall. It pulls an electricity wire sending bright sparks to explode. Derek stumbles shielding his eyes and the Kanima/Jackson jumps down pushing Derek away.

Car lights shine on to the area and I feel someone pick me up and carry me out of the way and I hear gunshots going off. I look up and see Derek carrying me out of harm's way. Derek sits me down against the brick wall of a building and sighs.

"Damn it Bella… What were you thinking?!"

I shrug, "That I could stop you from killing Jackson."

"It's not Jackson! It's the Kanima now…" Derek exclaims.

I shake my head, "He's still in there somewhere! You saw what happened back there! Jackson stopped and looked to see if I was okay!"

Derek holds out his hand and I place my arm in his hand slowly. He presses down on it and I bite the inside of my mouth to stop from screaming out.

"It feels broken… You gotta let it heal," Derek tells me.

I scoff, "I'm sitting on the sidelines! Especially because if I don't stop you then you will kill Jackson!"

"I can't let him live! Don't you get that!" Derek yells at me. I look away from him, "What happened to you Derek…? You weren't like this. This isn't you. I know we can save Jackson!"

Derek shakes his head and sighs, "I'm sorry Bella…" I look at him and shake my head, "Derek don't-"

He swings his hand out and punches me square in the jaw knocking me out cold.

…

I sit up quickly eyes opening wide as I scan the area. I groan and hold my arm up to my chest. That son of a bitch left me here! He knocked me out and left me lying here! Oh my god. The police are here. What if he got to Jackson?!

I quickly get up and follow the red and blue flashing lights. I walk out from the side of the building and see ambulances and police cars. Something happened that's for sure. I see Stiles jeep and let out a sigh of relief and quickly make my way over. I knock on the window quietly and Scott looks over to me with wide eyes.

I quickly get in and look in the back seat and I gasp seeing Jackson lying there with nothing but a blanket covering him. I look to Scott with watery eyes and he looks at me with a sad expression. I climb into the back quickly. I bite the inside of my cheek again when I accidently knock my arm but ignore that for now. Jackson was hurt.

He starts groaning and goes to sit up and I push him back down, "Jackson sshhh it's okay…" I say soothingly.

He lies back down and a smile breaks out across his face, "Mmm Bella…" I look to Scott and he's looking at me with a disgusted look and I shrug. Stiles jumps into the jeep again and quickly drives off from the crime scene.

I sit in the back watching over Jackson when Stiles speaks up, "Okay what about your house?"

"Not with our mum there!" Scott says quickly, "We need to take him somewhere, where we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him! Or just long enough to convince him he's dangerous."

Stiles face screws up as he says, "I still say we just kill him."

"NO! We are not killing him!" I say angrily and I look at Stiles with orange glowing eyes. Stiles swerves a little when he sees my eyes in the rear-view mirror.

"Bella's right! We are not killing him," Scott backs me up.

Stiles carries on, "Ahh fine! Okay I got an idea…"

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asks hoping that it isn't illegal.

Stiles nods, "By now don't you think it's a given…"

"I was just trying to be optimistic," Scott says.

I pat Scott on the shoulder, "Don't bother…" I look back to Jackson and push his hair back from his forehead. I didn't care what we did. As long as Jacky was safe…

I couldn't lose him.

…

"Jackson…" I whisper quietly as I sit across from him in the prison transport van. This was Stiles big idea. Putting Jackson in a prison transport van that we stole! I had to put pants on him and then Scott and Stiles chained him up.

He starts lifting up his head and waking up, "Jacky…" His eyes open and his head shoots up and he hits it on the roof of the van. It wasn't very roomy in here.

His gaze flicks to me then around the van and finally down to his hands and feet that are in cuffs. He pulls on them and I look at him with a sad face, "I'm sorry Jackson…"

His face changes to a look of anger and he looks to the back door of the van, "Stiles! McCall! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Jackson hey look at me…" I say softly and he looks to me quickly.

"Bella what am I doing in here? Why are you helping them?" he asks me.

I shake my head, "I don't want to do this but Jackson something's happening to you… You're not a werewolf you're something else and we need to keep you safe so you don't hurt anyone else or yourself."

"No that's not true… Nothing happened to me and I'm nothing supernatural! I'm not powerful and I can't protect you!" Jackson shakes his head disappointed in himself. I move over to sit beside him and I link my arm through his.

"Jacky you don't have to be a werewolf to protect me… How many times have you kicked someone's ass because the guy didn't treat me right huh? You have done more than enough for me Jacky and I love you for it…" I whisper leaning my head on his shoulder.

"So you're saying I'm something dangerous," Jackson says while he starts to consider what I said he was doing.

I nod, "You've hurt people… But it's not your fault I know that. Someone's using you to kill people… That's what I think. That's the only explanation there is for you hurting those people!"

"Have I hurt you?" Jackson asks quietly. I stay silent for a moment and look down at my arm. Should I tell him? It was healing but it was still a little sore…

He brings his hands up to my face, "Bella… Have I hurt you?"

"Yeah but it's nothing I can't handle right," I say with a smile. Jackson looks at me with smile and his eyes dart down to my lips. I know what he wants to do and I know it's just all of his emotions coming up now but maybe it was because I was hurting still from Isaac- but I wanted to kiss him too.

He leans in close and our lips meet. My eyes flutter shut and my good hand finds its way to his chest and then up to his cheek as I run my thumb across his cheeks softly. I pull back and rest my forehead against his, "Jacky I love you…"

Jackson smiles, "I love you too Bel…"

"And we'd be perfect together maybe if I didn't still have feelings for Isaac… And you still didn't have feelings for Lydia," I say quietly.

Jackson nods accepting finally that we were best friends and nothing else. I pull back and lean my head back down on his shoulder and he leans his head on top of mine. I close my eyes slowly. I was going to stay here as long as I needed to make sure he would be okay.

…

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for the reviews again! Loved reading them and because there's been so many here is another update! You guys will all be in shock with how fast these updates keep coming! :P So Bella and Jackson have another cute moment! And they kissed! But they won't be getting together sorry Jackson and Bella fans! Leave a review and let me know what you think :D**


	42. Chapter 42: Babysitting Part 2

Chapter 42: Babysitting Part 2

…

I hear the jingling of keys and quickly sit up pulling my arm away from Jackson and immediately groan when I knock my self-diagnosed broken arm. "Bella hey what's wrong?" Jackson asks me straight away concern evident in his voice.

"I think my arm might be broken…" I say holding my arm to my chest.

Jackson looks down to my arm and then up to the door when Stiles comes in and sits on the other side of the van with a bag.

"Okay I bought you guys some food-" Stiles starts saying when Jackson cuts him off and Stiles basically jumps out of his skin.

"Let me out now!" Jackson growls out.

"You know I put those pants on you! Actually no I made Bella do it but it took a lot to get her to do it because she just wanted to see me suffer… But I made her do it because I didn't want to be up close and personal with you junk! That would not be the highlight of my day… This-" Stiles motions between the three of us then continues, "this isn't fun for me either! Babysitting you guys so you don't hurt Bella again! We're actually doing you a favour!"

Jackson's eyes flick to me momentarily before he turns back to Stiles angrily, "This is doing me a favour?"

Stiles nods, "Yes! You're killing people! To death! Yeah and until we can figure out how to stop you! You're gonna stay in here… So sorry! Now you want the ham and cheese or the turkey club?" he holds up two sandwiches.

"Ham and cheese!" I say quickly reaching for the sandwich I want. Jackson looks to me with a slight amused smile then back to Stiles again frustrated, "You actually think my parents won't be looking for me?"

Stiles chucks Jackson the other sandwich and gets Jackson's phone out, "Not if they don't think anything's wrong." He holds the phone up showing the message and I inwardly groan. If they didn't want to get caught then I should have sent the message…

Stiles smiles proudly then starts climbing out of the van, "Alright I'm just gonna go outside and wait because well I don't want to be in here…" I roll my eyes and move to the seat across from Jackson.

"How long until you think they figure out that your parents know you're missing?" I ask with an amused smile.

Jackson shakes his head, "They probably already know… I've never said I love you to them."

"I know… I know you better than anyone Jacky," I say opening up my sandwich. We sit in a comfortable silence eating our sandwiches.

Stiles knocks on the door a while later and I roll my eyes, "What Stiles?"

"It's actually kinda lonely out here so can I come sit with you guys?" Stiles asks. He quickly unlocks the van and climbs in giving us both a smile.

Jackson looks at me with an annoyed look and I smile at him. He doesn't want to sit in here with Stiles as well. Jackson taps the spot beside him and I chuckle and lie down next to him resting my head on his lap and extending my legs out as far as they can go.

He looks down and me and smiles running his hands through my hair. We always did this when we watched movies and it always seemed to keep us both calm.

Jackson sighs and looks up to Stiles with an annoyed look, "So what do I look like? You know when I'm out at night…"

"You look like a lizard. You have scales…" Stiles deadpans.

Jackson looks down to me like 'are you kidding me' and I nod slowly, "Scales? Like a fish…" he says slowly.

Stiles shakes his head and has the most serious look in the world on his face, "Nah more like a reptile… umm and your claws have this liquid that paralyses people… And you have a tail."

Jackson rolls his eyes, "I have a tail?"

Stiles smiles slightly amused by it, "Yeah you have a tail."

"Does it do anything?" Jackson asks sounding completely unconvinced. Stiles shakes his head, "No not that I know of…"

I lift my head up slightly, "Actually you've knocked me over using it I think… It's pretty strong."

Jackson takes his hands from my hair and lifts them up to threaten Stiles, "Can I use it to strangle you?!"

Stiles sighs, "God you still don't believe me…"

"Well you have to admit Stiles it's hard to believe…" I say with a shrug.

Stiles looks at me annoyed, "Not helping Bella… Okay the night of the semi-final game what did you do right after?"

I sit up slowly wanting to know what Jackson thought had happened. "I went home!" he says sternly.

"Are you sure about that?" Stiles asks.

Jackson looks really pissed now, "Yes! You idiot, what the hell else would I do?!"

"You trapped me, Derek, Isaac and Bella in the pool at the school! You actually hurt Bella pretty bad and you're lucky she can heal quick! Oh and you killed a mechanic right in front of me by the way… That was lovely and also one of Argent's hunters. Oh AND last night you tried to kill Danny!" Stiles lists off all the things Jackson has done.

"Why would I want to kill my best friend?" Jackson asks.

Stiles shrugs, "Well that's what Scott's out trying to figure out right now…"

"Well maybe what he should be trying to figure out is how to pay for a lawyer when I prosecute your asses all the way to jail," Jackson exclaims. I lay a hand on his arm and he looks to me and sighs.

Stiles eyes flick between us, "All right well tell me this… On the night of the first full moon, what happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened…" Jackson says defeated. I lay back down on his legs and he sighs. Stiles clears his throat, "So is there something going on between you two…"

Jackson looks down to me and smiles running his hand through my hair, "Maybe one day…"

I chuckle, "He wishes…" Jackson chuckles as well and I hear the door to the back open.

"I'll just leave you guys to it… I need to check in with Allison and Scott anyway," Stiles drawls out. The door shuts and I let out a sigh.

"Bella you don't have to stay here with me…" Jackson says quietly.

I sit up straight away and look at him, "Jackson I'm not leaving you in here alone!"

"You've been here long enough. They have to notice that you're missing too and what about Melissa?" Jackson asks. I shake my head, "Scott's covering for me… I'm not going anywhere."

The car starts making noises and I look around confused. I move up to the wall and put my ear up to it trying to listen to what's going on. I knock on the wall, "Stiles! What the hell are you doing?! You can't just drive this thing around with us in the back! Stiles!"

The car starts up and the sudden movement knocks me to the floor of the van. "Bella you okay?" Jackson asks me. I sit up slowly and look at him annoyed, "You're not gonna kill Stiles. I am!"

…

"Jackson? Can you hear them?" I ask him when I see he has his ear pressed up to the van. Stiles had taken us to a new spot because the police had found out about Jackson was missing. Apparently they were also a bit suspicious about my whereabouts as well.

"They're talking about what happened at the pool… Saying that it didn't try and kill anyone it just kept you guys in the pool," Jackson explains.

I shake my head, "No but I was attacked?"

"Scott thinks it's because you tried to get out and call for help…" Jackson says quietly.

I nod considering the idea that it was because I tried to get out, "Yeah that could be it… But you also saved me from falling into the pool? That was nice of you by the way… But I did end up jumping in anyways."

Jackson's eyes widen, "Stiles wants to kill me… To get rid of the problem…"

I grab a hold of his hands, "No! I won't let them! What else are they saying?" I press my ear up against the van and focus in on their voices.

"He risked his life for us! Against Peter! You remember that?" I hear Scott say.

"Yeah but what did we just find out. He got the bite from Derek… It's funny how he just got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us it's funny!" Stiles exclaims. I roll my eyes at Stiles. I was gonna kick his ass when we can get out of here.

"He's still worth saving!" Scott says.

"But it's always something with him you know!" Stiles says back. I look to Jackson and squeeze his hands, "Stiles is just stressed, Jacky… We're gonna save you."

"He doesn't know what he's doing!" I hear Scott say. At least someone was on my side about this!

"So what?!" Stiles quips back.

"So I didn't either! And Bella is still having trouble controlling it and she has all of us! You remember when I tried to kill you and Jackson… I had someone to stop me. He has Bella and that's it! And what can she do to try and stop him? She can barely control her Fire Fairy side herself…" Scott says.

I look to Jackson and I can see what's being said is getting to him… "That's his own fault," Stiles says grumpily.

"Doesn't matter… He's Bella's best friend… If we can save him we should try," Scott says. I look back to Jackson and see a tear falling down his face.

I reach up and wipe it away, "Hey Jacky… I'm gonna do everything I can to save you! I don't care that Scott doesn't think I can stop you because I'm not in control yet but I will do it! I'll save you…"

Jackson's breaths start coming out quick and short and I look at him confused, "What's wrong?" I follow his gaze to his hands and see scales showing up all over it. My eyes widen, "Jackson you gotta control it…" I go to knock on the door hoping that they hear me but Jackson grabs my arm and shakes his head.

"Jacky… I gotta tell them what's happening…" I say quietly. He grabs hold of my shoulders, "Please don't… Just talk to me. Keep talking to me… Maybe it will go away if you keep me calm…"

I nod reluctantly and lay down on the bench across from him.

…

"Okay so what else can I ramble on about…?" I say with a sigh. I'd been talking non-stop for a while now and I was hoping that it was keeping the Kanima at bay…

"Jackson?" I look over wondering why he hadn't answered me in a bit. I gasp and sit up quickly seeing the scales taking over most of his body now.

"Shit! Jackson hey can you control it… Keep it at bay!" I ask frantically. His eyes change and the teeth start coming through. My eyes widen. I had to get out of here.

Jackson looks to me with wide eyes and his claws hands break out of the cuffs. I scramble to the door and try to check if it's open when I turn my head and Jackson slams it into the van sending my vision black.

…

Stiles knocks on the window frantically. Of course Scott and Allison were rolling around in the back of the car while Jackson was getting away. With Bella! Why the hell would the Kanima take Bella?!

Scott and Allison both jump awake and Allison covers herself up. Stiles throws his hand up motioning towards the van, "Guys you might want to come take a look at this!"

Stiles waits for them to get their clothes back on and they all run over to the van which has the back doors wide open. And no Bella…

"Where's Bella?!" Scott asks.

"I have to tell my Dad…" Allison says quietly. Scott starts walking away from the group and Allison calls out to him, "Scott? He's going to kill someone! And he's taken Bella with him…"

Scott looks panicked, "Okay… Tell him. Tell him everything…"

"Scott I gotta tell mine too…" Stiles says.

"This is all my fault," Scott says disappointed in himself. He was too busy with Allison in the back of the car to be worried about what was happening to Bella!

Allison shakes her head, "It's not! But we have to tell them! We're just a bunch of teenagers… We can't handle this…"

"You're right…" Scott says.

Allison turns to Stiles, "How're you gonna make your Dad believe all this?"

Stiles sighs, "I dunno…"

Scott turns around glowing his eyes yellow, "He'll believe me…"

…

I open my eyes slowly and look around the room, "Bella you're up… You must have been really tired to sleep through everything." I hear a voice say.

I look over to the voice and see John Stilinski standing there. I sit up slowly and see Mr Whittemore standing leaning against the cabinets and Jackson sitting on the couch next to me, "How did we get here?" I ask Jackson quietly…

Mr Whittemore and Jackson look to the door and I look over seeing Stiles and Scott looking into the room with wide eyes. John goes to the door and lets them in, "Scott, Stiles… Perfect timing… Have you met Jackson's father? Mr David Whittemore, esquire…"

Jackson leans forward, "That means lawyer." I look to Jackson with wide eyes. What was going on? Jackson totally went all Kanima and he knocked me out. And now we were here! He had a lot of explaining to do…

…

**Author's Note: Loving the reviews guys! There are 151 reviews now! :O Thank you so much :D So what do you think of this chapter?! Bella being taken by the kanima/Jackson and then waking up at the sheriff's station! Obviously she won't be getting a restraining order on Stiles and Scott like Jackson does but he's pulled her in with the 'joke' that Stiles and Scott pulled with the transport van. And the chapter name is part 2 because back in chapter 15 when Jackson was trying to keep an eye on Bella all day after the school incident :P**

**Let me know what you think! :D**


	43. Chapter 43: Detention gone wrong

Chapter 43: Detention gone wrong

…

I sit down beside Jackson with a sigh, "You're getting a restraining order against them?"

Jackson nods and I sit facing him, "Jackson what do you remember? Cause what I remember is you knocking me out cause you were turning into the Kanima!"

He shakes his head, "I got us out of there. That's all that matters…"

I lean in close and pull up the sleeve on my shirt revealing a dried bloody handprint on my arm, "Jackson I have blood on me! It's not mine and it's not yours so whatever happened while I was out cold and you were the Kanima involved blood!"

"Bella let it go!" Jackson snaps at me. I let out a sigh, "Okay then… You still don't believe us. Jackson whatever you did while you were the Kanima, I was with you! What if there's evidence there that the police find proving I was there?! Then what!" I whisper yell at him.

He rolls his eyes, "Bella they won't find anything because there is nothing to find! Nothing happened!"

I groan, "Fine you keep thinking that! But Jackson you can't ignore this forever…" I get up from the seat and walk down the hallway to meet Mel and Scott.

I turn the corner and see Mel tearing Scott a new one. "Really Scott! Really? I have to ground you! You told me Bella got home late and left early! You kept her and Jackson in a prison transport van! You are grounded!"

"What about work?" Scott asks.

"Fine other than work and no TV!" Mel dishes out another punishment.

"My TV's broken…" Scott mentions helpfully. I roll my eyes. He was just making it worse for himself.

Mel shakes her head annoyed, "Then no computer!"

"I need the computer for school…" Scott reminds her. Mel shifts on her feet trying to come up with another punishment and turns around seeing Stiles and me, "Then no Stiles!"

Stiles doesn't like this punishment, "What no Stiles?!"

"NO Stiles!" Mel explodes and Stiles backs off, "And no more car privileges give me your keys!"

Scott sighs not wanting to give them up when Mel yells again, "Give them to me!" He quickly reaches into his pocket and hands the keys to Mel. She starts fiddling with the keys trying to get the car key off the ring, "Oh for the love of god."

"Mum do you want me to-" Scott offers help but Mel shuts him down. He reaches out and holds onto her hands.

Mel exhales, "What is going on with you? Is this about Allison?" I look to Stiles and I see he's shaking his head at Scott.

"Do you really want to know?" Scott asks. Mel nods, "Yeah…" Stiles shakes his head more violently at Scott.

"Is this about your father?" Mel whispers.

I see Stiles nodding and I slap his arm. Scott couldn't say that!

"It is isn't it…? Okay you know what? Umm we'll talk about this at home and I'm gonna go get the car," Mel says defeated. She walks off going to get the car and Scott walks towards us.

"I'm the worst son ever…" Scott says sadly.

"Well I'm not exactly winning any prizes either…" Stiles adds. I let out a sigh, "Well I think we might have a bigger problem… Whatever Jackson did while he was the Kanima and he had me still it involved blood…" I lift up my sleeve and show the bloody handprint.

Stiles grabs hold of my arm and pulls the sleeve down quickly, "That's not yours is it?!"

I shake my head, "Nope… And it's not Jackson's either."

Scott sighs, "Which means someone was killed…"

…

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac asks following behind Derek.

Derek sighs quietly, "Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is."

"And they do?" Isaac asks interested to how they found out. Scott and Stiles didn't seem like the smart type but Bella she could have figured it out…

"They might… But I think Bella definitely knows something. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side," Derek instructs.

Erica smirks, "Mm Scott or Stiles? Bella's out of the question for me… What about you Isaac?"

Isaac looks to Erica with an annoyed look, "It's your fault I drove Bella away in the first place. You got in my head about her and Jackson!"

"I don't care! It doesn't matter whose good side you get on…" Derek tells Erica.

"You know the full moon's coming Derek?" Isaac reminds his alpha.

Derek turns around and nods, "I'm aware of that." He reaches into the old trunk and pulls some restraints out.

Erica lifts some up, "These look comfortable."

"You said you were going to teach us to change whenever we wanted," Isaac says eyeing the restraints carefully. He didn't want to be locked up…

"There hasn't been time…" Derek says.

"But if you have to lock us up on the night of the full moon then you'll be alone against the Argents!" Isaac reminds him helpfully.

Derek shuts the trunk and walks away, "They haven't found us yet."

"So how bout we forget the Kanima," Isaac exclaims.

"We can't! There was something about the way Gerard looked at it… He wasn't afraid, at all. And then there's the other problem where it seems extra interested in Bella! I don't know what Gerard has planned but I'm sure about one thing. We have to find it first!" Derek finishes strongly.

…

I follow Allison into the library and we turn down the aisle next to the once Stiles and Scott were waiting in. Allison had found me at my locker and told me to come hear what she got translated from the bestiary.

She passes the tablet through to Scott and he and Stiles both lean in reading it.

"That was everything Lydia could translate… Trust me she was very confused…" Allison whispers.

Scott looks up from the tablet, "Yeah what did you tell her?"

Allison's face screws up into an amused expression, "That we were part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures…"

I chuckle slightly and both Allison and Scott chuckle as well.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures…" Stiles says seriously. I laugh harder and Allison looks over with a smile, "Oh… Great…"

Stiles nods, "Yeah I got Bella onto it a while back." I immediately stop laughing and look up with wide eyes, "I don't know what he's talking about."

Scott smirks at me and I point to Stiles warningly, "That was one time!"

"Okay does this say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asks getting back to the problem at hand.

Allison shakes her head, "Not really… But Stiles is right about the murders."

"Yes!" Stiles whispers excitedly.

"It calls the Kanima weapon of vengeance… There's a story there about the American priest who uses the Kanima to execute murderers in his village," Allison explains.

Stiles nods, "Alright so maybe it's not all that bad…"

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to," Allison says grabbing a book from the shelf to keep her cover of being in the library for 'books'.

Stiles mouth hangs open, "All bad, all very, very bad!" I look over Allison shoulder and see Isaac watching us with a smirk. My eyes widen, "Guys I'll be back."

I quickly walk over and push Isaac out the door and into the hallway, "What're you lurking in the library for Isaac?" I ask angrily.

He smirks, "I'm just there to borrow books."

I scoff, "Bullshit! What are you doing stalking me now?"

"You know who the Kanima is… Don't you?" he says quietly.

I shake my head, "I don't know what you're talking about Isaac. And what am I doing talking to you anyway?!" I go to walk away but he grabs my arm and pushes me lightly up against the lockers.

He leans in close and whispers, "You're talking to me because even though I screwed up… You can't seem to stop thinking about me."

I shiver slightly at his voice so close to my ear and I hear someone clear their throat. Isaac steps back and smirks, "I'll see you around Bella…"

I look to Scott and Stiles who are looking at me with raised eyebrows. I let out a shaky breath and shrug, "What?"

"Bella we're just gonna forget what we saw there…" Scott says awkwardly.

I nod, "Probably for the best… So what did I miss out on in there?"

"I gotta go take my chemistry make-up test but we need you to tell us what happened to Jackson's real parents," Scott explains.

I shake my head, "Nope. I can't do that… Sorry."

Stiles sighs, "Why?"

"Because he's my best friend and I keep my best friend's secrets secret," I say with a nod.

Scott sighs, "Well can you talk to him please… Maybe convince him that we're trying to help him. He doesn't have a restraining order against you and I don't want Allison going to talk to him."

I roll my eyes, "Fine I'll talk to him. But I can't tell you what happened to his parents sorry…"

Scott reaches out and grabs my arm, "Bella. If he does anything just yell, scream, run… I'll hear you okay…"

"What do you mean? Jackson wouldn't hurt me…" I tell them.

Scott shakes his head, "If he does anything…"

"Like what?" I say with a sigh.

"Anything weird, bizarre anything!" Scott whispers.

Stiles grabs my shoulders and shakes me slightly, "Anything evil!"

I roll my eyes and shove him slightly, "I got this… We'll regroup later!" I say with my thumbs up. Scott and Stiles groan and hang their heads back.

I chuckle and walk the halls looking for Jackson. It was Jackson. He had to believe me…

…

I poke my head around the corner and watch Jackson go into the locker room. Why the hell was I being so secretive? It was Jackson. I could talk to him about anything! I suppose this wasn't just anything but I shouldn't have to sneak up on him to talk to him about this.

I look down at my heels in my hand and roll my eyes. And I had my shoes off so he couldn't hear me coming! Why was I nervous about him hearing me?! I let out a breath and walk towards the locker room.

I go to open the door when the door opens from the other side and Matt jumps slightly, "You scared the hell out of me!"

I laugh, "Yeah ditto!"

"Nice heels…" Matt says pointing to my shoes in my hand. Great now I looked like a loser…

I chuckle, "Yeah thanks! My feet were hurting…" I say lamely as I start to put them back on.

"Same reason I never wear mine," Matt jokes. I look back up at him a laugh and he smiles widely, "Hey did you hear about the underground show? Apparently they have some big names spinning…"

I nod, "Oh yeah you mean like a rave?"

"Well is it still a rave if you don't roll? I just call it a party. But hey I got a friend who can hook us up with some tickets if you're down? Want me to get you one?" Matt asks.

"Yeah! That sounds great actually…" I say with a smile. Maybe it was selfish of me to be going to a party with everything going on. But a party sounded like so much fun right now…

"Yeah? Alright cool! Umm it's Friday so I'm looking forward to it," Matt says excitingly.

I smile and wave, "See you Matt." I hear groaning from the locker room and quickly make my way in there.

"Jackson?" I call out. I walk further into the locker rooms and hear the shower running. I turn the corner and see Jackson standing there completely naked. I hold my hands up blocking out the bottom half of his body, "Whoa! Jacky! I know I've seen it before but I don't need to be flashed right now!"

"Something wrong?" Jackson says his voice empty and emotionless.

I chuckle slightly, "Uh yeah! Put some clothes on Jacky! I gotta talk to you…"

"You're the one who walked into the boy's locker room," Jackson says turning the tap off and walking towards me.

I start backing up, "Well yeah that's true but I thought I heard you- uh never mind…"

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Jackson asks walking towards me. His whole demeanour was off… I don't think I was actually talking to Jackson.

"Uh no I'll find you later it's okay…" I say slowly turning to walk back out the way I came in. He slams his hand on the wall beside me blocking my path.

He shakes his head slightly, "No let's talk now."

"Jacky… I gotta get back to class," I stutter out an excuse. Why was he being like this?

He walks in front of me again blocking my path still, "No, no Bella you have perfect grades… Have a high IQ you can miss one class…" I look at him nervously. He was really starting to scare me. It wasn't like when he was the Kanima. When he was the Kanima it wasn't really Jackson… But here right now it was Jackson but it wasn't the real Jackson talking to me right now…

He looks down to my chest and then back up to my face, "Are you okay? Your heart's beating like crazy!"

I start walking away from him breathing coming out in nervous breaths, "Jackson I have to-"

"I thought you wanted to talk?" Jackson asks. I stumble backwards and suddenly wish I didn't put my heels back on.

"I changed my mind," I shake my head. He keeps walking towards me and I keep walking backwards.

"You sure? Cause you look a little stressed… Is it Derek? Or Isaac now? You know I can't keep up with you… You having feelings for two guys and then still stringing me along. I still can't believe you think that you are better off with those guys… You know he's just eventually gonna leave you and you'll be back where you started. Alone… If you don't realize that then you have to be the stupidest friend I've known!" I shake my head at him. Why was he saying this to me?

"Stop it! Jackson this isn't you!" I exclaim.

"What're you gonna do when you end up alone Bella?! Come running back to me!" He slams his arms either side of my head and I can't move back any further… He's literally backed me into a corner and I can't get out.

"Or are you gonna lose control?! Maybe hurt someone!" his claws extend and he runs them down the side of my cheek slowly. I shake my head at him angrily and push him backwards but he grabs a hold of me and I go down with him.

I fall down hitting the ground hard and Jackson lands on top of me. His eyes widen and his face changes, "Bella? What the hell?!" He climbs off me quickly and goes to get his clothes as I quickly scramble to lean against the wall.

I hear the door swing open and I look over seeing Isaac and Scott pushing to get in. They look from me to Jackson and I shake my head, "Guys its fine! It's just a misunderstanding…"

Isaac growls lowly and Scott and him charge towards Jackson, "No Isaac, Scott I'm fine!" Scott pushes Jackson back into the locker bays knocking them over.

"I have a restraining order!" Jackson angrily yells.

Isaac growls and punches him while Scott says, "Trust me. I restrained myself!" Jackson charges at Scott and they start struggling against each other. Isaac goes to help out but I quickly jump up and tackle him down. I look down at him sitting on his body holding him down. He looks up at me with a smirk and I shake my head, "Don't! I'm fine! Nothing happened…"

Isaac flips us over and grabs a hold of my hands holding them above my head, "You weren't fine… You were scared." My eyes dart down to his lips and he smirks before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine roughly. I try to move my hands to wrap around his neck but he holds onto them tightly and smiles into the kiss.

I hear Jackson yell out my name and next thing I know Isaac is being pulled off me and Jackson shoves him into the lockers.

"Jackson stop!" I yell and I jump on his back wrapping my legs around him trying to distract him from Isaac. Jackson steps back and slams me into the tiled wall of the showers. I let out a groan and slide down the wall landing in a puddle of water. I look over to the basins and see that one of them is completely smashed and water is spurting out.

Isaac and Scott get thrown out the door and Jackson tries attacking them again. I let out a frustrated noise and run forwards tackling Jackson to the ground. I feel someone pull me off of him and I turn around seeing Erica there. I swing out and punch her sending her back away from me and I turn back to Jackson, "Jackson that's enough!"

I feel a body ram into me and I look behind me to see Isaac holding me back. I look over and see Stiles holding onto Scott and Erica holding Jackson back.

"What the hell is going on?!" I hear a voice call out and I look down the hallway to see Mr Harris coming down to separate us all.

"Enough! What do you even think you're doing?! Jackson calm down!" Mr Harris yells, "Mr McCall you care to explain yourself?! Stilinski! Bella! Lahey!"

I look over and shake my head. "You dropped this…" I hear Matt's voice say to someone and I look up seeing him holding the tablet that Allison had.

Mr Harris snatches the tablet, "You, you and you! Actually all of you! Detention 3 'o' clock!"

I look around the group and sigh. It was me, Isaac, Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Erica, Allison and Matt. This should be good…

…

"Jackson!" I call out as he walks past my locker. We were both now heading to detention. He turns around and smiles slightly, "Oh hey bel… Listen sorry for whatever happened in the-"

I wave my hand dismissing him, "Let's not talk about that… I just want to get through detention!" I finish with a sigh and we start walking down the hallway. I feel someone grab hold of my arm and pull me away from Jackson, "What're you doing?"

I look to Isaac confused, "What? What are you doing?"

"Jackson totally turned on you and now you're best buds?" Isaac whispers to me.

"Jackson is my best friend Isaac!" I whisper back annoyed that he's questioning me.

He shakes his head, "He tried to hurt you Bella…"

"Isaac stop… I don't need you looking out for me," I say with a sigh and walk back to Jackson's side. We walk in first with the other victims of this detention follow in after us. I sit down on the furthest table as Matt sits down beside me. I look to him and smile, "Hey."

He nods, "Hey… You got dragged into this too then?"

"Uh actually I was kinda in the middle of that small brawl," I say quietly. Matt looks to me and chuckles, "Really! I wouldn't have pegged you as the fighting type…"

I shrug, "There's so many things you don't know…"

"We can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools…" Jackson says as he sits down across from Matt.

"All these tools?" Mr Harris asks. Stiles point between him and Scott, "No just us tools…"

"Fine you two over there," Mr Harris says pointing to Stiles and Scott. "Isaac? You going to take a seat?" I hear Mr Harris say and I look up seeing Isaac staring over at me with an annoyed look.

He nods, "Yes Mr Harris…" I watch as Isaac sits down next Erica and I look back down to my phone. The only way I was going to get through this detention was playing games on my phone.

I look over to Scott and Stiles and see them whispering quietly to each other. "Kanima…" I hear Matt say quietly. I look over to him confused, "Sorry what?"

He shakes his head, "Uh nothing don't worry…"

I smile and nod. I was obviously just hearing things. Allison looks to me with raised eyebrows and I shrug. I look back down to my phone and continue playing games.

"Bel," Matt whisper. I look over to him and he shakes his chip bag in front of my face. I chuckle and reach into the bag grabbing a couple of chips, "Thanks."

Jackson leans forward all of a sudden holding his head and Matt looks over concerned, "You okay?"

I look up, "Jacky? What's up?"

He grabs his bag and gets up quickly, "I have to go to the bathroom…"

"Hey are you alright? You don't look so good…" Mr Harris says concerned. Jackson walks out of the library quickly. Mr Harris turns back to all of us, "No one leaves their seat…"

As soon as Harris is out of the room Stiles and Scott rush over and sit across from Isaac and Erica. I roll my eyes at the two and look back down to my phone.

"So Bella? You excited for this party Friday?" Matt asks me. I look to him a smile, "You have no idea! I really need something to look forward to right now…"

"So what time will I pick you up?" Matt asks. I go to answer when an announcement comes over the speakers _'Scott McCall please report to the Principal's Office' _

I look over to Scott with wide eyes. What did Gerard Argent want with Scott now?

"Bella?" I hear Matt say. I turn to Matt, "Oh sorry! Umm I dunno?"

He smiles, "Uh how about 7?" I nod, "Yeah okay that sounds fine…" I look over and see Mr Harris packing up, "Oh thank god we can get out of here now…" I say to Matt.

Mr Harris chuckles as he sees us all collecting our stuff, "Oh I'm sorry. Yes I'm leaving but none of you are. You may go when you're done with the re-shelving… Enjoy the rest of your evening."

I let out a groan, "Only Harris would make us do all the re-shelving."

I grab a couple of books and make my way down one of the aisles. "Bella…" I hear Isaac behind me and I turn around slowly, "Isaac."

"Are you going on a date with Matt?" he asks straight up.

I shake my head, "We're friends…"

"It sounds like a date. He's picking you up and taking you to a party…" Isaac says quietly.

I scoff, "You were eavesdropping!"

"Yes I was Bella because I want to be the one taking you to parties… I want to be the one picking you up before dates… I want to look out for you Bella!" Isaac steps forward and brings his hand up to my cheek.

I lean in to his touch and close my eyes. "Bella I lo-" Isaac starts going to say something but a loud crashing noise cuts him off and we both look at each other with wide eyes.

"Bella! Erica! Isaac!" I hear Scott call out. There's more crashing noises and Isaac pulls me down covering me from falling glass and books. I hear Erica growl out and then her scream. Isaac and I look up and I rush out from the book aisle. And see Jackson push Scott into the trolley of books.

"Jackson!" I gasp out. He turns to me and kicks out sending me into the book shelves. Isaac grabs a hold of me and pulls me back keeping me behind him protectively. We both watch with wides eyes as half Jackson half Kanima write on the board

'_Stay out of my way. Or I'll kill all of you!'_

He then jumps out through the window. Isaac stands me up and looks me over, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I shake my head slowly, "I'm fine…"

"Oh hey, hey, hey! I think she's having a seizure!" I hear Stiles call out. Isaac and I rush over a couple of aisles and see Stiles holding a seizing Erica. Isaac rushes forward and I look down the next aisle and see Matt lying unconscious.

I rush over to him and turn him over, "He's alive but we gotta get him to a hospital!" I call out to Scott.

Allison kneels beside me and checks Matt's head. I hear Scott say, "When we get her to the hospital-"

Isaac cuts Scott off, "No we gotta get her to Derek!" I nod my head, "Go! We've got Matt…"

Scott rushes over to our side and looks at Allison, "I'm staying with you…"

Allison shakes her head, "You have to go with them. Bella and I will call an ambulance, just go!"

"But this doesn't feel right," Scott says. I groan, "Oh my god Romeo! Juliet! We can't sit here and argue about what's right! Matt needs an ambulance and you have to get Erica to Derek now!"

Scott and Allison look to me and nod reluctantly. Scott kisses her forehead and quickly rushes around to help Isaac and Stiles with Erica. I look to Isaac and he gives me a nod before rushing out of the room with his pack mate.

I look to Allison and sigh, "I'm sorry for being such a hard ass…"

"It's okay. We didn't have to time to argue I knew that," Allison says quietly. I reach out and grab her shaky hand, "Hey Allison… Scott only has feelings for you. You know that right? He worships the ground you walk on…"

Allison smiles shyly, "Thanks Bel… I know we haven't gotten the chance to get along but I'm glad you stayed here with me…"

I nod, "I'm sorry that I haven't taken the time to get to know you…" Allison smiles at me and I smile back. Maybe we could become good friends. Once all of this hunter/kanima business is over that is…

…

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews! :D Got a long chapter here for you! We're getting close to the end of season 2! :O**

**Bit of everyone in this chapter! And Matt's asked Bella to the rave! Isaac's jealous about it and he almost admitted something to Bella! I bet you guys can guess what he was going to say before Jackson turned into the Kanima! So let me know what you think of this chapter! :D**


	44. Chapter 44: Raving

Chapter 44: Raving

…

Scott follows Derek out of the train car. Erica was in the capable hands of Stiles at the moment and Derek and Scott had to talk.

"You know who it is!" Scott says. Derek slows down and turns to face Scott, "Jackson… The way Bella wanted to protect the kanima made me think it was him…"

Scott nods, "You just wanted Erica and Isaac to confirm it… Didn't you?"

Scott looks away from Derek. He didn't want to be part of Derek's pack but that was his only option now. He needed help saving Jackson… "I'm gonna help you stop him, as part of you pack. If you want me in fine! But we do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him! Not kill him…"

Derek crosses his arms over his chest knowing there's more, "And?"

"We do it my way!" Scott demands.

…

I let out a sigh as I walk into my room and shut the door. I just got back from the hospital to make sure Matt was okay… I hadn't gotten any texts from Scott or Stiles so I had no idea what had happened after they left.

I hear someone clear their throat and I turn around seeing Isaac standing at my window, "I've been waiting for you to get home…"

I sigh, "I had to make sure Matt was okay…"

Isaac's jaw clenches angrily and I shake my head, "Matt's a friend Isaac… And he's one of the only friend's that isn't involved in the supernatural creature side of my life!"

"I'm sorry I don't mean to get jealous but I'm crazy about you Bella! And I know I screwed up. I screwed up bigtime but I don't want it to come across like I'm making up excuses for what I did but-" I cut Isaac off.

"What could have possibly made you say what you said Isaac?!" I say quietly.

He shakes his head, "It's stupid…" I place my hand on his arm, "Just tell me…"

"Erica got into my head about you and all the friends you have… They're basically all guys. Jackson, Matt, Danny although I know he's gay but she got into my head saying that I wouldn't have a chance with you. Saying that you had so many guys lining up to date you that I wouldn't even be on your radar," Isaac says quietly.

I scoff, "And this was Erica speaking to you a couple days after we kicked each other's ass!"

"I know it was stupid of me to think that but-"

I cut him off and nod, "Yeah it was stupid of you! It was stupid of you to ever doubt that I would go running off to some other guy when it was so obvious that I am falling in love with you!" I exclaim.

Isaac looks to me his mouth open wide, "What did you just say?"

"That you were stupid to ever doubt how I felt!" I say annoyed that I have to repeat myself.

He smiles at me, "You're falling in love with me?"

My eyes widen and I realize what I said to him. I just admitted to him that I am falling in love with him! Did I really just say that?

"Yeah I'm falling in love with you! And I really thought you wouldn't be the one to hurt me…" I whisper quietly.

Isaac steps towards me and reaches up to my cheek wiping away my tears. I hadn't even realized I was crying… "Bella… I'm so, so sorry! Please I want to be with you… I want to take you on dates! I want to be the one that holds you when you're upset… the one who will always be there for you no matter what! And I will make it up to you! I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you because dammit Bella I love you!"

I try and hide my smile through my tears and let out a shaky breath, "Isaac… What you said really hurt me…" His head drops and I know he thinks I'm blowing him off.

"But dammit Isaac I've fallen in love with you too!"

Isaac places his hand under my chin and lifts my head up, "I love you so, so much… And I will make it up to you I promise!" He dips his head down and presses his lips against mine and I don't push him away. I didn't want to push him away anymore…

I wanted to be with him too!

He pulls back and smiles leaning his forehead against mine. "Isaac… Is it bad that we're just about to start a relationship in the middle of all this hunters and kanima crap?"

He kisses my forehead affectionately, "We don't have to make it official until all this is over… If that's what you want… I'll wait. You're so worth it!"

I smile happily and tears roll down my face. "Hey! Hey! Why're you still crying?" he asks holding my face in his hands and wiping my tears away.

I shake my head, "They're happy tears…" I let out another shaky breath, "But god dammit Isaac if you break my heart I'm gonna hunt you down and kick your ass!" I finish teasingly. Isaac lifts me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist chuckling.

"If I hurt you again then I give you permission to kick my ass!" Isaac says with a chuckle. I lean in close and whisper, "And you know I could do it…"

He smirks, "I definitely know that you could kick my ass…" He slowly puts me down and sigh, "I gotta have a shower but will you still be here when I'm out?"

Isaac smile gets wider, "You know what would be fun? If we showered together… You know saved water and all that environmental crap…"

I laugh, "I'll be out in a bit okay…" He sighs and lies down on my bed, "Fine… I'll just wait out here."

I chuckle again and close the door to the bathroom connected to my room and lean up against it. Today has been such a long day…

Jackson verbally attacking me in the locker room which I still don't understand. The Kanima had only ever been concerned for me… Well apart from when it attacked me at the pool but Scott, Stiles and Allison came up with the idea that it was trying to keep us in the pool. So when I got out I must have made him feel threatened it or something. Can Jackson feel when he's the Kanima?

I run my hands through my hair. Ugh how were we going to save Jackson?

…

I smile as Scott unlocks the door and I see Isaac following behind Derek but Scott obviously wasn't as happy as what I was.

"What's he doing here?"

"I need him," Derek says as he walks through the door. He nods at me and I smile and nod back. That was probably the most I'd get out of him for being such a dick lately.

Scott eyes Isaac as he walks in behind Derek, "I don't trust him."

Isaac winks at me as he walks past, "Yeah well he doesn't trust you either."

"You know what and Derek really doesn't care!" Derek says annoyed at the two boys childish ways. I chuckle quietly and Scott and Derek turn to glare at me. I hold my hands up and walk past them to stand next to Isaac.

"Now where's the vet is he going to help us or not?" Derek asks frustrated.

I smile at Deaton as he leans against the doorway through to out the back, "That depends… Your friend, Jackson, are we planning to kill him or save him?"

"Save him!" Scott and I say at the same time where Derek says, "Kill him!"

I step towards Derek and flash my eyes orange warningly, "Save him." I say sternly. Derek looks at me challengingly and I tilt my head at him as he finally caves looking back to Deaton.

Scott nods, "Save him." Deaton leads us out the back and we surround the table. I stand on the end next to Scott and Deaton grabs a tray of bottles with different symbols on the lids.

Isaac reaches out to grab some and I flick my wrist forcing his hand behind his back. He looks over to me confused.

"Watch what you touch," Derek's voice comes out like he's scolding a little kid for the millionth time and he's sick of it. I smile and release my hold on Isaac's arm and he lets it fall down by his side. He leans down on the table and looks up at Deaton, "So what're you some kind of witch?"

I shake my head at him as Deaton answers, "I'm a veterinarian." I stifle a laugh at Isaac's face as Deaton sighs, "Unfortunately I don't see anything here that's going to provide an affective defence against a paralytic toxin."

Derek looks desperate, "We're open to suggestions."

"What about an affective offence?" Isaac asks.

Derek shakes his head, "We already tried… I nearly took its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into and it just gets back up."

Deaton looks to me, "What about you Bella? Have you tried anything?"

I look around suddenly nervous that everyone's attention is on me, "Uh no I haven't controlled the Fire Fairy side yet… I've thrown him around and that's about it…"

"Okay has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asks.

Derek nods, "Well one it can't swim."

Deaton looks interested in this information, "Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No he's the captain of the swim team…" I add in.

Deaton looks to me then back to Derek, "Essentially you're trying to catch two people…"

I nod, "The master and the kanima?"

Deaton smiles at me, "A puppet and a puppeteer." He holds up a medallion of some sort and places it on the table. "One killed the husband but the other had to take care of the wife… Do we know why?"

Everyone looks down at the medallion and I speak up, "Jackson wouldn't have been able to do it… His mother died pregnant too…"

Scott nods, "She was maybe murdered so we think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murderers… If Jackson kills the wife then the baby dies too," Isaac speaks up.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asks.

Isaac looks a different way avoiding Scott's gaze, "Wouldn't surprise me if he was…"

I shake my head, "I don't think it works like that… I mean if it was killing murderers then wouldn't I have been killed already?"

"You're not a murderer," Derek says quickly.

I look down at the table, "You can all say I'm not because it was self-defence but it still happened. I killed my father so then shouldn't I have been killed instead of the kanima trying to look out for me? I mean it got me out of the prison transport van…" I reason.

"Hold on… The book says they're bonded right? What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson but from the person controlling him? And what if that person also had some kind of attachment to Bella? It could also just be that Jackson cares for her but it may also be coming from the person controlling him… What if something that affects the kanima also affects its master?" Deaton asks while pouring a black powder substance around the medallion.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asks.

Scott's face lights up a little, "Meaning we can catch them… Both of them…"

…

Stiles, Scott and I pull up to the school in the jeep. Normally I'd get a ride with Jackson but well he hasn't been returning my calls or texts… I didn't know where he was…

"There's gotta be some other way to get tickets right?" Scott asks. Both Scott and Stiles needed tickets to the rave because that's where the plan was hopefully going to take place…

Stiles leaves the door open for me and I jump out, "It's a secret show there's only one way… And it's a secret."

"Hey!" I hear a familiar voice call out. We all turn around and I smile, "Matt, hey!"

"Any of you guys know why no one's getting suspended after what happened the other day at school?" Matt asks referring to the detention incident.

"Just forget about it nobody got hurt," Stiles rudely tells him.

Matt looks to him, "Uh I- I had a concussion…"

"Well nobody got seriously hurt," Stiles quips back. I roll my eyes at Stiles. He was so insensitive!

Matt gives him a look of disbelief, "I was in the E.R for six hours?!"

"Hey you wanna know the truth, Matt? Your little bump on the head is literally this high on our list of problems right now!" Stiles exclaims getting down low just to show how high it was on this 'list'.

"Stiles! Oh my god you are so horrible!" I exclaim and then turn to Matt and sigh, "Are you okay matt?"

He smiles at me, "Yeah I'm fine now… Hey I got the tickets for the rave!"

"Great that's awesome! How much do I owe you for mine?" I ask. He shakes his head quickly, "No it's on me Bella!"

I shake my head as well, "Ah no I can't let you pay for my ticket! It would have cost a bit…"

"Bella it's fine… You're my friend and I can pay for you ticket…" Matt says with a nod. I cave, "Fine… Thanks so much!"

"Not a problem," he says with a smile as he walks away.

I look back to Scott and Stiles and they're looking at me with wide eyes, "You're going with him?!"

I nod, "Yeah as friends…"

Stiles watches as he walks away, "I don't like him. Hey are you sure about this?" Stiles asks Scott.

"Last time whoever was controlling Jackson had to kill somebody because he didn't finish the job. So what do you think he's gonna do this time?" Scott asks.

Stiles nods at his reasoning, "Be there to make sure it happens…" They start walking towards the school and I follow. I didn't have anything else to do so I'll just follow them to the locker rooms.

…

"Can anyone tell me where the hell Jackson is why he missed morning practice?" Coach exclaims coming out of his office. So practice was over and now I was in here with Scott and Stiles waiting for them to finish up…

"I thought Bella was supposed to keep an eye on him?" Stiles whispers to Scott. I look over my shoulder and glare at Stiles, "I can't watch him 24/7!"

"Bella! Come here!" Coach yells. I walk over slowly looking around the room at everyone's staring. They should be used to the this by now I was basically in here all the time when Jackson was.

"First what are you doing in here?! Second you seen Jackson!" he asks me.

"I'm basically always in here after practice and that coach… And I haven't seen Jackson since a couple days ago…" I say quietly.

Coach nods, "Well you two are basically joint at the hip so next time you see him tell him no missing practice this close the championship!"

"Okay coach…"

He looks to the rest of the group, "That goes for all of you. I should be coaching college." He says as he retreats back into his office.

I nod slowly and start walking back over to Scott and Stiles when Isaac comes up behind them, "How do you two losers even survive when Bella isn't around?"

I smile widely and look to Scott and Stiles with a smug look. Scott sighs, "What're we supposed to do? No one's even selling…"

Isaac's gaze flicks over to a couple of lacrosse players passing tickets to each other, "Wait here boys…"

I smirk and watch as Isaac walks over to them. I knew what he was going to do… Apparently Scott didn't, "What is he doing?"

There's smashing and banging and I laugh as Scott and Stiles wince every smash and bang, "That's excessive… And that's gonna bruise…"

Scott covers his mouth with his hand as the crashing and banging subsides leaving a couple of beaten up lacrosse players. Isaac winks at me and I bite my lip looking him up and down… He hands Scott and Stiles two tickets and then grabs my hand pulling me along with him, "Enjoy the show."

He leads me to the other side of the lockers and he pushes me up against the lockers softly, "Don't go with Matt…"

I let out a sigh, "I'm going with him as a friend… How many times have I said that?"

"He likes you Bella… I can tell. And he's probably gonna try and kiss you on this date," Isaac complains. I wrap my arms around Isaac's neck and smile, "And that's when I'll say I have a jealous boyfriend that will probably kick your ass if you try and kiss me… Which he won't because it's not a date!"

Isaac smiles at my little comment but I can tell he is still worried about me, "Hey… I want to be with you, not him. Everything will be fine okay…"

…

I let out a small squeal as Matt leads us through the dancing bodies. This was so much fun! Everyone was dancing and the music was loud and fun! Matt picked me up and I had been a jumping mess since we got her. I just wanted to dance!

He turns around with wide eyes, "Are you okay?!"

I smile and nod, "This place is awesome!" He lets out a sigh of relief and chuckles at me. I clap my hands excitedly, "Can we move closer to the DJ?!"

Matt grabs my hand and pulls us towards the front when someone bumps into me. I look over at the guy and screw up my face, "Uh Mr Harris?"

He looks from us to the girl he's with, "She's 21!"

I look to Matt and start laughing and he smiles at me leading me towards the DJ more when something else stops me. I look to my arm and see Scott grabbing hold of it.

"Scott what's going on?" I ask confused.

He looks to Matt and smiles politely, "Oh hey sorry dude I just gotta talk to her for a second…" He pulls me off to the side and looks around quickly.

"Bella you gotta do it… You gotta inject Jackson with this," Scott says holding the syringe thing to me.

I shake my head, "Why me?"

"Because Allison is here and I gotta make sure the Argents don't ruin the plan! You gotta do it intravenously which means in the vein. You find him you pull back on this plunger right here," Scott explains.

I nod, "And in the neck will be easiest. Got it… But now I gotta blow off Matt."

"Bella be careful okay… Find Erica and Isaac to help you," Scott tells me before rushing off to go stop the Argents. I let out a sigh and put the syringe in the back pocket of my high waisted shorts. I rush back over to Matt and smile when I see Allison talking to him.

"Hey Matt I am so sorry to do this to you but I really gotta help Scott out… You know how excited I was about this and I'm so sorry to ruin this I was looking forward to dancing actually!" I say with a smile.

He looks a little disappointed, "Uh it's no problem… Next time?"

I nod, "Definitely!" I look to Allison and give a slight nod and she nods back before I rush looking for Isaac and Erica. Or Jackson. Whoever I find first…

I see Isaac over with Erica a few people over but then I catch sight of Jackson walking right near me. I don't have time to get to them. I gotta get to Jackson now.

I slowly sneak up behind him run my hand on the back of his neck, "Jacky…" I whisper quietly and his attention is immediately on me. I smirk and let my hands fall to his waist helping him move to the rhythm with me.

He leans in close and kisses my neck slightly while I reach into my back pocket and pull the syringe out carefully. I look behind Jackson and see Erica and Isaac waiting for me to get the syringe in him. I bring it up slowly when Jackson leans close to my ear, "I don't want to hurt you Bella… Stay out of my way."

The last part comes out as a growl and before I can do anything he's brought his hand up to my neck and throws me to the ground. I drop the syringe somewhere and hear Isaac and Erica coming up behind me. I quickly reach for the syringe but someone kicks it away.

"Bella! You okay?" Isaac asks me over the music. I nod and point to the syringe a little while away and Isaac rushes over to pick it up. He grabs hold of it and goes up behind Jackson sticking the needle in his neck and pulling on the trigger.

Jackson falls backwards and Isaac catches him dragging him off to the side. I go to get up and follow when a hand reaches out and offers me help. I look up and see the hand belongs to Erica. I reach up slowly and she pulls me up and gives me a subtle nod.

I smile and nod back as we make our way to where Isaac took Jackson. Erica quickly shuts the door behind me and I look to both of them with a smile, "So we did it? We got him trapped here?"

Erica shrugs and Isaac smiles and grabs a hold of me pulling me close, "Don't try and take him on again."

I shake my head, "I had it under control… Mostly." The door to the small room starts opening and Isaac and Erica immediately go into defence mode.

"Oh no, no, no just me! It's just me! Don't freak…" Stiles says quickly closing the door and standing next to me.

Stiles nods towards Jackson, "He okay?"

"Well let's find out…" Isaac says extending his claws and planning to strike him. I gasp out when Jackson grabs a hold of Isaac's arm and tightens his grip. Isaac gasps out in pain and tries to get his hand off when I bring my hand up and imagine it's wrapped around Jackson's throat.

I see Jackson smirk slightly before letting go of Isaac and I quickly drop my hand to see if he's okay. I softly grab his arm, "Is it broken?"

"It's healing," Isaac says through the pain.

Stiles looks around at us frantically, "Okay no one does anything like that again! Okay!"

"I thought the ketamine was supposed to put him out," Isaac winces as he holds onto his arm.

"Yeah well apparently this is all we're gonna get!" Stiles exclaims, "So let's hope whoever is controlling him decided to show up tonight!"

Jackson's eyes open and I gasp, "Jacky?"

"I'm here. I'm right here with you," Jackson's voice comes out all demonic.

I kneel down in front of him ignoring Isaac trying to pull me back, "Jackson is that you?"

"Us we're all here," he says back in that same demonic voice. That's the only way I can tell it's not really Jackson…

I look back to the others confused before turning back to Jackson, "Are you the one killing people?"

"We're the ones killing murderers," Jackson answers.

I shake my head, "So then all the people you've killed so far-"

"Deserved it!" Jackson quips back.

I shake my head again, "See we got a little rule book saying you only go after murderers… If that's the case then why am I not dead?"

Isaac grabs a hold of me and pulls me back, "Don't give him his next victim!" he whispers in my ear. Stiles leans down in front of Jackson instead of me now.

"Anything can break if enough pressures applied," Jackson says.

"Alright so the people you're killing are all murderers?" Stiles asks just to make sure that we have that piece of information right.

"All. Each. Every. One," Jackson says slowly.

"Well who did they murder?" Stiles asks.

"Me!" Jackson voice comes out angrier. I shake my head, "Wait what do you mean?"

"They murdered me!" Jackson says again. His head turns to face head on with Stiles and his eyes have changed to the reptile yellow…

Isaac pushes me behind him quickly and Jackson says again, "They murdered me!"

Stiles scrambles to get and walks backwards seeing the scales and claws starting to come out, "More ketamine! The man needs more ketamine come on!"

Isaac holds up the bottle, "We don't have anymore…"

Stiles closes his eyes annoyed, "You used the whole bottle!"

He grabs a hold of the bottle and shakes it and I knock it out of his hand, "We used it all okay! Let's get the hell out of here before he kills us! Well you guys I think I'm safe…"

Stiles nods, "Okay out everybody out!" We all push our way out of the door and then quickly slam it shut.

"Find something to move in front of the door," Stiles says frantically. I nod, "I can keep it-" I don't finish the end of my sentence because Jackson- the kanima now breaks through the wall.

"I gotta go stop him!" I say quickly.

Isaac grabs my hand, "He's too dangerous!" I shake my head, "I have to try…" I rush off after Jackson and through the crowd of dancing people. I stop at the back and look around but I can't see any sign of him. I let out a sigh and run my hands through my hair. He was going to kill someone again!

I rush out the door and see Stiles and Derek standing near the jeep. I rush over towards them when I bump into something, "Uh what the hell?" I look over to Isaac and Erica and see them bending down looking at the black stuff surrounding the building.

"Yes it's working! Oh this is- yes! I did something!" Stiles says excitingly. I chuckle slightly but immediately stop when I hear a pained roar.

"Scott?" Derek says with a panicked look on his face. My eyes widen. Oh my god Scott was in trouble.

"Break it!" I hear Derek instruct Stiles. "What no!" Stiles says back quickly. I shake my head, "We don't have time for this!"

I run off in the direction of the howl and I hear Derek let out a groan, "Stiles break it! Scott's dying and Bella's going right into the line of fire now as well!"

I block out the rest of them calling out to me. I was going to get Scott! I run into the room where the roar came from and feel something stab into my back. I let out a scream and fall to the ground shaking. Whatever it was that I was stabbed with was burning my skin now.

I feel a pair of arms lift me up and I let out another scream as the burning continues, "It's burning… Why is it burning?" I ask quietly.

I look up and see Isaac and he has wide eyes and a pained look on his face, "Derek she won't stop screaming!"

Was I still screaming? I couldn't tell… The burning was the only thing I could feel…

…

"Deaton! Deaton!" I hear Derek's voice boom as he carries Scott into the clinic and Isaac carries me. The burning wasn't as strong as before but it was still there…

I hear Deaton's voice, "What happened?!"

"Scott was in a room with wolfs bane in the air… We don't know what happened to Bella but she won't stop screaming… It's gotten fainter now," Derek explains quickly.

Deaton opens up the gate and Isaac and Derek quickly make their way through to the back. I feel a cold metal table on my stomach and I open my eyes to see I'm laying face first on one… I slowly shut my eyes again and slump down on the table.

"Okay she just passed out… It's a stab wound to her shoulder but she shouldn't screaming like she is from a stab wound… Do you have the weapon?" Deaton asks.

Isaac pulls a small piece of metal out of his pocket and hands it over to Deaton. He had found it in her shoulder still while they were driving to the clinic. Deaton looks at the metal and sighs, "It's iron… That's why her skin is burning."

"Iron being poison to fairies? I thought that was a myth?" Derek says watching as Bella writhes in pain still. She was passed out but the burning must have still been going…

"And fairies and werewolves are supposed to be myths too…," Deaton says back while he pours something on a piece of cotton and rubs it on the stab wound.

"Wait what is that?!" Isaac asks frantically. He wasn't sure what was happening to Bella but he needed to know what Deaton was doing to stop it from burning.

Deaton looks up, "Its rubbing alcohol… There isn't much I can do for it. Just clean up the wound to prevent it from getting infected. The burning will eventually stop for her. And it will heal the same just not as quickly because it was iron…"

Deaton patches up the wound and then quickly moves her onto her back before moving on to Scott to patch him up as well. Derek sits down leaning against the wall. He had taken on Victoria Argent and bitten her. He now had that to worry about.

Deaton finishes with Scott and heads towards the door giving the group some privacy, "Thank you." Derek calls out to him and Deaton nods.

Isaac reaches out and holds onto Bella's hand. She was still flinching every now and then but her heartbeat would slow down when he held her hand. Derek watches Isaac looking over Bella protectively… He sighs. He knew that something was going on between the two.

Isaac would go missing at night then come back smelling of Bella. It was obvious that they had been hanging out together, "You love her don't you…?"

Isaac looks up to Derek confused to why he suddenly said that and Derek nods towards Bella, "You and Bella… You're together aren't you?"

Isaac nods slowly and looks back down to Bella with teary eyes, "I do… I've never felt this way before about anyone."

Derek nods understandingly. He felt that way about Bella once. But now he knew that they weren't meant to be. Her and Isaac were so much better together, he knew that now. He was happy enough to still have her in his life. She kept him line. And he'd always love her but not in a couple kind of way… As a friend…

"Treat her right," Derek says with a nod. Isaac looks up to Derek and nods back. That was as close as he'd get from Derek saying it was okay for him to date Bella. That's all he needed…

He would treat her right. He would never intentionally hurt her ever again! He couldn't lose her…

…

**Author's Note: Back again with another chapter and it's the longest one yet! Thanks everyone for the reviews :D I really loved writing this chapter! Especially the rave scenes! And I know Matt didn't kiss Bella like he did with Allison on the show but Bella had to help with the plan and he didn't really have a right moment to try and kiss her… Don't worry he will try and tell her how he feels!**

**So Derek and Isaac have got an understanding! Derek only wants Isaac to treat her right! Awww! Hahaha**

**And with the Kanima/Jackson turning on Bella it's because Matt is basically trying to throw suspicion of himself and she is also getting in the way a lot! So to who guessed that it was Matt throwing suspicion off himself you were right! :P**

**It's getting closer to the sheriff station episode! :D I can't wait to write that one! Anyways let me know what you think of this chapter! :D**


	45. Chapter 45: Smitten Kitten

Chapter 45: Smitten Kitten

…

Isaac squeezes my hand tightly as we follow behind Derek and Scott down into the rundown train depot. After Scott had woken up they waited for me to wake up before we left. The burning was now more of a tingling or itch that couldn't be scratched…

Isaac hadn't let go of my hand since we left the clinic. He kept looking over at me and checking to see if I'm okay. I think what happened to me had really scared me. They said I wouldn't stop screaming and I kept thrashing in pain.

"I'm saying we need a new plan. Cause next time one of us is going to be two hard to heal," Derek says with a sigh.

Scott sighs as well, "I get it… We can't save Jackson." I shake my head, "We have to keep trying!"

"We can't seem to kill him either," Derek shakes his head. "I've seen a lot of things Scott… I've never seen anything like this. Every moon is just gonna make him stronger…"

"Then how do we stop him?" Isaac asks as he sits down on one of the seats and pulls me down next to him.

Derek shrugs completely stumped, "I don't know… I don't even know if we can."

"Then maybe we should just let the Argents handle it…" Scott suggests.

I gasp, "Scott you know we can't! They'll kill him…"

"I turned him… It's my fault," Derek says.

"Yeah but you didn't turn him into this… This happened because of something in his past right?" Scott reminds him.

Derek chuckles dryly, "That's a legend in a book! It's not that simple."

"What do you mean what are you not telling me?" Scott asks.

Derek turns to Scott quickly, "Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?"

"Uh because you always are keeping something from him," I say quietly. Derek looks to me annoyed then back to Scott, "Maybe I do it to protect you."

"Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets," Scott says.

Derek looks down at the ground, "Go home Scott… Sleep. Heal. Make sure your friends are safe. The full moon's coming and with the way things are going… I've got a feeling it's going to be a rough one."

Scott sighs and starts leaving and I go to follow him but Isaac's hand tightens around my hand and he shakes his head, "Don't go…"

"I gotta get home… Mum will be waiting for us both," I say quietly.

Scott clears his throat, "Bel… Mum's at work for the night. He can come around."

"Oh well do you wanna come round then?" I ask Isaac with a smile. He looks to Derek and Derek sighs giving a nod. Isaac quickly gets up and he wraps his arm around my waist holding me close. He kisses the side of my head and I rest my head on his shoulder.

…

"Bella…" Scott calls out to me as I go to make my way upstairs with Isaac. I turn to Isaac and motion for him to go upstairs. He nods and walks up to my room as I turn back to Scott.

He sighs, "Is your shoulder okay?"

"Uh yeah the burning is more like a tingling feeling now…" I say nodding.

Scott grabs a hold of me and hugs me tightly, "I don't want you doing that ever again!"

"Scott what was I supposed to do? Let you die in that room?" I say with a shake of my head, "How do they know what I am anyways?"

Scott shrugs and lets go of me, "I don't know but Bel don't go in blind like that again… At least not alone."

"Scott I'm gonna do whatever I can to save the people I love… You know that right?" I say with a small smile.

Scott sighs, "Yeah I know. That's what I love about you Bel."

"Night Scott," I say walking upstairs. Scott calls out night and I walk into my room rolling my shoulder backwards.

"Hey is it still hurting?!" Isaac quickly gets up off my bed and walks over to me. I shake my head, "No it's tingling… It has settled down a lot."

Isaac leans down and exposes my shoulder kissing it lightly and I move my neck to the side as he trails from my bare shoulder up along my neck. He trails up along my jaw and I feel his hot breath at my ear, "Is this helping?"

His voice comes out husky and I feel my knees go weak. I nod slowly and I feel him smirk next to my ear and I wrap my arms around his neck and he places his hands under my ass and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he kisses along my jaw. A moan comes from the back of my throat and he quickly covers my mouth with his smothering the noise.

I pull away from his lips and leave a trail of hot kisses along his jaw and I feel him tense up. I pull back, "Isaac? What is it?"

"Your mum… She's coming up the stairs!" Isaac whispers.

My eyes widen, "Scott said she was working! Quick into my bathroom!" I whisper back. He carries me into the bathroom and shuts the door quickly. I untangle my legs from around his waist and he puts me down and I quickly turn the shower on.

"Bella?" There's a knock at the bathroom door and I stutter out, "Uh I'm in the shower!"

"Oh it's okay I'll just be a minute are you in the shower?" Mel calls out. My eyes widen and I shove Isaac into the shower and then quickly jump in behind him and shut the shower curtain.

"Yep I'm in!" I call out. I hear the door squeak open and Mel sighs, "Sorry I think I left my good earrings in here and you know how much I love them…"

I chuckle awkwardly and look to Isaac who is trying to wipe the water out of his eyes. The showerhead was spraying water right on top of Isaac's head. I smile and quickly swap places with him and move the showerhead to the side so it flows down the wall.

"Hey! How was your date?!" Mel asks excitedly.

"It wasn't a date Mum!" I whine feeling embarrassed that she's asking about this now.

She chuckles, "I'm sorry but that guy he seemed to really like you… What was his name? Matt…"

"Yeah he's just a friend!" I quickly say.

"Found it! Okay I'll see you tomorrow Bel!" Mel calls out and I sigh quietly, "See you tomorrow! Have a nice shift!"

The bathroom door shuts and I lean against the shower wall and exhale loudly and Isaac chuckles, "You know when I wanted to have a shower together and save water this isn't what I had in mind… I was picturing a lot less clothes…"

I look over to him and laugh shaking my head. He reaches over and turns the tap off and stands in front of me, "I love you Bella…"

"I love you too Isaac…" I whisper quietly. He pulls open the shower curtain and steps out holding his hand out for me. I smile and grab his hand and he leads me back to the room. He goes over to my wardrobe and I quickly go to the door and lock it… I would not have anyone else walk in tonight.

He goes through some of my shelves, "I don't suppose you have something that would fit me in here?"

I clear my throat and he looks over at me and I shrug, "Who said you'll be needing something to wear tonight?"

His jaw drops open and I smirk walking over to him slowly. I run my finger along his up and up across his chest, "Who said either of us will be wearing clothes tonight?"

I unbutton my shorts and shimmy them down my legs and kick them off. Isaac reaches down and toys with the bottom of my shirt before slowly lifting it over my head. He flicks it away and looks down at me with a smile. I reach down and unbuckle his pants while leaning up close to his ear, "Your turn…"

I feel him shudder slightly at my words and I smirk as I pull his jeans down and he flicks them off to the side. He grabs the bottom of his shirt and quickly rips it off and I rest my hands on his chest, "Who knew you had some abs hiding under your shirt?!" I say teasingly.

He places his hands on my hips and leans down kissing me softly. I start walking backwards towards the bed and the back of my legs hit it and I start falling backwards. Isaac lets me fall and I lean up resting on my elbows smirking at him. He leans on his hands hovering above me and kisses along my jaw and my neck. I arch up into him and moan quietly when he kisses the sweet spot on my neck.

"Isaac…" I whisper out and I flip us over quickly straddling his hips. He looks at me nervously, "Uh do you have…" he trails off too nervous to finish the sentence. He hadn't done this before but he knew I had.

I nod, "I have one… But we don't have to-" I start saying to remind him we didn't have to if he wasn't ready.

He shakes his head quickly, "No I want to… So much… But I've never-"

"Been with anyone like this before…" I say quietly.

He nods and blush creeps up on his face as he feels a little embarrassed. I lean down and kiss his lips softly and pull back so our lips are still brushing against each other, "Just do what feels right…"

I reach over to my bedside table and open the top drawer pulling out protection when Isaac flips us back over and I smile up at him, "I love you Isaac…"

"I love you too Bella…"

…

I stretch my arms out above me and look to my side with one eye open and see Isaac smiling at me. I pull the covers around me and chuckle, "What?" my voice comes out all whiny and I want to know why he's staring at me.

Isaac's smile gets wider, "You're so beautiful you know that…" I cover my head and hide under the blankets away from Isaac's gaze, "Stop it!"

He chuckles, "Oh so you want to hide under the blankets do you?" I feel his hands down by my side and he squeezes my side. I flinch away and laugh, "Isaac stop it! I'm so ticklish you have no idea!"

He laughs at me and keeps poking me in the sides and I wriggle around laughing and trying to get him to stop but through my laughing my words come out sounding like gasps of breaths. I poke my head out from under the covers and he smiles at me, "Scott left a while ago… Your mum still isn't home yet…"

I quickly sit up and straddle his hips, "Did you have something in mind?" I say teasingly. I lean down to kiss him when the doorbell rings. I let out a groan and go to get off Isaac and he grabs my waist, "They'll go away!"

The doorbell rings again and I sigh, "I'll just be a minute…" I reach down and grab Isaac's top sliding it on over my underwear and bra. I quickly run down the steps and swing the door open and my smile immediately turns into a look of shock.

"Lydia?" I say confused. The strawberry blonde turns around quickly and faces me looking me up and down with a chuckle, "Late night?"

I pull the shirt down a little trying to cover as much skin as possible. This was kind of embarrassing, "Uh Lydia what're you doing here?" I ask confused. She hated me? Well from the last encounter it kinda seemed like she still had a problem with me.

She smiles at me, "I came to personally invite you to my party… I know that I have been a total bitch to you and that's just not fair. Especially when you tried to comfort me after Jackson yelled at me in the hallway. So I wanted to clear the air and invite you to my party!"

"You want me at your party?" I ask in disbelief. What was going on?

She nods, "Of course! So I'll see you there!" She starts walking back to her car but stops and turns back to me, "And Bella I hope we can be friends…"

I nod slowly and give her a small wave as she drives off. What the hell just happened? Did we just become friends or at least on the track to becoming friends? A car horn pulls me out of my thoughts and I look up seeing Derek's Camaro parked out the front.

I hear loud footsteps coming down the stairs and I turn around to see Isaac half dressed. I look down to his top that I had on and he shakes his head, "You keep it… It looks better on you anyway. Plus I think it's hot you wearing my clothes…" he whispers.

I smile shyly and he leans down kissing me on the lips. "I gotta go… It's the full moon but I'll see you tomorrow okay…"

I nod and Isaac walks past me in his jeans with no top on. "Isaac!" I call out quickly and he turns back to me and catches me just in time. I wrap my arms around his neck and his snake around my waist lifting me off the ground, "Stay safe tonight…" I whisper quietly.

"You be careful too…" Isaac whispers. He kisses my cheek and sets me down slowly. I wave to Derek in the car and he gives a small nod. I smile widely as Isaac waves to me while Derek speeds off. I stand there with a goofy smile on my face when Mel's car pulls up. I look over to her and her eyes are wide and she quickly parks the car getting out.

"Bella McCall! Get your ass back inside right now! Put some clothes on my goodness!" She says in her scary mum voice. I quickly run back inside and stand at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to come in. I look up slowly and see her walking inside with the mum look on.

"Bella… You want to tell me why you were out the front in what looks like a boys shirt as your only clothing," Mel says her voice firm.

I shake my head and I look up to see her smiling at me, "Is it Isaac's?"

A smiles spreads across my face, "Yeah…"

Mel lets out a sigh and shakes her head, "All I can ask is are you being safe?"

"Oh my god, mum! If you must know yes we were safe!" I exclaim feeling my cheeks heat up.

Mel chuckles, "So you're together?"

"Yeah! I feel so different about him than I did with Derek! And what we did last night… It felt so intimate and I felt so close to him!" I say not feeling embarrassed about sharing my feelings with Mel now.

Mel smiles at me, "Is he still here?"

I shake my head, "No he left just a moment ago… He said I could keep his shirt." A smile creeps onto my face and Mel shakes her head, "Oh honey you have it bad!"

I follow her into the kitchen and she sets her keys down and goes into the fridge getting the milk out while I get the cereal, "Got what bad?"

She places the milk down and reaches over to me and pokes me in the stomach a couple of times, "You are such the smitten kitten!"

I grab out some bowls and place them on the bench filling them up with the cereal and Mel fills them up with milk, "I really like him… I love him! And he said that he loves me too and I just can't even begin to describe how good he makes me feel…"

Mel eats a mouthful of cereal and nods, "Well you need to invite him over! I need to meet this boy who's got you so in love!"

I chuckle, "Soon… I don't want to scare him away!"

Mel puts her bowl down and scoffs, "Bella I'm sure that boy will do anything for you! Okay enough girl talk I need to get some shut eye! I'm happy for you Bel… Really…"

I smile, "Thanks mum… Sleep tight." She walks out of the kitchen and I look back to my cereal. I loved these talks with Mel. I hardly got to see her these days because she was working extra shifts just to get by…

I let out a sigh and place the bowls in the sink. I needed to find an outfit for tonight. If Lydia was going to take the time out of her day to personally come to my house and ask me to come then I wasn't going to question it. She apologized, sort of… And it was about time we got past everything and became friends.

I gotta find something to wear.

…

I get out of Allison's car and follow her up the driveway, "So she just rocked up to my house and asked me today… It was odd. Oh and thanks for picking me up by the way… I thought we could you know talk some more…"

Allison stops walking and I turn to face her, "Allison?"

"Uh Bella I need to tell you something but I don't really know how to approach this…" Allison says nervously.

"What is it?" I ask nervous to know what she had to tell me.

She looks down at the ground, "Uh the other night at the rave… I was with Matt and uh I wasn't snooping or anything but we were by his car and I saw his camera sitting there… I was going through some of the pictures and I saw some pictures of you…"

I shrug, "He's taken a couple of me so yeah they're probably the ones you saw."

She shakes her head, "These pictures- they were of you at your house… At moments where you wouldn't have even know he was taking pictures of you…"

I look at her confused, "What are you saying?"

"I think he might be interested in you a little too much… I just wanted to tell you- actually warn you. He seems to really be obsessed with you," Allison tells me.

I nod, "Uh okay… I'll keep my distance. Thanks… Shall we go in now?" I say trying to change the subject. There was no way that Matt would have those photos? That would make him a stalker…

"Yeah let's go in," Allison says.

…

"No one's here…" Stiles says as him and Scott stand next to me and Allison. I shrug, "Maybe it's just early?"

Stiles looks to me confused, "Bella I thought you and Lydia hate each other?"

I shrug, "Well she invited me… I think we're on the way to becoming friends."

Stiles nods, "Right well maybe no one else is here because Lydia's turned into the town whack job."

"We have to do something because we've completely ignored her for the past two weeks," Allison says.

"She's completely ignored Stiles the past ten years…" Scott quips back.

"I prefer to think of it as me not being on her radar," Stiles lamely reasons.

Scott shakes his head, "We don't owe her a party…"

I slap his arm, "Hey! Don't be rude!"

"What about the chance to get back to normal? She wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us…" Allison says. I look over and see Lydia standing alone with a tray of drinks. I felt a little sorry for her…

"I guess I could use my lacrosse co-captain status to get the lacrosse team here," Scott says with a shrug.

Stiles adds in, "Yeah I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like really going."

"Who?" I ask confused. The only people that I thought Stiles knew were right here in this group.

"I met them the other night… Let's just say they know how to party," Stiles vaguely answers my question.

I give him a nod and look down at my phone. Isaac would be getting ready for the full moon right now. I wish I could be there to help them out but I knew he would have told me it was too dangerous for me…

Not long later the party is in full motion and Lydia's passing out punch drinks to everyone. "Bella…" I hear someone say my name and I turn around and see Lydia hand me a drink. I smile and take it from her and she nods, "Taste it…"

I shake my head, "Uh I can't drink tonight…"

Lydia looks at me weirdly, "Pregnant?"

"No! God no! I just I'm going sober tonight…" I say with a nod. She tilts her head at me and shrugs and takes the drink back handing it off to the next person. I chuckle and shake my head slightly when someone else calls out my name.

I turn around a smile when I see Matt, "Hey! I didn't know where you went after the rave?" Matt asks.

I gasp, "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't even let you know if I'd gotten home or anything! I went home with Scott…"

"No it's fine I'm just glad you got home safely…" Matt says with a nod. "Uh hey so has Allison spoken to you?"

I look to him confused, "Yeah we've talked why?"

Matt curses inwardly. That means that she probably knew about the photos and stuff. He had just asked Allison not to say anything but it was already too late. She even went as far to call him a stalker. He was not the type of guy to say 'if I can't have her then no one can'. "So then you know?"

"Uh she mentioned something about pictures…" I say slowly.

He shakes his head, "She had no right to tell you…"

"Matt I know you've taken some photos of me at school?" I say confused as to why he's so worked up about it.

He nods, "Right… Uh okay… Yeah the ones from school."

I look at him confused and he smiles at me, "You wanna go outside?"

"Uh yeah… Sure," I say with a small smile and he leads the way to outside. Maybe Allison was right… Maybe he was a little too interested in me…

…

Derek chains Isaac back up. Even though it seemed like he'd found an anchor he wasn't taking any chances… "I think you'll be okay now… Looks like you found an anchor."

"My father… And Bella…" Isaac says referring to his anchor.

Derek's brows furrow in confusion. He understood Bella being his anchor but his father? "Your father locked you in a freezer in the basement to punish you…"

A small smile comes across Isaac's face, "He didn't used to…"

…

I chuckle with Matt awkwardly. I couldn't get out of my head about him freaking out of the photos and Allison having no right to tell me about something… Now that I was thinking more about it I noticed that Matt was a little off. I mean he was really nice but the look he kept giving me was unsettling.

"Uh Bella… Listen I don't know what Allison told you but whatever she said it's obviously distracting you," Matt says with a sigh.

I shrug, "She told me that you had pictures of me… Pictures that she didn't understand how they were taken."

He shakes his head annoyed, "Is it really that bad that I think you're beautiful and you should be the subject of a perfect photograph?"

I look down to the ground slightly. I was flattered to have Matt complimenting me but it felt off now… His demeanour had changed and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, "Matt you're really sweet but I'm with someone… And if what Allison said is true then I'd say it was a little inappropriate for you to have them…"

"Photographers call them candids," Matt reasons.

I shrug again, "Well police call it stalking…"

"So I'm a stalker now? You think my bedroom is wallpapered with your photos… You think I'm the kind of guy that's gonna say something like well if I can't have her no one can?" Matt says.

I shake my head, "No uh I'm not saying anything…" I look behind him and see a couple of guys grab hold of him heading for the pool.

"No, no, no don't! I can't swim! Stop!" He yells out frantically but it's no use. The two guys chuck him in and I gasp and go to help him when Jackson kneels down beside me quickly and pulls him out in one quick motion.

I move towards Matt and he grabs my arm trying to steady himself, "Matt you okay?"

The music has stopped and everyone's staring at Matt. He looks around breathing heavily, "What're you looking at?!" He walks towards the house and Stiles and Scott eye him carefully. I push past them and go to follow Matt to see if he's okay. I mean he may have just gone all weird on me but what just happened would have been embarrassing…

Sirens start going off, "Cops are here!" people call out and everyone runs for it. I push through people trying to find Matt and I quickly rush outside. I rush down the driveway and see Allison's car missing and sigh.

I look over and through the crowd I see a quick glimpse of Matt but when the crowd disappears so does he… Weird? Someone grabs a hold of my arm and I look to see Matt smiling at me and I let out a sigh of relief, "You scared me!"

He chuckles lightly, "Sorry… It got crazy back in there I had to leave."

I nod, "Yeah are you okay?"

"Yeah just a little wet still," he says with a chuckle and motioning to his clothes. I smile and nod, "Okay well I just thought I'd check to see if you were alright…"

I go to walk away but he grabs a hold of my arm, "Allison dropped you here right? She's gone I'll give you a lift home if you want?"

I pull my arm back and stutter out an excuse, "Uh no it's okay Scott and Stiles are still here…"

"They've left too… It's really no trouble," Matt says grabbing my arm again. I look down at his hand on my arm and step back slowly. Why did this feel like a sudden Déjà vu?

"What's wrong Bella? Are you remembering something?" Matt asks. I look up at him quickly pull my hand back away. This couldn't be happening.

I look down to my arm and see a flash of the bloody handprint on my arm. The bloody handprint that was on my arm the night Jackson went to the police for the restraining order. The night that Jackson was the Kanima and had killed someone…

I shake my head, "No, no, no you- you're the-"

"I'm the what Bella? You look a little pale…" Matt says with a smirk. He grabs a hold of my bicep and pulls me a long, "Let's go. Don't scream, don't try anything. And that means no Fire Fairy abilities!"

My eyes widen as he shoves me into the car through the driver's side and I climb into the passenger side, "Yeah that's right. I've learnt some things about what you can do… What Scott is… That there's things that really do go bump in the night."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask Matt quietly. How could I have not known that Matt was the master?

He starts the car and pulls away from the curb, "You'll find out soon enough… I never wanted to hurt Bella… But you just kept getting in the way and now they all know… So now I need a little leverage…"

"And I'm that leverage. You think they're gonna let you get away with all this just to get me back?" I ask hoping he doesn't call my bluff. Of course Scott and Stiles would let him get away if it meant me being safe. We'd all do the same thing.

He chuckles, "I don't think. I know…"

…

**Author's Note: So many things happened this chapter! Bella and Isaac slept together! Lydia and Bella are on speaking terms and on the way to becoming friends! Next chapter is the Sheriff Station! And Bella's found out its Matt who's controlling Jackson! :O Let me know what you think! :D**


	46. Chapter 46: Werewolves, hunters, kanima

Chapter 46: Werewolves, hunters, kanima. Oh and a Fire Fairy.

…

"It was that night when I gave Jackson my camera… I thought he was making a sex tape or something… With you actually. You and him were always so close and I just assumed that you and him were together.

He told me that I wasn't your type… But the way you paid attention to me and you flirted with me. I thought I had a chance. That doesn't matter now though… You're with Isaac a big and powerful werewolf, isn't that right?" Matt chuckles darkly.

His behaviour had definitely changed since I found out that he was the master, "If you think that I'm with Isaac because he's a werewolf then you don't know me at all…"

He shakes his head, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that night I knew something was off about him wanting to film himself. So I went on my phone and connected to my camera. I could see what he was filming… And what I saw was impossible. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! He was becoming something that you would think is only in stories!

I freaked out… It was just outside my car and I could hear it coming… I could see it in the mirror and it held its hand up to the window… I held my hand up too and I just knew that he'd killed Mr Lahey for me… I don't know how but he had done it and I was so incredibly thankful."

"You used Jackson to kill people! Jackson has no idea what is going on with him and you- you of all people are taking advantage of it!" I exclaim with teary eyes.

He scoffs and parks the car and I look out the window, "What are we doing here?"

"It's my house. I need to change before we go visit your cousin and friend! Give me your phone!" he exclaims angrily. I quickly pull my phone out of the small side pocket on my dress and hand it over to him.

He unlocks it and types a message in before pocketing it in his own pocket, "Now we'll just wait for them to reply." He quickly climbs out of the car and walks around to my side opening the door up and pulling me out, "Let's go. No funny business."

He unlocks his house and pulls me upstairs into his room and I gasp looking around. There were pictures everywhere of me… Even ones of Matt and me together where he had photo shopped himself into it.

"Oh yeah I guess I am the type of guy to wallpaper pictures of you in my room," he says with a smirk. He pulls me to his bed and sits me down, "Don't move."

I nod obediently. Matt wasn't stable and I wasn't about to make the wrong move and have him turn on me, "Why don't you leave? You could run now and get away…"

"I can't, not when there's evidence against me… And then there's you," Matt says as he grabs some new clothes and goes into the room joining his which I assume is a bathroom.

I look around the room and see the window open a crack… Maybe I could get out through there? "What do you mean and then there's me?" I ask trying to keep him talking.

"I've basically kidnapped you," Matt says like it's the most casual thing in the world.

I shake my head and mumble, "You have kidnapped me."

"Hey! You didn't give me much of a choice! You wouldn't come with me voluntarily!" Matt yells angrily when he comes back in the room in dry clothes. He grabs my arm roughly again and pulls me back downstairs and to the car. He gets my phone out of his pocket and smiles triumphantly.

"They're at the Sheriff's Station… You'll meet them there then won't you," Matt says typing a quick reply and then throwing the phone in the back seat.

…

Matt knocks on the window to the car and I look over to him, "Unlock the door Bella."

I shake my head and smirk. If he was going to lock the doors then forget to unlock them then I wasn't going to unlock it for him. He pulls on the door angrily, "Open it!" he exclaims.

My eyes widen and I reach over and unlock the door and he pulls it open and angrily grabs hold of my upper arm. Seriously did he need to be so rough. That was gonna bruise for sure. He opens the door to the sheriff station and walks right in pulling me along. I look to the front desk and see Deputy Sean sitting there.

"Hey Bella! How have you been?" He asks me with a bright smile. I smile back slightly, "Could be better…" I say slowly.

Sean looks from Matt to me with a suspicious look, "Bella is everything okay?" I feel Matt's hand tighten around my arm and I wince, "Everything's fine…"

Sean goes to say something else when he starts coughing and blood comes out of his mouth. I gasp and step back watching as the Kanima rips into the young deputy. Matt lets go of my arm and I stumble backwards leaning into the wall sliding down to the floor.

"Bella?" I hear Stiles voice call out to me. I look up and see Stiles rushing over to me and no sign of Matt. I quickly scramble up and Stiles reaches out and grabs my hand squeezing it when Matt clears his voice, "Stop."

Stiles turns around and I look around him seeing Matt holding a gun up. Stiles stands in front of me shielding me from the gun.

"Bella come here," Matt instructs. Stiles shakes his head, "She can stay right here…"

Matt chuckles slightly, "I don't think you're in any place to negotiate right now. Bella here now."

I let go of Stiles hand slowly and walk towards Matt. I wasn't going to be the reason Stiles got shot by him. Matt grabs a hold of my arm roughly again and points the gun to my head, "Stiles lead the way…"

Stiles hesitantly walks past us and I look to the Sean's body behind the desk and a tear rolls down my face. He didn't deserve to die like that…

Stiles walks into John's office slowly and I go to follow him to stand by Scott and Stiles but Matt holds onto me tightly. He pulls me close to his side as he presses the gun into the side of my head.

"Matt… It's Matt right?" John ask holding his hands up to show he's unarmed… Matt nods and John continues, "Matt whatever is going, I guarantee you there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun…"

"You know it's funny you say that, because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are..." Matt says referring to Jackson as the Kanima.

John tries to reason with him, "I know you don't wanna hurt people so why don't you just let Bella go…"

Matt drops the gun away from my head and I inwardly let out a sigh of relief, "Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people… You three weren't on my list and I would never want to hurt Bella but I could be persuaded. And one way is to try dialling somebody on your cell phone like McCall is doing. That, that could definitely get someone like Bella hurt!"

Scott pulls his hand out of his pocket quickly and Stiles looks back to him with wide eyes. Matt points the gun towards Stiles, Scott and John, "Everyone, now!"

They all put their phones on the table and Matt instructs them to walk out of the room slowly. John holds his hand out towards me, "Matt just let her go… You've got the gun. You're in control. You don't need to hold onto her for leverage."

I slowly slip out of Matt's grip and John grabs my hand quickly pulling me behind him. Matt holds the gun steady on us and points down the hallway telling us to move. He takes us into the holding cells area and tells Stiles to tighten the cuffs on John's arm.

Scott leans towards me, "Are you okay?"

I shake my head, "He killed Sean…" I whisper out. Matt's voice makes me jump, "Hey!" he reaches out and grabs my arm again pulling him back to his side, "I said don't try anything…"

He nods to Scott and Stiles motioning for them to walk back down the hallway. Scott and Stiles stop suddenly and look down a side hallway, "What, are you gonna kill everyone in here?!"

Matt looks down the hallway with a chuckle and a smile, "No that's what Jackson's for. I just think about killing them and he does it."

I look away from the bodies and Matt shoves Stiles and Scott to keep them walking. "Don't worry Bella… He doesn't remember what he does," Matt whisper in my ear. I shake my head angrily. I could easily just take the gun away from him. I could just flick my hand right now and the gun would be out of his hand. But he controlled Jackson...

Matt sits down in the chair and pulls me onto his lap, "Right now Scott Stiles. I want all the files and evidence deleted about me. And the cases I'm involved in."

Stiles sighs and moves towards the computer while Scott gets the paper shredder and starts destroying files. Matt points the gun toward Stiles and Scott making sure they don't try anything. I sit there quietly not doing anything to provoke Matt even though sitting on his lap made me feel absolutely disgusting.

Scott looks over to Matt angrily. I knew he was trying so hard to not rip Matt's head off right now. I feel Matt's hand that isn't holding the gun grip my knee and slowly slide up my leg. I would not let him do that. I quickly stand up and swing my arm out behind me forcing the chair sliding back.

Matt stands up angrily and takes big steps towards me and points the gun in the middle of my forehead and I look at him challengingly, "Go ahead! Do it!"

"Deleted! And we're done!" Stiles says frantically trying to distract Matt, "Alright so Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first whatever that means I think we're good here, right? So you'll just take the gun away from Bella's head, I'll get my dad and we'll go… You know, you continue on the whole vengeance thing. Enjoy the Kanima."

I see out of the corner of my eye car lights flash into the room but I don't move my head. Matt still had the gun to my forehead and he smirks at me, "Sounds like your mum's here McCall."

My eyes widen, "Scott? What is he talking about?"

"Matt don't do this! When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave. I'll tell her we didn't find anything!" Scott pleads. My gaze softens as I stare back at Matt.

He chuckles, "If you don't move now then I'll kill Stiles first then your mum." He pulls the gun away from my forehead and motions for Stiles and Scott to walk out first. I follow carefully behind them and Scott stops at the door, "Open it." Matt orders.

"Please," Scott attempts again to get Matt to let our mum go.

Matt points the gun to my head again, "Open. The. Door."

Scott pushes the door open slowly and reveals Derek. I look at Derek confused as to why he hasn't gone all Alpha werewolf already? Scott sighs, "Oh thank god!"

Derek starts falling forwards and I hold my hand out to holding him in the air for a moment. Matt turns to me angrily, "How many times have I said it?! Don't try anything!"

I set Derek down slowly and look up to see half Jackson and half kanima standing in the doorway now.

"This is the one controlling him? This kid?" Derek says as Matt leans over him.

Matt looks pissed, "Well Derek not everyone's lucky enough to be a big, bad werewolf," Stiles and Scott look shocked to hear that he's figured out what Derek is.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, kanimas… Oh and Bella a Fire Fairy. It's like a fricken Halloween party ever full moon! Except for you, Stiles. What do you turn into?" Matt asks teasingly.

Stiles looks at him with a serious look, "Abominable snowman… But uh it's more of a wintertime thing… You know, seasonal." He says sarcastically. Matt nods his head and Jackson swipes the back of Stiles neck.

I gasp as Scott goes to attack Jackson but he holds a clawed hand up showing the paralytic toxin on the tips of his fingers. Stiles falls down landing on top of Derek.

"Get him off me," Derek says annoyed.

"Oh I don't know Derek? I think you two make a pretty good pair! Better than you and Bella… But it's gotta suck though… To have all that power taken away from you with just a little cut to the back of the neck. I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless," Matt mocks.

"Still got some teeth. Why don't you come a little closer, huh? We'll see how helpless I am," Derek quips back.

"Yeah bitch!" Stiles croaks out. Another car pulls up and I look to Scott with wide eyes.

Matt looks to Scott and me, "Is that her?"

"Matt don't do this!" I say quickly.

He shakes his head, "Do what I tell you to and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott don't trust him!" Stiles yells out. Matt leans down and rolls Stiles over standing on his neck cutting off his breathing. I gasp and angrily shove Matt into the wall but something pulls me back and shoves turns me around. I come face to face with Jackson and he shoves me into the wall.

"Jacky… It's me…" I whisper out. Jackson's eyes turn back to human and he looks at me confused. I was getting through to him. But it wasn't enough to stop him. His hand comes up to my neck and wraps around it.

"Matt stop him!" Scott exclaims.

"Then do what I tell you to!" Matt says angrily.

Scott nods, "Okay! Alright! Stop him!"

Jackson lets go of my neck and shoves me back to Matt, "You know Bella I've almost had enough of you! You try anything again then I'm gonna have to stop you for good!

You take him in there… And you two with me." Matt orders everyone around. Scott goes into the front room first, "Mum…"

I hear Mel sigh, "Oh you scared me… Where is every-" she trails off as she looks up to see Matt holding the gun close to my head.

Her face pales noticeably. Of course she'd be freaking out I mean it was just recently that she was worrying about me when I was taken by my father but now. Now both her kids were being held at gun point.

"Mum just do what he says, he promised he wouldn't hurt you," Scott says calmly.

Matt nods and I see his hand shift slightly on the gun, "He's right."

The gun goes off and I scream holding my hand up freezing the bullet in the air, "No!"

Mel's screams stop suddenly and she looks at me with scared, wide eyes. I look to Matt angrily with orange glowing eyes. I couldn't dwell on the fact that Mel was looking at me like she was afraid of me. I couldn't let him shoot Scott!

Matt glares back at me with the same amount of anger, "I told you not to try anything else!" He screams angrily at me and clocks me in the side of the head with the gun.

My hold on the bullet loosens and it goes straight into Scott's stomach. I fall to the ground with a thud and my vision blurs as I hear yelling and screaming before I pass out completely.

…

"Bella… Bella?" I hear someone calling out my name and I groan holding my head. Damn Matt packed a punch… It was no use me doing that in the first place. All it did was give me a splitting headache and cause Matt to get angry. Scott still got shot but maybe I lessened the blow by slowing it down or something…

I sit up slowly and see the place is dark. Why were the lights out? What the hell is going on?! I look over and see John trying to pry the handcuffs off the wall.

"That's it! You can do it! Come on, come on, come on," I look over to the cells and see Mel holding onto the bars trying to cheer John on.

I flick my hand and John stumbles a little as the whole handcuffs come off the wall. He stands there shocked and then turns to me with a smile, "Bella! Oh thank god!" He goes to walk towards me but Matt comes up behind him and knocks him out the same way he did to me.

Mel screams again and I get up slowly still feeling a little dizzy from being hit in the head. I wouldn't let Matt hurt her. She already knew about me so there was no use hiding my powers anymore.

"Matt… Matt please listen to me! My son has been shot and I've heard other gunfire and I don't know what's happening but can you please just let me see my son," Mel pleads.

Matt gets up close to the bars, "How totally clueless are you people?" I let out a frustrated scream and charge towards Matt pushing him up against the wall roughly.

He pushes the gun under my chin and my eyes change to the glowing orange, "Go on do it! Do it now!" I can hear Mel whimpering and quietly whispering no over and over again.

He smirks at me, "You should have given me a chance Bella… Because remember when I said I'm not the kind of guy that's gonna say something like well if I can't have her no one can… That's not entirely true because Bella if I can't have you then no one can!" he exclaims angrily.

I look over his shoulder and see Derek growling. Matt turns around breathing heavily and then turns to see the kanima come out of nowhere attacking Derek. Matt turns to me quickly before running out of the cells. I turn back to Mel and she's watching the fighting with wide watery eyes, "Mel! I promise I will explain everything when I get back but-"

I get cut off suddenly when the kanima shoves me to the side and hangs off the cell bars kicking Derek back. I ball my hands into fists and they flare up with fire. I throw my hands out and throw fire balls into the Kanima before looking back to Mel.

She looks at me scared and I sigh, "I will explain everything to you I promise…" I turn and run in the direction that Matt went. He was not getting away! I look down the hall and see the exit sigh and quickly run down pushing the door open. I look out to the police cars and see the gun on the ground and no sign of Matt.

I run towards the open gate and follow a path to a small bridge. I stop running and look at the car on the bridge confused. Whose car was this? I do a full turn looking around for Matt when I hear splashing.

I look over the side of the bridge and gasp quietly. Gerard was drowning him! I go to run down there and stop him but I feel a pair of arms wrap around me pulling me backwards. I look up and almost scream when I see Peter Hale. Peter Hale who was supposed to be dead!

"Ssshh don't scream!" he whisper quietly. I pull away from him and look him up and down, "Don't scream! You're dead! How the hell are you here right now?!"

He pushes me along, "Get back to the station Bella… They'll be worried about you."

I look at him confused and quickly make my way back to the station. Matt was dead. I mean he had done horrible things and I thought he was my friend but he didn't deserve to be killed like that. I walk back up the steps to the back door and it swings open as Derek storms out.

"Derek! Hey what's going on?" I ask.

He turns to me frustrated, "Scott's working with Gerard!"

I shake my head, "No he wouldn't…"

"Well it's what I saw! Where's the kid?" Derek asks.

I look down to the ground, "Gerard killed him…"

"Are you okay? Is your head hurting?" Derek asks reaching out and touching the side of my head where Matt hit me.

I wince, "Yeah a little… So umm I saw Peter?"

"So he's really back…" Derek sighs.

I nod, "Seems like it. Wanna tell me how that happened?"

"Go see your family Bella… Your Aunt will have a lot of questions," Derek starts walking away from the station.

"Derek!" I call out to him and he turns back around, "Could you maybe tell Isaac to come see me?" Derek nods and then turns back towards the way he was going and I watch as he disappears. I let out a sigh and go back into the station. Everything would have died down by now… And I now have a lot of explaining to do to Mel…

I hope she doesn't look at me differently because of all this…

…

**Author's Note: Argghhh! Sherriff's station episode over! What do you think?!**


	47. Chapter 47: Calm before the storm

Chapter 47: Calm before the storm

…

"Mum… If you just let me-" I'm cut off by the slam of Mel's bedroom door. We had all been checked over and I had been told I was right to go home since I didn't have a concussion from the hit. I let out and sigh and turn back to Scott whose standing at his doorway.

"She's frightened Bel… She saw everything and I think you being able to throw fire and glow your eyes orange is the least thing she's scared about. Give it some time… We'll talk to her about it when she's ready," Scott tells me.

I give a nod and he is about to walk into his room but decides against it, "Bella what happened to you after the party at Lydia's?"

I sigh and walk over to him and lean against the wall across from his doorway, "I went to find Matt to see if he was okay… I mean he was my friend. But then I realized that he was the master and he made me come with him to his house. Scott he had completely lost it… His walls were covered with pictures of me. They were of me in my room too. Through the window. Pictures of me when I wasn't even paying attention… How did I not notice? How could I not sense that something was off about him?"

"Bella, how could you have known? He was your friend and you trusted him…" Scott says.

I shake my head, "You know what the worst thing about all this is…" Scott looks at me confused and I continue, "This just feels like the calm before the storm…

"Get some rest Bella…" Scott says softly and he goes into his room shutting the door. I let out a sigh and walk downstairs going to get a glass of water. I couldn't even think about getting sleep right now. With Matt gone I don't even know what will happen to Jackson… I let out a quiet sob and lean against the kitchen countertop.

"Bella…" I hear a voice say softly. I turn around quickly and see Isaac standing there with wide eyes.

"Isaac…" I let out a breath and rush over to him wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms snake around my waist and he lifts me off the ground. I lift my legs up and lock them round his waist and he buries his head in the crook of my neck.

He walks us towards the countertop and sits me on it, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asks frantically checking me over. His hands come up to my face and he runs his thumbs across my cheeks.

I shake my head, "I'm fine… Just a bump on the head…"

"Come on Bel, talk to me…" Isaac looks at me doubtfully.

I slide of the countertop and walk away slowly when Isaac's arms wrap around me from behind and he pulls me into his chest, "What happened Bella?"

"Matt was controlling Jackson…" I whisper out, "Matt controlled Jackson and I had no idea… He was stalking me and I had no idea… How is it that I didn't notice any of that?"

Isaac tenses, "He was what?"

I pull out of his arms and turn around quickly and see Isaac's eyes are flashing golden yellow, "Isaac…"

"What do you mean he was stalking you?" Isaac asks. I shrug off his question, "It doesn't matter he's gone now…"

Isaac shakes his head, "It does matter… Bella what happened tonight?"

"Matt took me to his house… He got thrown in the pool at Lydia's and he said he needed to change. He was using me to get to Stiles and Scott so he could destroy the evidence. I was up in his room and-" Isaac growls lowly and I quickly shake my head, "Whatever you're thinking he did or tried to do to me it was nothing like that!"

He takes a deep breath, "Then what happened?"

"His walls were covered with pictures of me… Pictures of me at school, down the street, here at home and I had no idea. He built this whole fake relationship between us using those photos and I had no idea. I befriended him…" I shake my head annoyed at how I managed to become friends with him.

Isaac's eyes flash golden yellow again, "If he wasn't already dead then then I would have killed him myself!" His voice is low and almost comes out as a growl. I reach up to his cheeks and run my thumbs across his cheeks much like he did to me before.

"No you wouldn't have… You're not like him Isaac… You're not a killer," I whisper.

He shakes his head, "I would do anything to protect you Bella…"

"And I'd do anything to keep you from getting hurt Isaac…" I say leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips, "But don't ever take a life for me… Promise me…"

Isaac shakes his head defiantly, "No Bel I can't promis-"

"Promise me Isaac…" I say seriously. Isaac leans forward and kisses my forehead tenderly, "Okay… I promise not to take a life… But you know if it comes down to protection you or keeping my promise, I'll always choose protect you."

I nod, "I know…"

He grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers, "Come on… We'll go upstairs get some sleep…"

I shake my head, "I can't even think about sleeping right now."

"Okay umm how about a movie?" Isaac asks looking over to the living room. I look to the living room then back to Isaac and I smile, "I have a better idea…"

I tug on his hand turning the lights off along the way and make my way back upstairs into my room. I let go of Isaac's hand as he shuts my door quietly. I walk over to the window and pull it open.

"What're we doing?" Isaac asks confused. I hang off the window sill and place my feet down on the roof carefully.

"Seriously Bella what the hell?" Isaac asks as he rushes over to the window and pokes his head out. I smile up at him and hold my hand out, "Come on… We can sit out here for a bit…"

Isaac chuckles and shakes his head before climbing out and sitting down pulling me down to him. I sit myself in-between his legs and lean into his chest. He wraps his arms around me holding me tightly.

"I used to sit out here a lot… When I first came here to Beacon Hills," I say quietly.

I lean my head back and look up to Isaac and he's just staring down at me, "I love you Bella…"

I duck my head quickly to hide my blushing and he chuckles, "You know you helped me tonight… Controlling the shift…"

"I'm your anchor?" I say with a small smile. He kisses the top of my head, "You're the only good I have in my life right now Bel… Which is why I'm not leaving with Erica and Boyd…"

I sit up quickly and turn to him, "You were going to leave?"

"Maybe… But I could never leave you. I talked with Erica and Boyd and they want to find a new pack…" Isaac says quietly.

I shake my head, "They want to… Not you. You can't leave." You can't leave me…

"I'm not going anywhere Bel… I promise I'm staying here with you," Isaac pulls me back down and lies down beside me wrapping his arm around my back. His hand runs up and down my side keeping me warm. I slowly relax into his hold and I listen to the steady beat of his heart.

"Get some rest," he whispers and pulls me in closer to his side. I tangle my legs with his and close my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

…

**Author's Note: Okay so I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter! I seriously spent all day trying to right it and it just wasn't happening so I decided to make it a short one before I get on to episode 11! This chapter takes place just after the sheriff station when they all get home. And I wanted to have a Bella and Isaac moment before episode 11 so it worked out well in the end! :P Anyway thank you everyone for the super amazing reviews! I love reading them so please let me know what you think of this chapter! :D**


	48. Chapter 48: Lacrosse game

Chapter 48: Lacrosse game

…

I walk up the steps with a sigh. Mel's car was out the front so she hadn't left for work yet. Or maybe she was just getting home… I had no idea anymore. She closed herself off from me and Scott and no matter how many times me and Scott have tried to get through to her she just locks herself in her room.

"Mum?" I call out to her and instead of silence this time I hear her door slowly open. She steps out into the hall in her scrubs from work and I smile slightly, "Uh can we talk?"

I see her eyes widen in fear and I think that she's just frightened of me… But then I hear a hissing noise and I turn around to see why her eyes had widened in fear. It was Jackson in kanima form… I let out a gasp and turn back to Mel, "Mum run!"

She stands there staring at the kanima and I quickly flick my wrist sending her back into her room. I turn back to Jackson but he's gone. I spin around and see Jackson standing in the hallway holding Mel by the neck with his tail. My hands light up with fire and my eyes glow bright orange.

I hear someone clear their voice behind me and I turn my head slightly to see Gerard. So he was no controlling Jackson… I clench my hands into fists and stop the fire but my eyes still glow orange as I turn slowly to face Gerard.

He smiles threateningly, "I have the upper-hand here Bella… You wouldn't want to be the reason your mother died at the hands of your best friend." He nods his head towards Jackson and I half expect to be paralysed or contained by Jackson but nothing…

I smirk, "It seems you've underestimated mine and Jackson's friendship?"

His face drops and reaches forward grabbing my shoulder and pulling me into a small blade he has placed at stomach level. His hand covers over my mouth and my scream comes out muffled. I can feel the burning already and I can straight away tell that it's no ordinary blade…

He pulls the blade out and lets me drop to the floor. I can hear Mel whimpering and now I can't do anything to help. Where the hell was Scott?

I push my hands against the wound to stop the bleeding and let out a scream. Last time this happened they said I wouldn't stop screaming… Was I still screaming now?

After what feels like a lifetime Jackson crawls past and I see Gerard's legs walk past as well. Then moments later Mel is kneeling down in front of me and Scott standing behind her…

"I don't know what's happening… I don't know what that thing was or even what you and Bella are… And I don't understand why she's still whimpering and still trembling… But whatever he wants just give it to him," Mel says trembling with fear while trying to take a look at my wound.

I bite down on the side of my cheek, "Mum it's not that easy…" my voice comes out shaky.

She shakes her head, "Just give him what he wants…"

"I don't know if I can," Scott says quietly. Mel gets up tears in her eyes and goes back to her room. I sit up slowly and lean against the wall. I turn to Scott, "Why didn't you tell me you were working with Gerard?"

"Because I knew you'd hate me…" Scott says sadly.

I shake my head, "I would never hate you Scott… Maybe be a little disappointed but you have a plan right?"

He nods his head and I nod as well, "Right well can you please get me to the bathroom so I can clean up this wound."

Scott puts his arm under my legs and around my back lifting me up and I let out another groan, "Sorry… It was an iron wasn't it?"

I nod, "Yeah but this time it's taking everything I've got not to scream out in pain every five seconds…"

He carries me into my room and into the bathroom and sets me down on the floor and passes me a wet cloth. I lift up my shirt slowly and place the cloth on the wound carefully. I bite the inside of my cheek again as I press a little harder on it.

"We'll figure it out Scott…" I say quietly looking over to him. He looked defeated… Like we'd already lost…

He lets out a sigh, "I hope we figure it out soon…"

…

***Lacrosse Game***

"Bella…" Mel says quietly to me as we walk down the hallway to the locker rooms, "Uh I just wanted you to apologize for not being there for you the past couple of days… I know that Matt was your friend and even though he was a little crazy you still lost a friend. And I'm ready to listen if you want to tell me what exactly is going on…"

I look to Mel and smile pulling her in for a big hug, "Thank you Mum… I promise I'll explain everything to you."

She smiles and nods and just over her shoulder I see Jackson leaving the locker room, "I gotta speak to Jackson… Save me a seat in the bleachers okay."

I quickly rush past her and chase after Jackson down the hallway, "Jacky! Jacky?" He turns around slowly and I let out a quiet sigh of relief. He seemed to be like the normal Jacky I knew… But these days I wasn't entirely sure.

"Jacky? Are you okay? You haven't been answering any of my calls…" I say quietly.

He shakes his head, "Something's going on with me Bel…"

I reach out and grab his hand, "We're going to figure this out, I promise." He pulls his hand back quickly and looks at me with wide eyes, "Just if you see me running towards you promise me you'll run the other way!"

I go to argue with him but he grabs me by the shoulders firmly, "Promise me!"

I nod quickly, "Okay I promise…"

He walks off quickly towards the field and I let out a sigh. I turn back around and see all the lacrosse players running towards me screaming, yelling and jumping around all excited. I chuckle slightly at the played when Stiles and Scott walk past me the least excited. I follow after them and then spot Melissa sitting with John.

She waves me over and I jog over sitting just in front of them. I watch as the players start taking the field and I keep an eye out for Isaac. He was supposed to be playing tonight. Why wasn't he here already?

"Oh no why is my son running on the field?" John asks with a sigh.

"Because he's on the team…" Mel reminds him. I chuckle slightly and turn around to John as he starts standing up, "He is… He's on the team, he's on the field… My son is on the field!" he exclaims.

I start laughing and he looks around at the crowd and slowly sits back down again. I do a quick scan of the field again looking for Isaac. Seriously why wasn't he here? Had something happened? Did he leave with Erica and Boyd…?

I see someone out of the corner of my eye sit next to me and I see its Lydia. She smiles, "Hey Bella…"

I smile back, "Lydia… You look nice." I say looking at her outfit. It was different to her usual style…

"Thanks… So do you…" she says quietly. I chuckle and look down at my outfit. It was nice but it definitely wasn't Lydia Martin style.

"How difficult was it to compliment my outfit?" I ask with a laugh. She turns to me a laughs back, "No it's really nice… Not something I'd wear but it suits you."

I smile appreciatively, "Thanks… I think that's the nicest thing we've said to each other…"

She shakes her head, "You tried to ask if I was okay a couple weeks ago. When Jackson had yelled at me but I was a total bitch… That was the nicest thing you've done for me but I totally bit your head off."

I nod remembering to when I'd tried to ask if she was okay, "Don't worry about it… It's been a crazy couple of weeks and I'm not sure what you know about what's been happening but I just hope we can get past everything bad we've said to each other…"

Lydia smiles and holds her hand out, "Friends then?"

I grab hold of her hand and give it a squeeze as I move over closer to her just as the game starts, "Friends…"

The whistle goes signalling the start of the game and I look around frantically for Isaac again. I feel Lydia squeeze my hand, "Bella? Who are you looking for?"

I look to her and sigh, "Isaac… Isaac Lahey."

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asks. I give a nod and smile, "Yeah he is… But he isn't here and he's supposed to be playing…"

I look back to the game and chuckle as Stiles gets the ball and he laughs excitedly. The whole crowd groans and I grimace as Stiles is basically tackled to the ground.

"He's probably just warming up," Mel says optimistically.

Lydia and I both nod hoping that he is in fact just warming up. I bury my head in my hands as Stiles tries but fails to pick up the lacrosse ball and then gets knocked over again… By two guys this time…

"He's probably just a little nervous… Plenty of time to turn it around," Lydia adds in.

The crowd starts booing as Stiles goes to catch the lacrosse ball and it bounces off his helmet. I stand up and yell out, "Hey! He is just warming up!"

"Bella!" I hear coach yell out. I look down to the field and he's calling me over. I look to Mel, John and Lydia sheepishly, "I'll be back… He's probably just gonna yell at me for yelling at the fans…"

I rush down the bleachers and stand next to coach, "Uh you wanted to see me coach."

He nods, "Yep, if we keep losing like this I'm sending you in!"

"Umm excuse me? What?! I can't play lacrosse!" I exclaim.

He pats me on the shoulder as the whistle goes, "You've seen plenty of lacrosse games I have complete faith in you!" He rushes over to Scott and pushes him back down in his seat.

"Sit down McCall!" Coach says.

"But coach we're dying out there!" Scott exclaims. Coach nods, "Oh I'm aware of that! That's why I've got Bella here on standby! Now sit!"

I sit down beside Scott and he looks at me confused and goes to say something when someone sits on the other side of him. I quickly look over and smile when I see its Isaac.

"You came to help…" Scott half asks half states.

Isaac winks at me before turning back to Scott smiling cockily, "I came to win…" They both look past me and I turn as well seeing that we are staring at Gerard. He looks shocked to see us all together…

"You got a plan yet?" Isaac asks getting his lacrosse gear ready.

Scott sighs, "Well right now it's pretty much just stop Jackson from killing anyone…"

"Well that might be easily if you're actually in the game," I add in helpfully. Scott turns to me and looks at me annoyed.

Isaac chuckles slightly, "We have to make it so coach has no choice but to play you…"

"How do we do that? He has a whole bench of players he can put in before playing me… And his last resort is Bella!" Scott says nodding his head towards me.

Isaac looks to me with an amused smile and I nod, "Yes coach is going to put me in if he needs to!"

Scott and Isaac both turn to each other and I can tell they've both come up with some kind of plan, "Do you think you could do it without putting anyone in the hospital?" Scott asks quietly.

Isaac blows out a breath, "I can try…" He puts his helmet on and runs out onto the field. I lean towards Scott, "So umm where was he?"

Scott looks to me with a guilty smile, "I didn't want to be the one to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" I ask getting a little annoyed now.

"He was going to leave…" Scott says quickly. I look out onto the field and see Isaac looking back at me nervously awaiting my reaction. I smile slightly, "But he didn't… He stayed."

The whistle blows again starting the next quarter… Isaac goes running for the ball but instead of scooping it up he knocks one of our players down with his stick. The whole crowd winces from the hit.

"Lahey!" Coach scolds him and then sends the next player in.

Isaac knocks another player over and Coach sends the next player in. Isaac knocks over another and another.

Coach stands up and points to Isaac warningly, "Lahey! Buddy what the hell is your problem?!"

Isaac looks over and shrugs hiding a wide smirk under his helmet. I chuckle slightly until I hear coach yelling at me, "Bella! If Isaac knocks another player down then you're in next!"

I look to Scott with wide eyes and shake my head, "Scott I'm not playing!"

The whistle goes again and Isaac knocks over another player before getting knocked down himself. Knocked down by Jackson… I gasp and quickly run onto the field and kneel down beside him, "Isaac? Are you okay?"

"It's not broken but I can't move it… I think Jackson nicked me cause I can feel it spreading," Isaac says wincing as the medics pick him up and put him on a spinal board and then onto a gurney. Coach comes over to us and slaps a helmet to Scott, "McCall either you're in or we forfeit… Bella go with Isaac…" he finishes with a sigh.

I nod and quickly follow after the medics that took Isaac. They take him down the hallway towards the locker rooms. They push him into the locker rooms when both the medics get thrown backwards into the wall knocking them out. I gasp and rush into the locker rooms and two guys grab my arms roughly holding me back.

"Ah Bella… Nice of you to join us," Gerard says slowly. I look to him and see he has a broadsword in his hands. I look to the ground and see Isaac trying to crawl away.

"It was a good effort Isaac, it was. This would be so much more poetic if it was half time," Gerard drags the sword along the ground getting closer to Isaac.

I struggle against the hunters hold on me, "Don't touch him!" I scream. Isaac uses the sinks to help himself up and he turns around keeping his eyes trained on me. Gerard lifts the sword high up in the air and I let out a frustrated scream before fire climbs up my arms sending the hunters stepping back shaking their hands trying to put the fire out on their hands.

Gerard turns to face me and then looks behind me. I turn around and my orange glowing eyes meet Scott's golden yellow glowing eyes. He snarls and throws the two hunters that had a hold of me into the wall. We both turn back around to Isaac and I see Gerard is missing.

"Where is he?" Scott asks frantically. Isaac shrugs and I shove Scott, "Go! Go now!" he lets out a frustrated growl and runs out of the room. I rush to Isaac's side and put my arm around his back and his across my shoulders helping him walk out of here.

"That was hot…" Isaac says with a chuckle. I shake my head, "Of course you would comment about what I just did as being sexy… We could have almost just died!"

"But we didn't… Because you're the most badass fire fairy I've met!" Isaac says with a smirk.

I chuckle, "I'm the only fire fairy you've met…"

We rush out onto the field and it's in total chaos. The lights have all gone off and everyone's screaming and running around. Isaac takes his arm off my shoulders and reaches down to grab my hand and interlocks our fingers, "Don't let go of my hand okay…"

He leads the way through the crowds of people running and I point out to the middle of the field, "Someone's down on the field…" He pulls me along and all of a sudden the lights come on and I get a good look of the body on the ground.

"No!" I scream. My hand tightens around Isaac's hand and I pull him along faster to the middle of the field. I let out another scream and I see that I was right. The body was Jackson…

I stand behind Mel who is leaning down over Jackson trying to listen for a pulse. And then I hear something that makes my stomach drop, "He's not breathing… There's no pulse."

I shake my head back and forth and step backwards. This wasn't happening… He couldn't be dead. It was Jackson… He couldn't die.

My legs give out from underneath me and I feel a pair of arms wrap around me holding me up. I turn around and cling onto Isaac's shirt shaking my head, "He can't be dead… He can't die… No, no, no, no, no…"

I let out another scream but it turns into a muffled scream as Isaac's arms pull me close to his chest. He keeps whispering soothingly in my ear but nothing will calm me down. I couldn't lose Jackson. Jackson could not be dead.

…

**Author's Note: On to the last episode next chapter! :O But don't worry it will probably be over a couple of chapters! Long ones hopefully! :P Thank you everyone for the reviews! Almost to 200! :D Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter! **


	49. Chapter 49: Everlasting Love

Chapter 49: Everlasting Love

…

Jackson was dead… Stiles was missing… It's like one problem is eliminated and another arises… But I knew who was behind it all. Gerard Argent. He would not get away with this. He wouldn't mess with my friends and family and get away scot-free.

"Is Bella okay? She hasn't said anything since they found Jackson on the field?" I hear John ask Isaac and Scott. Isaac hadn't let go of my hand the entire time. He knew that if he did I'd lose it completely. He was keeping me calm. But it wouldn't be much good soon. I was sitting here re-living seeing Jackson over and over again. I'm not upset about it though. The aftershock of the whole situation had long worn off. I'm so over being the emotional little girl. It was time I used that anger I had. And each time I remembered seeing Jackson the angrier I get. I can use that anger to make Gerard pay… I will use that anger…

"Look he's probably just freaked out from all the attention or something… We'll find him," I hear Scott assure John. I had only been hearing snippets of the conversations going on around me. I couldn't keep doing that. I needed to stay strong. I need to be strong and find a way to get Stiles back. I wouldn't lose two friends.

I clench my jaw and take a deep breath before looking to Scott and Isaac holding some of Stiles clothes, "How come you get his shirt and I get his shoe?" Isaac complains.

Scott taps Isaac's arm and we all turn our attention to Derek who is now in the locker rooms with us, "We need to talk…"

Peter steps out from behind the lockers, "All of us…"

"Holy crap…" Scott says shocked. I hadn't told anyone that Peter was alive. I guess I didn't really want to believe it. I mean he did die! He was killed. If he could come back then what's stopping my father from coming back? It was a crazy thought but so was Peter coming back from the dead.

Peter smiles at me, "Hi Bella… Nice to see you again." I feel Isaac's hand tighten around mine and I can tell he is uncomfortable with the way Peter knows me. It was Peter he was a creep but he wouldn't hurt me. I don't think he would anyway.

"What the hell is this?" Scott asks looking back from me and Derek. I probably should have mentioned Peter sometime in the last few days…

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station," Derek quips back.

Scott backtracks, "Okay hold on! He threatened to kill my mum and use Bella! And I had to get close to him what was I supposed to do?"

"I'm gonna go with Scott on this one… Have you seen his mum? She's gorgeous," Peter adds in.

Derek turns to Peter with an annoyed look, Scott holds his hands out and my eyes flash orange, "Shut up!" we all say simultaneously. So maybe flashing my eyes orange wasn't needed but right now I'm basically at a 6 on the anger scale so to speak…

Peter rolls his eyes, "I see Bella has come a long way since I've been gone."

Isaac leans closer to me, "Who is he?"

"That is Peter, Derek's uncle… A little while back he tried to kill us all and we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat," Scott explains. Peter waves to Isaac, "Hi."

Isaac nods, "That's good to know…"

"How is he alive?" Scott asks with a frown.

"Short answer is he knows how to stop Jackson, maybe how to save him," Derek tells us. My jaw clenches in anger and my eyes flare up again.

Isaac grips my hand tightly and runs his thumb across the back of my hand and I shut my eyes tightly, "Well that's very helpful but Jackson's dead." Isaac says while still trying to keep me calm.

Derek and Peter's face change to a look of confusion, "What?"

"Yeah Jackson's dead it just happened on the field," Scott explains more clearly. I let go of Isaac's hand and sit down on the bench breathing in and out slowly. Miss Morrell never did give me those exercises to keep my anger in check.

Derek and Peter exchange a look and Isaac asks, "Why is no one taking this as good news?" I look up to Isaac angrily, "Cause it's not!" I exclaim. His eyes widen and he takes a tiny step back. I would too. I was completely unstable at the minute.

"Bella's right… It's not good news because if Jackson is dead it didn't just happen… Gerard wanted it to happen," Peter says excruciatingly slow. We didn't have time for all this.

"But why?" Derek asks. I shake my head and stand up walking towards the door, "It doesn't matter why! We need to move fast!" I say angrily. I feel an arm snake around my waist and I turn around with a frustrated noise that comes out almost like a snarl.

"Wow she has come a long way… Got a lot of anger… Bella you need to focus because we need to figure out exactly why Gerard wanted Jackson to die. And that window of opportunity is closing, quickly," Peter tells me. I let out a sigh and relax against his hold on me.

He slowly lets go of me and holds his hands up, "Okay you good?" I nod slowly and he claps his hands together, "Right well let's go then! We haven't got much time."

Derek and Peter walk out of the locker rooms with Isaac, Scott and I following close behind. Isaac reaches out and holds onto my hand tightly. I look over to him and he's got a worried look on his face. I squeeze his hand and bring my other hand to his arm giving him a reassuring look.

"Isaac I'm fine, I've got it under control…" I say quietly. He nods, "I hope you do Bel… I don't want to lose you." He whispers.

I stop us in the hallway and turn him to face me, "You won't. I've got this." He leans in and presses a soft kiss to my lips, "I love you…"

I run my thumb across his cheek affectionately, "I love you too…"

…

Isaac's hand tightens around mine as we walk into the run down Hale house. I hadn't been here since- since I died? Oh my god! Had it really been that long?

"Oh! Oh they found Stiles!" Scott says relief evident in his voice. I relax noticeably… One thing down… Only a million more to go…

Peter kneels down in front of the staircase as Derek sighs, "I already told you, I looked everywhere."

Peter pulls a board out from the stairs revealing a hidden compartment, "You didn't look here." He slides out something that looks like a briefcase. We all watch on curiously wondering what he could possibly have in there that is so important.

"What is that a book?" Derek asks.

Peter looks to him with a screwed up face, "No? It's a laptop. What century are you living in?" he adds in sarcastically, "A few days after I got out of the coma I transferred everything I had. Fortunately the Argents aren't the only ones that keep records."

My eyes light up orange again at the mention of the Argent and Peter looks to me annoyed, "Is that going to happen every time someone mentions the name that killed your friend?"

Derek hits Peter in the shoulder scolding him for being so rude and I shake my head, "No he's right I need to control it…"

Scott and Derek look at me confused as to why I was agreeing with Peter. Maybe all I needed was a little tough love…

Scott's phone rings and he goes off to the side to answer it while Isaac, Derek and I follow Peter into what used to be the lounge room. Peter opens up the laptop and starts searching when Scott comes back in to the room, "Uh something's going on with Jackson… We gotta get to the hospital."

Isaac and I go to follow Scott when Peter stops me, "No Bella you have to stay here. If you want to save Jackson you need to stay here. You a big part of the plan…"

I look to Scott and Isaac and tell them to go. Isaac lets out an annoyed sigh and rushes back over to me kissing the top of my head, "Come back to me…" I smile and nod.

Scott looks to Derek worried and Derek nods reassuringly, "I'll watch out for her, go!" Scott and Isaac rush out of the house leaving just Derek, Peter and I.

"So you and Isaac huh?" Peter says with a smirk. I shake my head, "Shut up Peter."

He nods, "Yep okay…"

Derek's phone starts ringing and I silently thank whoever is calling for interrupting this awkward moment… He answers and then relays what is being said to him, "They say he's in some transparent casing made from the venom coming out of his claws."

"That sounds sufficiently terrifying…" Peter says as his eyes scan the computer looking for something that can help us.

"They also say he's starting to move," Derek says taking the phone away from his ear. Peter points to the screen finally finding something, "Okay I think I found something… Looks like what you've seen from Jackson is just the Kanimas beta shape…"

I lean towards the screen as Derek asks, "Meaning what he can turn into something bigger?"

Peter leans backwards away from the computer, "Bigger and badder…"

"He's turning into that?!" I ask looking at the screen as Derek adds, "That has wings!"

"I can see that," Peter says actually looking a little scared. Derek quickly brings the phone back up to his ear, "Scott bring him to us!"

Peter leans back towards the screen, "Look someone made an animation of it… Maybe it's less frightening if we-" he presses play on the video and a scream comes from the laptop and Derek and I jump backwards as Peter slams the laptop shut.

I shake my head, "Nope not at all! They have to meet us half way!"

"Scott get him out of there now! Go now!" Derek instructs through the phone and then we both go to leave the house quickly.

Peter grabs my arm at the door and I turn around and look at him expectantly, "Just wait a second."

"There's no time-" Derek starts saying but Peter holds his hand up cutting him off, "That's the problem… We're rushing, we're moving too fast and while everyone knows that a moving target is harder to hit here we are racing right into Gerard's crosshairs."

"If I get the chance to kill Jackson, I'm taking it," Derek says going to walk out of the house.

My eyes glow orange again and I flick my wrist sending him into the wall, "We are not killing Jackson! We are going to save him!" I let him go before turning to Peter, "What do we need to do?"

Peter smiles at me almost with a look of pride, "There's a myth that you can cure a werewolf simply by calling its Christian name… Our name is a symbol of who we are but the Kanima has no identity… That's why it doesn't seek a pack…"

I nod, "It seeks a master."

"And who else grows up without a pack, no identity?" Peter asks me. I think about Jackson and how of all people he became a Kanima… I look to Peter realization covering my face, "An orphan…"

He nods, "Right, Jackson! And right now his identity is disappearing beneath the reptilian skin and you are going to bring him back…"

"How?" I ask confused.

"Through his heart…" Peter says with a nod. I hear Derek scoff, "In case you don't remember what I said earlier! Jackson doesn't have much of a heart to begin with."

Peter shakes his head, "Not true! There is one person… This young lady who Jackson shares a real bond… The one person who can reach him, who can save him…" Peter finishes looking pointedly at me.

"So what do I do?" I ask determined to save my best friend.

Peter nods to my chest, "That's a lovely necklace… Who gave it to you?"

I look down to the necklace and toy with the infinity charm, "Jackson did… He said it represents our everlasting love…"

Peter smiles at me and I hold onto the charm tightly, "I know what I have to do…" I knew that I could save Jackson…

…

**Author's Note: Another chapter up! So close to finishing season 2! :O Thank you guys for the reviews! I really can't believe how many of you are reading this story and enjoying it! :P I'm breaking up the last chapter a little because otherwise I think I'd go on forever! Anyways please leave a review and let me know what you think! :D**


	50. Chapter 50: Warehouse Showdown

Chapter 50: Warehouse Showdown

…

Derek pulls up to the warehouse and we all get out of the car. I look around confuse, "Where are they? Shouldn't they be here?"

"They're just over there…" Derek says. I look over his shoulder and see some car lights before looking back to Derek, "Then why didn't we drive in through the doors… Umm okay then?" I finish as Derek runs off on all fours. I roll my eyes and look to Peter who is also rolling his eyes.

"Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance…" he says with a sigh. I turn back to Peter with a smirk, "Well I guess he learnt from the best…"

He chuckles at my comment, "Run along now." I laugh and walk in the direction that Derek made his entrance.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you…" I hear Chris Argent explain why he's there. My eyes glow orange as I step up beside Derek, "Well considering the rest of your family I don't find that very comforting…"

"Get him inside," Derek tells Scott and Isaac. They both nod and get back into the car. Chris drives the car into the warehouse and then Scott and Isaac carry the body bag out of the car. I feel my anger bubbling up again.

"Where is his?" Scott asks. Derek looks around the group, "Who?"

"Peter!" Scott says confused to why he wasn't there and going along with the plan. Derek starts unzipping the bag and I watch on confused, "Hold on a second Derek! Peter told me how to save him!"

"We're past that," Derek says as he opens the bag up revealing Jackson with scales on half of his face.

"What about- about" Scott stutters out before Derek turns to him angrily, "Think about it Scott! Gerard controls him now, he's turned Jackson into his own personal guard dog! He set all of this in motion so that Jackson could get even bigger and more powerful!"

I shake my head ready to attack Derek when Chris speaks up, "No, no he wouldn't do that! If Jackson's a dog then he's turning rabid! And my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live!"

"Of course not! Anything that dangerous, that out of control is better off dead!" Gerard's voices his presence and everyone turns to see him standing in the warehouse with us.

I look to where Peter is hiding and give him a stern look while thinking 'Thanks for warning us!' He shrugs and I turn back to see Derek about to strike Jackson. I scream out and throw Derek out of the way of Jackson's claws that shoot up and he goes flying into the next part of the room.

"Well done to the last Scott! Like the concerned friend you are you brought to Derek to save him. You just didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me," Gerard explains and then there's a whizzing noise through the air and Scott ducks.

Isaac falls backwards and I gasp, "Isaac!" I rush over to him and pull him out of the way of fire quickly. Seriously just as Allison and I were becoming friends she goes and shoots my boyfriend with an arrow!

I wrap my hand around the arrow and pull it out quickly. Isaac groans and I apologize quickly before helping him up. Chris comes running in holding a knife out ready to attack Jackson who is now back in full Kanima form.

Jackson knocks Chris backwards and Derek comes out from behind the crates growling. Isaac and Scott both wolf out as well. I flick my hands out and they light on fire as my eyes turn orange. Derek attacks first throwing punches but he is soon thrown backwards. Scott comes up from behind and digs his claws in but Jackson throws him off as well.

Isaac grabs Jackson by the neck struggling with him but gets thrown backwards into the crates. I throw my hands out and push the kanima up against the beams as the flames smack into its chest. Derek jumps on the kanima from behind and I pull the fire back in before flicking my wrist sending into a steel door.

The kanima pushes Derek to the side again and Scott comes up behind it kicking it into the big steel thing. I quickly rush up to the kanima before Scott can try anything else and hold it there by its throat, "Jackson! It's me Bella!" I scream hoping to get through to him.

He tilts his head at me momentarily before pushing me backwards into Scott and we go flying into the wall. I let out a groan and look to Scott with a smirk as I climb off him, "Thanks for breaking my fall!"

I watch as the kanima slashes Derek across the stomach and I rush to attack the kanima again when I hear Isaac groan out. I look over and see Allison cutting him with knives and my arms flare up with fire.

She sends the knives into his back and Isaac goes down, "You bitch!" I snarl out.

I storm towards her as she holds the knives up ready to attack me when I push my hands out in front of me and send her flying backwards. I hear Scott call out to me, "Bella that's enough!"

Allison gets back up again angry at me now, "I didn't want to hurt you Bella but you need to get out of my way now!"

I shake my head, "Not a chance." She lets out a frustrated scream and runs towards me holding the knives up. I clench my jaw angrily and clench my fists tight as fire erupts around them. Allison falters slightly as she watches me with wide eyes.

I look down at my skin and it looks as if it's glowing… Like there's an glow all around my body… But it was a dark orange. I feel all the anger piling up inside me and can feel it taking over. Was I changing? Was I becoming dark? I hear Gerard chuckle sinisterly in the background, "She can't control it. She will turn dark… It's who she is."

"No that's not who she is… Bella you can control it, I know you can!" I hear Isaac groan out in pain.

I shake my head and fall to my knees. I wasn't becoming dark. I wouldn't be that bad guy… I feel the anger coming to the surface and all the pain I had ever felt… I let out a loud scream and a flash of light bursts around me causing everyone to stumble backwards.

"Bella… Bella?!" I hear Isaac call out weakly to me. I stand up slowly and look up to Gerard with glowing light amber instead of the usual bright orange. He watches on shocked as an aura around me begins to glow light amber as well.

"I can control it… And I can stop you," I say confidently as I start taking long strides to get to him but he laughs darkly again as the Kanima comes up behind Allison grabbing her by the throat and uses its tail to wrap around my legs pulling me back. I feel the tail then wrap around my neck and lift me up off the ground.

"What're you doing?" Allison gasps out.

"He's doing what he came here to do…" Scott says.

Gerard looks over impressed, "Then you know…"

"What's he talking about?" Allison asks.

Gerard looks from Allison then back to Scott, "It was that night outside the hospital. When I threatened your mother? I knew I saw something in your eyes, you could smell it couldn't you?"

"He's dying," I hear Isaac say and I let out a quiet sigh of relief hearing that he's okay.

"I am. I have been for a while now. Unfortunately science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet but the supernatural does," Gerard says staring down at Derek.

"You monster!" Chris says angrily.

Gerard looks to his son, "Not yet!"

I let out a frustrated noise and Gerard turns his gaze back to Allison and I as the kanimas grip tighten around my neck. I cough and gasp slightly trying to take a breath and Allison does the same.

"You'll kill her too!" Chris says referring to Allison being his granddaughter.

Gerard turns his head to Chris, "When it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son!" He pauses before turning to Scott expectantly, "Scott…"

Scott turns back to human form and I try and kick out to get free but the kanimas grip tightens again and my vision starts blurring. He reaches down and grabs Derek by the neck lifting him up off the ground. Scott couldn't do this! If Gerard became a werewolf he would just kill Derek and become the alpha!

"Scott don't! You know he's going to kill me right after! He'll be an alpha," Derek says his words muffled because of his teeth. He was still paralysed a bit and couldn't change back…

"That's true… But I think he already knows that, don't you Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison… Do this small task for me and they can be together, you are the only piece that doesn't fit Derek. And in-case you haven't learnt yet there is no competing with young love," Gerard says using Scott's love for Allison to get what he wants.

"Scott don't, don't!" Derek gasps out. Scott doesn't take his gaze off Allison, "I'm sorry, but I have to…"

Scott pulls him backwards and Derek's mouth opens as Gerard places his arm down on his teeth. Scott forces Derek's jaw to close and Gerard screams out in pain as Derek bites down on his skin. He pulls his arm back and Scott drops Derek to the ground.

No this wasn't happening. He couldn't become a werewolf. I had to stop this. My eyes glow amber again and I send fire climbing up the Kanimas tail. Its tail quickly unwraps from around my neck and I fall to the ground landing on my knees. I look back up with a smirk and see everyone's attention is now on me.

'Bella don't do it… You're not a killer…" I hear Peter whisper quietly.

I turn to Gerard ready to attack when I tilt my head to the side confused. His bite mark was bleeding black blood… He looks down to his arm confused as to why the bite wasn't taking, "What is this?" He asks looking to Scott, "What did you do?"

Scott looks down to Derek, "Everyone said Gerard had a plan… I had a plan too." Gerard quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small silver compartment. He crushes the pills angrily in his hands, "Mountain ash!" His voice comes out loud and as a growl.

Gerard starts coughing and bleeding from his ears, eyes, nose before coughing up a whole heap of black blood. I look away disgusted and he collapses to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asks.

Scott looks back down to Derek, "Because you might be an alpha, but you're not mine…" I look behind me to Isaac and let out a sigh and he nods letting me know he's okay. I hear a shuffling sound and turn around seeing Gerard trying to crawl away, "Kill them! Kill them all!" He screams out.

I turn back and watch as the kanima pulls his hand away from Allison's neck confused on what to do cause its master is gone. Allison takes this chance to elbow it in the face but the kanima shoves it out of the way. I hear a car screeching and look to see the familiar blue jeep come speeding in straight towards the kanima. Straight for Jackson! I watch in horror as Stiles rams straight into him knocking him down.

"Did I get him?" Stiles asks opening his eyes. Scott chuckles slightly and Stiles and Lydia turn to face Scott when Jackson jumps onto the hood of the car. Stiles and Lydia both scream, Stiles having the girlier scream of course, and scramble to get out of the car.

"Jackson!" I yell out to him and run past everyone tackling him off the front of the jeep. I land on top of his scaly figure and quickly pull the necklace off of my neck, "Jackson! It's me! You gotta remember!"

He flips us over and goes to strike me with his claws and I hear Isaac call out for me. I hold the infinity symbol in front of me and I watch as Jackson slowly takes the necklace out of my hand and steps back away from me quickly.

He stands up changing back to his normal self and I stand in front of him smiling, "Jacky…" He steps back away from me and I look at him confused. He holds his arms out wide and I shake my head. Derek and Peter come up from behind him and in front stabbing him in the stomach and back.

I scream, "No!" I throw my arms out sending a force out all around me knocking everyone to the ground but me and Jackson. I hear feet shuffle forward and I turn around flashing my eyes at all of them warningly. When I see Scott try to take a step I send a wall of flames around Jackson and me trying to keep everyone out. No one would hurt him! I could fix him! I had to save him!

I rush forward and catch Jackson as he falls. All his scales are slowly disappearing and I shake my head, "I can save you… I'm going to save you…"

He looks at me with sad eyes, "I love you Bella…"

"I do too! I love you Jacky so, so much! Please don't go… I can't handle losing you," I whisper out but his eyes close slowly and he slumps into my arms. The flames around us die down and disappear as I cry into his shoulder holding onto him tightly.

I slowly lay him back down onto the concrete and step back slowly. I turn back to the group and they're all watching me with glassy eyes. Isaac steps towards me and wraps his arms around me bringing my head to his chest. I cling onto his shirt crying loudly. They said we could save him…

They said that I was the one who had to save him…

I let out a frustrated scream and Isaac's hold tightens on me as he tries to keep me up off the ground but it's no use because my legs give out from underneath me and Isaac drops to the ground with me.

A small scratching noise makes me look back over to Jackson's body and my grip tightens on Isaac's shirt as Jackson rises up from the ground dragging his clawed hands along the concrete. He stands up fully and throws his head back growling loudly. Teeth sharpened and eyes electric blue…

He was alive. He was still alive…

I hear Lydia gasping as she runs towards him wrapping him in a hug. His arms snake around her waist and he buries his head into her hair. I let out a quiet sob and turn back to Isaac wrapping my arms around him and holding him tight. Everyone was okay… We were all okay… I let go slowly and Isaac leans down and kisses me softly on the lips before nodding to me. He was telling me to go to Jackson. To go reunite with my best friend…

I quickly stand up and look to Jackson. He brings his head onto Lydia's shoulder resting his chin on it as he looks to me with tears in his eyes. Lydia backs away from him and smiles over at me giving me a nod as well.

I run towards Jackson and jump into his arms and he lifts me up off the ground a little, "I thought I'd lost you…" my voice comes out a whisper as my eyes fill up with tears again.

"I'm okay… I'm fine Bel," Jackson whispers back kissing my forehead softly. I let out a sob and pull him back in for another tight hug. Was this really happening? Was he really here?! I had lost him twice in under a 24 hour period!

I pull back and smile at him through my tears. He smiles back and I shake my head before punching him hard in the shoulder. His face screws up in pain and he chuckles slightly, "Damn it Bella! What was that for?!"

I chuckle wiping away my tears, "For putting me through enough stress to last a lifetime!"

He shakes his head and wraps his arms around me again with a laugh, "I'll try to avoid doing something like this ever again!"

I pull back and stand there nodding and crossing my arms across my chest, "Well I should think so! I busted my ass to save you and I think I pulled a muscle!" I say rolling my shoulder backwards trying to fake an injury.

"You're such a dork!" he says with a snort. I smile at him, "Yeah but I'm your dork…"

…

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness! What a chapter! I actually have spent all day changing the chapter around and adding in new things and I think I finally got it the way I want it to go! So I'm sorry to all the Jackson and Bella fans but I do really like them as friends and that's how I want them to say and to all the Derek and Bella fans I'm not sure if I will get them back together or not… Probably not at this stage because I really like writing Isaac and Bella together! We'll just see how it all goes :D**

**And Bella controlled it! She's a 'good fire fairy' and I feel like such a dork saying it like that but yeah she didn't go dark lol :P I'm probably gonna have maybe 1 or 2 more chapters for this season and I know I finished this chapter in a weird spot but if anyone remembered way back at the start Bella called Jackson a dork on the first day of school and he said 'but I'm your dork' and I thought it'd be really cute if this chapter ended like that :D**

**Anyway thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! I am one off from having 200 :D :D :D Thank you for all your feedback and support! You guys are amazing! Xx Please leave a review for this chapter and let me know what you think! :D**


	51. Chapter 51: New talent…

Chapter 51: New talent…

…

I softy touch my neck and wince as I look closely at it in the mirror. The bruising from Jackson's kanima tail was coming out. It would be gone by the time I woke up in the morning but it still looked so ugly and it hurt still. There were only a few more hours until the sun came up. I'd spent the last hour at the hospital with Jackson but now I thought it was best he have time with his family. And Lydia…

I slowly lie down on my bed and look up at the ceiling. I felt tired but I didn't want to sleep. My head was still racing. Jackson was alive and okay. I learnt to finally control my powers, to control the anger. But why did I still feel that something bad was going to happen.

I shake my head and sigh. I didn't need to dwell on that. Everyone was safe and everyone was alive. That's all that mattered.

"Bella?" I hear Isaac's voice as he climbs through my window carefully. I quickly sit up and jump off the bed rushing over to him.

"Isaac! What're you doing?! You should still be healing!" I say with a gasp as I see he's still in the same bloody outfit as the warehouse. Actually so was I. I needed to shower before I went to sleep.

"The wounds have all almost healed anyway and I thought that by now you'd be finished at the hospital. I had to come see you," Isaac says as he shows me that his wounds are almost gone.

I wrap my arms and his waist and rest my head against his chest, "Sorry, I just had to make sure Jackson was okay."

"No it's okay I get it… He's your best friend and you were still worried about him," Isaac says with a nod. I smile up at him, "I love you, you know that…"

He chuckles and leans down kissing me softly on the lips, "I do know that… I'm so glad you're okay." He pulls back slowly and smiles smugly.

"What?" I say with a laugh. He shakes his head, "It's nothing… But uh I just had to say that I was right. I told you, you could control it."

I smile widely, "I did, didn't I!"

"Yeah you can glow now!" Isaac says sarcastically and I hit him softly, "Hey! I don't glow! It's more like an aura around me… I can't explain it but it just feels-"

"Different?" Isaac asks. I shake my head, "No it's hard to explain…" It is hard to explain. Somehow from that aura surrounding me I just felt more powerful… It sounds crazy but so was everything else about me…

"Well you controlled it… And you saved Jackson so I call it a win for everyone tonight," Isaac says with a smile.

I nod, "Thank god all that's over…"

He looks down at me with a questioning look, "I'm just curious and this is completely off topic but how come you and Jackson never dated?"

I shrug, "Well I'm not gonna lie, I did think about it… But then I remembered how much of a douche he can be and I never thought about it again." I say with a chuckle and then shake my head, "He's a nice guy but he's not exactly my type…"

"What do you mean not exactly your type?" Isaac asks.

I smile, "Well you know he's very good looking. I mean come on I'm not dead!" Isaac looks at me with raised eyebrows and I backtrack, "But he could never be as good looking as you! Never ever! Your body, that smile and your hair is amazing I mean come on! Curls get the girls, right?"

He keeps staring at me with amused look as I try and stutter out flattering remarks about him to make up for what I said about Jackson.

I step back away from him slowly smiling as an idea pops into my head, "Do you want to keep talking about why me and Jackson never got together? Or would you rather save water as you've mentioned recently and shower together?" I say with a smirk as I slowly discard my clothing leaving me in my bra and underwear.

Isaac stands there watching me with wide eyes, "Definitely save water… That seems like the better option."

I nod and turn towards the bathroom, "I thought you might say that." I feel Isaac's arms wrap around me from behind and we both chuckle slightly smiling at each other as he shuts the bathroom door behind us.

…

I let out a frustrated noise as I kick a small rock along the ground. All I wanted to do today was have a lazy day in bed with Isaac. But after being so rudely awoken by a call from Derek has us out at the preserve and back at the Hale house again…

"You haven't told them everything yet have you?" Oh and Peter's here too. I step up beside Isaac and look at the door of the Hale house.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asks confused.

Peter casually leans up against a tree, "Why do you think Derek was in a hurry to build his pack? So eager to strengthen his power and his number… When there's a new alpha people take notice…"

I look to Peter annoyed at his vagueness, "People like who?"

Isaac walks up to the house closer to the marking on the door, "What is this? What does this mean?"

"It's their symbol… And it means they're coming…" Derek tells us. I roll my eyes, "Who?!"

Derek looks to me, "Alphas…"

Isaac looks from the symbol on the door back to Derek, "More than one?"

"A pack of them," Derek says with a sigh.

"An alpha pack?" I say with raised eyebrows.

Peter walks forward and stands beside me, "Yep… And they're not coming. They're already here."

Isaac runs his hand over the symbol and I turn back to Peter and Derek, "So you're saying we have another problem to deal with?"

Peter nods, "And they won't be here for just Derek."

"Excuse me?" I look to Derek and he nods slowly, "Your kind are very powerful creatures that were only thought to exist in stories…"

I shrug, "So? I believed that werewolves were myths as well… What does that have to do with me and the alpha pack…?"

Peter sighs, "What we're saying is that your kind is rare… So when there's a new talent, so to speak, people also take notice…"

I chuckle slightly, "I'm the new talent?" Peter nods and I shake my head, "I don't think so… Just last night I learnt to control this so called new talent…"

"That is true but what you did after you controlled it was quite extraordinary," Peter drawls out.

Isaac comes up behind me and places his arm around my waist in comfort. I was freaking out. I'm not anything special that people need to be 'taking notice of'! I only just learnt to control it and now there's an alpha pack coming for me…

Derek's voice pulls me out of my thoughts, "We'll train you more over the summer Bella, use Peter's records that he has on his laptop and that'll help you figure out what else you're capable of…"

I nod with wide eyes, "What else I'm capable of…? Right cause there's more things that I can do…"

Peter chuckles, "Oh Bella, you have no idea."

…

**Author's Note: Okay so right now you're probably thinking what a horrible ending and I can't believe that, that's how season 2 is ending! And I know I said I was going to have a couple more chapters but then I changed my mind! Please don't hate me for the cliff-hanger :P**

**Anyway I will be continuing on for season 3! But it might not be for a little while… I'm going away just after Christmas and I won't have access to a computer so I won't be able to put updates up so I've decided it'll be a couple of weeks before I get the new story up! But don't worry I will make sure I put up an author's note when the new story goes up :D**

**Next season I hope to work on Bella's friendship with Stiles and Scott! See more over protective brotherly/sisterly love hopefully! And yes Bella and Lydia will become friends finally! Like proper best friends! And for all you fans hoping that Jackson is going to stay for season 3 you will all have to wait and see :P :P I know I'm being horrible aren't I?! :P**

**Thank everyone for all your support! I am overwhelmed at the feedback everyone has given me and with the amount of readers that are reading this story! Your reviews have been amazing and I'm so glad that you all enjoyed it! I hope you all continue to read the next one when I get it ready!**

**I hope you all have a great Christmas and Happy New Year! Keep a look out for the next story in a couple of weeks' time! :D xxx**


	52. Chapter 52: I definitely missed that

Chapter 52: I definitely missed that

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! I'm back for season 3! I was going to make a separate story for season 3 but then I decided to just keep adding onto here! So I bet you're all excited to see what I've decided to do for season 3! I bet you were all dying to find out whether Jackson stays or not! :P**

**I've been holidaying at the beach with the fam and oh my god it was the best! I got sunburnt a heap though which wasn't so amazing. But on the plus side now I have a tan! Yay! Haha and I did shopping over there and got new clothes! So it was an awesome trip! And oh my god what is it with the beach and having so many hot guys! I was like drooling! Lol! Not really but they were so hot!**

**There was this one guy that was at the caravan park I was at and he said good morning to me and I had just gotten out of bed so I was kinda out of it and said good morning back to him after he walked past… Embarrassing much! But then I saw him again and he waved but I was too chicken to go talk to him! Anyway let's not discuss my non-existent love-life any further haha!**

**I hope you guys are all still out there and wanting to read season 3 of Bella McCall! I've made this chapter extra-long to make up for the wait you guys had to go through :P Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know how I went! Or just even leave a review saying how annoyed you might be with me because of how I've decided to go with the TV show! Lol :P Some people may be disappointed with a certain decision so sorry guys!**

**Also I hope everyone had a great Christmas and enjoyed their new year! :D**

…

Only a few months had passed. A few months since we all saved Jackson only for me to then lose him again… I mean he didn't die and I could still call him and video chat him whenever I needed but that didn't make the fact that he was miles away in London any easier.

But it's what his parents wanted. A new start for him… I just wish it didn't have to be so far away. I hear a car horn go off and I look up from the sidewalk and smile as Lydia and Allison pull up.

The window winds down slowly, "So you ready for this group gathering!" Lydia says while looking pointedly at Allison. I chuckle and climb into the back as Allison says, "It sounds like a triple date…"

"It is not a triple date… It is a group thing," I hear Lydia say bringing me out of my thoughts. Lydia and I had become pretty good friends over the past few months. We actually liked each other as it turns out.

I poke my head into the front between the two seats as we drive off, "Umm excuse me? Triple date? You are aware I have a boyfriend… A boyfriend that I love very much and want to keep…"

"Yeah, Bella and Isaac are cute together!" Allison adds, "And I told you I'm not ready to get back out there…"

I was back on a speaking basis with Allison again. But I hadn't entirely forgiven her for what she did that night… How could I? She did try to hurt Isaac and kill Derek!

"Ugh come on Bella don't ruin this for me! And Allison you were in France and didn't do any dating? For four months?!" Lydia asks in disbelief.

Allison shrugs, "Did you? I mean after-"

"Do not say his name!" Lydia cuts her off quickly. Great now we were on the topic of Jackson…

Allison turns back to me, "Is he okay? I mean you just got back from London yesterday… Did everything work out?"

"Well the doctors looked like total idiots when he turned up alive," Lydia chimes in.

I chuckle, "Yeah but everyone got over it… And Derek and I helped him train, you know taught him werewolf 101."

"Yep like how not to randomly kill people during the full moon!" Lydia finishes for me.

Allison smiles back at me knowingly then back to Lydia, "So then you've talked to him?"

"Uh not since he left for London…" Lydia says sadly.

"You mean since his Dad moved him to London," Allison corrects. Lydia sighs, "Whatever, he left…"

I lean forward again, "So you're totally over him?"

"Would I be going on a triple date if I wasn't?!" Lydia asks quickly, "And yes it is a triple date…"

Allison and I both shake our heads laughing and Lydia shrugs, "It's not an orgy… You guys will live. And if it becomes a problem with Isaac, I'll talk to him."

Allison turns back to face me again, "Yeah how are things going with him?"

I smile widely, "Really well! I've been missing him like crazy over in London but I haven't actually seen him yet… He was busy with Derek yesterday. Pack business…"

"So the sex is…" Lydia trails off waiting for me to answer and I chuckle, "Amazing if you must know…"

Allison laughs, "Okay well how did he take you going over to London with Jackson for a week?"

"Surprisingly well actually… It was me that was a little reluctant to go…" I say with a sigh. I really did love it in London but at the end of that week I had to say good bye to my best friend…

Allison looks at me confused, "Why?"

"I didn't want to say goodbye to him… It was really, really hard," I say quietly.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Have you packed everything?" Jackson asks me quietly as he comes to stop next to me. I look out to the plane runway and my eyes start filling up with tears. This was it. This was goodbye._

_I nod, "Yep everything's packed… Now all I have to do is board the plane I guess."_

"_You know you can come visit me whenever… And I'll come and visit when I can as well and we can call each other all the time and video chat! I'm not gonna forget you Bel," Jackson says pulling me in for a hug._

_I sniffle, "You better not! And I don't want you finding some new best friend out here okay!"_

_Jackson chuckles, "No one will ever replace you Bella…"_

"_Why're you laughing?! This is very emotional," I say with a pout. He smiles at me, "Cause you're just so cute when you're like this."_

_I wipe away the tears and roll my eyes, "Oh yeah cause I look so cute with mascara running down my face!"_

_He reaches out and wipes at my cheeks, "I'm only teasing… You know I'm gonna miss you too Bel. I don't know what I'm gonna do here without you. I mean who's gonna call me out on being a douche over here?"_

_I smile and shake my head before wrapping my arms around his neck tightly. His snake around my waist and I hear a quiet sob come out of Jackson's mouth. I tighten my hold on him, "I love you so much… And I'm gonna miss you even more…"_

"_I love you too Bel…" he whispers back._

'_Flight 508 is now boarding, please make your way to gate 4.'_

_I pull back and wipe at my eyes again, "I'll call you as soon as I land…" He nods and leans down kissing my forehead, "Make sure that Lahey looks after you."_

_I smile as I back away slowly, "Don't break too many hearts over here…" He chuckles and shakes his head as he blows a kiss my way. I smile widely and pretend to catch it and place it on my cheek._

"_You're a dork!" he calls out. I hand the ticket to the guy at the door of the gate and turn back to Jackson one last time mouthing to him, "But I'm your dork."_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Bella! Hey Bella?" Allison clicks her fingers in front of my face and I shake my head, "Sorry… It was a really hard goodbye."

Allison nods and Lydia quickly changes the subject, "Well Jackson wasn't the only one training before London… Bella has also been undergoing some training!"

"What type of training?" Allison asks.

I click my fingers and a tiny flame comes out of the tips of my thumb and index finger, "Like this… I've been practicing my powers. And let me tell you they are not easy to learn…"

Lydia chuckles quietly and I look to her with raised eyebrows, "Something funny…"

"Ask her what she's been trying to do," Lydia says with an amused smile. Allison looks back to me and smiles, "What have you been trying to do?"

"Teleport," I say with a roll of my eyes and both girls start laughing. We pull up to the traffic lights and I let out a sigh, "I know it sounds crazy but when we are in a situation where we need to get out fast you guys will be begging me to teleport your asses out of there!"

Allison and Lydia turn back to each other and start laughing again and I throw my hands up in annoyance, "Unbelievable!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god I can't see him not now!" Allison suddenly gasps out and Lydia and I both look over and see Scott and Stiles in the jeep next to us. I let out a laugh and move my head into the middle again, "Maybe we should say hello?"

Allison turns and glares at me and I smirk, "Now who's laughing…"

"Lydia go! Just go!" Allison demands. Lydia looks up at the lights, "It's a red light…"

I look over and laugh as Stiles starts winding down the window trying to say hello when Lydia floors the accelerator and we run the red light.

I look back and chuckle quietly seeing the boys still sitting there in the jeep and Allison sighs.

"You alright?" Lydia asks. She nods slowly and I lean back in my seat, "So you haven't talked to him at all over the break?"

Allison shakes her head, "No we agreed that we'd give each other space." She turns around and looks out the back window, "Lydia stop! We need to go back, I gotta talk to him…"

Lydia stops the car slowly and we all turn back to see that the jeep has stopped as well, "They stopped too?" Lydia says confused.

"Why would they stop?" Allison asks.

Lydia starts saying something when I turn back around to face them and I let out a scream squeezing my eyes shut tight as something comes running for the car. I land on the wet road with a thud and knock my head as I hear screaming and loud footsteps.

I sit up slowly rubbing the back of my head and see Allison and Lydia scramble to get out of the car. Stiles and Scott rush over to them asking if they're both okay. I stand up slowly still holding my head, "I'm okay if anyone was wondering also…"

"Well I'm not okay! I am totally freaking out! How the hell does that just run into us?" Lydia exclaims and rants to Stiles.

Scott slowly walks towards the front of the car and gets a good look at the deer.

"I saw its eyes right before it hit us… It was like it was crazy," I say quietly.

Scott shakes his head, "No it was scared… Terrified actually…" He says touching the animals fur.

Lydia and Allison turn back to me with wide eyes, "How'd you get-"

"Get out so quick? I think I teleported…" I say slowly. I hadn't figured out how to do it in training… This was the first time it had ever happened.

Lydia nods, "I promise not to make fun of it again if you get me out of there next time!"

"You got it…" I look down the road in the direction the deer came from. It had to be because of the alphas being here… But only I knew that at this stage…

…

"Hey, hey wait a minute I know this one!" Melissa says quickly as she notices the young man to be Isaac Lahey, Bella's boyfriend.

"What happened Isaac?" She asks leaning in close so know else can hear what's going on.

"The girl, alright, she's worse okay…" Isaac says back quietly.

Melissa turns to him confused, "Are you not healing? Do I need to call Bella?"

"I will, will you just help her please. And don't call Bella… It'll only freak her out," Isaac pleads.

Melissa sighs, "Okay take him, go!" She runs over to the next gurney coming in through the doors. She couldn't worry about not calling Bella at the moment. This girl was in worse shape...

"Find him… I have to find him," the girl says in pauses.

"What're you saying?" Melissa asks not sure what the girl means.

"I have to tell him…" the girl says through short breaths from the pain.

"Who?" Melissa asks.

The girl opens her eyes slightly and turns to Melissa, "That alpha… Find the alpha…"

"What do you want with Derek Hale?" Melissa asks confused but before she can find out the paramedic takes over from Melissa and takes the girl down the hallway. What did she want with Derek Hale? And what had happened to the two? She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone looking down at it debating on whether to call Bella…

Isaac said not to but she wouldn't keep this from Bella. She could maybe help with all this supernatural business.

…

I let out a sigh and flop down onto my bed. I made Lydia drop me home and we all decided to ditch the 'group thing'. I really just wanted to get some sleep and have Isaac here with me but he hadn't answered any of my calls so he's probably just still with Derek…

I chuck my phone on my bed and go over to the closet to pick out my pyjamas. I slide on a pair of short shorts and Isaac's shirt. I hadn't given it back and he did tell me to keep it so that's what I did. Why hadn't he called her text to check in? That was our deal… If he was off with pack business and I wasn't with him then he was supposed to check in every couple of hours or so. Even if it was only a text saying 'I'm okay'.

My eyes light up and I look over to the bed as I hear my phone ringing and I jump across the room to grab it. I bring it up to my ear quickly, "Isaac!"

"Ah no Bella it's me," I hear Mel's voice come through the phone.

I let out a sigh, "Oh hey mum… I thought it might have been Isaac…"

"About that… Bel you gotta get to the hospital okay. It's about Isaac," Mel says quietly.

"Wha- why- Isaac's… He's uh is he hu-hurt, is he okay?" I stutter out quickly. Isaac was in the hospital. He was out doing pack business. The alphas. What if they hurt him badly? What am I saying of course he's hurt badly! He's in the bloody hospital!

"He said he's healing and he told me not to call you because you'd worry but I thought you should get down here," Melissa says softly trying not to panic me even further.

I cover my mouth as I feel myself starting to sob, "The car isn't here? What- How am I supposed to get there? Can you come get me?"

"Honey take a deep breath okay… I can't come and get you but get a taxi or call Stiles and Scott?" Mel says calmly. I take a deep breath. I couldn't call Scott and Stiles… They didn't know about any of the alpha stuff and calling them would only invite questions. Maybe I could just call them to come get me and deliver food to mum? That would work.

"I'll be there shortly…" I say determinedly. I couldn't be breaking down. Isaac needed me right now. I hang up the phone quickly and scroll through my contacts. Derek will know what to do.

I grab a pair of shoes and chuck them on while I wait for him to answer.

'_Leave a message'_

The message tone beeps and I groan, "Really Derek! You choose this time not to answer! Seriously! Okay you better get this message soon because Isaac is in hospital and I have no idea why and no clue how to get there! Call me back ASAP."

Okay Scott and Stiles next! Stiles will answer. He always does!

"Hello?" Stiles voice comes through the phone.

"Stiles! I need you and Scott to come get me! Um I'm taking dinner up to Mel at the hospital… Where are you?" I say quickly.

I hear shuffling around and then Scott's voice comes over the phone, "Stiles is about to drop me home. We'll be there in 5."

"No that's too long…" I let out a groan. I couldn't run to them… That would take just as long. But I could teleport. I let out a sigh. I don't even know how to do that properly yet, "Okay no park somewhere and tell me exactly where you are!"

"She wants us to park somewhere," I hear Scott whisper. I roll my eyes. Don't discuss it! Just do it!

"Okay we're parked next to the park. We're parked on the side right next to the playground," Scott explains. I picture in my head where they are and nod, "Okay hold on two secs."

I focus on where they said they are. It wasn't that far from here, only a couple of blocks give or take. I shut my eyes and take a deep breath before opening them. My eyes glow amber before I squeeze them shut again.

I open them slowly after a few seconds and see I'm still standing in the same spot. I let out a groan. Come on. I could do this! I did it earlier so what was stopping me from doing it now…

Fear. That's what made me get out of the car. Fear of what was coming towards us. And now I have to get to the jeep or Isaac will be at the hospital alone. I roll my shoulders back and crack my neck from side to side. I could do this. I shut my eyes again and I feel the aura surrounding me before I fall into a seat.

"What the hell!" I hear Stiles exclaim. I open my eyes slowly and let out a breath of relief, "To the hospital now!"

Scott and Stiles both stare at me with wide eyes, "How- what- happened? How the hell did that happen?"

I reach up and hold my hand up to my head. Apparently teleporting longer distances made me a little exhausted, "Just drive. I'll explain on the way."

Stiles starts up the jeep and pulls away from the park. I lean back into the seat and shut my eyes slowly. I wasn't going to be trying that again without Derek or Peter there with me. They'd be able to help me land it better.

"Okay so I've been doing some training over the holidays…" I say slowly as I rub my temples.

Stiles scoffs, "Well that much is obvious but how do you do that? I didn't know you could do that?"

"Neither did I. Peter has a whole heap of information on what I am…" I say with a sigh.

Scott turns to me quickly, "Wait so you've been training with Peter?!"

I nod, "And Derek and Isaac… Peter isn't all bad."

_**~Flashback~**_

_I let out a frustrated sigh as Peter circles around me, "Try it again!"_

"_I'm trying okay! This is a lot harder than it looks!" I exclaim. This is how it had been for the past couple of hours. Peter barking orders and me getting frustrated and eventually lashing out at him. Whether that be with fire or throwing him around a little._

"_Bella you're not trying hard enough!" Peter says with an annoyed sigh._

_I shake my head, "This is impossible. How do we even know I can do this? Not everything in the book has to be real right?"_

"_You said the same thing about your telepathy powers. But you can hear my thoughts now can't you," I hear Peter's voice clearly in my head._

_I look at him with an annoyed look, "Yes I can hear you. But I haven't been able to heal something for days now. If I can't heal this stupid stick back into one then how the hell will I be able to heal someone's wounds!"_

"_You need to focus," Peter orders sternly. I nod, "I am focusing."_

"_Look Peter maybe we should just take a break?" Derek says with a sigh as he stands up from the couch._

_Peter shakes his head, "Not until we get this!"_

"_Derek's right. She needs a break," Isaac speaks up as well. He was sick of watching Peter yell and order Bella around. She was trying her best and that's all she could do._

_Peter lets out a sigh, "Bella can I talk to you alone…" Derek and Isaac step forward, "No way!"_

_I look over to both of them, "Its okay. I can take care of myself."_

_Derek nods reluctantly and makes his way upstairs. Isaac looks to me, "I don't like leaving you alone with him." I hear him say to me through his thoughts._

_I tilt my head back and smile softly, "Isaac nothing is going to happen to me… You guys will be just upstairs." I say back to him._

_He nods and follows Derek upstairs. I turn back to Peter and he's shaking his head at me, "You know I can tell when you're having a conversation without me."_

"_Yeah but that's what makes it that much more fun," I say with a smirk._

_Peter chuckles before sighing loudly, "Bella you know I'm only being hard on you because that's the only way you seem to learn. I tried teaching you nicely and that didn't work."_

_I nod remembering when he was being overly nice to me, "Yeah I just mocked you because you were being nice."_

"_Yeah I remember. Then I tried getting Derek to teach you but he was too impatient. And even Isaac teaching you didn't work," Peter says with a roll of his eyes._

_I laugh, "That's because he's a hormonal teenage boy and everything turned into sex for him."_

"_I am a werewolf. I can still hear you," I hear Isaac call out. I chuckle again and turn back to Peter as he continues._

"_So basically the only thing that seems to work is me being tough. I'm not doing it because I want to be mean but because I only want you to be able to look after yourself. You need learn these abilities in order to fight anything that comes your way. You need to be prepared for anything."_

_I nod slowly when a smile creeps up onto my face, "You care about me."_

_Peter scoffs, "Come on let's get back to it."_

_I shake my head, "Nope not until you admit it! You care about me! You don't want me to get hurt!" I gasp playfully, "I'm like the daughter you never had!"_

"_Bella come on just fix the damn stick," Peter says pointing to the broken stick on the ground. I chuckle slightly and sit down on the floor crossing my legs. I grab hold of the stick and put the two bits back together covering the broken part with my hands. I take a deep breath and my eyes start glowing as an amber coloured aura, much like the one that surrounds me when I transform fully, surrounds the stick in my hands._

_I take my hands back once the glowing stops and hold the now brand new stick in my hand smiling up at Peter. He nods smiling, "That's my girl."_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

"Okay so Peter, Derek and Isaac have all been helping you? So you're part of their pack?" Scott asks slowly.

I nod, "Yeah I've been helping them look for Boyd and Erica."

Stiles pulls up to the hospital and turns around quickly, "So they're still missing?"

"Yeah… Okay guys I'll see you later then," I say quickly and climb out of the jeep before they can ask any more questions. I couldn't waste any more time!

I rush up to the front desk, "Excuse me is Melissa McCall here?" I ask quietly. The nurse points down the hall and I see Mel coming towards me.

"Mum where is he?" I ask quietly when she gives me a quick hug.

"He's in room 215… I'll take you there now. Okay he's scheduled for surgery in the morning but he obviously can't go for surgery because-"

I finish the rest of her sentence, "Because he's a werewolf and he's healing."

"Exactly so is there anyone you can call to come get him? Derek?" Mel asks.

I shake my head, "I don't know. Derek isn't answering my calls but keep trying him. He can get Isaac out of here because he's basically his guardian now."

"Okay I'll keep trying him. Listen there's a deputy stationed outside his door okay. He came in badly hurt with another girl. He said she was worse so I assume she isn't a werewolf… I don't know exactly what happened but there's damage to a building or warehouse which is where they were found…" Mel explains.

"Wait who's the girl?" I ask confused.

Mel shrugs, "We don't know. We have her heavily sedated so she won't be answering any questions. And I don't know if Isaac remembers what happened."

Mel holds the door open for me and nods, "Go on… You can stay here tonight. And I won't make you go to school tomorrow."

"Thank you! Oh thank god! I thought I was going to have to chain myself to the hospital bed or something," I say with a sigh of relief. I wasn't going to be leaving Isaac's side while he was in here.

Mel chuckles, "Go on then. In you go!"

I quickly walk into the room and Mel shuts the door behind me. I look to Isaac and I see his eyes open quickly and he looks over at me, "Bella…"

I let out a breath and rush over to his side as he slowly sits up, "I told Melissa not to call you…"

"Well I'm glad she did! Jesus Isaac you scared the crap out of me!" I say with tears filling my eyes.

Isaac reaches out and grabs my hand, "Hey Bel… I'm okay. I'm fine."

I shake my head, "No you're not! You're in pain I can tell!"

"Okay I'm in a little bit of pain but it's healing," Isaac says with a small smile.

"I thought the worst had happened…" I whisper out.

He squeezes my hand, "That's why I didn't want Melissa calling you. It only freaked you out…"

I lean in and lean my forehead against his shutting my eyes, "I missed you so, so much…"

"I missed you more," Isaac whispers back. I shake my head, "Impossible." I lean in closer and press my lips against his softly and bring my hands up to his cheeks.

"I definitely missed that," Isaac chuckles.

Isaac pats the other side of the bed, "Lie down this side…" I walk around to the other side and climb onto the bed lying down beside him. His arm snakes around my waist and I rest my head on his shoulder carefully.

"Am I hurting you?" I ask quickly.

He shakes his head, "Not at all… I really have missed you Bel. Everyone's been on edge since you've been gone. Especially Peter. He has been extra snarky."

"He's always like that…" I say with a chuckle.

"He was worse while you were gone though," Isaac says with a sigh. I shuffle closer into the side of Isaac's body and his arm tightens around me.

"Mel's trying to call Derek. Hopefully he'll be able to get you out of here before you have to go into surgery in the morning… Isaac what happened?" I ask quietly.

"I don't remember… All I remember is the girl that saved me," Isaac says.

"I can try and remember for you?" I remind him but he quickly shuts that option down, "No! You don't have control over what you see yet. And what you saw in my head almost destroyed you. It almost destroyed us."

I run my hand over his chest comfortingly, "I know… But whatever you found was enough to make the alpha's do this to you."

Isaac sighs, "I know… But I'm not letting you do that again. Derek will know what to do…"

I nod, "Fine…" Isaac runs his hand up and down my side, "Let's just lay here and get some rest okay…"

"Okay…" I whisper back closing my eyes slowly. I feel Isaac kiss the top of my head and whisper so quietly I almost don't hear it, "I love you Bella…"

"I love you too Isaac…"

…

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! Or just to say hey! I'd love to hear from you guys since it's been ages! :P**


	53. Chapter 53: The Alphas

Chapter 53: The Alphas

…

I let out a moan as I hear voices whispering lowly. Was it morning already? I open one eye and see Melissa checking Isaac's cuts.

"Yeah it's healing… Visibly. Wow they can't see this nobody can see this!" Mel says to Isaac. I quickly sit up and stand up beside the bed wiping the sleep out of my eyes, "What do we do?" I say with a yawn.

Isaac looks over to me and smiles slightly be turning back to Mel, "Alright just cover it up, cover it," Isaac says quickly glancing over to the door.

Mel covers the wound carefully, "I uh I don't think that's gonna matter… You're scheduled for surgery which is going to be confusing for a lot of people!"

"Did you get a hold of Derek?" I ask quickly.

Mel sighs, "He hasn't answered…"

"Can you do something?" Isaac asks pleadingly.

Mel looks to me shocked then back to Isaac, "Me do something? I'm relatively new to all of this and there's a sheriff's deputy that is right outside the door!"

I look to the door, "Well if he's young and cute I could maybe…" My voice trails off as I look back to Isaac and his eyes are glowing.

"Okay no bad idea, sorry," I say quickly.

"And you've tried calling Derek?" Isaac asks again.

Mel nods, "Like 5 times."

Isaac looks to me, "We need to call Scott…" He says to me in his head. I shake my head quickly. We couldn't call Scott he was doing so well over the summer break. He was getting his act together.

Mel looks between us, "Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?"

Isaac looks to me pointedly and I sigh, "Yeah… Call Scott."

Melissa nods, "Okay I'll get Scott." She walks out of the room and I let out a sigh.

"If Derek would just answer his damn phone…" I pause for a moment thinking, "You know we could-"

"We're not calling Peter!" Isaac cuts me off quickly.

I roll my eyes, "Fine but now we have to wait for Scott." I say with a sigh as I pull the chair to beside the bed and sit down.

"You had a rough night," Isaac says as I sit down. I look up to him and nod slowly.

"You aren't having nightmares about your father?" Isaac asks.

I shake my head, "No it's nothing. I just couldn't sleep."

"You'd tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" he says quietly.

I reach out and grab his hand, "Of course… But it's nothing to worry about." I shrug it off. Truth was I was having a rough night. But it wasn't a nightmare. It didn't even feel like a dream. I could hear Boyd and another voice. And I saw this abandoned building. Everything was so blurry but it was definitely abandoned. For a long time now… I don't understand why I was seeing it though. Or why I was hearing Boyd's voice.

"You promise?" Isaac asks with raised eyebrows.

I nod slowly before changing my mind, "Well not exactly… It was a dream. I think? Actually it didn't feel like a dream at all. It was kind of like a vision… I could hear Boyd. He was speaking to a girl I think but I'm not sure if it was Erica. There was an abandoned building but everything was blurred. I don't know what it was?" I say unsure. I didn't even know if what I was seeing was real.

Isaac squeezes my hand, "Hey… It's okay. It was probably just a dream. But if not we'll figure it all out okay."

I smile and nod as he kisses my hand affectionately. We hear the door open and immediately look over.

"Hello Isaac," the nurse says overly nice. Isaac sits up quickly and I stand up behind the nurse as she asks, "How're you feeling?"

"Good listen I think I could probably just-" he stops talking as he feels her hand on his shoulder and looks to me briefly. I watch on confused.

She holds a needle and presses it into the drip that Isaac's on, "What is that?" Isaac asks.

"Just an anaesthetic … We don't want you getting in the way again," she says with a small smirk. He looks to me with wide eyes that suddenly go unfocused as he leans over the side of the bed.

"Bella run…" his voice comes out tired and slow. I look down to her feet as she looks up to me and grabs me by the throat. I let out a strangled cry that is cut off when she tightens her hold, "Count along with me Isaac… One, two, three."

Her eyes turn alpha red on three and Isaac's eyes shut and his mouth hangs open as my name sighs out of it quietly. Her head turns to me and she smiles menacingly as she jabs a second needle into my neck pressing down on the plunger and sending what looks to be a very high dose of sedative into my system.

I feel my eyes getting droopy and she chuckles quietly, "And to think Deucallion wants you in his pack. You're weak and useless." She loosens her hold around my neck as she opens a small closet and chucks me in shutting the door again.

My limbs feel all heavy and my head lulls to the side as the sedative knocks me out completely.

…

Scott walks beside his mum quickly as they make their way through the hospital. She had just told him that Bella had been here all night with Isaac because he was brought in with another girl injured last night, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to," Melissa tells her son.

Scott looks to her confused, "What do you mean?"

"Everything that you've been doing the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike, even though it scares me half to death honey, I just didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm," Melissa says. It was true. Scott had been doing so well with trying to get his grades back up. Bella was even reluctant to mention calling Scott earlier.

Scott stops them walking in the hallway, "It's not gonna stop. I-I'm gonna be better this year. A better student, a better son, a better friend, a better everything. I promise."

Melissa nods, "Okay. He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery… And Bella should be in there too."

Scott lets out a breath, "Thank you!" He kisses his mums cheek and quickly makes his way to the elevator. Bella would have to be beside herself! He couldn't believe that she didn't say anything in the car last night… Maybe it had something to do with how she was always off with Derek's pack.

He waits patiently for the elevator doors to close when something stops it from closing and Scott reaches out holding the doors open. A blind man walks in using his cane to find his way into the elevator.

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" the man asks with a British accent.

Scott looks to the buttons and notices he's already pressed the button for the second floor but presses it again anyway.

The blind man must hear him press the button as he says, "Thank you."

Scott only nods silently as he waits to get off the elevator.

…

My eyes slowly open and all I can see is darkness. What the hell is going on? Oh my god I'm blind. I try to move or sit up or anything but I feel four walls all around me. My hands press against the four walls and frantically press for a way out. And I'm in a coffin. I'm blind and in a coffin!

One of the walls fly open and I feel myself slowly fall out of the coffin. I blink my eyes a couple of times as they adjust to the lighting. I lift my head up and see that I was in a small closet and then look around the small room and realize it's one of the hospital rooms.

Hospital. My eyes widen and I gasp as I remember being here for Isaac and then this bitch jabbed me with a needle of something! That's why I felt so blah! I stand up slowly and stumble forward as I find my feet again. Seriously what the hell did she give me? Was it just a sedative?

Okay if that girl just chucked me in this cupboard then does that mean she took Isaac? No he was scheduled for surgery they couldn't take him. That would invite too many questions to where he went. I'll find Mel. She'll know where he is.

I walk out into the hallway and look down each way noticing a tall well-built man walking towards me with scrubs on. I tilt my head at him as he speeds up and grabs a hold of my arm, "Scream and it'll be the last thing you do."

He pulls me back down the hall towards someone in a wheelchair. I feel a jab in my side and I look down to see another needle.

"Really! Another one!" My words start coming out slurred and I feel my legs dragging as the stranger pulls me along and sits me across the wheelchair. My head lulls to the side and my face turns towards the person in the wheelchair. My eyes blur but I manage to make out the face that I'm looking at.

It's Isaac. I feel the wheelchair starting to move and I look up to the man pushing us, "Wha- what y-you wan-want?" I slur out.

He looks down and slowly removes the face mask smirking, "We can't have him getting in the way again. And you sweetheart were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

He pushes us into the elevator when my eyes slowly shut.

…

Scott walks down the hallway looking for room 215. He probably would have found it by now if he didn't get side-tracked helping the blind-man in the elevator. He walks out into a new hallway and looks back down towards the elevator seeing a tall man pushing a wheelchair that seemed to have two people in it.

The man pushes the chair to the side and Scott can now see clearly that the two people are Bella and Isaac. The man dressed in scrubs turns around slowly pressing one of the elevator buttons smirking. Scott flicks his wrists and his claws come out quickly as he runs towards the elevator.

Whoever it was wasn't getting away with taking his sister and her boyfriend. What have they got themselves caught up in? Scott leaps into the elevator just as the doors are closing. He transforms fully and gets up quickly to fight the man that has now also turned. He's an alpha.

The alpha lifts Scott up by his shirt and throws him into the elevator wall before grabbing him again and repeating the action into the other wall. The elevator shakes sending the wheelchair rolling around to the side.

Scott falls to the ground and looks up at the alpha when he reaches down and lifts him up into the overhead lights. Scott lands on the ground with a thud and roars out as the alpha reaches down and lifts him up again holding him by the neck.

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with, I'm an alpha," the man growls out. The elevator dings as it comes to a new floor and the doors open. The alpha in the scrubs let's go of Scott suddenly and groans out in pain as Derek comes out from behind him.

"So am I," Derek smugly says as he throws the other alpha out of the elevator and down the hallway. He turns back to Scott slowly, his eyes catching Isaac and Bella in the wheelchair briefly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Scott breathes out a sigh of relief and leans his head back against the wall.

…

Scott carries Bella into the Hale house as he tucks the phone between his ear and shoulder trying not to drop it, "Can you tell me about it later?"

"Ah no I'm pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion," Stiles voice comes through the phone.

Scott groans as the phone slips out from between his ear and shoulder and he can hear Stiles asking what is going on. He sets Bella down slowly trying to keep her upright as he reaches down to get the phone. Bella slips out of his arms and plummets to the floor.

"Shit! Stiles just meet me at Derek's!" Scott says frantically as he kneels down to roll Bella off her face.

"What? Derek's house! What're you doing-" Stiles starts saying but Scott sighs annoyed, "Just meet us here okay!"

Derek turns around after placing Isaac on the table and rolls his eyes, "Jesus Scott! You dropped her on her face!"

Scott looks up guiltily, "I didn't mean to!"

"Just put her on the couch," Derek says with a shake of his head, "Gently!"

Scott nods as he lifts Bella up off of the floor and lays her onto the couch, "Why is she still unconscious?" Bella hadn't stirred at all since they found her and Isaac.

Derek busies himself with finding something, "You didn't notice the needle puncture in her neck?"

Scott shakes his head and Derek continues, "They obviously drugged her with something. She'll most likely be out for a while longer."

"You don't still live here do you?" Scott asks as he looks around the run down house.

Derek chucks away a few broken boards, "County took it over but there's something here that I need. It'll help heal a wound from an alpha."

"But it did heal?" Scott looks over to Isaac.

Derek sighs, "Not on the inside."

Scott looks back to Derek, "Are you gonna tell me who that was back there? I mean Bella's involved. I need to know that she's not gonna get hurt like Isaac has…"

"It's a rival pack. It's my problem, I know you wanna help and you did. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager," Derek says standing up and then his gaze flicks over to Bella on the couch.

"And it's Bella's choice to be involved in this. But if it sets your mind at ease she's never in any situation alone. Either Isaac, Peter or I are always with her."

Scott looks to Derek with raised eyebrows, "Cause her being alone with Peter is supposed to make me feel better."

Derek nods in understanding and goes over to Isaac with some flowered plant. Scott reaches up and holds his arm where the tattoo that he wanted had healed itself. Derek had the triskele tattoo on his back.

"Uh hey Derek… If you wanna repay back that favour now, there is something you can do for me," Scott says getting Derek's attention again.

…

I let out a groan as I start coming back to the world of the living. Drugged twice in one day. That's just fantastic… Although this time I remembered everything that happened beforehand. That big muscley guy had Isaac in a wheelchair and then chucked me on it too.

Isaac! I let out a gasp and stand up quickly from wherever I am lying. I look around for a moment before my vision goes blurry and I feel my legs give out from underneath me.

"Bella!" I hear a familiar voice exclaim and arms wrap around me. I blink a few times to focus on who has hold of me, "Are you okay?"

My eyebrows furrow in confusion as I feel my face kind of throbbing, "Was I dropped on my face?" I look up to Scott and he's looking sheepishly at Stiles.

"How're you feeling?" Stiles asks quickly. I look between then and shake my head going to get up, "Fine, I'm fine. Is Isaac okay? Where is he?"

Scott grabs a hold of me and pulls me back towards the dusty couch and sits me down, "No you need to sit and wait a bit before you go walking around! What the hell happened?"

I look over to Derek momentarily and shrug, "I don't know. All I know is that I was drugged…" I couldn't tell Scott and Stiles exactly what happened. They couldn't know that there was an alpha pack out there.

Scott looks at me like he knows I'm lying but drops it anyway, "Okay well I'll let mum know you're okay then?"

I nod, "Please that would really help… I don't want to leave Isaac."

"Yeah that's fine. Bel I'm glad you're okay," Scott says his voice laced with relief.

I smile, "I'm fine Scott. Promise…"

Scott and Stiles nod walking towards the door and heading to leave. I watch as Scott opens the door and looks at the red painted door. Shit. Keep walking Scott. Just keep going and don't worry about the door.

"You painted the door? Why'd you paint the door?" Scott asks looking back towards Derek.

Derek's and my eyes meet, "Go home, Scott."

"And why only one side?" Scott asks again. I shake my head as Scott flicks his wrist and his claws extend. He starts scratching at the door and Derek sighs out rushing towards the door, "Scott!"

Scott finishes scratching at the door and looks back to Derek who has crossed his arms over his chest, "The birds at school, the deer last night just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the alpha. How many are there?"

"A pack of them, an alpha pack," Derek sighs out. Scott and Stiles look over to me and I look away guiltily. They now know. And they're gonna be involved now. When we tried so hard all summer to keep them out of it.

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asks confused.

Derek shakes his head slightly, "I hear there's some kind of a leader. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, Bella and I have been looking for them the last four months."

Scott steps forward, "So you find them… How do you deal with an alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get," Derek says looking back to me and then back to Scott. Scott and Stiles share a look together when another voice speaks up.

"Where is she?" I let out a gasp and look towards where Isaac is lying. But he isn't lying down anymore. He's sitting up staring at Derek, Scott and Stiles, "Where's the girl?"

Derek looks to me confused, "Bella's there Isaac?"

He shakes his head, "No the girl who saved me?" I stand up quickly and start walking towards Isaac when my vision blurs again and I stumble.

"Bella!" Isaac exclaims. I hold out my hands and steady myself, "I'm fine. I'm good, are you good?" I ask quickly.

Isaac nods looking slightly dazed, "I'm good. Where's the girl?" I reach out and grab his hand, "The girl that you were brought in with?"

He nods again, "Where is she?"

"I don't know. I never saw who she was…" I say rubbing my thumb across his hand. If I ever did find that girl I would thank her. She saved Isaac. I don't know what I would do if Isaac was gone.

"Isaac what do you remember? What happened?" Derek asks walking into the living room. Isaac looks to me then back to Derek.

"I don't know… I remember the girl and the hospital but everything before the girl saving me is a blur. I don't remember anything."

…

**Author's Note: Back with 2****nd**** chapter of season 3! I think it's taking me a little bit to get back into writing this so sorry for not being as quick with the updates! Thank you everyone for the reviews so far and I'm glad you're still out there! :P**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think :D**


	54. Chapter 54: You're going to school

Chapter 54: You're going to school

…

I watch as Isaac paces back and forth by the loft window. Since Derek didn't have to be in hiding anymore he had now moved into a slightly less creepy version of a lair. Seriously would it kill him to decorate a little? Maybe add some colours to brighten up the place.

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea…" Isaac voices as he flexes his fingers, "It sounds kind of dangerous."

Because Isaac couldn't remember what had happened before that mysterious girl saved him they were now trying a new method to get him to remember. What if he had found Erica and Boyd? He had obviously seen something if the alphas took his memories. How is that even possible?

"You know what, I definitely don't like this idea and I definitely don't like him!" Isaac says walking back towards the stairs again.

I stand up and walk over to him grabbing his hands, "He's not that bad. And we all know of another method that can figure out what you know…"

Both Derek and Isaac shut me down straight away, "No!" Isaac's face softens as he squeezes my hands, "Bella no you know what happened last time…"

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Okay so what are we learning today Mr Hale?" I say mockingly in a posh voice. Peter looks at me annoyed and I smile sweetly._

_He rolls his eyes, "You are trying to get into people thoughts and memories again."_

"_Ugh again!" I let out a groan. I wanted to learn something new. Not do this again. We had been doing this for a week now and nothing._

_Peter nods back, "Right well that's what we're doing today. And you can practice on Isaac." Peter says nodding towards the stairs as Isaac sleepily makes his way downstairs._

_Isaac wipes his eyes, "What?"_

_I smile at him as he walks towards me and leans down kissing me on the lips, "Morning."_

"_Morning," I whisper back as he tucks some hair behind my ear._

_Peter clears his throat, "Can we get started?"_

_I roll my eyes, "How do we do this then?"_

"_I don't know Bella you're the fire fairy," Peter says with a sigh. She did this every time. Ask how it was done when it was her that had to figure it out._

_I let out a groan, "Peter you do this every time!"_

"_No Bella you do this every damn time! All the information about it says is that you have to be in contact with the person… The rest is up to you," Peter exclaims._

_I throw my hands up in frustration, "I know. I know because you've said that every day for the past week."_

"_Bel hey… Come here," Isaac says softly. I walk over to him and he grabs my hands bringing them up to his face, "Babe… Concentrate. I know you can do this." I let out a breath slowly and close my eyes holding my hands on the side of Isaac's face._

_I see me walking down the hallway with Stiles and Scott. And then I turn and start walking towards Isaac. Well I assume I'm Isaac considering I'm in his head now. I think._

_Wait a minute I know this day. It was when I tried to talk to him a while after he left the bowling alley…_

_Before there's any talking done the vision blurs out and I'm seeing a soaking wet me in the rain staring back at Isaac. Well me. Okay this is so weird._

"_What are you doing here Bella? Why were you at my house?" I hear Isaac's voice speak._

_I watch as I see myself shrug and answer back, "You weren't at school. I came to see how you were doing when I heard the crashing…"_

"_And that didn't make you turn the other way?! What if he had hurt you for intervening?" Isaac's voice exclaims. This was the night that we kissed. The night that turned my life upside down. Well my love life…_

_The vision blurs away again and it's replaced with darkness. I can't see anything. And I feel sort of claustrophobic… I start moving and feel walls all around me. What memory was this?_

_Suddenly light is burst into wherever I am and I squint my eyes. I feel someone reach down and pull me out of wherever I am and throw me onto a hard floor. I look up and see Mr Lahey staring down at me furiously. Oh my god. Please no. Not this memory. Change the channel. How do I change memories? Was Isaac remembering this now? Or was I just sifting through his memories myself?_

"_This is all your fault! Everything's your fault!" Mr Lahey screams as he punches me. As he punches Isaac. I let out a scream as he punches me again and again before lifting me up and putting me back into the small box and shutting the lid. I let out more screams as I punch the sides of the walls trying to get out._

"_Bella! Bella!" I hear my name being called out and I let out a gasp as I go tumbling backwards and land on the hard floor of the loft. My eyes flick around the loft and I feel tears rolling down my cheeks._

"_Bella? Are you okay?" I hear Isaac say reaching out for me. I look up to him and scoot backwards. He looks at me hurt for a moment before turning to Peter shoving him, "What the hell did you make her do?!"_

_Peter shakes his head, "I don't know. She was going through you're memories Isaac…"_

"_Bella what did you see?" Isaac asks quietly._

_I shake my head. I wouldn't talk about it. Not with Peter in here._

_I let out a gasp as the loft door opens loudly, "What the hell is going on in here?! I could hear Bella screaming from downstairs!" Derek exclaims._

"_She was working on getting into Isaac's memories. Everything thing was going fine until she started whimpering," Peter says looking at the young girl who is shaking noticeably._

"_We tried to bring her out of it but she just started screaming… She only just got out herself moments ago," Isaac says softly._

_I couldn't look at anyone. I felt everything in that vision or whatever it was. I felt what Isaac was going through. The pain, the fear, everything…_

"_Bel, honey… Tell me what you saw," Peter says kneeling down in front of me. I shake my head again, "No, no, no nothing… It was nothing…"_

_I didn't want to talk about it._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

The loft door opening brings me out of my thoughts and I look up to see Peter standing there, "Boys," he looks to me and smiles, "Bella… FYI yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face."

Derek slams the book he's reading, "We don't like you. Now shut up and help us."

Peter looks to me and I hold my hands up in surrender, "Hey I'm not in that 'we'. I think you can be quite delightful sometimes."

"Fair enough," Peter says with a nod and he flicks his wrist bringing out his claws. Derek drags the chair he's sitting on and sits it near the middle of the loft. Isaac makes his way to sit down and I let out a sigh.

"You guys are all so nervous about this method. I can do it. I know I can."

Everyone looks at me quickly, "No!"

Isaac stands up and leads me towards the couch sitting me down, "Bel I love you but you are not trying it again. I'm letting you go through that again…" I nod reluctantly and he walks back to sit down in the chair.

"Just relax. I'll get more out of you if you're calm," Peter says walking behind Isaac.

Isaac turns around quickly, "How do you know how to do this again?"

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip and you could paralyse someone. Or kill them," Peter says looking at his nails and focusing on the back of Isaac's neck.

I was beginning to feel nervous about this. I mean I trusted Peter but this was still dangerous… I look to Derek and he looks a little shocked as well at Peter saying that it could kill him.

"You- You've had a lot of practice though right?" Isaac asks nervously.

"Well I've never paralysed anyone," Peter says with his signature smile. I look to Derek with wide eyes and he's screwed his face up in confusion.

Isaac looks over to us, "Wait does that mean that you've-" His sentence is cut off when Peter sends his nails into Isaac's neck. I gasp and stand up going to stop him when Derek grabs my arm.

Peter's eyes are glowing electric blue and Isaac's glowing golden. Peter holds onto Isaac tightly as he starts fighting trying to get the claws out of his neck. I pull my arm out of Derek's grip and we both step forward going to stop it.

"Wait I see them!" Peter calls out stopping us from coming any closer. I shake my head, "No I don't care what you see. Isaac isn't dying in the process!" I rush towards them but Derek grabs me again and sits me down on the couch.

Peter starts breathing out heavily when he pulls away quickly and Isaac doubles over in pain. I quickly stand up and kneel down in front of him, "Isaac? Hey you okay?" I ask quickly.

He brings his hand up to the back of his neck and I lift his face up, "Babe… Isaac?"

"I'm okay… I'm good," Isaac breathes out slowly. I lean my forehead against his with a sigh of relief.

"What'd you see?" I hear Derek ask Peter. Isaac and I both look over to him and wait for his answer, "It was confusing… Uh images, vague shapes," Peter pants out.

"But you saw something?" I ask him.

Peter looks back to all of us, "Isaac found them."

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek asks. Isaac's jaw clenches as he looks to Peter and I cup his cheek, "Isaac hey are you sure you're okay?" I ask him quietly.

He nods as Peter continues, "I barely saw them. It was glimpses."

"But you did see them!" Derek confirms.

Peter's breathing is still quick, "Worse."

"Deucallion," Derek says his face changing. Peter nods, "He was talking to them. Something about time running out."

"What does it mean?" Isaac asks quietly. I squeeze his hand rubbing my thumb across the back of his hand.

"He's going to kill them," Derek says taking a seat on the coffee table.

Peter shakes his head, "No, no, no, no, no he didn't say that. He did make them a promise that they would be dead by the full moon."

"The next full moon?" I ask shocked. That was tomorrow night!

Peter looks to all of us, "Tomorrow night."

Isaac stands up quickly and heads upstairs. I let out a sigh and look to Peter and Derek, "I'll talk to him…"

Derek shakes his head, "You haven't got time. You have school."

I raise my eyebrows, "I'm going to go talk to him."

"You're going to school," Derek repeats a bit sterner this time. I chuckle as I make my way upstairs, "It's not like you can stop me."

"She has a point, Derek…" Peter says with a smirk. Derek lets out an annoyed sigh, "Bella, Scott wants to meet with me first up. Make it quick!"

I step up onto the upstairs floor and walk down the hall into Isaac's room. He's sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Isaac… None of this is your fault," I say quietly.

He scoffs lifting his head, "Bella I saw them! I saw Boyd and Erica and I was stupid enough to get caught."

I sit down beside him and wrap my arm around him and he leans into me, "It's not your fault. They're lucky to have you looking for them."

"If I hadn't gotten caught-"

I cut him off, "You can't keep wondering about the what if's Isaac… You did everything you could and the fact that you were there means we have a lead on where they might be."

"Yeah but I can't remember anything!" Isaac says annoyed. His head leans on my shoulder and I grab his hand interlocking our fingers.

"Babe, look at what Peter just did. He saw what you saw," I tell him.

He runs his thumb across the back of my hand, "But he didn't see where they are!"

I let out a sigh and pull away from him standing up, "Isaac we will find a way to find them. I think that I know someone that might be able to help."

"We're running out of time…" Isaac says softly. I kneel down in front of Isaac and bring my hands up to his face brushing his hair back, "We'll find them." I lean in and press my lips against his.

"You're going to school?" Isaac asks quietly leaning his forehead against mine.

I nod, "Derek's making me. I don't even live here and I am being forced to go to school by him. But I should go so Mum doesn't ground me or something…"

"Be careful okay… The alphas are still out there," Isaac says kissing me again. I smile and press my lips against his again. I pull back and kiss across his cheek and along his jawline. His hands grip my arms tightly and I smirk pulling back.

"I love you. I'll be here after school," I whisper.

He smiles, "I love you too… And I'll be here waiting."

I stand up slowly and walk towards the door when I feel arms wrap around me from behind and I chuckle, "I have to go Isaac, Derek's waiting!"

He leans down and starts kissing along my neck and I laugh again, "Isaac I'll be back later! I'll miss out on first period!"

"Damn it Bella I said make it quick!" I hear Derek yell from downstairs.

Isaac lets go of me and I turn around smiling at him. His arms snake around my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck, "I've said it already but I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad I'm back too… I missed you like crazy," I say back.

"Bella let's go! I'm walking out the door now and if you're not downstairs you'll have to walk!" Derek calls out again.

I hear Peter scold Derek, "Let her talk to Isaac, Derek!" and then he calls out to me, "Don't worry Bel! If Derek leaves I'll drive you to school."

"Shut up Peter I'm trying to get her to leave now!" Derek says frustrated.

I let out a chuckle and Isaac shakes his head with a smile, "See everyone's glad you're back too…"

I lean up on my tip toes and kiss Isaac's cheek, "I'll see you after school."

He smiles and nods and I quickly rush downstairs grabbing my bad sitting just by the stairs, "Alright Derek don't get your panties in twist! Let's go already."

Derek looks at me with an annoyed expression and Peter chuckles, "See you later Bella."

I turn back and wave, "Bye Peter!" Derek rolls his eyes and grumbles leaving the loft door open for me. I chuckle slightly and follow after him quickly.

"Derek what're we meeting Scott for?" I ask quickly catching up to him.

He sighs, "I don't know. He thinks he's found something that can help."

"I don't like that he's involved," I tell him honestly.

Derek nods, "I know and he feels the same way about you being involved but we need all the help we can get. You know that."

I let out a breath, "I know… I can't believe you're making me go to school though."

"Your Mum will be expecting that you go to school. I'm not having her call me saying that you missed school on my watch and then ban you from helping out," Derek says grumpily.

I roll my eyes, "She's not gonna call. I have an IQ of 170 I think I can keep my grades up and pass the school year."

"Doesn't matter. You're going to school," Derek says as he gets into his new car. He got rid of the Camaro and traded it in for a more suitable car for all of us.

I grumble as I climb into the passenger side, "You're going to school." I say mockingly in the same tone that Derek says it in.

Derek looks over at me annoyed, "I do not sound like that."

…

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks everyone who's following and favouriting the story! Glad you're enjoying it! And thank you so much for the reviews! I answered a couple of people's questions but I can tell you guys that I won't be getting Isaac and Allison together like in the tv show. I like writing Isaac and Bella together and I don't want to mess that up. Also everyone that is hoping for Derek and Bella to get back together I don't think they will be… Sorry if you really liked those two together but I just don't think that'll work out!**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter and if there's any questions you guys have just leave a review and I'll answer them for you! :P **


	55. Chapter 55: Time is not on our side…

Chapter 55: Time is not on our side…

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing and following and favouriting! Enjoy this chapter!**

…

I smile at everyone as I follow in behind Derek into the empty classroom. So we were meeting everyone this morning! Lydia looks me up and down and shakes her head, "How did you manage to leave the loft wearing that? Isaac must have had something to say about that…"

I look down at my outfit and chuckle, "He didn't see it. Derek took me home first to change and I had to see Mum to let her know I was okay and going to school like a good little girl."

Scott looks at my outfit, "Lydia's right I want you to change."

"I second that," Stiles says raising his hand. Allison and Lydia both chuckle and I shake my head, "I'm not changing my outfit. That's stupid."

Stiles shakes his head, "No it's not. You should change."

I look at him with raised eyebrows, "I'm not changing because you guys are over protective. What about Lydia or Allison's outfit?!"

"They're not our sisters!" Stiles says pointing to Lydia and Allison.

I smile slightly, "Aww Stiles I love you too!" I reach over to him and pinch his cheeks teasingly as he whacks my hand away.

Derek clears his throat, "Can we get this over and done with?"

Scott nods, "Right well…" He trails off motioning for Lydia and Allison and they hold their hands out showing a couple of nasty bruises on their wrists.

I look closely at the bruises and Derek crosses his arms over his chest, "I don't see anything?"

"Look again…" Scott insists. I grab Lydia's arm and run my thumb over the bruise slowly, "I've seen this somewhere before… I swear."

"How is a bruise going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek deadpans.

"It's the same on both sides. Exactly the same," Scott says defending Allison and Lydia. I let out a sigh, "Scott it could just be nothing."

"Pareidolia… Seeing patterns that aren't there," Lydia explains. I point and nod at her, "It's a subset of apophenia." Lydia smiles and nods at me.

Scott looks to Derek, "They're trying to help…"

Derek looks to me with a look saying in his head, "Is he serious?" I chuckle slightly and cover my hand over my mouth quickly as Scott looks between me and Derek confused.

"These two?" Derek asks with raised eyebrows and then points to Lydia, "This one who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you." He then turns to Allison, "And this one who shot about thirty arrows into me and my pack and was prepared to kill Bella for getting in the way at the warehouse, Scott. If anyone has forgotten?"

I look down to the ground as everyone looks over to me and Stiles speaks up, "Alright hey come on… No one died okay. There might have been a little maiming, a little mangling. But no death now that is what I call an important distinction. Oh and as if anyone could take on Bella anyway!"

I smile proudly but it drops as soon as Allison says, "My mother died…"

"Your family's little honour code killed your mother. Not me," Derek tells her.

I look over to Scott but he avoids my gaze. He hadn't told Allison about what her mother was going to do to him and what she did to me the night Derek bit her.

"That girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you," Allison says in a disapproving tone.

"You wanna help. Find something real," Derek tells her and then goes to leave. I clear my throat, "Derek uh this actually could be something real… I had a dream or vision or something and I now definitely know that that was in it?"

Scott ignores my comment and walks over to Derek, "Derek, give her a chance. They're on our side now."

"Maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that not," Derek reminds him and walks out the door. I roll my eyes and walk past Scott, "It was worth a try right?" I say with a shrug.

I walk out into the hall and call after Derek and he stops turning to me, "What?"

"You heard what I said right? About the dream… That can't be a coincidence can it?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "Unless you can figure out what it means then I'm not wasting my time with it."

"We'll find them Derek. You haven't failed as an alpha," I say quietly. I could hear what he was thinking. Earlier on in the 4 month break I somehow started hearing everyone's thoughts around me. It scared me half to death but Peter taught me how to turn it on and off when I wanted to listen to someone thoughts.

"Get out of my head Bella," he says grumpily and he turns to leave. I reach out and place my hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault Derek…"

He nods slightly before walking down the hallway and back out to the front of the school. I let out a sigh as the bell goes and I make my way to class.

…

I slam my books down on the table that Lydia and Allison are sitting at in the library and take a seat with a sigh, "Who knew I missed out on so much!"

"Why weren't you at school the other day?" Allison asks.

"Isaac was in hospital and I couldn't even think about coming to school. Oh and then I got drugged by this bitch but I'm fine now," I say casually.

Lydia and Allison exchange glances and chuckle slightly when Lydia glances over Allison's shoulder, "I want one."

Allison and I both glance over to the library stacks and I see for the first time two very attractive twins, "Which one?" Allison asks with a laugh.

"The straight one obviously," Lydia says taking a sip out of her drink. I look back over and see one of the twins making eyes at Danny who then runs into another guy because he is staring at the twin also.

Lydia puts her cup down and makes a move to go over to the twins. I shake my head with a chuckle when Allison asks suddenly, "What if it's not a symbol? What if it's actually a logo?"

She looks up to where Lydia was sitting and then to me and I smile pointing over her shoulder. She turns around and sees Lydia flirting with the straight twin and chuckles.

"Allison just so you know Derek is just always like that so don't take it personally," I say as she looks back to the coffee cup logo.

She shakes her head, "I'm not taking it to heart. I don't care what he thinks of me or what he says."

I nod, "Well he's not as bad as you think…"

She scoffs, "I think your opinion is a little biased Bella. He killed my mother."

I shake my head, "It's not like he meant for that to happen. She was going to-" I cut myself off and my eyes widen. I couldn't tell her! That was up to Scott!

"She was going to what?" Allison asks confused.

I chuckle awkwardly, "Ahh yeah Lydia I'll be there in a sec!" I call out panicked then turn back to Allison with a smile, "Lydia wants me. I'll see you later okay!" I quickly pack up my stuff again and rush over to Lydia.

Lydia looks at me oddly and I shake my head, "Don't ask."

She shrugs and turns back to the twin, "Aiden this is Bella. One of my best friends…"

I smile and wave awkwardly and he looks me up and down before grabbing my hand and kissing the top of it. I look to Lydia with wide eyes and she just shrugs. I pull my hand back and chuckle awkwardly as he smiles at me, "Bella. Nice to meet you."

I nod, "Mhm you too! I gotta go but I'll catch up with you later Lyd?" She smiles and nods and I quickly rush off. I'll study somewhere else I think. I can't sit with Allison anymore cause of my big mouth and well Lydia is talking to a creepy hot twin. I wasn't going to interrupt that.

I spot Scott and Stiles down the hall and smile walking towards them, "Hey! How was that party last night?" I ask them. I knew they were going to some girl from another school's 17th birthday last night.

Scott and Stiles exchange glances, "Uh yeah not too good. But let's not talk about that! Did Peter figure out what Isaac couldn't remember?"

I shake my head, "No and they won't let me try either…"

"Well good. You didn't eat or anything after you tried on Isaac last time! You locked yourself in your room for a whole day. Which is unusual because you spent the rest of the summer at Derek's basically…?" Stiles exclaims.

I roll my eyes, "That was my first go."

"And this would only be your second go. So I'm glad they're not letting you try again," Scott tells me.

I let out a sigh, "Fine then. No one is on my side. Why do you wanna know if Isaac remembered?"

"Because the girl's party that was last night. She went missing and if the alphas have her then we need Isaac to remember," Stiles says sadly.

"Really! Stiles I'm so sorry… You knew her didn't you?" I ask softly. He nods and Scott continues, "So we need to ask Deaton if there's something he can do. Can you get Isaac and Derek to come to the clinic tonight?"

I nod, "Yeah we'll be there. But it'd be quicker if I did it…"

"No. You're not going into his head again," Stiles tells me sternly. I roll my eyes, "Fine whatever."

Stiles and Scott slap me on the back and smile walking off. I stand there and let out a sigh. So I was being ditched by them. Okay then I'll just go study on the lacrosse field or something.

"It's Bella isn't it," I hear a voice say from behind me. I turn around quickly and see the twin from the library smirking at me.

I nod, "Yeah and you're Aiden?"

He smiles and nods, "Yep. Lydia's said some intriguing things about you."

"Oh god what has she said," I ask dreading the answer. Why were they talking about me anyway?

He chuckles, "It's all good stuff I swear." I smile and nod. Why was he looking at me like that?

"And how did you get on to talking about me anyway?" I boldly ask.

"I asked about you," he straightforwardly says, "I like you. And when I see something I like, I want to know more about them…"

My mouth gapes open and I chuckle slightly, "Right. I'm sure that line worked on all your ex-girlfriends but not me. I have a boyfriend thanks."

He smirks cockily at me, "So?"

"Well maybe being in a relationship with someone means nothing to you but it means something to me. So goodbye," I turn and start strutting away from him when I feel a hand wrap around my arm and I shut my eyes quickly as I start to experience this person's memories..

I gasp out and pull my arm away stumbling backwards and landing on my ass. I look up and see Aiden smirking down at me. He was one of the alphas that attacked Isaac! I saw him! Only a glimpse but I saw it.

He leans down and holds his hand out for me, "Did you like what you saw?" I scramble to get up and quickly walk down the hallway far away from him. Twin alphas. You have got to be kidding me.

…

I watch on nervously as Derek, Scott and Stiles fill the ice bath. Isaac was going in that. Just to get these memories. I squeeze Isaac's hand as he looks to Deaton, "Obviously it's not going to be particularly comfortable… But if we can slow your heart rate down enough then you will slip into a trance-like state…"

Isaac nods tugging me along and into the room, "Like being hypnotized."

"Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It'll let us access your subconscious mind," Deaton explains.

I let go over Isaac's hand as he kneels down beside the ice bath, "How slow does his heart rate need to be?" I ask worryingly.

"Very slow…" Deaton answers.

Derek leans on the side of the bath as well, "Well how slow is very slow?"

"Nearly dead," Deaton tells us casually. I feel my heart rate speed up and I take a step back leaning into the bench behind me. Isaac couldn't die.

He reaches in and touches the water but straight away pulls it out, "It's safe though right?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" Deaton says. My eyes widen as Isaac shakes his head, "No, no not really."

My eyes flick over to Stiles as well as everyone else's as he plays with one of the surgical gloves. He smiles at us, "What?"

I roll my eyes and Derek raises his eyebrows at him. His shoulders slump and he takes the glove off disappointingly. We all turn back to the ice bath and I feel my heartbeat starting to speed up. I didn't want him to do this anymore. We would just need to find another way to get Erica and Boyd.

"Look if it feels too risky you don't have to do this," Derek tells Isaac. I nod along hoping that he decides against it. Isaac looks to Scott and then back to me before taking his top off swiftly handing it to me. I hold onto it tightly and take a deep breath as Isaac climbs into the tub slowly. I kneel down beside the tub as Scott and Derek grab his shoulders getting ready to put him under.

I grab his hand and squeeze it tightly, "Come back to me…" He shakily lifts his hand and cups the side of my face and I lean into his touch.

Derek and Scott nod to me and I step away as the push him under sending water overflowing. I set Isaac's top down behind me and watch on nervously as Isaac tries to get back out. He bares his teeth and his eyes glow as he growls out.

"Get him back under," Deaton instructs. Stiles grabs Isaac's legs and holds them under and Derek and Scott push his shoulders back down. I watch with teary eyes as Isaac thrashes around in the ice cold water. He kicks his legs out and manages to get back above the water.

"Hold him!" Deaton exclaims. Derek looks up angrily, "We're trying!"

I step forward and hold my hands out over the tub pushing Isaac under. He thrashes around for a few moments longer until he suddenly stops moving and floats slowly to the surface. I let out a sigh of relief when I hear him take a breath. I pull my hands away and wipe away a tear. I just helped them slow his heart rate to nearly dead.

Deaton holds his finger up signalling us to keep quiet, "Okay now remember, only I speak to him… Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out."

We all nod and I walk around to stand next to Derek so that Deaton can take my spot.

"Isaac, can you hear me?" Deaton asks slowly.

"Yes, I can hear you," Isaac's voice comes out slightly shaky. He was in iced water…

"This is doctor Deaton… I'd like to ask you a few questions, is that alright?"

"Yes."

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible. Like you're actually there," Deaton Instructs.

Isaac shakes his head and starts to squirm in the water, "I don't want to do that… I don't want to do that…"

Derek and Scott hold him in and Stiles holds his legs down. Deaton looks to me and nods and I reach for Isaac's hand holding onto it tightly and rubbing my thumb across the back of it, "Isaac… It's me. You're okay… They're just memories, you can't be hurt by memories…"

"Bella? Bella I don't wanna do that… I don't want to do that!" He says tightening his grip on my hand. I bring my other hand up to his face and cup his cheek.

"Isaac… It's okay. You're okay… I'm here alright. I'm right here with you," I whisper out softly. He calms down noticeably and Deaton looks to me nodding for me to continue talking.

"Isaac I'm going to ask you about that night… The night you found Erica and Boyd… Can you tell me what you see?" I ask softly. I didn't want to send him into a panicked state again, "Is there some kind of building? A house?"

"It's- it's not a- not a house… It's- its stone. Like marble," His voice shivers a little as he talks.

I smile and squeeze his hand, "That's great, Isaac. Really good… Is there anything else significant about it?"

"It's dusty… Empty."

"Like an abandoned building?" I ask. The lights start flickering again and his grip tightens around my hand. He starts to move around again as he starts to become panicked again.

"Isaac, hey babe I'm right here… Isaac?" I try to calm him down. His other hand reaches out and grabs hold of Scott's arm tightly. He let's go of my hand as he starts mumbling and pulls on Scott's arm more.

"Isaac calm down… They're just memories. I promise you they can't hurt you," I say softly.

"No, no, no, no they see me! They see me!" he exclaims and then screams out latching onto my upper arm tightly. I let out a gasp as my eyes start glowing and I'm brought into what Isaac's seeing.

I hear Deaton's voice again, "Isaac… It's doctor Deaton again. You need to relax. They're just memories. You can't be hurt by memories."

He starts to calm down and stops thrashing around in the water. His grip loosens on my arm and my eyes shut slowly and I slump down falling into the puddles on the floor. Derek reaches down and holds his hand out for me. I nod in thanks and grab his hand as he pulls me up.

I look to Deaton and I shake my head telling him I wouldn't do it anymore. He nods his head and looks down to Isaac, "Isaac… Can you tell us what you see?"

Isaac shakes his head slightly, "Bel? Where's Bella…?"

I go to reach for Isaac's hand but Derek grabs it and shakes his head, "You can't do that again." He says in his head.

I tilt my head at him, "I'll be fine." He nods reluctantly and I reach for Isaac's hand, "Isaac, I'm right here…"

He latches onto my hand and I let out another quiet gasp and my eyes glow amber again as I'm brought into his memory. But instead of seeing it through Isaac's eyes it's like I'm actually there myself.

I watch as Isaac hides out of sight as he hears someone's voice. Deucallion I assume…

"I hear him… He's talking to them about the full moon. About being out of control when the moon rises," I hear Isaac's voice in the distance.

"Is he talking to Erica?" I hear Deaton's voice now.

"I think so… I can't see her. I can't see either of them," Isaac says. I look around where I'm standing. I'd been here before. Or I'd seen this place before. It was the place from my dream. That can't be a coincidence…

"Can you hear anything else?" Deaton asks. But their voices are getting distant.

"They're worried. Worried what they'll do on the full moon. They're worried they're going to hurt each other," Isaac relays what we're hearing in his memory. The voices in the memory are getting louder but Deaton's voice is fading out…

"If they're locked up together on the full moon they're going to tear each other apart," I hear Derek's voice whisper.

"Isaac we need to find them right now," Deaton instructs sternly, "Can you see them?"

"No."

"Do you know what kind of room it is? Is there any kind of a marker? Number on a door? A sign?"

I hear water splashing around and I feel Isaac's grip loosen on my hand when he let's go. But the connection doesn't drop there. I can still see everything Isaac's seeing. And they're here. The alpha's are here.

"They're here," I hear Isaac say at the same time as I say the exact same thing. I hear Isaac splashing around in the water, "They're here. No they're here! They're here!"

Deaton's voice is in the background trying to calm him down, "Isaac… Just relax…"

I don't know what's happening but now I can hear Derek yelling at Isaac and Deaton telling Derek to stop. Scott's voice booms next telling Derek to let him go. I squeeze my eyes shut as I focus on the memory. Isaac saw Deucallion. He found Boyd and- it's not Erica in the vault… It's another girl…

I gasp loudly as I see someone grab Isaac and throw him to the ground. It's the same girl that drugged me at the hospital! I do a full 360 as Isaac begins losing sight of the memory. I just need a sign. A name! Something that can tell me where they are!

"I saw the name! I saw it! It's Beacon Hills First National Bank! It's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside the vault," I hear Isaac's voice and splashing of water. He was out of the memory. Why was I still seeing it?

"Bella? What's wrong with her?" Isaac asks panicked.

I let out a gasp and back up into something. I was still seeing everything. Isaac was getting thrown into a small closet. With a body. Isaac walks slowly over to the body when I hear Deaton's voice, "Bella… Are you still seeing Isaac's memory?"

I feel myself nod slowly, "Yes… I'm seeing everything. How do I turn it off? I don't want to see what happens next?" I ask frantically. I don't want to know whose body it is.

"What are you seeing Bella?" I hear Derek ask. I shake my head as Isaac turns the body towards him in the memory. I let out another loud gasp and shake my head, "I'm so sorry Derek… I'm sorry." The body was Erica… Derek would be devastated…

"Why are you sorry Bella? What do you see?" Deaton asks.

I feel myself being drawn out and I shut my eyes before opening them and seeing everyone crowded around me as I lean against the metal table, "He found Erica's body…" I whisper out. I let out a breath as I start to feel dizzy and I fall to the side slightly. Isaac reaches forward and grabs a hold of me as he sits down on the floor holding me close.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Isaac whispers kissing me on the side of the head. I smile looking up at him exhausted, "You were the one in the ice bath…"

He lifts me up off the ground and then goes over and grabs his top pulling it over his head. I stand leaning up against the metal bench not trusting myself to stay upright at the moment. That memory really took it out of me. But I did it. I was in Isaac's memories and I was fine now. A little tired but fine.

"It can't be her! She's not dead!" Derek exclaims suddenly. Isaac sits on the bench behind me and tugs me up to sit between his legs. I lean back into him and shut my eyes slowly still listening to everything going on.

"Derek they both said. There's a dead body. It's Erica! It doesn't leave much room for interpretation!" Stiles argues.

Derek shakes his head, "Then who was in the vault with Boyd?!"

"Someone else obviously," Stiles sighs.

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle. The one that saved Isaac," Scott suggests.

I feel Isaac shake his head, "No she wasn't like us… And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was."

"What if that's like how Erica died? They pit them against each other on the full moon and see which one survives? It's like werewolf thunderdome!" Stiles exclaims.

I let out a sigh, "That's the dumbest thing ever."

I hear Stiles protest when Derek's voice says sternly, "Then we get them out tonight!"

"Be smart about this Derek. You can't just go storming in," Deaton says.

"If Isaac got on then so can we," I hear Derek say.

"But he didn't get through a vault door did he?" Deaton responds back.

"We need a plan," Scott says.

"How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours," Derek shuts Scott's idea of a plan down.

I chuckle and open my eyes looking at the group, "I could come up with one." I feel Isaac chuckle behind me and his arms snake around my waist as he leans in closer to my ear, "Let someone else come up with the plans this time…"

"Someone already has. Beacon Hills First National closes its doors 3 months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how but it shouldn't take too long to figure it out," Stiles says looking at an article on his phone.

"How long?" Derek demands.

Stiles looks up, "It's the internet Derek." Derek looks at him with raised eyebrows and Stiles chuckles, "Okay, minutes."

I roll my eyes sliding off the bench, "Ten bucks it takes you all night." I go to walk forward when my legs wobble slightly and Isaac is quick to grab hold of me from where he's sitting.

"And you are going to sleep. You need rest," Isaac tells me. I let out a sigh and turn to Scott, "Will you tell Mum I'm at the loft again…"

Scott sighs, "Bella she wants you home."

"I know. But if I come home all exhausted and I'm pretty sure I look like death she'll be asking questions," I tell him. I love Mel, I do. But she worries way too much.

"She's at night shift tonight. You won't even see her. She just needs to come home in the morning and see that you are in your bed," Scott says with a pleading look.

I let out a groan, "Okay fine I'll sleep at my own house tonight."

Scott chuckles at my comment, "Thank you…"

I look to Derek, "You think you can drop me home a little later?"

He nods in response. Isaac reaches down and grabs my hand, "I'll stay with you tonight…"

I smile. I was glad I wasn't going to be home alone tonight. I turn to Dr Deaton, "Thank you for helping us tonight…"

He smiles and nods, "It was no trouble at all."

I turn to Stiles and Scott and nod goodbye and Isaac and I follow Derek to leave. Now we had to wait for Scott and Stiles to find the plan. So that we could get Boyd and that other girl out before the full moon rises tomorrow night. Time was not on our side. Actually? When is it ever on our side?

…

**Author's Note: What do you guys think?! I'm sorry it's been a few days since I last updated! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review! I'm really excited to write the scenes between the twins, Isaac and Bella! I can tell you that there definitely will be lots of jealousy coming from Isaac! :P Anyways please review! :D**


	56. Chapter 56: Too much clothing

Chapter 56: Too much clothing

…

I climb out of the car slowly and say thanks to Derek for dropping me home. Isaac looks to me and smiles, "I'm just going to talk to Derek for a moment…"

I smile and nod and walk towards the front door of the house and going inside. I needed to eat something to get the sick feeling out of my stomach. It could just be from seeing Erica's body or the fact I haven't eaten since lunch…

"Bella?" I hear Isaac call out to me and I hear the front door shut.

"In the kitchen…" I call out as I open the fridge. I let out a sigh and shut the fridge door and smile at Isaac as he walks into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Nothing… I'm just hungry and there's no food."

Isaac wraps his arms around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder, "We could order some food? Watch a movie?"

"Does pizza sound good?" I say with a smirk remembering how Isaac didn't like the pizza guy.

He tightens his hold on me and kisses along my shoulder up to my neck, "Well only if I get to answer the door."

"Hmm I guess you can answer the door this time," I say with a chuckle. Isaac let's go of me and reaches for the phone dialling the number for the pizza place.

"I'm just gonna get changed quickly," I whisper to him. He nods and I make my way upstairs to my room. My outfit was still a little soaked from Vet's office. Isaac would need to change as well. Lucky he still had some clothes here.

I reach for a shirt and pyjama shorts in the closet and sit them on my desk. I walk back over to the closet and flick through my clothes looking for some clothes that Isaac had left here. I spend a good few minutes tossing clothes on the floor when I find a pair of his pants and shirt.

I kneel down on the floor and fold up all the clothes I'd strewn about placing them back in the closet. I pull down my blind quickly before going to slide my dress off when I feel a pair of hands on my waist. I lean into Isaac as he pushes the dress strap aside and starts kissing along my bare shoulder. I turn around and chuckle, "You ordered the pizza?"

He nods sliding the straps down and letting my dress fall to the ground at my feet, "They'll be here in 10 minutes…"

"Oh well I wonder what we can do in 15 minutes," I say teasingly as I kick the dress away from my feet. Isaac chuckles, "So you wore that dress to school?"

I nod, "Yeah why?"

"I just don't want anyone getting the wrong idea… You're my girlfriend," he leans in and presses his lips against mine. I feel his hands travel from my waist down to my thighs and he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms wrap around his neck. I feel my skin rub up against the clothes Isaac's wearing.

I pull back from the kiss and smirk at him, "You're wearing too much clothing."

Isaac chuckles and sets me down slowly and I grab the bottom of his shirt lifting it up over his head. I chuck it to the side and run my hands down his chest down to the button on his pants. I look up at him and bite my lip softly.

He moans and leans down kissing me roughly. I smirk into the kiss and pull back quickly as Isaac looks at me confused. I smile, "You're still wearing too much clothing…"

He chuckles and reaches down to his pants but I grab his hands and shake my head, "No… Let me." I unbutton his pants slowly and drag them down his legs keeping my eyes on his eyes the whole time. He lets out a small moan and quickly reaches down pulling me up to him.

"Bella you're killing me," he says in a husky voice. I smirk at him and hear the doorbell ring. Had it been 15 minutes already? He lets out a groan and I reach around him for my clothes. I quickly slide the shorts on but before I can put the top on Isaac grabs it out of my hand.

He smiles teasingly and I hold my hand out, "Give it."

He shakes his head and I shrug turning for the door, "Okay I'll answer the door in my bra then…"

"No! Here," he quickly says handing me my top. I laugh and put it on quickly, "I'll pay for the pizzas and then we can eat… quickly." I say with a wink.

He nods slowly and I walk out quickly walking down the stairs and answering the door. I smile at Ryan, "Hey Ryan…"

"Bella! Good to see you again. How are you?" he asks politely. I nod, "Yeah I've been good, thanks. How about you?"

He smiles widely, "I've been great. Really missed coming around here though… Stiles and Scott stopped having their pizza nights?"

I chuckle, "Yeah they must have… I haven't been around lately but I always came home to a number of pizza boxes stuffed in the trash." I had spent most of the summer at Derek's with Isaac. But when I did come home the house was always smelling like pizza. They definitely lived off it over the holidays.

"Oh where have you been?" he asks intrigued.

I turn my head as I hear Isaac's footsteps coming down the stairs, "She spent most days at my place…" I roll my eyes at him and turn back to Ryan with a small smile.

Ryan nods slowly, "Oh right. Well here are your pizzas. It comes to an even 20…"

I smile and nod as Isaac hands over the money, "Keep the change." I hand Isaac the pizza's and push him towards the lounge and turn to Ryan, "Thanks Ryan!"

He smiles and waves, "No problem. You guys have a good night…"

I shut the door with my foot and turn to Isaac, "You scared him. What'd you do?!"

"Nothing! But he should be scared! He doesn't get to hit on you," Isaac holds his hand up in surrender smirking.

I shake my head with a small smile, "He wasn't hitting on me!" I grab the pizza's off him and place them on the table as Isaac scoffs, "He was too!"

I shake my head again and Isaac goes to the kitchen grabbing plates, "He was so hitting on you! I really missed coming around here! Like come on he was totally flirting."

I chuckle as he walks back into the living room with plates, "Can we just eat? Don't worry about the pizza guy. He's got nothing on you…"

Isaac smiles and serves up a couple of pizza's for me, "Fine… Are we watching a movie?"

I shake my head, "No I just thought we could eat and maybe go to bed afterwards?" I say with a wink.

"Yeah okay that sounds good," Isaac says with a quick nod as he starts eating his food quickly.

I chuckle and start eating my pizza. We hadn't spent a night like this, together, since I left for London. And the house was empty so I was definitely taking advantage of that…

…

"Dude I'm sure Bella's fine!" Stiles sighs out as they walk into the McCall house. They had spent all night searching on how to break into the bank vault when they found a picture of his Dad arresting the guys that broke in months ago.

Scott looks into the living room , "She didn't answer any of our calls all night! And mum wasn't home with her so what if something happened? Those alphas were after her and Isaac at the hospital!"

Stiles rushes after Scott, "Isaac probably stayed for most of the night anyway? We gotta get to school Scott. She'll be there most likely."

"I highly doubt it. When is Bella ever early for school," Scott says with a scoff. He knocks on Bella's door quickly and opens the door without waiting for a response.

"Oh my god!" Stiles and Scott exclaim.

**~Back to Bella's p.o.v~**

I let out a gasp and reach for the covers. We had been a little busy last night. And what we were doing did not involve clothes…

"Scott! Stiles! Oh my god!" I exclaim. Isaac pulls the covers up with me and makes sure I'm completely covered.

"What the hell Bella?!" Scott exclaims looking between me and Isaac.

Stiles nods, "Yeah what the hell is going on?!"

"Well with the amount of clothes that we're missing I think it's pretty self-explanatory," Isaac says with a shrug.

I turn my head and look at Isaac with wide eyes. Is he serious? Is he really saying that right now?!

"Bella get changed right now," Scott says sternly. I roll my eyes, "Scott calm down. Isaac's my boyfriend and he can stay over if I want him to."

Scott and Stiles stand there with their arms crossed across their chest. I raise my eyebrows, "Scott, Stiles get out!"

They don't move and I let out a sigh, "Out! Now!" They both reluctantly walk out the door and shut it behind them. I relax slightly and fall back down onto my pillows, "Ugh why are they being like this?"

Isaac chuckles, "Scott's your brother and Stiles has known you for a very long time too so they're obviously going to be overprotective!"

"They know I've been staying with you at the loft! Why are they making a fuss about it now?" I ask with a groan.

He lies down next to me and wraps his arm around me, "Maybe they never really thought about what was going on at the loft… I mean knowing that you are staying at the loft and knowing that we're doing… intimate things is completely different."

"Oh and you couldn't have said something different before!" I say smacking his chest softly.

Isaac shrugs, "Well it was a pretty stupid question…"

I shake my head and climb out of bed, "I gotta get ready for school… Are you coming back today?"

"Nah I'll go back to the loft for today… Hopefully we have a way of getting into the vault," Isaac says with a sigh.

I quickly slip into a new pair of bra and underwear turning back to Isaac, "No you're not going into that vault… You were just in that ice bath last night. You aren't up to it yet…"

He reaches out to me and grabs me by the waist pulling me onto the bed, "I just had a pretty late night doing some pretty heart racing things with you…"

"That's not the same! I have a bad feeling about tonight…" I say with a sigh. Isaac rubs his hands up and down my arms, "It'll be fine… Derek probably won't make me go either."

I stand back up and go to my closet grabbing another one of my dresses and slipping it on. Isaac clears his throat and I look at him confused, "What?"

"Guys will get the wrong idea if you keep wearing clothes like that…"

I shake my head with a chuckle, "Isaac you have nothing to worry about."

"I know… I trust you," Isaac says with a smile.

I walk over to my mirror and quickly put on some makeup. I grab my bag and turn back to Isaac, "I'll get a ride with Scott and Stiles… You can help yourself to breakfast… But I think my mum will be home soon."

Isaac reaches for my hands and sits on the edge of the bed. I stand between his legs and lean down kissing him softly on the lips, "I'll see you later…"

He smiles and nods lying back down in the bed, "Love you Bel…"

"Love you too Isaac," I wink at him and shut the door behind me as I walk out into the hallway. I look between Stiles and Scott who are still standing in the hallway with their arms crossed.

"Can we just get to school now?" I ask rolling my eyes at the two. I walk towards the stairs and I hear the loud footsteps rush after me.

"Umm are you going to talk about what we just walked in on?" Scott asks.

I shrug, "You know what we were doing obviously. You guys know all about the birds and the bees. I don't understand why we need to talk about? That'll just be embarrassing for all of us..."

I stop at the front door and turn back to them. They both look at me with raised eyebrows and I groan, "Ugh… Well guys when a boy and a girl love each other very much-"

"Oh my god Bella!" Stiles groans out.

"What?! I don't understand why this is such a big deal?" I say with a shrug. I walk out the front door and they follow after me, "Because you're a sister to us!"

"I get it you guys are over protective… But why does it matter that I'm sleeping with my boyfriend?" I ask with raised eyebrows. Isaac is my boyfriend. I love him and I was allowed to sleep with my boyfriend.

Stiles and Scott look at each other realizing they didn't really have a reason to be this upset with me. Scott looks back at me and shrugs, "We just- we never thought about you doing that stuff…"

I laugh and shake my head, "Oh my god you all know I'm no saint! Of course we are doing 'that stuff'."

I climb into the back of the jeep and Stiles and Scott climb into the front of the jeep, "So can we move on now?" I ask as Stiles starts up the jeep.

"Yes we can… We were just worried about you cause you didn't answer any of our calls," Scott explains.

I let out a groan, "Damn it! I left my phone at home…"

"Doesn't matter now. What matters is that we found a way to get into the bank! We can get in tonight…" Stiles says excitingly.

I nod my head, "Right well looks like we're breaking into a bank tonight…"

…

**Author's Note: Oh my goodness! I was overwhelmed by the reviews I got last chapter! Thank you so much you guys! :D I really hope to get the next few chapters up quickly so I can write the scenes between the twins and Isaac :P**

**Please review and let me know what you think :D**


	57. Chapter 57: The Vault

Chapter 57: The Vault

…

I let out a groan as we pull up to the school. We had been talking about the bank all the way here, "Guys I'm gonna go find Allison and Lydia now because you spent the whole ride- And you're not even listening to me!" I throw my arms up in frustration and walk off to find Lydia and Allison.

"Bella!" I look up ahead and see Lydia and Allison waving at me. I smile and wave back walking quickly over to them.

"Hey guys," I say with a smile.

We all head for the school, "Where were you last night?" Lydia asks.

I shrug, "At home?"

"Then why didn't you answer any of my calls?" she asks again. I feel my cheeks heat up and they both slap my arms.

"Oh my god! You were with Isaac, weren't you?" Allison accuses with a wide smile.

I nod, "Yeah… We haven't had a moment alone like last night since I left for London. It was amazing…"

Lydia and Allison both give me a shove and we all laugh together. I look down the hallway and spot the twins staring at us three. I hear Lydia sigh longingly, "I want him to be my distraction…"

"The straight one?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

She nods, "Yeah Aiden but he's much more interested in you."

I scoff, "Please you can have him. He's too into himself for my liking… And I have Isaac and I love Isaac and I would like to keep Isaac."

Allison chuckles, "Come on Bella, you can't tell me that you're not the slightest bit attracted to that down there?"

I shake my head, "Nope. No way… I only have eyes for Isaac."

Lydia rolls her eyes, "And it's obvious he only has eyes for you."

"And that's the way it's gonna stay," I say with a nod. I look back down the hallway and the twin named Aiden winks at me. I roll my eyes and turn my attention down to my phone.

I text Derek telling him Scott and Stiles had found a way into the bank and he had only just replied now.

'**Meeting at the loft at 5. We won't get started until dark.'**

I let out a sigh as the bell rings for first period. Great, I only had to get through a day of school now…

…

I open the loft door angrily and Stiles and Scott turn to me with a smile before turning back to the table. I slam the door loudly and Stiles looks back to me annoyed, "Bella can you be a little quiet please… You showed up late and you're disturbing this meeting here." He turns back to the table and I clear my throat.

"Are-are you kidding me?! I showed up late! Okay- right answer this for me who was my ride to school today?" I ask looking pointedly at Scott and Stiles.

They look at each other briefly before Scott points between them, "Umm us?"

I nod, "Oh okay good so you do remember that… Do you remember me telling you that my phone was left at home today?"

Stiles face screws up as he thinks back to this morning, "Umm yeah I remember you mentioning that…"

"Yep okay so you remember taking to school and you remember me leaving my phone at home… How did you forget that you had to take me home as well?! Or at least drop me here!" I exclaim chucking my bag onto the couch angrily.

I look over to Scott and Stiles and they're looking at each other wide eyed stuttering out excuses saying it was Stiles fault or that it was Scott's fault. I roll my eyes, "Stop making excuses! I had to walk all the way here because I had no phone and everyone I knew had left from school! I couldn't call anyone and you two forgot me! You guys suck."

I hear loud footsteps rushing down the spiral staircase and let out a sigh when I see Isaac coming towards me, "Isaac hey-" I'm cut off suddenly when Isaac's arms wrap around me tightly. I snake my arms around his waist and smile into his chest.

"You weren't answering your calls and you didn't show up with Scott and Stiles… I was worried," Isaac whispers quietly.

I look over at Scott and Stiles pointedly, "Well some idiots forgot to wait for me at school and I had to walk here! And my phone is at home…"

"We're sorry Bella…" Scott and Stiles say at the same time. I roll my eyes and they turn back to the table explaining to Derek how to get into the bank vault.

I look back to Isaac and grab his hand, "Hey I'm fine. Just sore feet from the walk… And I thought it was hard to walk in these at school! Try walking from the school to here in these heels!"

"Are you sure it's just your feet that are sore?" Isaac whispers softly in my ear. My eyes widen and I blush as he walks towards the stairs with a smirk, "I'll be upstairs…" he says quietly.

I smile and nod, "I'll be up there soon..." I wanted to know what their plan was going to be. And Isaac has obviously been put on bed rest by Derek.

I hear a loud bang and look over seeing Stiles holding his hand in pain with Derek holding his fist out. Stiles walks away from the table holding his upper arm now saying he can do it a couple times over.

"I'll get through the wall… Who's following me down?" Derek says looking to Scott and Peter.

I walk over and sit on the stairs in front of Peter as he says, "Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet and honestly with Isaac out of commission you're not looking at very good odds yourself. Oh and I doubt you'll send Bella in there. Even though she'd be a definite asset to have in there…"

I look up and smile at him, "Thanks Peter."

"So I'm supposed to just let them die? And Bella isn't coming with us," Derek says. I drop my shoulders in defeat. Isaac wouldn't let me go without him anyways.

"One of them is already dead… Bella saw it and so did Isaac," Peter says places his hand on my shoulder, "And Bel how did you manage to see Isaac's memory without the freak out like last time."

I roll my eyes as Derek continues, "We don't know that she's dead! Bella doesn't have a handle on the power yet and Isaac doesn't even remember saying that he saw the body."

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them killers. And if that isn't enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach try and remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha!"

I nod with wide eyes, "He's right… I've seen it. It's terrifying."

Everyone looks to me confused and I realise my slip up, "Oh I mean I saw it in Isaac's memories…"

They all shrug it off but I know they heard my heart beat jump, "Sure Boyd and Erica were sweet kids and they will be missed."

"Can someone kill him again please?" Stiles asks annoyed. Peter looks over at him with narrowed eyes before turning to his nephew, "Derek? Seriously not worth the risk…"

"What about you?" Derek asks clearly looking at Scott but Stiles doesn't see that.

"Yeah if you want me to come-"

Derek eyes shut annoyed, "Not you!"

Stiles smiles sheepishly, "Oh you were talking to Scott…"

"I don't know about Erica… But if Boyd's still alive we have to do something. We have to try," Scott says turning to me and Peter and he sighs.

"But?" I ask knowing there's more he wants to say.

"Who's the other girl in the vault with Boyd?" Scott asks.

I shrug, "I saw her but barely. She had dark hair… That's all I could tell."

Scott looks to his phone and sighs, "We should probably go."

They walk out of the loft and I sigh, "So what are we supposed to do?"

…

It had been over half an hour since they left and nothing. And Peter and Stiles were starting to get on my nerves, "Right well I'm gonna go upstairs with Isaac. Behave, both of you." I say pointedly to Stiles and Peter. They both scoff and roll their eyes. I walk past Peter and up into the upstairs section of the loft.

I walk into Isaac's room and see him reading. I smile and walk over to the bed sitting on the end with my legs crossed, "Starting school soon are we?"

He sits up and closes the book sighing, "Yeah. Just getting familiar with the books and stuff… Not that it's helping. It just goes in one ear and out the other."

"Don't worry I'll help you study," I say moving my face closer to his. He smirks, "Studying… You and me, together?"

I nod, "Yep we'll get lots done." I lean in and kiss him slowly but he quickly turns lays me on the bed and positions his self on top of me.

"Studying like this?" he asks with a playful smirk.

I lean up close to his lips and whisper, "You read my mind…" He captures my lips with his quickly and before I know it I'm reaching for the hem of his shirt.

"Bella McCall you better not be doing what I think you're doing up there!" I hear Peter's voice boom from downstairs. I roll my eyes and Isaac pulls back and quickly gets off me. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was frightened of Peter.

"I better go down and stop these two from mauling each other. And stop Peter from coming up here and tearing you a new one too," I say with a chuckle.

Isaac chuckles awkwardly with wide eyes, "Yeah okay good plan. I'll be down soonish."

I smile and nod giving him a quick kiss before walking out the door and downstairs smiling innocently at Peter, "What could I possibly have been doing to upset yet?"

He looks at me with raised eyebrows, "You know the rules."

"The rules are dumb," I quip back.

Stiles turns to us, "What're the rules?"

"No sex allowed if Peter or Derek are here," I straightforwardly answer.

Stiles coughs awkwardly and nods with wide eyes, "That's a good rule."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever. So how long do we have to wait until we you know… Send back up?"

"I dunno this is my first bank vault break in," Stiles says sarcastically. I look over to him with an annoyed look and he turn back to the window looking out at the moon.

"Can we do something… I dunno productive while we wait?" I ask with a sigh turning back to Peter.

He shrugs, "You can tell me how you managed to get into Isaac's memories without losing it like the first time?"

"It happened at school as well… I don't know what it was but this guy grabbed my arm and I saw a memory of his and managed to not lose it," I explain. I saw Aiden and his brother chasing after Isaac and the mysterious girl with the motorbike. They morphed into one big super alpha and I saw all of it when he grabbed my arm.

Peter nods knowingly, "You saw the two alphas that morph into one didn't you…"

"Oh yep and how do you figure that?" I ask trying to bluff my way out.

"You've met them… Haven't you?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Nope."

"Yes you have," Peter says pointing at me accusingly.

"No let's do something else now. I teleported to the jeep the other night... It was a few blocks away from the house and I managed to teleport there," I say quickly trying to change the topic. I don't know why I wasn't telling them who the twin alphas were? Maybe because then I'd have to explain how I found out and why he was talking to me. That conversation would not go down well with Isaac. Or Derek. Or Peter. Or Scott. Or Stiles.

Just all the men in my life basically…

"You want to practice teleporting now? Or you want to tell me what you saw of the alphas?" Peter asks with raised eyebrows.

I let out a sigh and walk to the coffee table sitting in front of Peter's feet with my legs crossed, "Fine you win. I was at school and they're enrolled in school as well. They're my age… He grabbed my arm and I saw him and his brother chasing after Isaac and the mysterious girl."

"Now was that so hard?" Peter asks with his signature smirk.

I shake my head, "No I guess not. But that means there are the twins, the bitch that drugged me and then the big muscley guy that drugged me. And Deucallion!"

"Yes that is a good observation," Peter says rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying…" I say with a sigh.

"I can't take it anymore. I can't take waiting around like this! You know it's nerve-wracking. My nerves are wracked! They're severely wracked!" Stiles says suddenly.

Peter lays his head back on the couch, "I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over…"

"You think Erica's really dead? I mean you saw the body Bella? What do you think?" Stiles asks.

I shrug, "I really don't know. But it's what I saw…"

"I don't understand the bank though? Like why not keep them in an underground lair or something? They're an alpha pack right? So shouldn't they have a lair?!" Stiles rambles on.

"They're werewolves, not bond villains," Peter says.

Stiles face lights up and he starts walking towards the middle of the loft, "Wait a sec! Wait a sec! Maybe they're living there? Maybe the bank vaults remind them of their little wolf dens!" He stands in front of the large whole in the brick wall staring at it.

"Wolf dens?" Peter asks.

"Yeah! Wolf dens! Where do you live?" Stiles asks looking back to us. I spin around to face Stiles instead of Peter.

"In an underground network of caves deep in the woods," Peter says with a straight face.

Stiles looks surprised, "Wow really?"

"No you idiot, I live in an apartment downtown," Peter says with a chuckle. He wouldn't admit it but Peter was warming up to Stiles. I could tell.

Stiles flails his arm, "See that just proves that there's something up with the bank! And why wait around for the full moon? Huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?!"

"Maybe they think it's poetic," Peter says holding his hands out.

I shake my head, "No Stiles might be onto something… They've already had 3 full moons to be poetic."

"And here Stiles has only had 1 to be so annoyin-" Peter trails off his sentence as he starts realising something.

"No go ahead finish what you were saying… I'm annoy- I'm annoyin-" Stiles quips sarcastically.

Peter sits up quickly, "What're the walls made of?"

Stile shrugs looking around the room, "What I don't know? Wood maybe…"

I follow Peter to the table with the blueprints and everything, "He means in the vault dumbass."

"Yeah the vault. Where would it say what the walls are made of?" Peter asks flicking through the blueprints, "It doesn't say? Where would it say the materials? The type of stone!"

"Oh! Oh hang on!" Stiles says reaching into his backpack and handing him a stack of papers. Peter starts flicking through the papers and I let out a sigh.

"This will take too long…"

Peter flicks through the pages quickly, "Wait here! Hecatolite…"

"Is that awful? It sounds awful," Stiles says looking to me. I look to him with wide eyes as Peter says, "Get them on the phone. Call them! Now!"

"Okay why?" Stiles asks as he reaches for his phone.

"Cause Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other. They're going to kill Derek and Scott," Peter explains.

"What can we do?!" I ask frantically.

Peter turns to me, "You can teleport in! They're gonna need your help whether they like it or not."

"I haven't teleported that far before!" I say with wide eyes. I mean I had teleported a couple of blocks and that was it! I could hardly teleport across the town!

I hear loud footsteps and Isaac voice travels down the stairs, "You can't go in there!"

"What if me not going means Derek and Scott die?!" my voice comes out shakily. They couldn't die in there.

"What if you going in there means you die?!" Isaac asks quietly holding the sides of my face in his hands.

I hear Scott's voice on the phone and look over Isaac's shoulder. Peter looks at me and nods slowly. I give a nod back and look to Isaac, "I'm sorry Isaac. If there's a chance I can help them then I'm taking it."

"No Bella wait!" Isaac says trying to grab hold of me but I turn and run towards the loft door. I shut my eyes and think of the First National Bank Vault and feel my whole body tingling. I land hardly on a cold floor and open my eyes slowly.

"Bella… It's so nice to see you," I hear a British accent speak to me. I look up slowly and see who I assume is Deucalion and Miss Morrell?

I stand up slowly and look behind them to the vault seeing the fighting already happening. I run towards the vault but Deucalion's cane stops me, "You can't get in there."

"Watch me," I say with a snarl. But his hand wraps around my upper arm tightly.

"Don't make me stop you Bella," he drawls out slowly. I pull my arm away from him and Miss Morrell steps in front of me.

"Bella, don't," she says with a stern look. I step aside slowly and Miss Morrell leads Deucalion out of the bank.

I look into the vault and see Scott and Derek fighting Boyd and the girl. I then look down to the mountain ash and groan. I can't touch that! Maybe I could teleport in?

I walk backwards quickly and then rush towards the vault closing my eyes as I feel them start glow but instead of teleporting in I feel myself run into the mountain ash barrier. I land on my ass again and open my eyes looking back into the vault. So I couldn't teleport in because of the mountain ash. That's just great.

"Bella?" I hear a familiar voice call my name. I look to my left and see Allison rushing towards me.

"What're you doing here?" Allison asks confused. I shake my head, "It doesn't matter! You gotta break the seal so I can get in there!"

Allison looks into the vault with wide eyes as she sees Scott being overpowered by Boyd. She kneels down by the mountain ash when Derek yells, "No don't break the seal!"

Allison looks back over to Scott and shakes her head, "Boyd!" she calls out and quickly breaks the seal. Both Boyd and the mysterious girl look over to the opening and rush towards us.

I stand up quickly and push my hands forward sending them backwards slightly. They snarl at me and come running but I manage to push them back the slightest again but before I can do it again both werewolves send their claws into my body.

Boyd's going deep into my shoulder and the girl's slicing across my stomach. I let out a gasp as they pull their claws out and run past me. I let out a groan and fall backwards onto the hard floor AGAIN.

Derek storms out of the vault grabbing Allison's arm and Scott protests, "Let her go!"

"Derek I told her to. I thought I could keep them in," I say with a groan as I stand up.

"What were you thinking?!" Derek exclaims.

"That I had to do something!" Allison defends her actions.

Scott holds onto his stomach, "She saved our lives!"

"And could have killed Bella! What do you think they're going to do out there? Do you have any idea what we just set free?!" Derek angrily yells.

"You want to blame me! Well I am not the one turning teenagers into killers!" Allison goes for the low blow. I still had a little anger left from what she did and I was not afraid to use it now.

"No that's just the rest of you family," Derek says back. I let out a groan, "So we're gonna do this here? Okay… I'm just gonna lie down." I sit back down on the floor and lay down keeping pressure on my wounds. I didn't heal as fast as Scott and Derek. If I didn't I'd probably bleed out.

"I have made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault," Allison says quietly.

Derek tilts his head, "Then what about your mother?"

"What do you mean?" Allison asks confused.

Derek looks to Scott, "Tell her Scott."

"What does he mean, Scott?" Allison asks softly, "What does he mean?" she demands. I let out a sigh and get back up slowly.

"Look I can't deal with this. I need to heal and probably need some stitches just to stop me from bleeding out. I gotta get back to the loft," I say looking to Derek.

Scott and Allison walk a little away from us and start talking. Derek goes to hand me the keys but I shake my head changing my mind, "You'll need the car… I'll teleport."

"You're too weak to do that," Derek says shaking his head.

"I can do it," I say determinedly, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them."

Derek sighs, "Just go heal Bel. We might need your help later…"

I nod and turn away from him shutting my eyes and taking a few steps forward when the same sensation comes over me like at the loft. I land hard again but on my bad shoulder and let out a groan.

"Bella! Oh my god!" I hear Isaac's voice and I look up to see Peter, Stiles and Isaac rushing towards me.

"What happened?" Peter asks.

I let out a groan as they lift up my shirt revealing the claw marks, "They got out. Boyd and that girl…. They're on the loose and I couldn't stop them… They just basically went straight through me."

"Bella oh my god… These are bad," Stiles says looking between the two claw marks.

I nod, "I know… That's why I need one of you to stitch me up right now. Cause if you don't… I'm going to bleed out."

…

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Another update yay! :D Thank you everyone for the amazing reviews! For the first few chapters of season 3 I thought I'd lost you all but you're still there and even some new ones coming in! :P**

**Next chapter is…. Not Isaac and twin scenes :( :( but it's coming up soon! Like real close :D Let me know what you think of this chapter :D **


	58. Chapter 58: Black and white world

Chapter 58: Black and white world

**Author's Note: Okay thank you everyone for such lovely reviews! **

**And I'm truly sorry to the guest who feels I'm not answering their questions… I never intentionally miss the questions and I'm so, so sorry! :/**

**As for the question about Derek and Bella they aren't getting back together… I really like Bella and Isaac together and I think that they fit together better than her and Derek. Also the story was a Isaac/OC/Derek fanfic but now I've decided to get Isaac and Bella together. I don't think I've mentioned that Derek and Bella are mates in this story and they aren't I'm sorry… I'm also sorry you feel that you want to stop reading this story and I really hope you don't… I thought I had mentioned previously that Derek and Bella weren't getting back together so I apologize! :/ I hope I've answered your question and in future I hope that I don't miss any more questions that may be asked…**

**Anyway here's the next chapter! :D**

…

I let out a groan as the claw marks start stinging even more, "Damn it, one of you need to stitch it up right now!"

"Isaac, the first aid kit now!" Peter's voice booms from beside me. He had sent Isaac to get the first aid kit from upstairs and Stiles was on the phone to Lydia at the moment.

"No Lydia I don't think I can make it down there right now… Bella is-"

I cut Stiles off quickly, "No go…"

"Bel I'm not leaving you alone with Peter," Stiles holds his hand over the phone so Lydia can't hear.

I let out another groan, "I trust Peter… Stiles go help Lydia. Go now!"

"Alright Lydia I'll be there in 5!" Stiles says quickly. He kneels down beside me and I grab his hand squeezing it tightly, "Stiles I'll be fine. Go help Lydia."

He lets out a frustrated sigh before rushing to the door and leaving quickly. Isaac slides down next to me and holds the first aid kit out to Peter. He grabs my hand and I smile slightly, "Why do guys even have a first aid kit? You all heal quickly…"

"Just be happy that we actually have one…" Peter says opening it up quickly and pulling out a needle and thread.

Isaac's phone starts going off and he goes to ignore it but I grab his hand stopping him, "Isaac… That'll be Derek. They'll need help with Boyd and that girl."

"I'm not leaving you," Isaac shakes his head.

"Isaac, I'm not going to let anything happen to her," Peter clears his throat.

Isaac looks to Peter and they both nod coming to some sort of understanding. He looks down to me and moves some of my hair out of my face, "I'll be back soon…"

"I'm not going anywhere," I whisper back. He kisses my forehead and quickly leaves the loft like Stiles did.

Peter rolls my shirt up and pours something over it making me arch in pain. He lays me back down, "Sshh I know it hurts Bella but I gotta stop it from getting infected."

I let out a groan, "Please just hurry up and stitch it…"

"Okay but you gotta stay awake for me okay…" Peter says setting up the needle and thread.

I feel the needle pierce into skin suddenly and bite down on the inside of my cheek. This better be over soon.

…

Isaac leans back in the car seat watching as Scott tries to speak to Mr Argent. He just wanted to find Boyd and Derek's sister already so he could get back to Bella. She was alone with Peter and really hurt.

"You think this is gonna work?" Isaac asks Derek.

"Nope," Derek deadpans.

"Me neither," Isaac says back. It was a stupid idea. Why would a hunter help them? "Bella's at the loft with Peter."

Derek turns and looks to Isaac with raised eyebrows.

"What? You called and said you needed help…" Isaac shrugs. He didn't trust Peter but if Bella was okay with him stitching her up then he trusted her.

"Is she okay?" Derek asks.

Isaac shrugs, "She was bleeding out when I left. Peter was about to stitch up the wounds. Any longer at the bank and she probably wouldn't have been able to teleport back…"

"She shouldn't have been there," Derek says shaking his head.

Isaac nods, "I know. But I couldn't stop her. Peter told her that you guys would need her and she just left."

"Peter told her to go?" Derek asks surprised. It was no secret that Peter had become fond of the young girl. It was obvious that he thought of her of a daughter he never had so it was strange that he would send her into the line of fire…

"I don't understand why she trusts him?" Isaac sighs.

Derek shrugs slightly, "Peter is like another father figure in her life. She has the sheriff as well but over the holiday break you've seen how Peter has been with her."

"I guess…" Isaac nods slightly thinking that the way Peter looked after his girlfriend was father-like. And with how he stopped them from going any further earlier on in the night showed he was protective over her as well.

"So Derek about the number one rule we have at the loft…" Isaac looks over to Derek and he's looking at him with raised eyebrows and an annoyed look before turning back to watch Scott.

Isaac shrinks back a little, "Sorry… Bad-timing, I'll ask later… It's fine."

Derek turns back to Isaac again with the same look, "Or never. I'm good with never." Isaac says with a nod and Derek nods along with him.

They look back to Scott and see him get into Argent's car and drive away. Derek follows after the car to where Scott is taking the hunter.

…

I let out a groan as Peter lifts me up off the loft floor and carries me towards the stairs. I shake my head quickly, "No, no, no put me on the couch. Just lay me on the couch I can't make it being carried all the way up the stairs."

Peter quickly walks to the couch and lays me down sitting a cushion under my head. My eyes shut as I feel my body relax slightly, "I don't think I'll be going to help the others tonight." I say with a slight chuckle.

"You're not leaving this loft until you're fully healed," Peter says sternly.

I roll my eyes, "That's a little much don't you think."

He shakes his head, "No way. You are staying here and I am going to go see Derek."

"You'll help them?" I ask hopefully. They needed all the help they could get. Boyd and that other girl were really strong. They weren't even fazed by what I was doing to them.

"Something like that," Peter says as he walks out the loft door and shuts it behind him. I let out a sigh and stare up at the ceiling. This was just great. I feel so useless just lying here. I just hope that everyone was okay… Hopefully they'd all be home safe soon.

My eyes flutter shut slowly as I feel the loss of blood taking affect as I pass out on the couch.

…

"And the hunted becomes the hunter," Peter says amused as Derek puts a sonic emitter into the ground, "You really think a few high tech dog whistles are going to help."

Derek stands up and turns around, "I don't see you offering a hand… Why are out here Peter? Bella better be okay."

"Personally I'm trying to cut down on futile endeavours. Helping Bella is not one of them, which is what I was doing back at the loft… She's healing," Peter says walking out of the shadows.

"Cora's alive," Derek says.

Peter nods, "I heard… Let's throw the reunion party when she's not an unstoppable killing machine…"

"I can stop them," Derek tells his uncle. He had to stop them. Before anyone else got hurt…

"Sure you can… I bet that's what Bella thought right before she was attacked," Peter says, "You can stop them. By killing them, which is the point of this little exercise… Deucalion wants you to kill them. He wants you to get rid of his baggage making it easier for you and Bella to join his pack. The fact that it was supposed to happen in the vault and not out here in the open doesn't change his plan… It just means that Boyd and Cora are going to kill a few innocent people first."

Derek looks at his Uncle masking his disappointment, "And I should just let them? I should be okay with innocent people dying."

"Unless you're okay killing your own," Peter shrugs.

Derek shakes his head, "I can catch them."

"Oh come on how much damage could they do? So they off a few homeless people, a drunk stumbling out of a bar too late so what? Let Scott deal with it, let him be the hero of his morally black and white world. The real survivors, you and I, we live in shades of grey…" Peter says leaning down to turn on the emitter.

"Then again, even if you did kill them, you're still an Alpha. You can always make more werewolves."

Derek looks at Peter with raised eyebrows, "You know who else lives in that morally black and white world… Bella."

…

Stiles jogs into the hospital and up to the front desk where Melissa is waiting for him and looking at some file. His best friend's mum had called to say she had noticed something about the bodies found.

"Hey," Melissa says to Stiles and leads him down the hallway, "This way… And if you tell anyone that I showed you this I swear to god I will kill you painfully and slowly."

"Why do you want to show me a body I've already seen?" Stiles asks.

Melissa looks around them to make sure no one is listening, "Because you haven't seen everything." The two walk into the morgue and Melissa quickly puts some surgical gloves on before lifting the sheet off the first body.

"See this around his neck… That's a ligature mark and that means that he was strangled with something, like a cord or rope," Melissa explains pointing to the mark on the neck.

Stiles looks at it confused, "Okay wait a second? What kind of werewolf would strangle someone? You know that's not very were-wolfey…"

Melissa nods, "My thoughts exactly. And then there's this." She moves to the head of the table and turns the head slightly.

"God, man what is that? Is that brain matter? Yeah it's brain matter…" Stiles says screwing his face up and looking away from the body.

"See the indentation? He was hit in the back of the head, hard enough to kill him. In fact, any one of these things could have killed him. I mean, someone seriously wanted this poor kid dead," Melissa says shocked that anyone could do this to a young boy.

"All right, so then this couldn't have been Boyd or Cora, you know? They wouldn't have done all that. So maybe this is just one murder. I mean, maybe it's just a random coincidence," Stiles says slightly hopeful that it was just one murder and not a series of them…

"I don't think it was just one," Melissa sighs.

"How come?" Stiles asks.

Melissa nods her head over to the other table, "Because that girl over there, she's got the exact same injuries…"

Stiles looks over to the other table. Melissa said girl… Heather is still missing. It couldn't be, could it?

…

I let out a gasp and sit up quickly immediately regretting my sudden movements. I swing my legs off the couch slowly and sit up straight checking my stomach and shoulder. They had both healed noticeably since I passed out. I look over at the window as the light from the sun comes shining in.

The sun's coming up. The full moon is over…

"You're up. How's the healing?" I hear Peter's voice travel down the stairs as he walks down the spiral staircase.

I nod, "Yeah you'll be able to take the stitching out soon. Did you see Derek?"

"Yeah… They got help from Chris Argent," Peter nods.

"How did they manage that?" I ask surprised.

Peter chuckles, "That's what I thought… But it was Scott who got him to help."

"They should be back by now shouldn't they?" I ask looking worriedly over at the loft door.

Peter looks to the door, "Sounds like they're coming up just now." I stand up and quickly go over to the door sliding it open with my good arm and not the side with the claw marks in my shoulder.

Isaac comes in first holding Boyd up and helping him to the couch. Scott comes in next helping the girl in and lays her on Derek's bed off to the side. "Okay one person is missing," I say looking to Isaac and Scott.

They point behind me and I turn around seeing a bloodied and beaten Derek. I let out a sigh of relief. Everyone was home safe, "So you guys are all okay… Sort of and no one got hurt?"

Isaac walks over to me and I hold my arms out to hug him but he quickly reaches down and lifts my shirt up looking over my stitches, "It's healing. You're okay."

I grab his hands and smile, "I'm fine… Are you?"

He wraps his arms around me, "I'm okay…"

"I have to go… Stile's found something out about the bodies," Scott says with a tired sigh.

I let out a gasp and pull away from Isaac looking over to Scott, "Oh my god! Someone was killed?"

"Stiles thinks it wasn't done by werewolves. He's at the hospital and he's going to explain it to me. I'll meet you at home Bel, I'm glad you're okay…" Scott kisses the top of my head and heads back out the loft door.

"What exactly happened?" I ask shocked. I look to the group. Boyd has passed out and same with the mysterious girl. Derek is cleaning his wounds and Peter has disappeared upstairs somewhere? I look to Isaac and he grabs Derek's keys.

"I'll explain on the way to yours… You need to get home and see Melissa. She'll be worried."

I wrap my arm around his back and his snakes around mine, "Someone told mum?"

"No but she'll still want to see you. You haven't seen her for a few days now," Isaac reminds me.

I sigh, "I know…"

"I'll come over later tonight though okay?" Isaac reminds me. We pretty much always spent the night together. Tonight wasn't going to be any different. Especially considering what happened…

I smile, "Of course. I'll leave the window unlocked." I let go of Isaac to go round to the passenger side and we both climb in.

"So can you tell me what happened now? What happened out there?" I ask.

Isaac exhales slowly, "Where do I start…."

…

**Author's Note: So this chapter was hard to write! I was so stuck on how to finish it and I'm not sure what you'll all think but I think that I rushed it a bit in the end… And I'm not really sure on the title either?**

**Anyway please, please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter! :D**


	59. Chapter 59: Don't Crash

Chapter 59: Don't Crash

…

I rush down the hallways to Miss Blake's classroom. I had to catch up with her before cross country running. Which is why I was running through the hallways in my sport's gear… If Lydia could see me now she would be so disappointed.

I reach for the door and pull the door open when I run into someone and I fall flat on my ass. Seriously!

"Bella?" I hear a familiar voice ask. I look up and smile, "Oh Derek? Hey!"

He reaches down and helps me up, "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Miss Blake," I say looking into the classroom confused, "What're you doing here?"

He nods to me and then walks off down the hallway. I tilt my head confused before shrugging it off and looking to Miss Blake with a friendly smile, "Uh hi Miss Blake… I haven't really been at school for the first few days and I completely missed out on your class. So I just wanted to you know come get anything I missed out on?"

"That won't be necessary. I've seen your school records and I think you'll just breeze through this class," Miss Blake says with a small smile.

I nod, "Oh okay. Thanks… I better get back to cross country running then…"

I turn to leave when she calls out my name, "Bella. You know Derek?"

"Umm yeah he's a friend…" I say slowly. Oh my god. Was this the teacher that Derek saved in the boiler room! He came to visit her! Oh my god this is gold! He likes her!

Miss Blake nods, "I'll see you in next class."

I push the door open and walk out of the classroom slowly. What the hell just happened?

…

I let out a breath as I see the cross country group just up ahead. I thought I had missed out on the run when they weren't at the locker rooms. I jog up to the group and spot Isaac kneeling down fixing his shoe. I smile and reach down touching his shoulder softly getting his attention.

He turns around and smiles widely standing up and leaning in pressing his lips against mine. He goes to pull back but I wrap my hand around his neck bringing him back towards my lips again.

"Lahey!" Coaches voice booms, "Stop distracting Bella! She's our star cross country runner and I can't have her losing concentration!"

I pull back from the kiss and laugh as Isaac shakes his head with a smile kneeling back down to fix his shoes again. Coach comes up beside me and sighs, "You and Lahey dating?"

I nod, "Yep but don't worry coach I'll still be your star cross country runner."

"Good," Coach says with a nod before walking off again. I shake my head with a laugh and look to Isaac who has the twins on either side of him. Shit. This was not good.

The whistle goes off and everyone starts running. I go to grab Isaac's arm at the same time as Scott but he turns around and shrugs us off, "It's them!"

I let out a groan and chase after him hearing Scott call out for me, "Bella, wait!"

I weave in and out of the group and keep my eyes trained on Isaac who is getting closer and closer to the twins up ahead. I push myself harder and faster making it next to Isaac in a few quick seconds, "Isaac, stop!" I pant out.

We keep running around the corner and I slow down slightly not catching sight of the twins, "Isaac, they're gone."

He stops beside me and looks around trying to catch sight of them too, "They're here." I feel something push me to the side and I watch as Isaac goes tumbling down the small slope. I let out a gasp as the twins grab hold of Isaac holding his neck at the back.

I let out a noise that sounds almost like a snarl and charge towards one of the twins tackling them away from Isaac. We both go tumbling along the ground until he gets the upper hand and holds my arms above my head, "Bella… So this is the boyfriend?" Ah so Aiden was the twin on top of me…

Isaac snarls and the other twin chuckles, "Ah this is the misses Isaac?" Isaac's eyes flash yellow in warning and Aiden smirks looking back down to me again, "Ethan, how many bones are in the human body?"

Ethan shrugs, "I don't know, let's count." My eyes flare up brighter than before and I feel myself disappear out from underneath him and land next Isaac just as Ethan is about to stomp down on Isaac's leg.

Ethan lets out a grunt of pain when Scott comes out of nowhere punching him in the jaw, "That's one."

The twins eyes glow and they growl ready to attack when Isaac grabs hold of me pulling us up off the ground and standing in front of me protectively. Scott and Isaac both growl back and I roll my eyes throwing my hands out towards the twins pushing them backwards slightly, "We are not doing this-"

I'm cut off suddenly by a shrill scream and everyone turns their heads in the direction the scream comes from. Scott rushes off in the direction and same with the twins. Isaac turns and looks to me before rushing off after Scott. I let out a sigh and run after them all.

I gasp out loud covering my mouth with my hand seeing a young boy tied to the tree bled out. Dead. I feel Isaac's hand reach out and grab mine squeezing it tightly.

"It's him isn't it?" Stiles asks Scott. More people crowd around the tree when the police show up and John starts yelling at people to get back. Isaac tugs on my hand but I don't move. My eyes a fixed on the body tied to the tree.

"Bella?" Isaac asks quietly.

"Kyle! Oh god, no! Kyle!" A blonde girl screams out. I breathe in quickly as I see her crying over who I can assume is her boyfriend tied to that tree. I feel my stomach twist in knots. I couldn't eve imagine losing Isaac. He squeezes my hand and pulls me along slightly following after Scott and Stiles.

"You see the way the twins looked at him," Isaac brings up.

Stiles nods, "Yeah you mean like they had no idea what happened?"

Isaac looks back over his shoulder to the twins, "No they knew…"

"The kid was strangled with a garrotte! Alright am I the only one recognizing the lack of werewolfitude in these murders?" Stiles waves his hands around.

I shake my head as Isaac says, "So you think it's a coincidence they show up and people start dying…" Isaac's hand loosens around mine and he let's go slowly.

"I know that… But I still don't think it's them," Stiles sighs out.

Isaac and Stiles both turn and look at Scott expectantly, "Scott?" I stand off to the side with my arms wrapped around myself. I couldn't get the image of that boy out of my head. I had seen plenty of awful, bloody things since Scott was bitten. Why was this different?

"I don't know yet," Scott sighs out.

Stiles crosses his arms over his chest, "You don't know?"

"He's got a point… Seriously dude… Human sacrifices?" Scott says to his best friend.

"Scott your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear! And if I were to stab you right now it would magically heal and you're telling me you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices!" Stiles rambles on.

Scott sighs turning to Isaac, "That's a good point too…"

Stiles nods, "And don't even get me started on what Bella can do!"

"Huh?" I say quietly as I look over to them.

"I don't care. Alright, they killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me and them too," Isaac says as he walks off.

Scott and Stiles turn to me and I nod, "I'll talk to him."

"Wait, Bel… Are you okay?" Scott asks grabbing my arm before I leave.

I turn my head back to where the body is, "I'm fine…" I jog in the direction Isaac went and soon find him heading across the lacrosse field. He slows down slightly and I quickly jog up next to him.

"Don't Bella. It doesn't matter what you say you can't stop me," Isaac says lowly.

I step back slightly and mask my look of hurt with an unreadable expression, "Okay… I'll meet you in class."

Isaac sighs out knowing he was too harsh, "Bella wait! Bella!" He knew that his words were too harsh but he was annoyed with himself about the twins, annoyed that he let that Aiden guy touch his Bella…

He could smell the lust coming off the twin in waves when Bella was pinned beneath him. He didn't want those twins going anywhere near his girl and if he could stop them then he would.

…

I slam my locker shut and grab my bag heading for the hallway lockers. I let out a sigh and hike my bag further up my shoulder. I should have tried harder to calm Isaac down… Instead of storming off because he snapped at me I should have stayed and talked him out of it.

The bell rings just as I make it to my locker and I sigh. I had chemistry now. But I had it with Isaac so I could apologize for storming off. I shut my locker slowly and look down the hallway. Everyone had gone off to class and the hallway was empty…

I turn to walk towards the chemistry classroom which was only a couple doors down when I almost run into a figure. I breathe in quickly as I look up and see Aiden and Ethan smirking at me.

"Excuse me I have to get to class," I say quickly trying to side-step them but Aiden grabs my upper arm tightly and I drop my books as he presses me into the lockers.

"No, no, no Bella you don't have to go anywhere… Lydia's told me a few things about you, one of them being you're insanely smart like. Like her," Aiden says pressing harder on my arm.

"Stay away from Lydia. She isn't a part of any of this!" I tell him angrily. He could harass me all he wanted but getting closer to my friends… I wouldn't let them hurt my friends.

He chuckles and shakes his head, "Lydia is actually pretty interested in me. She plays hard to get but soon enough we'll be rolling around in the sheets."

My eyes flash amber and I try pushing him back but he grabs both my arms and slams me into the lockers and I shut my eyes in pain. I hear a door shut and turn my head down the hallway seeing Isaac breathing heavily and his eyes flashing yellow…

"Let her go," Isaac snarls. Aiden let's go of me and both twins stand beside each other staring back at Isaac.

Isaac starts rushing towards them when Aiden swings his arm out and punches his brother in the face. Ethan comes stumbling towards me and smirks. I slide away from him quickly and rush down to Isaac's side. We both watch as Aiden punches his brother over and over again before slamming his head into the lockers.

Aiden grabs Ethan and slides him across the floor and in front of mine and Isaac's feet. Isaac and I look at each other with wide confused eyes.

"What is this?" Mr Harris asks as he rushes out of the classroom. I turn to look down the hallway and see Aiden walking away. I shake my head angrily as Mr Harris asks again, "What is going on?"

Danny comes sliding to Ethan's side, "Are you alright?"

"Argh he just came at me… I was just talking to Bella there and he came at me," Ethan groans out.

I shake my head, "That's a lie!"

Mr Harris looks to Isaac, "Isaac what the hell did you do?"

…

I jog after Isaac and Scott. Mr Harris kept me behind for a few seconds just to tell me that I had detention. So now I've got that to look forward to…

"Don't let it bother you… It's just lunchtime detention. If that's all they want to piss you off then don't give in," Scott tells Isaac, "They're just trying to get to you."

"And me. I got detention too…" I say with a sigh.

Isaac nods over to the lockers on the other wall, "See it's not just me…"

Isaac puts his books away and I chuck my stuff in there quickly as well, "Bel what does he want with you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

He nods in Aiden's direction, "Earlier at cross country I could smell the lust coming off him in waves. And now he's harassing you in the hallways. No one touches you Bel."

I lean beside his locker not saying anything and he cups my cheek rubbing his thumb across it, "We'll talk about this later…" I nod slowly as he leans in to give me a quick kiss.

We both turn back to Scott and Isaac smiles amused, "Now they're getting to you." He chuckles and grabs my hand leading us both down the hall.

…

I look into the classroom seeing half a dozen students here for detention. Isaac and I both sit down in front of Allison and I turn around to face her, "What'd you do?"

"Fell asleep in French," Allison sighs, "What about you?"

I shake my head, "Ugh don't even ask…"

"Miss McCall, would you please turn around," Mr Harris voice asks me. I let out a sigh and turn back to the front of the classroom. Isaac covers his hand over mine and I turn to him smiling.

Mr Harris walks over to Isaac, Allison and I, "You guys will be restocking the janitor's closet."

Isaac turns around looking at Allison and quickly standing up to speak to Harris, "Oh Mr Harris… Umm does it have to be with her?"

Allison looks down the table with a steady breath and I reach out grabbing her hand, "Hey umm he just hasn't gotten over you know… You attacking him and then trying to kill me."

"Now that I know you prefer not to. Yes you have to be with her," Mr Harris tells Isaac. He turns back to Allison sighing out, "Great."

I get out of my seat and walk up to Isaac grabbing his hand, "It's gonna be fine. I forgave her…"

Isaac looks at me with raised eyebrows and I sigh, "Okay so it took a while and maybe there's still a little bit of bad blood between us but at least we're friends and talking."

"She tried to kill me and then you… I'm not that forgiving," Isaac says walking off towards the janitor's closet.

Allison walks up beside me and we both sigh following after him.

…

I open the janitor's closet door for Allison and Isaac and the both walk in pushing the trolley in. I walk in after them and grab one of the boxes setting it on the shelf. Isaac starts looking around the small area and I quickly take one of the things out of his hands setting it on the shelf before rubbing my hand up and down his arm.

"Hey are you okay?" Allison asks.

Isaac nods, "Yeah, yeah I'm just not a big fan of small spacers."

"Can I ask you a question?" Allison asks stacking the shelves. I grab another box and start restacking the paper towels.

"Do you have to?" Isaac sighs.

Allison smiles slightly screwing her face up, "I guess not… I'm gonna ask anyway."

Isaac turns to Allison expectantly, "Did you tell anyone I was at the school the other night?"

I hold my hand up, "Ah I know…"

"Well it'd make me really happy if you guys kept it secret…" Allison says smiling to me. I shrug about to tell her it was fine but Isaac jumps in.

"Yeah well you being happy really isn't a big priority of mine. Since you stabbed me, 20 times, with knives and then you tried to hurt Bella for stopping you."

I slap his arm lightly, "Isaac."

"They were actually Chinese ring daggers but sorry," Allison says nodding to both of us.

I chuckle, "I'm sorry is that you trying to apologize?" I tease.

"Yes, is this you trying to accept my apology?" Allison teases back. We both chuckle and shake our heads turning back to stacking the closet when the door shuts and the lights turn off. Isaac drops the items in his hands and brushes past me quickly trying to get to the door.

He reaches out and tries the handle trying to push the door open.

"Maybe it locked from the outside?" Allison suggests. I shake my head pulling her back, "Allison just stay back okay."

She nods and I turn back to Isaac who is still trying to push against it, "No there's something against it." He slides his cardigan off and I reach out rubbing my hand on his shoulder.

"Isaac hey calm down. We'll get it open…"

He shrugs my hand off his shoulder and bangs against the door breathing heavily.

"Isaac just relax," Allison says coming to stand next to me. I turn around quickly, "Allison shut up for a sec and step back okay!"

She looks at me with wide eyes but steps back.

"Come on, come on…" Isaac whispers banging against the door again and again.

"Isaac, babe, hey I'm right here… I'm right here with you. You're okay. I promise you everything is okay…" I say softly reaching out to touch his back.

He ignores my words and begins punching the door harder and harder screaming, "Come on! Come on! Stop! Come on!"

"Isaac! Isaac!" Allison yells again. He stops screaming and banging when he turns around to us his eyes glowing yellow.

"Isaac," Allison asks hesitantly going to reach out for him. I turn around and throw my hand out pushing her backwards slightly.

"Allison, step back!" I frustratingly whisper to her. I turn back to Isaac and his teeth have come out and he's snarling at us.

I hold my hands out steadily, "Isaac… It's me Bella. Everything's okay. I'm right here with you." He grabs my wrists tightly and I hear Allison gasp.

"Isaac, don't! Let go of her! Isaac!" Allison exclaims. Isaac pushes me to the side and turns on Allison. I throw my hand out again sending Allison into the side wall and out of the way of Isaac.

"Bella what the hell?" Allison exclaims. I hear the door open suddenly and I feel someone grab the back of my shirt throwing me out into the hallway. I let out a small scream as my back hits the wall in the hallway.

I hear Isaac snarl again and I see Scott holding him down, "Isaac!" he screams in his face. Isaac's growling starts to get quieter and his eyes go back to normal. He relaxes and Scott takes his hand off his neck.

Isaac slides backwards leaning into me and laying his head against my shoulder. Allison comes walking out holding her wrist telling Scott she's okay.

"I'm sorry I didn't- I didn't mean to do that…" Isaac stutters out. I grab his hands interlocking our fingers, "Hey babe it wasn't you..."

Allison nods, "She's right it wasn't him. Bella pushed me out of the way…"

Scott looks to me and I let go of Isaac's hand to hold mine up in surrender, "Hey I'm sorry but if I didn't Isaac might have hurt her a lot worse. And did you have to throw me into the wall so hard?" I rub my back as the pain dulls very slowly.

"It's not their fault," Allison says shaking her head.

Scott nods, "I know. I guess now we know they want to do more than get you angry. They want to get someone hurt…"

"So are we going to do something?" Isaac asks lifting his head up from my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get them angry, real angry…" Scott says breathing loudly.

…

The bell rings as I quickly try and hotwire the twin's bike. I really hope this one is Aiden's. That would really make me happy. Isaac looks to the school seeing everyone going into the school, "Bella even though this is all incredibly hot, how long is it going to take?"

I chuckle and look up at him and pull back on the handle starting the bike up. Allison laughs, "So how do you know how to do this?"

"Honey there are so many things you don't know about me," I say with a wink. Isaac smiles and quickly hops on it. I stand there for a moment looking him up and down. I bite down on my lip, "Now this is incredibly hot…" I say repeating his words. I look to Allison and she smiles shaking her head at me.

"Okay so what you want to do is pull back with your left hand, kick down to put in gear," I reach across to his hand and show him the front break and throttle, "And the back brake is for stopping…"

I lean in close and he smiles at me, "Hop on the back." I smile widely and climb on the back wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Allison take the picture! And send it to me too please… I want to remember this," I whisper the last part near Isaac's ear. Allison smiles and takes her phone out taking the picture and quickly sending it to Scott.

Isaac revs the bike and hands me the helmet. I hand it back over to Allison and smile, "I don't need that…"

"Don't crash," Allison says smiling and shaking her head with a laugh.

Isaac nods, "Yeah been there done that." My eyes widen and I tighten my arms around his waist, "You've what?"

He smirks revving the engine again and driving off towards the doorways and into the school. Isaac weaves his way through the hallways and I let out a laugh feeling the small breeze from riding flick through my hair. I could get used to riding on the back of a motorcycle with Isaac…

We turn the corner into the hallway near Miss Blake's classroom and I see Aiden rush out of the classroom. I look behind me quickly making sure no one else is around. Isaac pulls back on the breaks and Aiden grabs hold of the handlebars, "Get off my bike!"

I let go of Isaac's waist and my eyes glow bright amber as teleport from the bike to behind Aiden. Isaac takes his helmet off and hands it to Aiden, "No problem…" He stands up on the bike flipping up and over Aiden landing in front of me. We smile at each other and turn back to Aiden with a smirk.

I wrap my arm around Isaac's back and his snakes around my waist and we walk towards the crowd of students and turn back around to watch it all unfold.

Allison and Scott stand beside us and Miss Blake comes pushing through the group of students, "Oh you have got to be kidding me! You realize this is going to result in a suspension!"

Isaac and I smile looking at each other before turning back to Aiden. I wink at him for good measure. Ethan looks to us quickly and I turn my head and shrug at him, "Oops…"

…

I smile as Isaac and Scott come down the stairs. I'd been sitting there waiting for them both for a couple of minutes. I stand up and Isaac leans down kissing the side of my head and grabbing my hand.

"I wish I could have seen their faces…" Isaac chuckles.

Scott smiles and I nod knowingly, "Ah this is about the evil twins… Did they look seriously pissed?"

"Yeah," Scott exhales airily. I look down the hallway and see two angry alpha twins staring back at us…

"Kinda like that…" Scott says responding to my question. The twins nod at each other and start stripping off their clothes. Scott and Isaac look at each other confused and I see Aiden wink at me. I roll my eyes and scoff.

Ethan kneels down on the ground as Aiden throws his hand into his brother's back. I screw my face up watching as they morph into the big scary alpha. The twins look back up at us and snarl. Isaac drops my hand and throws his bag to the side as he pulls up his sleeves, "We can take them."

The giant alpha twins growl louder and Scott shakes his "Are you kidding? Bella, Isaac." Scott reaches out grabbing hold of us trying to pull us along. I pull out of his grip and turn back to the twins, "Bella!" Isaac calls out to me.

I throw my hands out sending a massive force into them. They stumble backwards a few steps before swinging their arm out sending me flying onto the stairs. I let out a scream landing on my side and rolling down the stairs.

I let out a groan holding my elbow to my chest. I look up to the alpha's and they have hold of Scott and Isaac by the necks before throwing them down the hallway. The head snaps towards me and they growl loudly. I shrink back towards the stairs but before they can make another move something catches their attention.

I look down the hall and see Deucalion walking towards them with his cane. The twins stand up straighter and morph out of each other and back to normal. Deucalion lifts something off the tip of his cane before whacking it across their face. I wince as the twin's turn their faces from the impact. Deucalion puts the cap back on his cane before walking between the twins and stopping where I am at the stairs.

"Bella…" he nods to me before walking off down the hallway again with the twins following after him.

"Who the hell is that? And how do they know Bella…" Isaac asks from down the hallway.

I stand up slowly and walk over to Isaac and Scott holding my elbow still, "That's Deucalion…"

…

"Scott do you want any popcorn!" I call out from downstairs. I quickly take my headphones out and hear him yell back.

"No I'm good!"

I shrug putting my headphones back in. His loss… I chuck the bag into the microwave and press start. I sit up on the counter humming along to 'Give your heart a break' by Demi Lovato. My elbow had fully healed now. Isaac popped it back in place once we realized that the bone was actually out of place and not just bruised.

I look to the microwave and quickly jump off the counter to get my bag of popcorn out. I put the bag on the counter and grab a bowl out of the cupboard. Once my popcorn's in the bowl I turn to leave the kitchen. I have my music up so high that I don't hear Scott calling out my name.

I turn the corner and Scott and I bump into each other screaming as crack of thunder and lightning light up the house. My arms jolt and my popcorn spills all over the floor.

"Aww Scott! That was my popcorn!" I complain pulling my headphones out to speak to him. He rolls his eyes and leans down to pick the popcorn up and put it all back in the bowl.

"You didn't hear me calling your name?" he asks taking the bowl from me and throwing the popcorn in the bin.

I shake my head, "No I had my headphones in!"

"I thought you had like enhanced hearing too?" Scott says confused.

I shrug, "Yeah but I don't think it's as good as yours…"

"Oh right. Well I was gonna ask are you gonna sneak Isaac in again tonight? Or will you at least let him use the front door?" Scott asks looking at me as we start heading out of the kitchen. The lights flicker slightly as we turn into the hallway.

As the lights come back on Scott and I run into a figure as thunder booms. We both start screaming and I shove Scott trying to run when he falls over and tripping me up in the process. I hear the figure clear their throat and Scott and I look up seeing Melissa staring down at us with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey mum…" Scott and I both say at the same time.

She shakes her head at us, "So you're a werewolf… And you're a fire fairy… And yet you both try and shove each other out of the way when someone startles you?"

Scott and I look at each other and shrug. Mel shakes her head again and walks over us and into the kitchen. Scott and I both get up pushing each other as we walk down the hall.

"That was embarrassing," I say with a laugh.

Scott shakes his head, "For you maybe. You're the one who screamed like a girl!"

I stop at the bottom of the stairs looking up to Scott with my face screwed up, "I am a girl!"

Scott stops halfway up the stairs, "Oh yeah…"

"You're an idiot," I laugh loudly overtaking Scott on the stairs. I follow him into his room and jump onto his bed.

"So how's the homework going?" I ask as he sits down at his desk.

He sighs, "I hate it. How come you don't have any?"

"I spoke to Miss Blake. She said I'd just breeze through the class… She didn't even give me any of the work I missed out on."

Scott groans, "Ugh lucky…"

There's a knock at the door and I sit up facing the door as Scott calls out, "Come in mum."

I gasp as the door swings open revealing Isaac. A very soaked Isaac… I stand up off the bed and rush over to him, "Hey what happened?! Are you okay?"

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favour…" Isaac says looking to Scott. I look down to Isaac's bags and look to Scott with wide eyes.

Scott nods, "You need a place to stay?"

"Uh yeah… Derek kicked me out," Isaac says quietly.

I grab Isaac's bag, "Of course you can stay! You are welcome here anytime Isaac… I'll put your stuff into my room."

Scott clears his throat and I look back with a roll of my eyes, "I'll put it in the guest room…"

I quickly walk down the hall and put the stuff on the bed and then rush into Mel's room, "Hey mum…"

"Isaac can stay…" Mel straight up says.

I smile widely, "Really!"

"Yes. He can sleep in your room…" Mel says with a chuckle at how excited I am.

"Oh my god! Really?" I ask shocked.

She nods, "Yeah but don't make me regret it!"

I shake my head, "I promise you won't regret it! And if you do for some strange reason then he can sleep in the guest room…"

Mel chuckles, "Okay… Goodnight Bel."

"Night mum," I say shutting her door behind me. I walk down the hall again and grab Isaac's bags from the guest room and put them in my room instead.

Isaac walks in and shuts the door behind me leaning up against the door. I walk over to him and reach up sweeping his hair out of his face, "Are you okay?"

He shakes his head as his eyes start getting watery, "He said that it was going to be too hard with me and Cora there… I thought I'd done something wrong and I tried to talk to him about it but he threw a glass cup at me…"

I gasp and my eyes flare up amber. Derek would not get away with this! He threw glass at Isaac! "Isaac, babe, you did nothing wrong… This was not your fault! I will go and talk to Derek, give him a piece of my mind!"

Isaac shakes his head and wipes away a tear, "No… He kicked me out for a reason I know it but…"

"It still hurts…" I say quietly with a nod.

"And the worst thing is… When he threw that glass he actually reminded me of my father," Isaac whispers out.

I reach up and wipe his tears away and then lead him over to my bed. He sits down slowly and I grab the blanket on the end of the bed wrapping it around him. He leans into me and I wrap my arms around him.

Isaac didn't want me to go talk to Derek. But I would definitely be going over there for a visit once Isaac was asleep.

…

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I woke up today to 32 emails of reviews! I was so shocked! And I'm so glad you guys thought last chapter was okay! Here is an extra-long chapter for such amazing reviews! :D**

**Enjoy! **


	60. Chapter 60: Bus trip from hell

Chapter 60: Bus Trip from hell

…

Isaac and I both smirk leaning up against each side of the door frame of Scott's bedroom. He turns around after putting his jacket on and jumps slightly, "Oh."

"Where you going?" Isaac asks with a smirk.

Scott umm's and ah's for a moment before coming up with a seemingly plausible excuse, "I was gonna go get some food to eat."

"Oh cool, we'll come with you," Isaac says wrapping his arm around me and I smile nodding.

Scott shakes his head, "Nah it's okay guys I can eat alone..."

"What're you getting?" I ask.

Scott looks down to his helmet, "Ahhh Mexican…" he drawls out.

"Dude, we love Mexican!" Isaac says grabbing my hand with the other he reaches for the other helmet. Wait how was I supposed to get there?

Scott reaches out to stop him, "Isaac. I can eat alone, it's okay…"

"You're not going alone…" Isaac says with a smile, "Come on."

Scott looks to me, "You're not going."

"The hell I'm not!" I exclaim. They were not keeping here!

Scott shrugs, "There's only one extra seat on my bike."

"Well you're just gonna have to make room," I say crossing my arms over my chest.

Isaac chuckles, "You're not going to win this."

"Either we figure something out or I run there," I say smirking at the both of them.

Scott and Isaac both look at each other with a smile then back to me. I shake my head slowly holding my hands out, "No, no okay what're you thinking?"

Isaac grabs the helmet and tucks it under his arm, "You can teleport."

…

I let out a groan as I land on the floor of the abandoned mall. I stand up dusting off my skinny jeans and then dust my hands off looking around the place. This place is creepy why the hell is Scott meeting Deucalion here? Why not a safe environment, like the mall? There's people there that can be witnesses.

"Bella… I'm surprised to see you here," I hear Deucalion's voice travels from in the mall a bit further. I should wait for Isaac and Scott. When do I ever do the responsible thing?

I walk towards where the voice came from and see him standing on the non-working escalator, "Deucalion."

"I assume your cousin and boyfriend are on their way," Deucalion says taking a step down the escalator.

I narrow my eyes, "Scott was supposed to come alone."

"We both know that was never going to happen," Deucalion says taking another step down.

I look around the mall area, "And you did come alone?"

Deucalion smirks slightly, "And how do you think I got in here… All. By. Myself." He drawls out slowly.

I feel a strong firm hand wrap around my neck tightly and I try and hit my elbow back but I feel the claws come out and press into my neck slightly. I let out a choked gasp and turn my head the slightest to see it's the same guy from the hospital. The big muscley one…

"Ease up Ennis. We don't want to hurt the poor girl… Much," Deucalion says from the escalator. The alpha named Ennis drags me backwards and out of sight of the floor that Deucalion is on. He clamps his hand over my mouth while keeping his claws around my neck.

I struggle against his hold as he drags me further down an escalator to the below floor, "Stop struggling little girl it won't end well."

My eyebrows raise in annoyance. Little girl. I am not a little girl!

"We're just gonna talk to him. Try and reason with him, that's it," I hear Scott's voice on the above floor. Well at least they were here now…

"What?" I hear Scott ask.

"Nothing… It's just uh I'm actually kinda hungry now," I hear Isaac's voice next. He was gonna flip out when he saw me.

"So am I…" Scott sighs.

"Where's Bella? Shouldn't she be here?" Isaac asks. I can only assume they're almost at the place where Deucalion is waiting.

"You didn't come alone," Deucalion's voices his presence to Scott and Isaac.

"Yeah this is Isaac and Bella is on her way," Scott says.

"I'm not talking about Isaac and Bella," Deucalion responds.

There's a small pause and I wriggle against Ennis's hold trying to get out of his man of steel grip. Who is Deucalion talking about?

"You knew I would do this! Derek don't. You can't do this, no one gets hurt… If someone else dies-" Scott speaks up but is cut off by another familiar voice.

"Him. Just him," Derek's voice comes out muffled. Oh my god this just keeps getting worse.

"Just me… Now how's a blind man find his way into a place like this, all on his own," Deucalion responds to Derek's threat.

I hear the sound of something crackling and then Ennis starts pulling roughly on me dragging up the escalator again. He walks us up behind Scott and Isaac and he throws me to the ground at their feet. I let out a groan and Isaac quickly leans down helping me up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" he whispers quietly. I rub my neck softly, "I'm fine…"

I look around and see Derek, Cora and Boyd all wolfed out along with Kali and Ennis. Where were the twins? I look up to the next floor and see them standing just at the edge. Everyone stands around quietly for a moment when Derek suddenly makes the first move heading to attack Deucalion.

Kali comes out from the side and kicks him in the face. Isaac pushes him behind me as we turn and watch as the twins jump from the above floor and morph into superwolf. Scott turns to Isaac and he's wolfed out rushing towards the twins to attack.

Scott sighs and wolfs out himself running to help Isaac out. I let out a groan. It wasn't supposed to be like this. We were just supposed to talk… I look around and see all the alphas are distracted. Everyone except Deucalion…

I shake my head slightly knowing what I was about to do was insane. But I was the only one that could get up there without having my ass handed to me trying to get to him. I hear large footsteps running towards me and I turn my head to see the superwolf twins running for me.

I swing my arm out behind me with a scream and the twins go flying backwards landing on their back. I turn my head and stare back at them with a smirk and glowing amber eyes before teleport from where I'm standing to behind Deucalion.

I try to send a force into his back to send him falling down the steps but he uses his cane to hit me in the stomach and sends me doubling over in pain. I press my hand to my stomach and bring it away quickly seeing it smeared with blood.

He turns slightly and grabs me by the neck holding me at arm's length. I look out onto the rest of the floor and see Isaac and Scott being held by the twins, Cora being held down by Kali and Boyd being held by Ennis.

"Kill him," Deucalion tells Derek. Derek's gaze immediately meets Deucalion's and then moves his gaze to Boyd.

"The others can go," Deucalion instructs. He tightens his hold on my neck and forces me to walk down the escalator with him, "You're beaten Derek. Take the first step."

"Are we serious with this kid? Look at him," Kali says looking Derek up and down, "He's an alpha to what? A couple of useless teenagers and a loose cannon of a Fire Fairy." Kali finishes looking at me pointedly.

I struggle against Deucalion's hold. This bitch really had a problem with me.

"Some have more promise than others," Deucalion says turning his head to me and then over my head to Scott.

"Then let him rise to the occasion… What'll be Derek? Pack or family?" Kali asks pressing down on Cora's neck causing her to groan out in pain.

Derek stands there looking between Cora and Boyd. His gaze travels back to Deucalion and me and I shake my head subtly. A whooshing sound forces Derek to duck and sparks start flying everywhere as more flash arrows go flying into the ground.

Deucalion's hold loosens on me and I quickly pull out of his grasp as he kneels down, "Your eyes. Cover your eyes!"

I look up to wear the arrows are coming from and smile slightly seeing Allison helping us out. She fires the last arrow and we lock eyes momentarily and she winks at me. I shake my head with a quiet chuckle and it is immediately replaced with a gasp as I see Ennis and Scott running for each other. There was no way Scott was going to come out on top against him!

I gasp again as they collide with a sickening thud but neither of them back down. They both slide backwards a bit and I watch in amazement as Scott looks up with red glowing eyes. He wasn't an alpha… Why were his eyes glowing red?

Scott shakes his head and blinks his eyes a couple of times and I watch on in confusion as his eyes are back to glowing normal yellow again. I shake my head getting back into fight mode and run straight for Ennis. I almost make it too when I feel someone's body collide with the side of mine and I go straight to the ground.

I let out a scream as my body hits the ground and I hear Isaac call out for me. I look up and see Kali smirking at me. I stand up quickly ready to fight her when my attention is drawn elsewhere. I look over her shoulder and watch helplessly as Derek falls off the edge with Ennis.

I gasp loudly and run a couple of steps before teleporting straight to the edge with Scott watching as Derek continues falling. I hold my hand out trying to muster up enough strength to maybe hold him before he hits the ground but when I hear the sickening thud I scramble back from the edge.

I turn behind me and see Isaac watching from the side with wide eyes. I teleport over to him and reach down grabbing his hand giving it a tight squeeze… He squeezes mine back and we both look at each other with wide eyes.

Derek was gone…

…

**The Next Day**

I bring my knees up to my chest sitting leaning against the bus window. I can't believe we're on this stupid bus after what happened last night. I didn't even want to come. Scott and Stiles said there's safety in numbers but I'm pretty sure I'd feel a lot better if I was at home right now…

Coach's whistle makes me jump and I knock my head on the window with a groan. Isaac reaches forward holding his hand out over the seats and I force a smile grabbing his hand giving it a small squeeze.

I let go slowly and go back to wrapping my arms around my knees and resting my chin on top of them.

"Stop thinking about it you two," Isaac says with a sigh.

Boyd looks over to me before turning to Isaac, "What, you're not thinking about it too?"

"Alright we'll all stop thinking about it," Isaac compromises.

I shake my head, "I can't…"

Isaac's face softens as he looks at me, "There's nothing you can do about it…"

"You sure about that?" Boyd asks looking over to Ethan who's sitting with Danny.

Isaac leans forward resting his chin on my seat, "Bel… Are you okay?"

"I shouldn't be here," I say quietly.

"What're you talking about Bella? Of course you're supposed to be here!" Coach exclaims. I look up with wide eyes, "Oh um I just meant- never mind." I finish with a sigh.

Coach nods at me and I turn back to Isaac, "I just I can't stop thinking about it…"

Isaac quickly stands up and shuffles past Boyd to sit beside me. He wraps his arm around me and I move slightly to lean into his side. I shut my eyes slowly and shuffle closer to Isaac and he tightens his hold on me.

Derek couldn't be dead… He just couldn't…

…

"Two of you back in your seats!" Coach says whistling to get the students attention. I lift my head up off Isaac's shoulder and he smiles down at me.

"Hey you're up…"

I nod, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Not too long… Maybe half hour?" Isaac shrugs.

"How do you even get on the bus?" I hear coach talking to the kid that looks like he's going to be sick, "Look at me. No don't look at me look at the horizon. Keep your eyes on the horizon."

I laugh quietly and lean my forehead into Isaac shielding my laughter. Isaac smiles down at me and chuckles, "Jared's been feeling sick the whole trip. Coach has been on his case about throwing up most of the way."

"McCall not you too!" I hear coach complains looking down the back of the bus. I quickly lift my head up off Isaac's shoulder and look to the back of the bus seeing Scott with a pained look on his face, "No coach I'm good!"

I raise my eyebrows at Scott, "You're still hurt."

His eyes widen slightly like they do every time I try to speak to him in his head before I can hear his thoughts clearly, "I'm fine. Keep an eye on Isaac and Boyd. Make sure they don't do anything stupid."

I nod slowly and turn back to Isaac, "Scott okay?" I sit facing him and cross my legs with a nod, "Yeah he's good."

Isaac nods and I look up ahead sighing, "There's a traffic jam…"

"There's a jack-knifed tractor a few miles ahead. We could miss the meet," Isaac says looking down at his phone and then turning to Boyd, "Boyd?"

I take my eyes away from the road seeing Boyd's eyes glowing. I look down the back and see Scott starting to stand up to come stop him. I shake my head, "Boyd. Don't do this… You can't do this here."

Scott comes stumbling down the walkway and puts his hand on top of Boyd's where his claws are extending.

Boyd's eyes stop glowing and he looks to Scott angrily, "Let go."

"You gotta a plan? Tell me your brilliant plan and I'll let go," Scott tells him, "What're you gonna do? Kill him. Right here? And then what? What're you going to do after that?"

"I don't care," Boyd growls out and tries to push past Scott. I see the pain in Scott's face and hold my hand out pushing Boyd back with as much force it takes to get him to stay in his seat. Boyd stops fighting it and I let go of my hold on him.

"I do," Scott says…

Isaac looks to Scott's shirt noticing blood, "Whoa, whoa you're still hurt."

Boyd snaps back to reality and calms down completely looking the blood on Scott's shirt too, "I'm fine…" Scott whispers out, "Give me a chance to figure something out that doesn't have to end with someone else dying."

Boyd looks back to Ethan before nodding, "Okay."

I grab Scott's arm stopping him from leaving and shake my head, "You're not okay."

"I'm healing," Scott nods to me and then pushes through the pain to get back to his sit. I let out a sigh and slump back into my seat, "He is so stubborn."

Isaac smiles, "Reminds me of someone else I know."

"Oh I wonder who that would be," I say teasingly. He shakes his head smiling at me and I kiss his cheek, "I'm gonna go check on them both up there…"

He nods and climbs into the seat behind mine next to Boyd again. I slide out of the seat and go to walk down to the front of the bus when coach blows his whistle.

"Bella sit back in your seat!"

I groan, "Coach I'm just moving to go talk to Stiles and Scott." I go to walk down the walkway of the bus and coach's whistle goes off again.

"Back in your seat!"

I turn to sit in my seat again but then quickly turn and run down the end of the bus and sit in the seat in front of Stiles and Scott. I look back to coach and wave and he shakes his head frustrated before turning to Jared, "Jared I'm warning you, I'm an empathetic vomiter, you throw up I'm gonna throw up right back on you and it will be profoundly disgusting."

I chuckle and turn back to Scott and Stiles, "Okay so you wanna tell me why you're still not healing."

Scott looks out the window and I turn to Stiles who's trying to get coach's attention, "Now the rest of you don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a-a minor tornado warning or… Jared. We're gonna make this thing, nothing is gonna stop us! Stilinski put your hand down!"

"You know there's like a food exit about a half a mile up… I dunno if we stop and then maybe the traffic-" Stiles is cut off by Coach again.

"We're not stopping!"

Stiles holds his hand out trying to reason with him, "Okay but if we-"

"Stilinski! Shut it," Coach blows the whistle again loudly, "Shut it! Seriously it's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!"

Stiles leans back in his seat covering his face, "I hate him. Did you call Deaton?"

"Why're you calling Deaton?" I ask confused.

Scott sighs, "I keep getting his voicemail."

"Alright that's it I'm calling Lydia and Allison," Stiles says pulling his phone out.

"How're they going to help they're back in Beacon Hills," Scott exhaustingly says.

Stiles shakes his head, "They're not, they've been following us for hours. Pathetic."

They both turn around to look at the line-up of cars and I sigh loudly trying to get their attention, "Scott! Hey look at me."

He turns to me slowly and I nod, "Great now are you listening?"

He nods, "Okay good. Now will you tell please what's going on...?"

"I'm still not healing… If we can pull over then maybe- I don't know what we'll do," Scott shrugs shaking his head.

I reach out and move his jacket slightly revealing the black blood on his shirt, "Scott you should have said something. You shouldn't have come on this trip."

"I had to come. You, Isaac and Boyd are all here. And Stiles… Safety in numbers," Scott says.

I smile shaking my head, "Damn you and your constant need to look out for everyone but yourself."

Scott smiles slightly, "You do the same thing…"

"Ah must be a McCall thing," I say with a chuckle. I look down the bus and watch as Stiles tries to get Coach to listen to him.

"OKAY!" Stiles exclaims angrily after Coach tells him to get back in his seat.

"And Jared keep your eyes on the horizon," Coach says looking pointedly at Jared. Stiles stops suddenly and turns back to sit in the seat beside Jared.

I look to Scott with wide eyes, "You don't think that?"

"No… He wouldn't…." Scott shakes his head.

…

I bend over coughing as everyone scrambles off the bus behind me. I shoved my way to the front before anyone else. I was not getting the smell of vomit on me!

"Hey you okay?" I hear Isaac ask. I stand up straight slowly and turn to him with a nod, "Yep just great. I can't believe Stiles just did that."

"Wait Stiles did it? I thought it was Jared?" Isaac says confused.

We start walking further away from the bus and stop by a tree, "No. I mean yeah that was Jared but Stiles made him throw up…"

"What? why?" Isaac asks.

I sigh looking over his shoulder seeing Stiles, Lydia and Allison take Scott into the bathrooms quickly, "Scott just needs a little break from the bus…"

"He's okay though? Right?" Isaac asks concerned.

I nod, "Yeah he said he's fine. Just taking a little longer to heal cause it is a wound from an alpha…"

"But mine and Boyd's have healed…" Isaac mentions.

I nod, "That's true… I don't know what's going on I think he just doesn't want to worry me."

Isaac pulls me close and wraps his arms around me, "Hey Bel… I'm sure he's fine. It's Scott."

I smile and breathe in Isaac's scent. It always calmed me down no matter what. He kisses the top of my head, "I'm gonna go check on Boyd okay." His arms unwrap from around me and I smile and nod.

I stand leaning up against the tree and lean my head back on it when I feel a presence in front of me. I look up and roll my eyes when I see Ethan standing there.

"I just want to talk," he says calmly.

I shake my head, "I don't want to talk. What I want to do is kick your ass right back to Beacon Hills! But I can't exactly do that here. Wouldn't be very lady like of me, would it?"

"Listen I just want to give you a word of advice," Ethan sighs out.

I stand there for a moment waiting for him to continue, "Well?"

"You don't have to be a part of this. Deucalion isn't as interested in you as he is in Derek and…" Ethan trails off and I finish for him.

"Scott?"

He nods, "Deucalion sees potential in you but it's not the good potential."

I shrug, "What does that mean?"

"He wants to turn you into the killer he believes you are…" Ethan says quietly. I shake my head, "No I controlled my powers. I'm not a dark fairy. I am not a killer…"

Ethan shrugs, "Deucalion thinks otherwise."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? That the 'demon wolf' thinks I'm a killed deep down," I say even angrier with the alpha pack than I was before. Ethan shrugs again and I let out a frustrated sigh and go to walk past him.

He reaches out and grabs my arm roughly and I turn back to him with raised eyebrows. I pull my arm out of his wrist and stumble slightly landing on my ass. I look over and see a fuming Isaac coming towards us. Stiles must have told him just how bad of shape Scott was in. His steps falter slightly when he sees me on the ground and Ethan standing just near me. I shake my head, "No Isaac don't!"

But it's too late and Isaac starts pounding on Ethan. Students start crowding watching on as Isaac lays into Ethan. Punch after punch after punch. I stand up quickly and try to intervene but I feel someone pull me back and hold onto me tightly. I look behind me and see its Boyd holding me back smiling as he watches Isaac lay into Ethan.

"Isaac! Stop please!" I exclaim trying to get his attention. I kick out my legs trying to get Boyd to let go of me when Scott comes out and from behind us, "Isaac!" he exclaims loudly immediately causing Isaac to stop punching Ethan and let go of his shirt.

Boyd lets go of me as Isaac stands up straight looking over at us. He steps back and I walk over to him quickly leading him a little away from the mob of students that came to watch.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I quietly exclaim.

He rubs his knuckles, "Stiles told me and Boyd what was going on with Scott and I just lost it. Then I saw you on the ground and him standing above you and completely flipped a switch or something. I thought he was going to hurt you."

I reach out and hold onto his hand softly rubbing over his saw knuckles, "He was just talking to me. Until he tried to grab me and I pulled away and fell to the ground."

"I heard your heart beat Bella. You were frightened…" Isaac says reaching up and caressing my cheek.

I lean into his touch, "It was nothing… I just can't believe you did that in front of everyone."

Coach blows his whistle loudly and yells for everyone to get back on the bus.

I look over and see Scott nod to me and I smile knowing he's letting me know he's okay. I look back to Isaac and lean up kissing his lips softly.

"I've told you Bel… Nobody touches you." Isaac leans back in for another kiss but this one is more heated. More passionate. A small moan escapes as his tongue slips into my mouth. He pulls back slowly and leans his forehead against mine. I smile widely and he wraps his arm around my waist leading me towards the bus.

…

**Author's Note: WOW! So I smashed out a whole ep in one chapter. Except I didn't do it the flashback way because I couldn't really be bothered lol! But I feel that this flows better this way. Anyway thank you guys for such amazing reviews!**

**I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter! :D**


End file.
